SKARB
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania ladyvader „Pet", zbetowane przez Aevenien (i Lasair w gotowości do drugiej bety). High School AU do Incepcji, brak konwencji filmowej. Relacja Arthura i Eamesa jako ucznia i nauczyciela.
1. Chapter 1

_Czasem niełatwo być ulubieńcem nauczyciela  
Nie, nie stój tak blisko mnie  
_(The Police, „Don't Stand So Close to Me")

**JEDYNY**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Arthur biegł.  
Systematycznie pokonywał jedno okrążenie za drugim, a jego mięśnie odpowiadały przyjemnym bólem.  
Biegł szybko, jak zawsze. Kiedyś, dawno temu, zanim jeszcze wyszło na jaw, że Arthur nie jest zainteresowany sportową ryzwalizacją, jego trener często porównywał go do źrebaka w pełnym galopie.  
Wywiązywał się z każdego zadania, jakie przed nim stawiano, osiągał każdy wyznaczony przez siebie cel. Zdawało się, że rzeczy, którym nie potrafiłby sprostać, wręcz nie istnieją — ale bieganie? Bieganie tłumiło dudniące w głowie głosy i wyciszało jego pracujący nieustannie na wysokich obrotach mózg, dzięki czemu mógł przełączyć go na przyjemny, jałowy tryb. Nie, absolutnie nie czuł się przytłoczony życiem, po prostu uwielbiał trudne wyzwania pełne skomplikowanych detali, rzucał się na nie ochoczo, _szlifował się_ przy ich pomocy, ale bieganie przynosiło mu spokój.  
Bieganie było czymś, co robił tylko dla siebie.  
Nie zadaniem.  
Odkąd skończył piętnaście lat, codziennie po ostatnim dzwonku udawał się na boisko i biegał, dopóki jego umysł nie ochłonął, a ciało nie pulsowało ze zmęczenia. Zazwyczaj kilka okrążeń wystarczało, niekiedy cięższy dzień wymagał paru dodatkowych, ale dziś, dziś miał ich już za sobą siedem i nie zanosiło się na rychły koniec.  
Nie, jak długo ON tam siedział.  
Był przeddzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, ostatniego, jaki czekał Arthura. Już lata temu zawarł umowę z dozorcą szkoły, Halem, dzięki której mógł korzystać z boiska nawet podczas przerw w nauce. Musiał tylko pamiętać, żeby zamykać za sobą bramki, jeśli Hal wychodził przed nim, i pozostawiać prysznic w przyzwoitym stanie — co oczywiście było standardem Arthura.  
Zdążył już przebiec równowartość dobrych sześciu piosenek, kiedy zauważył mężczyznę na trybunach.  
Początkowo nie poświęcił mu prawie żadnej uwagi, w końcu lekcje miały zacząć się już jutro i większość kadry nauczycielskiej była na miejscu, przygotowując się do niewątpliwego horroru, który na nią czekał. Jednak z każdą pokonaną rundą Arthur czuł coraz większe mrowienie na skórze, tak że wkrótce ledwo powstrzymywał się przed jawnym gapieniem się na sylwetkę rysującą się niewyraźnie w zasięgu jego wzroku.  
Nie mógł się upewnić bez zdradzenia swojej ciekawości, ale zdawało mu się, że nieznajomy podąża za nim oczami przez całą długość stadionu. Już zbierał się w sobie, by spojrzeć na niego otwarcie (i na tyle dumnie, na ile pozwalał mu stan, w którym ociekał potem i dyszał z wysiłku), gdy stwierdził, że trybuny są puste.  
Ze zmarszczonym czołem ruszył pod prysznic. Przez całą drogę próbował nie roztrząsać faktu, że podwoił swoją zwykłą trasę dla dziwnie intrygującego wrażenia bycia obserwowanym przez obcego człowieka.

xxx

Pierwszy dzień nauki wstał jasny i czysty: jedno z wrześniowych ech sierpnia odbijających się od bezkresnego błękitu nieba, ale podszyte coraz głośniejszym szeptem października. Arthur poczuł nagłe uderzenie nostalgii towarzyszące świadomości, że oto zbliża się koniec jego szkolnych lat. Gwałtownie zatęsknił za kredkami i farbkami wodnymi — on, który już za kilka dni obchodził swoje osiemnaste urodziny i od małego nie mógł się doczekać wolności związanej z dorosłością. Teraz na sam widok przepastnego błękitu za oknem zapragnął wybiec na zewnątrz, paść na trawę i marzyć, kim zostanie, gdy będzie duży (astronautą, żołnierzem, rycerzem — Jedi albo zwykłym — strażakiem, kowbojem, płetwonurkiem, kimkolwiek zapragnie).  
Zamyślony, zapatrzył się w niebo dzieciństwa tęsknym, zamglonym wzrokiem, co w dziwny sposób odcięło go od odgłosów klasy. Pozostał tak, pogrążony w przyjemnych mrzonkach z podbródkiem opartym na dłoni, i nie ruszył się nawet wtedy, gdy pozostali uczniowie wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
— Wright?  
Zagapionemu w przestrzeń Arthurowi wydawało się, że czuje zapach trawy i chłodny podmuch świeżego powietrza.  
— Wright?  
Jak to leciało w tym głupim filmie, który Ari tak uwielbia? Aaa, _wiązanka nowiutkich _ołówków*, tak to brzmiało, dokładnie i… W polu widzenia Arthura pojawił się nagle okryty białą koszulą tors.  
— Pięknie… Czyż to nie mój maratończyk?  
Arthur zamrugał, skupiając wzrok na stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie (_Czy to nie był czasem brytyjski akcent?_), który, z białą koszulą mniej lub bardziej starannie wetkniętą za pasek klasycznych spodni, patrzył na niego z uśmiechem i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.  
— Prze… przepraszam? — Arthur usiadł prosto, autentycznie zbity z tropu widokiem nieznajomego tuż przed swoim nosem.  
— Wright, Arthur Wright?  
— Tak.  
— Więc jesteś, jak przypuszczam, _obecny_?  
Arthur zamrugał ponownie i rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie na miejsce pod tablicą, gdzie zwykle siedziała pani Girard-Highes, i gwałtownie oderwał od niego wzrok, słysząc chichot obcego faceta. Nieznajomy odwrócił się i przeszedł na front klasy.  
— A teraz, kiedy zapewniłem już sobie pełną i niepodzielną uwagę pana Wrighta, mogę bez przeszkód kontynuować. — W jego uśmiechu kryło się coś łobuzerskiego, nawet jeśli przenikliwe spojrzenie, którym wodził po uczniach, było zdecydowanie poważne. — Pani Girard-Hughes postanowiła rozstać się z pracą na pewien czas i wykorzystać go na: a) wstąpienie w związek małżeński z panem Cobbem oraz b) przygotowanie się do roli matki małego Cobbiątka, i dopóki nie odezwie się w niej potrzeba opuszczenia przytulnego rodzinnego gniazdka, by powrócić do szkolnych rozkoszy, ja wezmę na siebie obowiązek zajęcia się wami, drodzy biedacy.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co klasa jak na zawołanie zareagowała wybuchem wesołości, po części szczerym, a po części noszącym wyraźne oznaki niepokoju słowami nowego, autentycznie angielskiego nauczyciela, nomen omen, _angielskiego_. Arthur szybko skojarzył żart z maratończykiem i lekko zmarszczył czoło, identyfikując wykładowcę z nieznajonym na trybunach.  
— Nazywam się Eames. Poza lekcjami możecie się do mnie zgłaszać w dawnym biurze pani Cobb. Wszelkie pytania bądź sprawy związane z przedmiotem możecie kierować do mnie również za pośrednictwem jej konta internetowego. — Eames klasnął w dłonie i kolejny raz obdarzył klasę jasnym uśmiechem. — No dobrze, a teraz sprawdzimy, co wiecie na temat duchowości i pożądania w literaturze, hmm?  
Arthur pochylił się do przodu i znów oparł podbródek na dłoni.  
Miał dziwne przeczucie, że w tym roku lekcje angielskiego będą dla niego prawdziwą przyjemnością.

xxx

Dwa dni później, podczas długiej przerwy, Arthur w zamyśleniu przeżuwał podeschniętą kanapkę kupioną w kafeterii i próbował dyskretnie obserwować pana Eamesa, który majaczył w tle poza ramieniem Ariadne i konwersował swobodnie przy stole z innymi członkami ciała pedagogicznego.  
— Miałaś już angielski z tym nowym? — Usłyszał własny głos, pozornie obojętny.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czemu właściwie ją o to zapytał.  
— Z Eamesem? — Ari uśmiechnęła się ustami pełnymi soczystego, czerwonego jabłka. — Tak, niezły z niego aparat. Wczoraj zapowiedział, że każdy, kto spróbuje małpować jego akcent i zrobi to źle, oberwie karę. Za to jeśli komuś się uda, może spodziewać się nagrody, z tym że, cytuję, _na miłość boską, zajmujcie się tym na przerwie_. — Zaśmiała się, kiedy Artur wykrzywił się w odpowiedzi na jej okropną próbę podrobienia brytyjskiej wymowy. — A dlaczego pytasz? Nie miałeś z nim jeszcze zajęć?  
Arthur wzruszył ramionami, wciąż nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się od zerkania na szerokie barki nauczyciela.  
— Nie. To znaczy tak, ale pomyślałem… Czy on nie wydaje ci się jakoś za młody do tej pracy?  
Miał wrażenie, że słyszy zajadłość we własnym tonie i przeklął się w duchu za te pokrętne manewry. Nagle wydał się sobie dziecinny i żałosny w swojej fascynacji Eamesem, którą chciał odnaleźć również u innych.  
— Bo ja wiem? — Ariadne też wzruszyła ramionami, bardziej skoncentrowana na drugim śniadaniu niż ich rozmowie. — Ile on może mieć lat? Pewnie jakieś dwadzieścia osiem albo dziewięć. Trudno powiedzieć. Tak czy owak, na pewno ma ich wystarczająco dużo, skoro zatrudnili go w naszym prestiżowym przybytku wiedzy. — Przewróciła oczami, a Arthur zaśmiał się lekko, rozbawiony, ale w jakiś sposób i rozczarowany jej odpowiedzią. — Widziałeś jego zęby? — zapytała nagle, teraz bardziej skupiona na temacie, cisnąwszy szerokim łukiem ogryzek jabłka do pobliskiego kosza. Arthur zmarszczył brwi i nie zdążył nawet ułożyć ust w słowo „nie", a Ari już trajkotała dalej. — Są koszmarne, jakby żywcem wyjęte z tych wszystkich dowcipów o końskim zgryzie rodziny królewskiej. Z tym, że u niego są wariacko ustawione, możliwe, że ma nawet jeden wykrzywiony albo coś w tym stylu. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nawet z takimi zębami facet wciąż jest o wiele za gorący jak na nasz pokój nauczycielski, no ale sam powiedz, czy ci Anglicy nigdy nie słyszeli o ortodontach?  
Arthur zamrugał kilkakrotnie, powoli i równomiernie, naprawdę potrzebując czasu na sformułowanie odpowiedzi że nie, niczego nie zauważył, a potem, lekko odprężony, skierował rozmowę na inne tory.

xxx

Osiemnaste urodziny Arthura przypadły na drugi dzień drugiego tygodnia ostatniego roku szkolnego.  
Oczywiście nie miało to jakiegoś szczególnego znaczenia — prawie nikt o nich nie wiedział, nie liczyły się też jego zdaniem w ogólnej skali większych wydarzeń — niemniej musiał odbębnić tradycyjną urodzinową kolację z rodzicami, zanim mógł się wymknąć razem z Ari do pani Moore na oglądanie starych filmów i pochłanianie zbyt wielkich ilości ciasta. Możliwe, że był to mało spektakularny sposób celebrowania pełnoletności i Arthur podejrzewał, że jedynie brak regularnych wizyt u manikiurzystki chronił go przed porównaniem z osiemnastoletnią domatorką.  
Wrzesień wciąż był ciepły i słodko łagodny, liście powolutku zaczynały odrywać się od gałęzi drzew, a świat niespiesznie przesuwał się przed oczami Arthura, podczas gdy jego stopy bezlitośnie uderzały o twardą powierzchnię bieżni. Wszystko wokół, począwszy od lekko palących promieni zachodzącego słońca i skończywszy na zestawie tytułów w słuchawkach, sugerowało poziom wolności i spokoju obiecywany Arthurowi przez wysiłek rutynowego treningu.  
Niestety, zamiast spodziewanego wyciszenia pozostało mu zataczanie kolejnych kółek przy desperackich próbach, by nie patrzeć na trybuny, gdzie znów siedział pan Eames, zajęty czymś, co wyglądało na stosy papierzysk chyboczące się zarówno na jego kolanach, jak i na sąsiednich miejscach.  
Arthur zacisnął zęby.  
Miał z tym człowiekiem zaledwie parę lekcji, ale już wiedział, po prostu _wiedział_, że uważa o wiele bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, że każdą komórką ciała chłonie wszystko, co wychodzi z ust tego faceta (nauczyciela, do jasnej cholery, jego NAUCZYCIELA!) i po raz pierwszy w życiu przeklinał swój genialny spryt, który nakazał mu siadać na lekcjach w ostatniej ławce.  
Nie, żeby nauka była dla niego kłopotem, wręcz przeciwnie, radził z nią sobie bez trudu. Nigdy nie schodził do niższego poziomu niż ten między piątką a czwórką (owszem, czasami wypluwał z siebie wykuty na pamięć materiał, ale w końcu był tylko człowiekiem) i w zasadzie mógł sobie pozwolić na niemal-bezczynność i wciąż wywiązywać się z tego, czego od niego wymagano. Ariadne powtarzała, że wiele osób uważało sukces tego stylu za kompletnie niesprawiedliwy i wzbudzający frustrację, ale przecież tak właśnie zdarzało się w szkole średniej, czyż nie?  
Angielski był jednym z niewielu przedmiotów, na które Arthur chodził chętnie, jednak nie na tyle, by przesiąść się gdzieś bliżej tablicy. Lubił dawną panią Girard-Hughes. Jej ochoczy uśmiech, śpiewny głos i sportowa elegancja były wręcz czarujące i wciąż czuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie na myśl, że nie zobaczy jej przez swój ostatni rok w szkole.  
Z drugiej strony świeżo upieczona pani Cobb nie dysponowała ekscentrycznym, niepokojącym czarem pana Eamesa, którego nie zdołał stłumić nawet nawał przewidzianego do przerobienia materiału.  
To było przerażające.  
Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył równie żałosnego, absolutnego, idiotycznie cielęcego zauroczenia i może nawet byłby w stanie śmiać się sam z siebie, gdyby nie straszne, skręcające wnętrzności uczucie. Ilość zajęć z Eamesem była mocno ograniczona i radość płynąca z nadziei na te kilka nędznych godzin w tygodniu sama w sobie stanowiła wystarczające upokorzenie, nie mówiąc już o wypatrywaniu między lekcjami za człowiekiem, który nawet nie wiedział o jego egzystencji ani o…  
— Wright.  
Arthur stanął jak wryty, przeklinając się w myślach, ponieważ _nigdy_ nie zatrzymywał się wbrew własnej woli.  
Odwrócił się i zaczął nonszalancko rozciągać mięśnie, łapiąc za wyrzucane na przemian w górę stopy, jak gdyby wchodziło to w zakres jego treningu.  
— Tak, panie profesorze? — odpowiedział grzecznie, zerkając na Eamesa, który stał oparty o barierkę między trybunami a boiskiem, bez śladu swoich papierów, przypuszczalnie wciśniętych do mocno wypchanej skórzanej torby, przytrzymywanej między biodrem a ramieniem.  
Eames miał na sobie swój zwykły strój, koszulę wetkniętą niedbale za pasek spodni. Pojawiająca się od czasu do czasu śmiertelnie brzydka marynarka miała dziś najwyraźniej wolne i Arthur udał przed samym sobą, że rozbiegane stopy same niosą go naprzód, zamiast przyznać, że jest bezradny wobec siły przyciągania płynącej od nauczyciela.  
— Należysz do drużyny długodystansowców, Wright? Dopiero co zostałem uświadomiony, że sportowe osiągnięcia tutejszych futbolistów, koszykarzy i ogólnie wszystkich uległy ostatnio, powiedzmy, pewnej stagnacji, więc…?  
Arthur uśmiechnął się, spokojny na pewnym gruncie konwersacji.  
— Nie, nasi sportowcy nie biorą nawet udziału w żadnych zawodach. Trener wciąż ma nadzieję, że zrobi z tej szkoły kuźnię talentów we wszystkich możliwych dyscyplinach, ale będzie musiał zadowolić się faktem, że gablotka z medalami jest już pełna. To powinno mu wystarczyć do szczęścia.  
Oczy Eamesa zwęziły się nieznacznie, wzrok stracił nieco ze swojej wesołości i stał się bardziej przenikliwy niż zwykle.  
— Ale ty jednak biegasz, i to codziennie?  
Arthur zmarszczył brwi.  
— Tak, panie profesorze.  
Eames wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos i na chwilę zacisnął wargi, a Arthur nagle wolałby nie ociekać potem, mieć na grzbiecie coś innego niż podniszczony sportowy strój, nie musieć odgarniać opadających na oczy kosmyków ani walczyć z rumieńcem cisnącym się na twarz.  
— Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, Wright, siedzącego w ostatniej ławce i zagapionego w przestrzeń wzrokiem wyraźnie mówiącym, że najchętniej poskakałbyś sobie po łączce usianej stokrotkami, a potem dzień w dzień widywałem cię tu, pomyślałem sobie: „dobrze, w porządku, to nic innego niż bezmózgi typ sportowca, radziłem sobie z takimi". Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się żadnych cudów. Więc jak, Wright, wytłumaczysz mi _to_?  
Gwałtownie zamachał Arthurowi przed nosem jego wypracowaniem o Davidzie Herbercie Lawrensie. Gęsto zapisane białe kartki zafurkotały, przestraszony Arthur drgnął lekko i dopiero po sekundzie zarejestrował jaskrawoczerwoną szóstkę widniejącą obok jego nazwiska, a pod nią cały wysyp podkreśleń, zaznaczeń i komentarzy. O ile mógł odczytać z tej odległości, wszystkie chwaliły genialność jego spostrzeżeń.  
Nic wielkiego.  
Mniej niż to — małe piwo. Wypracowanie nie sprawiło mu żadnej trudności i prawdopodobnie spokojnie napisałby je na jednej z lekcji tuż przed angielskim, gdyby jego odbiorcą nie był pan Eames, i proszę, oto ono, namacalny dowód uwagi nauczyciela, który wpatrywał się właśnie w Arthura oczami mówiącymi _wiem, na co cię stać_.  
Arthur odchrząknął.  
— Nie jestem bumelantem — odparł cicho. — Ja po prostu… lubię biegać.  
Szaroniebieskie oczy zmrużyły się odrobinę i nagle okazało się, że Eames znów się uśmiecha, zdradzając krótkim skrzywieniem ust, że tak naprawdę tylko żartował.  
— Naturalnie, wszystko w najlepszym porządku, Wright, w końcu każdy z nas ma swoje dziwactwa. Ja, na przykład, nie znoszę pracować w czterech ścianach, dopóki na zewnątrz jest jasno. — Niedbałym ruchem ręki wskazał w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. — Wolałbym jednak, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebyś okazywał trochę większą aktywność na lekcjach, hmm? Skoro wiem już, że nie jesteś opętany pogonią za rekordami, byłoby mi miło, gdybyś porzucił bąkanie pod nosem na rzecz pełniejszych wypowiedzi, zgoda?  
Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i odwrócił, by odejść, a Arthur, który zbierał się właśnie do swobodnego wyliczenia swoich szkolnych zainteresowań, zastygł z opadłą szczęką.  
Ariadne miała rację.  
Zęby Eamesa były _potwornie_ krzywe, graniczyły wręcz z beznadziejnym przypadkiem w odniesieniu do standardów wyznaczonych przez młodych i pięknych dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia, ale sparowane z prawie aksamitnymi wargami oraz głębokim głosem nauczyciela sprawiły, że Arthur z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem ręki, spragniony ukąszenia — ugryzienia — naznaczenia.  
Przełknął ślinę i przywołał na twarz zawstydzony uśmiech, którego wymagała sytuacja, usiłując zwalczyć pokusę skrzyżowania dłoni przed kroczem.  
— Tak, panie profesorze.  
— W takim razie w porządku — rozpromienił się Eames i na dobre skierował ku wyjściu. — Miłego wieczoru, Wright.  
Arthur bezwiednie powtórzył pożegnalną formułkę, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem w przeciągu kilku krótkich minut zdołał przejść z etapu bycia żałosnym do bycia ciężko przerażonym. Śledził wzrokiem znikającego z pola widzenia Eamesa, po czym powlókł się do miejsca, w którym odłożył torbę. Podniósł z ziemi butelkę z wodą i wylał całą jej zawartość na swoją głowę.  
Ariadne jednak nie miała racji.  
Te usta były _czystą perfekcją_.

xxx

Wszystkie klasy, łącznie z maturalnymi, zwołano w tym tygodniu na wielki apel, by przedyskutować możliwości zdobycia sponsorów. Dzięki nim szkoła obiecywała sobie rozbudowanie skrzydła kulturalnego w postaci nowego budynku mieszczącego wszystko od sali muzycznej przez pracownie artystyczne aż po teatr. W ten sposób wysoko notowane Prywatne Liceum im. Dysona miało zapewnić sobie to, do czego dążyło od lat: pozostanie na samym szczycie rankingów.  
Krążyły słuchy, że starano się o pieniądze z wyprzedzeniem o dobre kilka lat. Nie można było liczyć wyłącznie na szczodrość rodziców, którzy słono płacili za edukację swoich dzieci w poczuciu, że robią już dla szkoły wystarczająco dużo. Z drugiej strony jej stare mury, choć piękne i majestatyczne, wymagały całej masy robót, aby zachować swoją prawie nierealną atmosferę zamku z bajki, nie wspominając o sumach potrzebnych na wzniesienie zupełnie nowego, doskonale wyposażonego budynku.  
Okazją do popisu miała być gala na koniec roku szkolnego, uczniowie dostali więc czas do maja na zaprezentowanie swoich umiejętności w taki sposób, żeby wszyscy zaproszeni goście — rodzice potencjalnego świeżego narybku plus różnorodne sławy i dygnitarze — z pełnym przekonaniem dobrze zainwestowanych pieniędzy wystawili czeki na zawrotne sumy. Planowane koncerty, spektakle i wystawy powinny wypaść tak znakomicie, by każdy bez wyjątku rodzic zapragnął wpisać swoje dziecko na listę kandydatów do Dysona. Dlatego też zaapelowano do wszystkich uczniów o aktywny udział w tym rzeczywiście sporym przedsięwzięciu, co naturalnie wiązało się z jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle wytężoną pracą, zwłaszcza dla przytłoczonych ogromem materiału maturzystów.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wygodnie oparł o tył krzesła i nieświadomie rozłożył uda, przysłuchując się porywającej mowie pana Eamesa o tym, jak silną przynętą potrafi być sztuka i jak mogliby pomóc przyszłym szkolnym generacjom teraz, gdy to się naprawdę liczyło.  
Byłby kompletnie stracił poczucie rzeczywistości, gdyby nie nagłe dziabnięcie w żebro ostrym łokciem Ari i jej wściekły, cichy syk _Ciekawe, cholera, ile mam jeszcze harować, i co cię w ogóle tak bawi, Arthur?_ Zmusił się więc do zmycia uśmiechu z twarzy i odszepnął coś pocieszająco, jednym uchem słuchając jej gniewnych pomruków na temat ciążących na nich obowiązków i podań na studia, drugim zaś chłonąc głos Eamesa, który wyliczał, ile pracy czeka ich w najbliższych miesiącach.  
Coś ukłuło go lekko w środku.  
Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał odtąd okazję widywać go zbyt często.

xxx

Arthur przysłonił usta dłonią, żeby ukryć rozbawienie, patrząc, jak pan Eames okrąża ławkę Browninga, który nawet nie usiłował ukrywać, że pisze — kolejnego z rzędu — sms-a do Maurice'a siedzącego zaraz za jego plecami.  
Możliwe, że w pewnym oświetleniu Eames potrafił wyglądać niewiarygodnie pięknie (pod warunkiem, że się ogolił, chociaż Arthurowi podobał się równie dobrze w wydaniu „dopiero co wstałem z łóżka"), ale jeśli ktoś mu podpadł, gdy miał zły humor, potrafił co najmniej przez tydzień robić paskudne grymasy i jadowite uwagi.  
Wybuch gniewu, który trwał właśnie w drugim rzędzie przy ławce Browninga, był rzeczywiście spektakularny. Arthur aż drgnął na widok siedzących w pobliżu winowajcy uczniów, którzy odchylali się od niego jak najdalej w desperackiej próbie wycofania się z linii ognia. Browning wyglądał, jakby był gotów zapaść się pod ziemię, byleby tylko uciec przed coraz nowymi falami sarkazmu.  
Zważywszy wszystko, Arthur nie spodziewał się po nauczycielu niczego innego. Nerwy Eamesa musiały być napięte jak struny. Obciążono go odpowiedzialnością za dozór przedstawienia teatralnego będącego częścią otwierającej portfele gali, co w ocenie Arthura nie pozwalało mu na więcej niż zaczerpnięcie tchu między lekcjami a próbami czy co tam jeszcze miał do zrobienia, a już na pewno nie dawało czasu na wysiadywanie na trybunach wokół boiska. Sama ta myśl wystarczała, żeby Arthur już teraz znienawidził całe przedsięwzięcie i nie mieszał się w żadne związane z nim aktywności.  
Obrócił się lekko, spod zmarszczonych brwi przyglądając się szarej mżawce za oknem. Zdawało się, że wrzesień nie mógł się doczekać, by w tym tygodniu przekazać wreszcie pałeczkę październikowi: nadciągnął ponury chłód, jakby pogoda chciała ostrzec przed tym, co wkrótce nadejdzie. Nic dziwnego, pomyślał Arthur, że wszyscy wyraźnie sposępnieli i…  
— WRIGHT!  
Arthur, przepełniony nagłym poczuciem winy, zarumienił się i aż podskoczył, szybko przenosząc wzrok na pałającego złością Eamesa.  
— Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy pewną umowę, Wright, prawda? — Nauczyciel mówił cicho, tonem ocierającym się o groźbę, i Arthur musiał się mocno skoncentrować, żeby nie jęknąć na widok rozczarowania we wpatrzonych prosto w niego stalowoszarych oczach.  
— Przepraszam, panie profesorze — powiedział i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
Eames zacisnął wargi tak mocno, że pobielały niemal zupełnie, i odwrócił się do klasy plecami z czymś w rodzaju zmęczonej furii.  
— Pytałem właśnie, czy ktoś z was przygotował już materiały do dyskusji o współczesnym pojęciu duchowości, ale zdaje się, że każdy, tak jak ty, Wright, zostawił swój mózg gdzieś na zewnątrz, w związku z czym będziemy musieli przesunąć wszystko na…  
— Mam materiały, panie profesorze.  
Wsparte o biodra Eamesa palce zabębniły raptownie. Odwrócił się ponownie twarzą do Arthura.  
— Tak więc, Wright — zamruczał, a jego ton i oczy, choć towarzyszył im nikły uśmiech, przepełniło nagle coś zastraszającego. — Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zaczynaj.  
Arthur przyciągnął bliżej notatki i już otwierał usta, gdy znów powstrzymał go głos Eamesa.  
— Wstań. Jeśli można prosić.  
Coś na kształt tremy — ale o wiele potężniejsze, żenująco podobne do podniecenia — przebiegło Arthurowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Podniósł się z miejsca, niepewny, czy uparcie wbite w niego oczy nauczyciela wyrażają naganę, czy też pochwałę.  
— Do dyskusji na temat ominiscencji i poświęcenia duchowego przygotowałem następujący wiersz — rozpoczął Arthur zeschniętymi nagle wargami, wciąż nie zaglądając do referatu trzymanego w bezwładnej, opuszczonej wzdłuż biodra dłoni.  
Starannie wyrecytował poemat, źródło swojej inspiracji, usiłując nie czerwienić się przy fragmentach, które tak łatwo przywodziły mu na myśl pana Eamesa. Potykał się o słowa, a jego nieskupione na niczym spojrzenie błądziło gdzieś nisko nad podłogą klasy, dopóki nie skrzyżował go niezamierzenie ze wzrokiem łagodnie uśmiechniętego Eamesa przy ostatnich, niemal wyplutych z siebie wersach:  
— _Gdyby deszcz był słowami, potrafił przemówić na twojej skórze, kazałbym ci unieść twarz, prosto pod jego uderzenia. Posłuchaj mojej miłości do ciebie. I idź dalej_**._  
_Arthur odczekał jedno uderzenie serca i odchrząknął, gotów uzasadnić swój wybór. Czuł, jak trzęsą mu się nogi mimo prostego wyzwania, jakie przed nim postawiono. Zanim jednak zdołał zwilżyć wargi, Eames mruknął:  
— Duffy. Bardzo ładnie. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego Wright zdecydował się przytoczyć w dzisiejszej dyskusji akurat ten wiersz? Arthur, możesz usiąść.  
Fischer, rzuciwszy Arthurowi prawie nieśmiały uśmiech, zgłosił się i zaczął mówić, próbując wyjaśnić ten szczególny wybór. Odnosił się przy tym do wyobraźni i stylu, a Arthur stwierdził nagle, że coś zapiera mu dech w piersi i niemal przyprawia o zawrót głowy. Uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał dokończyć swój wywód, kiedy tylko Eames upora się z odpytaniem innych, ale teraz, teraz mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by tylko siedzieć.  
I _oddychać__.  
_Ten uśmiech był… Wyglądał jak…  
Arthur przełknął ślinę i nakazał sobie zapanować nad rumieńcem.  
Wyprostował przed sobą notatki i czekał w gotowości do zreferowania swoich przemyśleń, gdy Eames znów każe zabrać mu głos. Będzie przygotowany na wszystko.  
Eames patrzył na niego z taką _dumą_.  
Arthur przetrwał do końca lekcji, odpowiadając na stawiane pytania, bezbłędnie objaśniając swoje tezy i konkluzje dotyczące zarówno tekstu, jak i jego twórczyni, podczas gdy ręce drżały mu pod ławką niczym skrzydła kolibra. Przywitał dzwonek głębokim westchnieniem ulgi i wraz z innymi zabierał się do wyjścia, kiedy znów zatrzymał go ten sam czysty, miękki głos.  
— Wright, mogę cię prosić na chwilkę?  
Arthur przepuścił przelewający się jak rzeka po obu jego stronach tłum, dopóki w klasie nie pozostał nikt poza nim i panem Eamesem. Ten, oparty biodrem o swój stolik, nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
Arthur poczuł, jak krew uderza mu gwałtownie do głowy, a desperacja zabarwia każdy oddech i stwierdził, że za nic w świecie nie zniesie utraty satysfakcji, jaka rozkwitała w nim pod tym spokojnym, szaroniebieskim spojrzeniem.  
— Ja nie… to znaczy, ja uważałem. Na początku lekcji. To znaczy, tylko na chwilę wyjrzałem za okno, a i to dlatego, bo wydawało mi się, że zanosi się na deszcz, panie profesorze.  
Aż skręcił się wewnętrznie. Co za jąkanina.  
— Spokojnie, Wright. — Eames uśmiechnął się kojąco. — Obiecuję rozmowę pozbawioną wyrzutów. Po prostu zdziwiłem się… Czy ty nauczyłeś się tego wiersza na pamięć?  
Arthur zamrugał.  
— Tak. Hmm, nie. Zapamiętałem go, ale… nie specjalnie.  
Eames przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego błyszczącym wzrokiem.  
— Czyli go przeczytałeś i po prostu zapamiętałeś? Ile razy?  
— Ile razy co, panie profesorze?  
Eames odetchnął, powoli i równomiernie, a w jego przymkniętych oczach zamigotało coś podobnego do zniecierpliwienia.  
— Ile razy przeczytałeś wiersz, Wright?  
Buty Arthura zaskrzypiały o podłogę, kiedy przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Dźwięk ten dziwnie kojarzył się z jękiem bólu.  
— Nie wiem, panie profesorze. Może z pięć?  
Eames zamachał niespokojnie ręką.  
— Daruj sobie teraz tego profesora, to nieformalna rozmowa. Więc mówisz, że przeczytałeś wiersz pięć razy tuż przed lekcją, czy też…?  
— W ciągu tygodnia, panie pro… panie Eames. Czytałem go przez ostatni tydzień, a dziś, przed lekcją, tylko jeden raz.  
Oczy Eamesa rozjarzyły się blaskiem w sposób, który wywołał w Arthurze silną pokusę zrobienia kroku w przód i, oczywiście, natychmiastowe uwzględnienie zabezpieczającej opcji zrobienia kroku wstecz.  
— Doskonale — wymruczał nauczyciel.  
— Słu… słucham, panie profesorze?  
Eames wyprostował się i pokonawszy dzielący ich dystans, zatrzymał się przed Arthurem ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Cienki materiał jego jasnej koszuli napiął się mocno i uwidocznił coś, co wyglądało jak… _Czy to mógł być tatuaż?__  
_Arthur omal nie zadławił się własnym językiem, skupiając uwagę na nieidealnie idealnej twarzy Eamesa.  
— Jak się zapewnie domyślasz, Wright, próbuję właśnie wciągnąć cię do udziału w sztuce, po której spodziewamy się wysypu bardzo długich cyfer na czekach na końcowej gali, jasne? Zdecydowałem się postawić na naszego narodowego barda, jako że, no cóż, facet był geniuszem i nigdy nie przestanie robić wrażenia. Niestety stawia mnie to przed problemem stworzenia doborowej obsady, a z żalem muszę przynać, że sensownych kandydatów do głównej roli można w tej szkole szukać ze świecą. Czy jak na razie wyrażam się dostatecznie zrozumiale, Wright?  
Arthur ściągnął brwi i zwilżył usta.  
— Myślę, że tak, panie profesorze.  
— Nie zdziwisz się więc, że gdy zobaczyłem dziś młodego człowieka, który z wdziękiem, swobodą i przekonaniem głośno wyrecytował zapamiętany bez wysiłku wiersz, postanowiłem zatrzymać wspomnianego ucznia po lekcji i dać mu dość wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że być może powinien stanąć w światłach rampy?  
Arthur nie był do końca pewien, który z nich jest wyższy. Zakładał, że on sam, ale teraz, gdy stał tak blisko nauczyciela, zauważył z lekkim dreszczem, że pozornie odprężony Eames po prostu opuścił barki i w rzeczywistości o kilka centymerów przewyższał jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Momentalnie wyprostował się w nadziei, że uda mu się zapanować nad rumieńcem.  
— Przepraszam… Co?  
Eames westchnął i melodramatycznie przewrócił oczami, a potem uderzył obiema dłońmi o odruchowo zesztywniałe ramiona Arthura.  
— Teatr, Wright. Przedstawienie. Chcę, żebyś spróbował w nim swoich sił.  
Arthur roześmiał się wbrew woli, trzęsąc się pod rękami Eamesa, skupiony bardziej na zwalczeniu potrzeby wykonania kroku w tył (albo, co gorsza, w przód) niż na kontrolowaniu swojego zaskoczenia.  
— Ja? O nie. O boże, nie, przykro mi, panie profesorze, naprawdę mi przykro, ale ja nie gram w żadnych sztukach. To mnie nie interesuje. — Eames wydął usta, a Arthur cofnął się tak szybko, że wpadł na stojącą za nim ławkę. — To znaczy, panie profesorze, bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale…  
— Twoje pierwsze zdanie brzmiało szczerzej — przerwał mu gładko Eames. — Oczywiście doceniam twoją dyplomację, ale wolałbym prawdę, jeśli nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń.  
Zamilkł na chwilę i wbił w niego spojrzenie tak intensywne, że Arthur, oprócz suchości w ustach i dziko dudniącego pulsu (zdradziecka tętnica szyjna!), poczuł się koszmarnie obnażony.  
— Ja po prostu… — zaczął i westchnął, cofając się o jeszcze jeden mały kroczek, by zebrać się w sobie i uspokoić ręce oraz głos. — Sam pan powiedział, że oznacza to masę dodatkowej roboty, no i sama gra aktorska… Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślałem — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wydaje mi się, że to coś dla mnie. Przepraszam, ale mój plan jest tak napięty, że… Nie, przykro mi. Nie jestem tym, kto zaspokoi pana potrzeby.  
Aż się zwinął, żałując doboru słów, ale uczucie to rozproszyło się szybko, kiedy z nowym gwałtownym rumieńcem na policzkach patrzył, jak Eames niespiesznie przesuwa wzrokiem po jego ciele od stóp aż po czubek głowy, by na koniec, z dziwnym rozbawieniem na twarzy, jeszcze raz spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Zobaczymy — mruknął, a potem uśmiechnął się szerzej, z całkowitą swobodą wskazując w stronę wciąż otwartych drzwi. — Cóż, to na razie wszystko, Wright. Mam nadzieję, że niebawem powrócimy do tego tematu.  
Arthur, posłuszny temu gestowi niczym pies Pawłowa dźwiękowi dzwonka, opuścił klasę, mamrocząc przez ramię nieskładne pożegnanie.  
Dopiero w okolicach szatni dotarło do niego, że Eames przyjął jego odmowę z humorem, ale wolał skwitować ten fakt wzruszeniem ramion i przegnaniem z myśli.  
Powiedział „nie" i na tym koniec.

xxx

Następnego dnia Arthur odkrył monolog Hamleta, wsunięty niedbale do jego szafki.  
— _O, jakiż ze mnie głąb, jaki ciemięga…_*** — szepnął i odgarnął kosmyk opadający na zmrużone oczy, broniąc się przed uśmiechem, który sam wypływał na usta na widok tych słów, tak nieelegancko wciśniętych przez wąską szparę w drzwiczkach. Dyskretnie zwinął kartkę w kulę, z dziwnym przeczuciem, jakby pan Eames obserwował go gdzieś z ukrycia, a potem zamknął szafkę i udał się na następną lekcję.  
Po długiej przerwie znalazł kolejny świstek, tym razem z nieco słynniejszym _Być albo nie być._ Arthur przebiegł oczami tekst monologu, a słowa _Umrzeć — zasnąć. — Zasnąć! Może śnić?_**** kołatały mu się w myślach nawet wtedy, gdy uniósł wzrok i wiedziony nieznanym instynktem skierował go prosto na Eamesa, który przyglądał mu się z drugiego końca korytarza.  
Arthur bez chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę, wciąż ściskającą monolog, i pogroził Eamesowi palcem jak niegrzecznemu chłopcu, jednocześnie potrząsając głową z udawanym rozczarowaniem, po czym przedarł kartkę na dwoje i umieścił jej połówki na powrót w szafce.  
Eames wygiął brew z pozbawioną wyrazu miną, o ile można było odczytać z tej odległości. A potem odwrócił się i odszedł, ginąc w kotłującym się tłumie nastolatków. Arthur musiał wziąć się w garść, zanim zdołał ruszyć na następną lekcję, bo przyspieszony oddech rozsadzał mu płuca. Myśl, że wzmożonego zainteresowania Eamesa nie należy tłumaczyć niczym więcej niż frustracją reżysera kompletującego obsadę, została zepchnięta gdzieś na dno świadomości (nie wspominając już o rozumie), a rozbujana wyobraźnia Arthura zaczęła podsuwać mu najdziksze fantazje, torturując go obrazami kawałków papieru wystających zza każdej możliwej szczeliny szkolnego korytarza, prac domowych pełnych zakodowanych rymów między wierszami, rajtuz chowanych w jego torbie gimnastycznej. Oczywiście nic z tego nie nastąpiło. Reszta zajęć potoczyła się jak zawsze, spokojnie i bez najmniejszych przygód.  
Po lekcjach wyszedł na bieżnię i przy drugim okrążeniu nie był już w stanie dłużej udawać, że nieprzyjemne kłucie w dole brzucha nie ma nic wspólnego z rozczarowaniem. Prychnął pogardliwie pod własnym adresem i przyspieszył.  
Przecież był ponad to, ponad nową, żałosną szarpaninę zmysłów, jak gdyby każdy moment spędzony bez tego człowieka miał mniejszą wartość, jak gdyby Arthur przestał żyć własnym życiem i karmił się egzystencją Eamesa. Maleńki, smutny księżyc krążący po orbicie swojej wspaniałej, jaśniejącej gwiazdy.  
— Wright.  
Arthur zacisnął szczęki. Zatrzymał się. Wykrzywił.  
— Arthur — warknął zadyszany, strząsając przesiąknięte potem włosy z oczu i zapragnął CHOĆ RAZ wyglądać po ludzku, gotowy i przyzwoicie ubrany na ich nieplanowanych pozalekcyjnych spotkaniach.  
— Proszę? — zapytał Eames grzecznie, a w jego oczach odbiło się szczere zdziwienie.  
Arthur potruchtał powoli w jego stronę, dobrze wiedząc, że szorty, które nosił, wydłużają mu optycznie nogi, a koszulka, choć tragicznie przepocona, pięknie uwydatnia barki. Miał nadzieję, że mina, jaką przybrał na widok Eamesa w skórzanej kurtce, świadczyła o beztroskim rozluźnieniu, a nie zdradzała idiotycznego trzepotu serca.  
— Arthur. Mam na imię Arthur. Jeśli wciąż zamierza mnie pan prześladować, równie dobrze może pan zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. — Uśmiechnął się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — To dla mnie? — Skinieniem głowy wskazał na mocno sfatygowaną książeczkę w ręce Eamesa, po czym ze sztuczną rezygnacją wyciągnął po nią dłoń.  
— Cóż, Arthurze — odezwał się nauczyciel, z rozbawieniem przeciągając sylaby w jego imieniu. — Co za godna podziwu umiejętność, by nie psuć zabawy. Można by nawet odnieść wrażenie, że zmieniłeś co nieco swoje zdanie?  
— Ani trochę. — Uśmiech Arthura zaczął balansować na granicy przerażenia własnymi śmiałymi słowami. — Mam już po uszy męczącego zainteresowania ze strony każdej wolnej kobiety przed menopauzą, gdy tylko ktoś nazwie mnie głośno Mister Wright*****. Wiem, że jeśli nie przyjmę teraz tej książki od pana, to znajdę ją później schowaną w jakimś niemożliwym miejscu.  
Eames cofnął rękę z książką, a cała wesołość opuściła go nagle wraz z jednym długim, bolesnym westchnieniem.  
— Arthur, zdajesz się być przekonany, że robię to tylko po to, by obrzydzić ci życie. Owszem, jest to miły efekt uboczny, ale chodzi mi o coś więcej niż mieszanie ci w głowie. Przedstawienie…  
— Tak, tak, już słyszałem, że o nie tutaj chodzi, ale… Moment, czemu obrzydzanie mi życia miałoby być miłym efektem ubocznym? To… to…  
— A co ty powiesz na spławienie mnie słabiutką wymówką? Zwłaszcza odkąd wiem, że pisanie świetnych wypracowań i zapamiętywanie tekstów to dla ciebie pestka?  
Arthur zamrugał.  
— To nie była wymówka — zaoponował zdenerwowany, ale Eames przerwał mu zaraz zdecydowanym uniesieniem dłoni. W jego oczach tlił się dziwny żar.  
— Powiedziałeś mi, że nie masz ani czasu, ani inklinacji. Co do inklinacji, no cóż, ty jesteś po prostu jak ROBOT…  
— Hej! — zaprotestował Arthur słabo.  
— …a jeśli chodzi o wykręt z czasem, to był on jednym wielkim, bezczelnym kłamstwem, więc wybacz, jeśli mówię bez ogródek, _Mister Wright_. Masz aż nadto czasu, by uporać się ze wszystkim, czego wymaga od ciebie szkoła i wciąż zostaje ci go dość na bieganie wokół boiska tak długo, jak ci się podoba. I ty masz czelność twierdzić mi prosto w twarz, że _nie jesteś zainteresowany?_ — Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał rozgniewanym wzrokiem na zastygłego bez ruchu Arthura. — No i co?  
— Nie jestem robotem — oświadczył Arthur z naciskiem.  
Eames przewrócił oczami i oparł ręce na biodrach.  
— Tak, podejrzewam, że w rzeczywistości nim nie jesteś, ale mówiąc metaforycznie o twoim stylu życia, Arthurze, jesteś nim jak najbardziej. Wszystko, co widzę i słyszę, każe mi sądzić, że mam oto przed sobą ucieleśnienie postawy _nie wychodzić poza ustalone oprogramowanie_. — Głośno wypuścił powietrze przez nos. — Utrzymujesz średnią w okolicach piątki od… och, od zawsze, ale nigdy nie odzywasz się na lekcjach, chyba że zostaniesz wezwany do odpowiedzi. Biegasz dla przyjemności, choć najwyraźniej jesteś w tym na tyle dobry, by trener zapłakiwał się z żalu za marnowanym talentem. Jakbyś dokładnie wyliczał, ile musisz z siebie dać, by absolutnie nie przekroczyć pewnej granicy. Straszny z ciebie nudziarz, Arthur. Dobra, nie potrzebujesz być kimś więcej niż już jesteś, ale w ten sposób tracisz coś ważnego, tracisz zabawę, szaleństwo, ogień, wolność rzucenia się w wir czegoś, co cię porwie i odurzy — dla samej przyjemności robienia tego, bo tak właśnie chcesz. A najgorsze, do cholery, wcale nie jest to, że wyraźnie widać, jaki mógłbyś być dobry, gdybyś postanowił wyjść ze swoich sztywnych ram, ale to, że bardzo tego pragniesz, ale nic z tym pragnieniem NIE ROBISZ!  
Słowa Eamesa nabierały coraz większej mocy z każdym wykrzyczanym zdaniem, by na koniec ucichnąć niczym gasnące echo, przerywane tylko ciężkimi oddechami zarówno nadawcy, jak i odbiorcy całej tyrady.  
Arthur zamrugał ponownie, powolutku, tym razem specjalnie, by dać sobie czas na powstrzymanie furii, która narosła w jego wnętrzu w ciągu tych krótkich chwil i zdążyła wypalić gorącą wilgoć w jego oczach. Z gniewem patrzył na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.  
Pozwolił kącikom ust unieść się w okrutnej parodii uśmiechu.  
— I całe to gadanie tylko dlatego, bo nie chcę być marionetką w pana przedstawieniu? — mruknął szyderczo, tłamsząc ból. — Cóż, może pewnego dnia, przy odrobinie szczęścia, nie okażę się wcale aż tak dużym rozczarowaniem dla tej wspaniałej szkoły? Powiedzmy, gdy stanę się _prawdziwym chłopcem_? — Cofnął się i odwrócił, nienawidząc się za drżenie głosu. — A teraz przepraszam, panie profesorze.  
I już biegł, jeszcze zanim pamiętał o zaczerpnięciu tchu. Eames powiedział coś, co nie dotarło do niego przez brzęczenie w głowie. Możliwe, że nauczyciel nawet krzyczał i mimo że Arthur natychmiast wydłużył krok, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od tamtego miejsca, poczuł nagle na ramieniu ciężką dłoń.  
— Arthur. — Obrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z Eamesem, a potem odepchnął go mocno, z gniewem, zanim w ogóle zdołał pomyśleć o tym, co robi. Z przyjemnością ujrzał, że nauczyciel zatoczył się lekko. — Arthur, przesadziłem. Nie miałem prawa mówić do ciebie w ten sposób, Arthur, ja… ARTHUR.  
Arthur, na wpół odwrócony do biegu, zamarł bez ruchu.  
— Nie będzie mnie pan osądzał dlatego, że nie chcę brać udziału w pana przeklętej sztuce! — wrzasnął, obracając się gwałtownie. — Lubię swoje życie, jasne? Lubię biegać, nie mam ochoty na żadne cholerne przedstawienie, a pan nie ma najmniejszego prawa kazać mi czuć się gorszym człowiekiem, ponieważ…  
— Nie, nie mam. — Eames potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy i naruszył osobistą przestrzeń Arthura, prawie dotykając jego falującej ze złości piersi i kładąc mu obie ręce na ramionach. — Nie powinienem był mówić ci tych rzeczy, Arthurze. Mam tak samo małe prawo oceniać twoje życie po twoich wyborach, jak ty moje, i naprawdę mi przykro. Przykro mi za insynuację, że jesteś gorszy, za sugestię, że istnieje w ogóle ktoś, kto dostrzega w tobie braki. Przepraszam, że odebrałeś to tak choć przez sekundę, ale, Arthur, widziałem, jak potrafisz czytać i odtąd nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym poza obsadzeniem cię w roli Hamleta, pozbawionego uznania, niedocenianego duńskiego księcia… I wcale nie po to, że potrzebuję jakiejś cholernej gwiazdy, ale dlatego, że nie recytowałeś wiersza ani z książki, ani nawet z pamięci, tylko tak, jakby płynął ci _z serca_. A potem usłyszałem od ciebie „nie" i coś mnie nagle strzeliło i… Przepraszam. — Eames rozluźnił uchwyt i zrobił krok do tyłu. — No i znów to robię: próbuję cię przekonać. Wybacz.  
W jego oczach była absolutna powaga i Arthur chciał już tylko jednego, móc się zbliżyć, oprzeć o niego czołem i po prostu oddychać, otrząsając się z tego strasznego momentu. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Eames uśmiecha się przepraszająco.  
— To miała być taka zabawa, wiesz? Coś w rodzaju gry. Stary, dobry William był przewidziany jako przynęta, a gdy połknąłbyś już haczyk, ja — hop! — pociągnąłbym za wędkę i zrobił z ciebie swojego Hamleta. — Uśmiech zniknął z jego warg, tylko jeszcze w oczach tliła się resztka ciepłej ironii. — Nie gniewaj się na mnie za moje niecne czyny, Arthurze. Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki nie przekonam się, że nie pałasz do mnie głęboką nienawiścią i nie będziesz jej podsycał aż do matury.  
Wargi Arthura drgnęły i wygięły się ku górze. Mózg wirował mu jeszcze od szalonego zwrotu sytuacji.  
— Fakt, mógłbym ją trochę podkarmić — zakpił swobodnie, a rysy Eamesa natychmiast stężały. — Tylko żartowałem — dodał uspokajająco. — Serio, wszystko w porządku. Wściekłem się, gdy mówił pan o mnie… te rzeczy, ale rozumiem, że… no nie wiem, były pomyślane jako komplement albo coś w tym rodzaju. Ale nie pójdę na przesłuchanie tylko dlatego, żeby przestał pan się czuć takim dupkiem… — Zesztywniał. — Uuuch, PANIE PROFESORZE.  
Eames wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Już dobrze, zachowałem się jak dupek. Tylko tego nie powtarzaj, bo w innym przypadku będę musiał wyrzucić cię ze szkoły albo nakarmić tobą ryby czy inne mrówki. Wyświadczysz mi za to pewną przysługę, zgoda? Zjaw się przynajmniej na przesłuchaniu. Hamlet jest świetną postacią do zagrania, co wyjdzie na dobre zarówno tobie, jak twoim podaniom na studia.  
Arthur przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie potrzebuję pomocy w pisaniu podań.  
Eames odwracał się już powoli.  
— Też mam takie wrażenie — zgodził się uprzejmie, po czym odszedł i zwinnie przesadził barierkę. — Zobaczymy się na lekcji, _Mister Wright_ — uśmiechnął się znacząco, na co Arthur wbrew własnej woli odpowiedział tym samym.  
Tego dnia zrobił jeszcze tylko jedno okrążenie, czemu przypisał bezsenne przewracanie się w łóżku do drugiej w nocy z Eamesem bez przerwy zaprzątającym mu myśli. W końcu westchnął i sięgnął po telefon.

**Czy ja jestem nudziarzem****?**, napisał do Ariadne i aż się skrzywił, przypominając sobie, która godzina.

_**co**__**? czemu pytasz? spojrz na zegarek!**_

**Wybacz****. Zły dzień. Oberwałem za bycie nudnym i brak chęci do grania Hamleta. Zapomniałem o godzinie. Przepraszam. Dobranoc.**

_**taa, troche przynudzasz. zartowalam ale zagrac mozesz dobrze ci to zrobi. ide spac pagadamy jutro. branoc**_

Arthur zasnął, zanim uśmiech zdążył rozpłynąć mu się na ustach.  
Następnego dnia poszedł na przesłuchanie i w drzwiach niemal zderzył się z Eamesem.  
— Ani słowa — mruknął do niego i usiadł, czekając na swoją kolejność.

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* Cytat z filmu _Masz wiadomość_  
** Fragment wiersza _Bridgewater Hall_ Carol Ann Duffy, współczesnej szkockiej poetki, tłumaczenie własne  
*** Fragment monologu Hamleta z drugiego aktu, tłumaczenie Józefa Paszkowskiego  
**** Fragmenty monologu Hamleta z trzeciego aktu, tłumaczenie Józefa Paszkowskiego  
***** Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów: angielskie nazwisko Wright wymawia się identycznie jak right, tu: _ten właściwy, jeden jedyny_. Arthur nawiązuje do wcześniejszej aluzji Eamesa, że jest idealnym odtwórcą głównej roli w reżyserowanej przez niego sztuce


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Przesłuchania trwały aż do następnego poniedziałku i, co za niespodzianka, Arthur dostał rolę Hamleta. Pewnym zaskoczeniem okazała się jednak Ari jako Ofelia.  
— Czekaj… Jak ty chcesz znaleźć na to czas, skoro masz w planach wystawę i egzaminy końcowe? Dopiero co marudziłaś, że nawał zajęć zatruwa ci życie?  
Oczywiście, że Arthur był totalnie wytrącony z równowagi jej udziałem w sztuce. Gdy miał dziewięć lat, jego matka wyszła za ojca Ariadne i rozwiodła się z nim, kiedy skończył dwanaście. Choć dawno stracili status przyszywanego rodzeństwa, wciąż traktowali się w ten sposób i Arthur nie potrafił znieść myśli, że ma ją pocałować, nawet na scenie. Poza tym jej uroda, choć niezaprzeczalna, była typowo dziewczęca i nie stanowiła żadnej pokusy dla jego ust.  
— Dobra. Po pierwsze przestań udawać, że jesteś wyluzowany, Arthur, bo widzę, jak zzieleniałeś na twarzy. Po drugie rozmawiałam z panem Murphym. Powiedział, że projekt z teatrem dostarczy mi aż nadto materiału do ciekawych zdjęć. Choćby miały znaleźć się na nich tylko twoje miny, takie jak teraz. — Wykrzywiła się i dziabnęła go palcem między zmarszczone brwi.  
— Daj spokój — burknął z udawaną irytacją i odsunął jej dłoń. — Jak tylko zobaczę chociaż jedno swoje zdjęcie na twojej wystawie, domaluję na nim wąsik Hitlera, zrozumiano?  
Pacnęła go z oburzeniem, ale dobrze wiedziała, że nie żartował.  
Odtwórcy ról i osoby wyznaczone do pomocy w sztuce zostały wezwane na spotkanie organizacyjno-zapoznawcze, które w efekcie zamieniło się w zespołowe ćwiczenia integracyjne. Wszyscy uczestnicy najchętniej uciekliby z wrzaskiem, gdyby nie zdecydowana postawa Eamesa, stojącego z założonymi na piersi ramionami i mierzącego falujący niespokojnie tłum uczniów stanowczym wzrokiem.  
Uśmiechnął się do nich surowo, klasnął w dłonie i zatarł je gestem, który zdaniem Arthura wydałby się znacznie groźniejszy, gdyby zaraz potem nie popatrzył krytycznie na zaczerwienione wnętrze swoich rąk. Zaczął mówić. Powagę i ostrość jego głosu łagodziło nieco ciepło uśmiechu, chociaż oczy wyraźnie mówiły, że jeśli komukolwiek przyjdzie na myśl wycofanie się z projektu, będzie tego bardzo, ale to bardzo żałował.  
— Jedna rzecz dla jasności: jeżeli zauważę, że wasze stopnie lecą w dół albo że wykazujecie najmniejsze oznaki nieumiejętnego godzenia innych szkolnych obowiązków z niniejszym projektem, wylatujecie z zespołu szybciej, niż zajmie wam wypowiedzenie zdania _Rozgniewany nauczyciel, który wielokrotnie i głośno podkreślał doniosłość tego, co tu robimy!_ — Urwał i przesunął wzrokiem po stojących przed nim w półkolu uczniach. — Zwerbowano mnie tutaj na bieżący rok szkolny nie bez powodu. Mam pewne doświadczenie, a raczej całą jego masę, i doskonale wiem, jak łatwo zgubić się w szczegółach, podobnie jak stracić poczucie tego, co ważne. Zwłaszcza że będziemy pracować nad sztuką, która ma być głównym magnesem nadchodzącej gali. Słowem, drogie dziewczęta i chłopcy, czeka nas mnóstwo żmudnej, cholernie ciężkiej roboty, jasne? — Uśmiechnął się, szeroko i prawie drapieżnie, a Arthur nie wstydził się przyznać, jak bardzo go to zagrzewa do czynu. Nie był w tym zresztą osamotniony: cała grupa pochyliła się do przodu, chłonąc słowa nauczyciela. — Nie chcę was jednak zniechęcać. Będziecie mieli z tego wiele przyjemności i masę fenomenalnej zabawy, która być może u niektórych z was przyczyni się nawet do zmiany planów na życie. Owszem, będę wymagał od was bardzo dużo, ale jeśli nam się uda, pokochacie każdą sekundę tej pracy. Nie będziecie mieli zresztą innego wyjścia niż ją pokochać i wykonać jak najlepiej. A gdy już to zrobicie — zrobimy — cóż, pokażemy wszystkim przedstawienie warte nie tylko nowego skrzydła, ale i całej przeklętej szkoły.  
Rozochocony zespół zareagował wybuchem entuzjazmu. Arthur czuł, jak rozpiera go chęć działania i na równi z innymi zapragnął zadowolić tego dziwnie szorstkiego, charyzmatycznego człowieka.  
Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak dał się w to wciągnąć, ale był pewien, że nie jest jedynym, który znalazł się tu nie do końca z własnej woli.

XXX

Próby miały odbywać się dwa razy w tygodniu i początkowo obejmować samo czytanie tekstu, dopóki każdy z aktorów nie zaznajomi się ze swoją rolą na tyle, by przy pierwszych krokach na scenie poradzić sobie bez skryptu — w innym przypadku czekałyby go przykre konsekwencje, prawdopodobnie w postaci zmielenia „ściągi" przez niszczarkę w biurze pana Eamesa.  
Zanim jednak przeszli do rzeczy, prawie całą inauguracyjną próbę zajęło im „dogłębne poznanie się nawzajem", jak ujął to Eames. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że ustawieni w dużym kole musieli najpierw przedstawić się imieniem, nazwiskiem i rolą, po czym wyrecytować z pamięci imiona, nazwiska i role wszystkich swoich przedmówców. Niektórzy usiłowali wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie z takiej procedury, ale Eames zniósł to z humorem i zajął miejsce na samym końcu łańcuszka, a gdy nadeszła jego kolej, co do joty powtórzył każde słowo, jakie padło w kręgu. Zapewnił tym sobie zarówno nieliczne, dobroduszne okrzyki „buu!", jak i skąpe oklaski.  
— A teraz, dziewczyny i chłopaki — powiedział z podstępnym błyskiem w oku — znienawidzicie mnie ostatecznie, ponieważ dziś musicie dowiedzieć się o sobie naprawdę wszystkiego. No, niemal wszystkiego. I to szybko, żebyście po dzisiejszym spotkaniu stali za sobą murem, przerywali sobie wyłącznie w uprzejmy sposób, okazywali solidarność oraz zachowywali się tak, jakbyście znali się od lat — nie z łażenia stadem z lekcji na lekcję albo obijania się o siebie na korytarzach, nawet nie z prehistorycznych czasów przedszkola. Mówię o _prawdziwej interakcji człowieka z człowiekiem_.  
Kilka osób, łącznie z Arthurem, zaszurało niepewnie obuwiem o podłogę. Eames obrzucił ich rozbawionym, ale twardym spojrzeniem.  
— Każdy z was potrafi w miarę porządnie przeczytać wers czy dwa, niektórzy robią to całkiem nieźle. Z tym, że na ich nieszczęście DOBRZE to dla za mnie za mało. Chcę miażdżącej, graniczącej z niemożliwością, niemniej wciąż osiągalnej PERFEKCJI. — Arthur spiął się, a Eames musnął go wzrokiem, przenosząc go zaraz na innych. — To, co tu widzę w tej chwili, to grupa ludzi działających według tego samego podstawowego planu. To, do czego dążę, to stworzenie _zespołu__. _Są wśród was tacy, których rola ogranicza się do paru zdań, niektórzy nie mają prawie żadnego, inni zaś mogą być pewni, że dostaną oczopląsu na widok ilości tekstu, jaką każę powtórzyć im co do słowa. A wszystko po to, żeby na koniec całość robiła wrażenie gładkie jak przysłowiowa pupcia niemowlaka. — Arthur, wstrząsany tłumionym chichotem, zdołał zredukować go do lekkiego drgnięcia ust. — Chcę, żebyśmy stali się niezłomną jednością. Posunąłbym się nawet do określenia „rodziną", ale obawiam się, że odpowiedzą mi zdegustowane miny i zbiorowy jęk irytacji, prawda?  
Natychmiast pojawiły się zdegustowane miny i liczne jęki irytacji. Tym razem Arthur nie dał rady zapanować nad duszącym go bulgotem i parsknął śmiechem, łapiąc wzrok Ari. Sekundę później rechotali już razem.  
Eames podzielił ich na dwie grupy wzdłuż linii biegnącej przez środek kręgu (Ariadne i Arthur znaleźli się po tej samej stronie, na całe szczęście, jak się później okazało), a następnie objaśnił zasady gry: każda z drużyn miała wygłosić przed przeciwnikiem stwierdzenie będące prawdą albo fałszem, przy czym trafne rozpoznanie kłamstwa owocowało punktem. Zwycięzcom wolno było wyjść z dwóch kolejnych prób wcześniej, przegrani zaś musieli zostać dłużej, by poustawiać krzesła i doprowadzić salę do porządku. Całość zapowiadała się na jedną z idiotycznych integracyjnych głupot, a nie na autentyczne współzawodnictwo, z czego obie drużyny doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę.  
Co wcale nie znaczyło, że zamierzali poddać się bez walki.  
Eames rozsiadł się nonszalancko na krześle przed sceną z listą pytań na kolanach. Przed każdą rundą członkowie danej drużyny decydowali, kto z nich powie prawdę, a kto fałsz, protokołując swoje decyzje, tak by nikt nie został później posądzony o manipulacje. Łatwo rozpoznawalni „kłamcy" mieli odpadać jeden po drugim, dopóki nie wyłoniono zwycięskiej grupy.  
Strona Arthura poszła na pierwszy ogień, rycząc ze śmiechu zarówno nad potwornymi kłamstwami, jak i niewiele lepszymi prawdami. Stracili jak na razie tylko dwóch fałszerzy (jednym z nich była Ariadne, która po zdemaskowaniu siedziała przez pełną minutę z nadąsaną miną), za to sami odkryli aż czterech w drużynie przeciwnika. W zasadzie zabawa była prosta, a wcześniejsza rada Ariadne, by pierwszą rundę potraktować jak rozgrzewkę, świetnie zdawała egzamin. Druga strona postawiła od razu na twarde pokerowe miny i forsowała je tak mocno, że Arthura aż skręcało z bólu od samego patrzenia.  
Gra trwała, pan Eames śmiał się niemiłosiernie z autentycznych i zmyślonych wybryków, miłostek, upodobań i wpadek swojej obsady, zawodnicy jeden po drugim stawiali czoła chichotom, a wszystko trwało tak długo, dopóki na scenie nie pozostali już tylko Arthur i Maurice (który gapił się na Arthura z większą złością niż zazwyczaj, no ale krążyły słuchy, że ostrzył sobie zęby na rolę Hamleta, nie Poloniusza). Nagle zapadła śmiertelna cisza.  
Arthur, który właśnie zidentyfikował ostatniego kłamcę w przeciwnej drużynie i czekał na swoją kolej, poczuł nagłą tremę.  
— _Mister Wright_ — zaczął Eames (Arthur miał dość słuchania tej aluzji ukrytej w jego nazwisku i prawdę mówiąc cieszył się, że przez kilka miesięcy będzie nazywany _Hamletem_) — opowie nam teraz o najpoważniejszej jego zdaniem kontuzji, jakiej doznał w swoim młodym życiu.  
Arthur stłumił uśmiech.  
— Gdy miałem dziesięć lat, złamałem sobie kark — oświadczył prosto i czekał na pierwsze z dziesięciu pytań, które mógł zadać mu Maurice.  
— W jaki sposób? — zapytał przeciwnik świszczącym, rozzłoszczonym głosem, jakby z góry zakładał, że Arthur usiłuje zrobić go w balona.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
— Wpadłem na ścianę z dużą prędkością — wyjaśnił.  
— Czemu na nią wpadłeś?  
— Próbowałem na nią _wbiec_.  
— Jakim cudem nie odniosłeś poważnych obrażeń?  
Od uśmiechu Arthura bił blask.  
— Odniosłem poważne obrażenia — skorygował spokojnie. Wyraźnie słyszał, jak Maurice zgrzyta zębami ze złości, że nie sformułował pytania bardziej precyzyjnie.  
— Ludzie, którzy łamią sobie kark, zwykle umierają albo są sparaliżowani — wycedził. — Więc jakim cudem twoje poważne obrażenia nie miały takich konsekwencji?  
Arthur wydął lekko wargi, jakby pytanie sprawiło mu kłopot.  
— Hmm, widzisz, w chwili, gdy zderzyłem się ze ścianą, chciałem na nią wbiec, czyli byłem w jakimś stopniu… przygotowany na ruch w górę i zaraz potem w dół, na plecy. Udało mi się nawet złapać jakąś wysokość, niewielką, ale zrobiłem to w takim tempie, że spadając złamałem sobie kość ogonową i parę kręgów, zwłaszcza tutaj — zagestykulował z uśmiechem wokół karku — ale nie uszkodziłem sobie rdzenia kręgowego, więc w sumie udało mi się z tego wywinąć.  
We wzroku Maurice'a zamigotały nagle sprytne iskierki.  
— A ile trwało, zanim wszystko się zrosło? — Niemal wymruczał, siląc się na spokój tak mocno, że Artur o mało nie nadwyrężył sobie oczu, powstrzymując się przed ich przewróceniem.  
— Jakieś sześć czy siedem tygodni — odparł lekko.  
Uśmiech Maurice'a, choć przelotny, był triumfalny.  
— I cały ten czas nie mogłeś chodzić do szkoły?  
Arthur wiedział, że Maurice pamięta go jako dziesięciolatka, z czasów, kiedy Arthur z dumą i przekonaniem obnosił swoje długie włosy, a Maurice aktywnie starał się dowieść, że są beznadziejne.  
— To stało się w wakacje — powiedział cicho i przybrał minę, która miała imitować okropne pokerowe twarze, zaobserwowane uprzednio w przeciwnej drużynie.  
— Trzymali cię w szpitalu?  
— Nie, ale musiałem leżeć bez ruchu przez większość tych sześciu tygodni.  
— A czemu w ogóle chciałeś wbiec na ścianę?  
Arthur omal nie parsknął śmiechem.  
— Pewna bliska mi osoba obiecała, że odda mi swoje wszystkie zielone M&M-sy, gdy to zrobię.  
— Jaka bliska osoba?  
Arthur poruszył się lekko i obejrzał za siebie, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem wskazał do tyłu.  
— Hmm, wychodzi na to, że Ariadne.  
— Dlaczego chciała cię do tego namówić?  
— Widzieliśmy, jak ktoś zrobił to w filmie.  
— W jakim filmie?  
— To było dziesiąte pytanie, Maurice. — Głos Eamesa przerwał ten dziwaczny pojedynek, rozpoczęty gdzieś w okolicach pytania numer siedem. — Jak sądzisz: prawda czy fałsz?  
Maurice zrobił kwaśną minę i otaksował Arthura wzrokiem od czubka głowy aż po pięty, a potem uśmiechnął się do nauczyciela.  
— Fałsz — syknął niemal pogardliwie, ale jeszcze zanim słowo zdążyło przebrzmieć, w drużynie Arthura wybuchły wiwaty.  
— Wygraliśmy! Wygraliśmy! — Ariadne tańczyła, obracając się w miejscu razem z Sarah, którą Arthur znał z zajęć ekonomii.  
Uśmiechnął się, a twarz Maurice'a zrobiła się purpurowa.  
— Pieprzona BZDURA! — wrzasnął i zaraz aż się skulił pod karcącym spojrzeniem Eamesa. Nauczyciel wstał z krzesła i ruszył na środek sceny.  
— Nie, nie! — wołała Sarah, wymachując trzymaną w ręku kartką, na której Arthur przed rozpoczęciem zabawy zadeklarował swoją wypowiedź jako prawdę. — Zgadza się!  
U boku Maurice'a stanął gotowy do boju Browning, utrzymując, że z całą pewnością usłyszeliby o tym wypadku jako dzieci. Ariadne odkrzyknęła, że po pierwsze sprawa zdarzyła się w wakacje, a po drugie _ona tam była i sama widziała, do cholery_, a wtedy Arthur po prostu odwrócił się i wbiegł na ścianę.  
Trafił w nią z właściwą prędkością, pięknie złapał oparcie, odbił się mocno do bezbłędnego salta w tył i pewnie wylądował na obutych w conversy stopach. Gumowe podeszwy trampek solidnie przytrzymały go w miejscu, w przeciwieństwie do adidasów z Żółwiami Ninja, które tak srodze zawiodły go ponad osiem lat temu.  
Zerknął na gapiący się z niedowierzaniem tłumek. Oczy Eamesa były dziwnie pozbawione wyrazu.  
— Udało mi się dopiero, gdy miałem czternaście lat, ale warto było ćwiczyć — uzupełnił Arthur skromnie, na co zebrani znów zareagowali wrzawą.  
— W porządku, ludzie, spokojnie — przekrzyczał ich Eames. — Wychodzi na to, że Arthur powiedział prawdę, więc rozstrzygam spór na korzyść jego drużyny. — Przegrana grupa odpowiedziała pomrukiem, bardziej z obowiązku niż z przekonania, co można było złożyć na karb niechęci do Maurice'a i jego skłonności do stylu kapryśnej primadonny. — Ale bez obaw, wasze zranione porażką nastoletnie ego dozna za chwilę pewnego pocieszenia. — Tu klepnął Arthura w ramię. — Oto wasz pomocnik z zespołu zwycięzców.  
Oniemiały Arthur gapił się na niego wraz z całą swoją drużyną, podczas gdy przeciwnicy wznosili radosne okrzyki.  
— Ale… dlaczego? — wydusił wreszcie.  
Ręka wciąż spoczywająca na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się nagle i Eames podszedł bliżej. Arthur zmusił się do mrugnięcia, kiedy jasne, szaroniebieskie oczy nauczyciela przeszyły go na wskroś.  
— Dlaczego? — powtórzył cichy głos, który Arthur ledwo dosłyszał przez panujące wokół zamieszanie. Widział, jak stojąca kilka kroków dalej Ariadne wyraźnie się spina. — Są dwa powody, Arthurze. Pierwszy: mimo że twoja demonstracja była co najmniej fantastyczna, to gdybyś roztrzaskał sobie głowę na moich zajęciach, dyrektor by mnie utopił, powiesił i poćwiartował. Drugi jest taki, że… — Eames zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i Arthur wstrzymał dech, widząc w skierowanych na niego oczach dziką, choć nie do końca gniewną determinację — …_skłamałeś_, Arthurze.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową, omal nie dusząc się potokiem słów.  
— Nie, ja nie… niech pan zapyta Ari, to absolutna prawda, ja…  
— Niezupełnie _absolutna_. — Eames znów ścisnął ramię Arthura. — Zadeklarowałeś swoje stwierdzenie jako prawdę, ale udzieliłeś fałszywej odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań, Arthurze.  
Wstrząśnięty i oburzony do żywego Arthur nie był nawet w stanie potrząsnąć głową. Im dłużej jednak Eames patrzył mu prosto w oczy w ten specjalny sposób, tym bardziej, o dziwo, zdawał się mieć rację.  
— Nie zrobiłeś tego dla garści zielonych M&M-sów — podpowiedział mu Eames łagodnie. Artur poczuł, jak rumieniec wypływa mu na twarz niczym kałuża atramentu na papier. Potwierdził przypuszczenie nauczyciela lekkim ruchem głowy, a Eames uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. — Więc co było prawdziwym powodem?  
— Ari powiedziała, że nie dam rady. — Znów przestał oddychać, przypominając sobie szczegóły tamtego wydarzenia.  
Eames ścisnął jeszcze raz jego bark i wypuścił go z uchwytu.  
— Podejrzewałem coś podobnego — roześmiał się i cofnął, pozostawiając Arthura w stanie totalnej rozsypki.  
Gdy przegrana drużyna z pomocą Arthura i wyraźnie zaciekawionej Ariadne pozakładała krzesła jedno na drugie w schludne piramidki, mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Ruszyli przez trawnik w kierunku głównej bramy szkoły, przez którą sączył się jeszcze cienki strumyk ostatnich uczniów. Ze stojaków poznikała już większość rowerowów, a położony obok parking był pusty jak mało kiedy.  
— O co mu chodziło na koniec? — zaświergotała Ari po chwili, gdy nacieszyli się już świeżym powietrzem. — Skąd mu się wzięła nagle ta idiotyczna powaga? Zezłościł się na coś? Nie dosłyszałam, co do ciebie mówił.  
— Nie był zachwycony moim saltem. Powiedział, że mogłem sobie rozbić łeb. — Arthur zauważył, że unika detali rozmowy z Eamesem i wzruszył ramionami. — Dyrektor Caine na pewno miałby spore zastrzeżenia, gdyby jednemu z uczniów stało się coś podczas zajęć pozalekcyjnych na terenie szkoły.  
Ariadne wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.  
— Jak gdybyś kiedyś nie wywijał tych fikołków na rękach przez cały czas.  
— Co? Przerzuty? — Arthur zerknął na nią wesoło. — Boże, nie robiłem tego od wieków. — Ariadne uniosła brew. — Co? Nie, ja… nie, Ari, mowy nie ma, pojęcia nie mam, czy jeszcze to w ogóle potrafię — zaprostestował ze śmiechem.  
— Nie no, jasne, w porządku — odparła łagodnie. — Tak też pomyślałam, że nie dałbyś już rady. — A potem uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i Arthur, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową, przypomniał sobie, dlaczego przez całe lata swojego dzieciństwa wbiegał na ściany, wdrapywał się na drzewa i robił mnóstwo innych głupich rzeczy. Ta dziewczyna była wcielonym złem.  
— No dobra! — krzyknął z udawaną furią i cisnął torbę na ziemię. — Ale jeśli znów połamię sobie kości, ty będziesz tłumaczyła Maurice'owi, co jest prawdą!  
I zanim zdążył pomyśleć, jednym skokiem wylądował na wyprostowanych rękach, zawirował w powietrzu, wylądował na nogach i zaczął powtarzać salta jedno po drugim przy akompaniamencie radosnego śmiechu Ari i szmu krwi w uszach.  
Wreszcie zatrzymał się i nagle opadł na asfalt, siadając na nim ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.  
— Uch… Zakręciło mi się w głowie — wymamrotał cicho i spojrzał w górę, kiedy niespodziewanie padł na niego czyjś cień.  
— Wciąż popisujesz się przed dziewczynami, Arthurze? — zadrwił Eames, podając mu pomocne ramię i pociągając z powrotem do pionu.  
— Nie. Boże, nie — Arthur zaśmiał się odrobinę za głośno. — Ja tylko… Nie. — Przeniósł wzrok z rozchichotanej i oszołomionej Ariadne na zabarwione lekkim niedowierzaniem, wpółprzymknięte oczy Eamesa, nadal trzymającego jego dłoń w swojej ciepłej ręce.  
Nauczyciel wydał sceptyczny pomruk, którego efekt psuła nieco wesoło-ironiczna mina.  
— Cóż, doceniam, że zdecydowałeś się na poszerzenie swojego repertuaru, Arthurze, niemniej wciąż optuję za tym, żebyś przeniósł próby skręcenia sobie karku poza teren szkoły, jeśli łaska. — Mrugnął łobuzersko, a Arthurowi zaparło dech w piersi. — Idziesz teraz pobiegać?  
— Eee, tak — wyjąkał. Eames uśmiechnął się i cofnął rękę.  
— Dobra, w takim razie. — Powiódł promiennym wzrokiem między Ariadne i Arthurem. — Zobaczymy się na następnej próbie, o ile nie wcześniej. Miłego wieczoru.  
Arthur obserwował, jak nauczyciel, pogwizdując, odchodzi w kierunku głównego budynku z jedną ręką w kieszeni. Obok łokcia poczuł nagle ciepło bijące od Ari.  
— Masz tu trochę śliny, małą strużkę, o tu… — Pantomimicznie otarła własny podbródek i Arthur odepchnął ją lekko od siebie.  
— Lepiej się zamknij — powiedział, zupełnie na serio.

XXX

Wrzesień mijał w szybkim tempie, liście pokrywały się złotem, opadały i kruszyły pod stopami przechodniów, aż w końcu na horyzoncie zamajaczył tchnący klarownym chłodem październik. Lekcje zlewały się w jedno, pierwsze półrocze nabierało rozpędu, każdy zgubił gdzieś wakacyjne rozleniwienie i zdawał się wreszcie z rosnącym przerażeniem pojmować, że oto naprawdę znalazł się w klasie maturalnej. Nagle wszystko zrobiło się ważne.  
Arthur biegał, czytał i recytował, i było to dla niego wyzwaniem — w tym znaczeniu, że musiał zrewidować swój system nauki oraz przestawić się na łapanie późniejszego autobusu do domu. Samo meritum wyzwania, czyli Hamlet, wpasował się w jego życie z zadziwiającą łatwością, nie mówiąc już o tym, ile dawał mu radości.  
Jedyną rzeczywiście niepokojącą stroną cudu mnożących się doświadczeń, oprócz wzmożonej aktywności flesza w aparacie Ariadne (co za horror, kierowała go w stronę Arthura już nawet w szkole), była przeraźliwie szybko rosnąca świadomość obecności pana Eamesa — jego zębów, jego śmiechu, sposobu, w jaki czesał włosy: czasem z przedziałkiem, a czasem bez.  
Arthur nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak źle z nim jest, dopóki pewnego piątkowego wieczoru, płacąc za sprawunki w swoim supermarkecie (_tak, swoim! Miał wszelkie prawo tam być, skoro mieszkał po sąsiedzku_), nie ujrzał Eamesa wchodzącego przez drzwi, ubranego swobodnie w jeansy i szarą koszulkę, wyglądającego tak _przystępnie_, że Arthur tylko siłą odwiódł się od zamiaru ponownego przespacerowania między półkami sklepu.  
Tylko po to, oczywiście, żeby powiedzieć „cześć".  
Przez resztę weekendu musiał wymyślać sobie najgłupsze zajęcia, począwszy od odrabiania lekcji przez wizytę u sąsiadki aż po ekscesywne sprzątanie, żeby tylko nie iść do supermarketu na wypadek, gdyby ON TEŻ TAM AKURAT BYŁ_.  
_Arthur wiedział doskonale, jak kretyńsko wyglądał jego plan: nie dość, że był absolutnie bez sensu, to jeszcze z góry skazany na niepowodzenie. Bo ileż wynosiło prawdopodobieństwo, że Eames wybierze się na zakupy dwa razy w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin? A poza tym, tak w ogóle, jakie to miało znaczenie? Co niby Arthur powinien zrobić? Gapić się na Eamesa, który przebiera w jabłkach?  
Na koniec zostało mu bieganie.  
Wskoczył do autobusu jadącego w kierunku szkoły i biegał wokół boiska, dopóki mięśnie nie zaprotestowały palącym bólem, ale w ten sposób zagwarantował sobie przynajmniej śpiączkopodobny sen, w którym choć na trochę uwolnił się od swojej obsesji. A raczej — od banalnego, dziecinnego zakochania w nauczycielu.  
Skupienie się na rzeczach związanych ze szkołą było proste (mimo widoku przedramion Eamesa, kiedy podwijał rękawy koszuli gestem, od którego krew Arthura wrzała i który kazał mu się zastanawiać, że może jednak nie obejdzie się bez terapeuty), ponieważ po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu szczerze i z przyjemnością poczuł, że chce się naprawdę przyłożyć.  
Próby stały się dziwnie nieodzownym elementem jego życia. Zakładał, że szybko znudzi go czytanie przy stole i ślimacze tempo, w jakim podążali w stronę prawdziwej gry aktorskiej, jednak z pewną fascynacją obserwował, jak inni powoli wchodzą w skórę swoich postaci, choć akurat w jego przypadku nie chodziło tyle o przyswojenie sobie obcej osobowości, co porzucenie własnej.  
Arthur miał nad sobą dużo większą kontrolę niż Hamlet, ten za to górował nad nim umiejętnością (i przywilejem) wyrażania swoich uczuć w sposób, który Arthurowi zawsze pozostawał obcy. Niejakim szokiem okazało się więc, że jest w stanie _czuć_ słowa Szekspira krążące mu pod czaszką.  
— _O wstydzie! Że też mogło przyjść do tego! Parę miesięcy dopiero, jak umarł! Nie, nie, i tego nie ma — taki dobry, taki anielski król, naprzeciw tego. Istny Hyperion naprzeciw satyra; a tak do matki mojej przywiązany, że nie mógł ścierpieć nawet, aby lada przyostry powiew dotknął się jej twarzy. Ona zaś — trzebaż, abym to pamiętał?!…_*  
Słyszał, jak głos łamie mu się w połowie słowa i umilkł na chwilę, niezdolny kontynuować pod wpływem gniewu, który go ogarnął (_Hamleta, nie jego_) i nagle z nieludzkim przerażeniem stwierdził, że po policzku spływa mu łza.  
Otarł ją gwałtownym ruchem, mrugając ze złością, i przełknął cisnące się na usta przeprosiny, bo, o wielkie nieba, wszyscy gapili się na niego, ale potem Eames złowił jego spojrzenie i leciutko zawachlował palcami, jakby zachęcał go do dalszego czytania, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ponieważ Ari położyła już rękę na przedramieniu Arthura i ścisnęła ciepło.  
Arthur odchrząknął cicho, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco (i straszliwie sztucznie, tego był pewien), po czym wrócił do tekstu, recytując go szorstkim od powstrzymywanych łez głosem, a Eames, którego widział kątem oka, kiwał z aprobatą głową i pozwalał przemawiać jego Hamletowi.  
— _T__rzebaż, abym to pamiętał?! — wieszała mu się u szyi tak chciwie, jakby w niej rosła żądza pieszczot w miarę zaspokajania jej…_

XXX

Arthur potrzebował nowych butów.  
Odkrył to w połowie drugiego okrążenia, które przebiegł w tempie dużo ostrzejszym niż zwykle. Porzucił łagodny trucht na rzecz sprintu i pędził przed siebie, w niewiadome, byleby dalej od skręcającego żołądek przekonania, że oto odsłonił się niezamierzenie przed salą pełną świadków jego słabości.  
Lewy adidas wydawał żałosne, bolesne, piskliwe odgłosy. Woda z kałuż przedostała się przez niezauważoną szczelinę między cholewką a podeszwą i Arthur zwolnił — zatrzymał się — oklapł, pozwalając zbiczować się strumieniom przelotnego deszczu.  
To, co się stało, było przerażające (_pobudzające_) i Arthur od dawna nie czuł się tak upokorzony (_uwolniony_). Otrząsając się, postanowił wysłuchać protestu obuwia i zrezygnować z dzisiejszego biegu, zwłaszcza że nogi wciąż aż jęczały z bólu po weekendowych wyczynach. Wolnym i nieco chwiejnym truchtem skierował się w stronę pryszniców.  
Dwadzieścia minut później żałował swojej decyzji, gdy prosto z gorącej i zaparowanej łaźni wyjrzał na zewnątrz, gdzie na nowo rozpadał się ulewny deszcz. Przypuszczalnie lepiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu pozostał spocony, pomyślał z westchnieniem, wychodząc spod zadaszenia. W jednej chwili znów był zmarznięty i przemoczony, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać.  
Przemierzył opuszczony teren szkoły tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, nie zważając na kałuże, i wkrótce dotarł do przystanku, pod który jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki powienien teraz zajechać autobus i dowieźć go aż pod sam dom.  
Oczywiście nie było ani śladu autobusu.  
Arthur skulił się w sobie i przestał nawet wsłuchiwać się w piosenkę dudniącą mu prosto w uszy z wetkniętych w nie luźno słuchawek, obawiał się jednak wyciągnąć iPoda i narazić go na bezpośredni kontakt z ulewą. Od jutra, postanowił ponuro, od jutra zacznie ubierać się tak, jak przystało na jesień w Seattle, a jeśli trafi się słoneczny dzień, to co z tego, będzie się smażył w ciepłych ciuchach, bo to i tak lepsze od przemarznięcia do szpiku kości.  
— ARTHUR!?  
Arthur gwałtownie oderwał podbródek od piersi na dźwięk swojego imienia, które ktoś wykrzykiwał na fali rytmicznego ryku klaksonu. Rozszerzonymi raptownie oczami patrzył na stojącego na środku — pustej teraz na szczęście — drogi ciemnoniebieskiego sedana z uchylonym od strony pasażera oknem, przez które wołał do niego wychylony na siedzeniu kierowcy Eames.  
— UCIEKŁ CI AUTOBUS!? — krzyknął nauczyciel, marszcząc brwi.  
— Nie, ja… NIE, JA TYLKO SKOŃCZYŁEM WCZEŚNIEJ! JEST ZA MOKRO NA BIEGANIE, NO I ROZWALIŁEM SOBIE BUTY! — odwrzasnął Arthur, czując śmieszność swoich słów, i spróbował nie myśleć o tym, że chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pokazał się nikomu w równie żałosnym stanie. Już miał zawołać, że autobus lada moment nadjedzie, ale zastygł z opadłą szczęką, kiedy Eames szeroko otworzył drzwi pasażera.  
— WSIADAJ! — zaordynonował, a Arthur bez słowa potrząsnął odmownie głową, zezując na samochody, które zaczęły się zbierać w ogonku za autem nauczyciela.  
— Jestem przemoczony — mruknął do siebie, a na potrzeby Eamesa wykonał małą pantomimę, wskazując najpierw na swoje ociekające wodą rzeczy, a potem na siedzenie samochodu. Wreszcie zadecydował, że łatwiej będzie znów zacząć krzyczeć. — JESTEM ZBYT MOKRY, ZRUJNUJĘ PANU SAMOCHÓD, PANIE PROFESORZE!  
Eames wychylił się jeszcze bardziej i obniżył głos, mimo tego wciąż słyszalny przez klaszczący o asfalt deszcz.  
— Arthur, WSIADAJ.  
Znów miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale oczy Eamesa zamigotały nagle srebrnym blaskiem w mdłym, przyćmionym świetle popołudnia i Arthur stwierdził, że jego ciało samo podąża w kierunku sedana, jakby nie zamierzało czekać na decyzję umysłu.  
— Dziękuję, panie profesorze, to naprawdę… naprawdę miłe z pana strony, ale mógłbym bez problemu zaczekać na następny autobus — powiedział Arthur cicho, gdy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zapiął pasy. Krople deszczu, które niewzruszenie kapały mu z nosa, postanowił po prostu zignorować.  
— Po pierwsze, nie bądź głupi, Arthurze, wyglądasz jak zmokły szczur — uśmiechnął się Eames i nagle przechylił nad jego kolanami, by sięgnąć do schowka. — A po drugie, szkoła na dziś skończona, więc dajmy sobie spokój z profesorami, dobrze? Mów mi po prostu Eames. Masz.  
Podał Arthurowi mały ręcznik, odwrócił się i przepraszająco pomachał stojącym za nim kierowcom, po czym zjechał na bok, pod sam przystanek, i przepuścił czekających.  
— Włóż ręcznik do środka, jak się już osuszysz, dobrze? — poprosił wesoło. — To śmieszne, ale… trudno mi traktować cię poważnie, gdy wyglądasz jak rozbitek.  
Arthur odpowiedział pełnym poczucia winy uśmiechem. Wytarł twarz i dłonie przyjemnie miękkim, czystym ręcznikiem, a na koniec lekko wycisnął w niego włosy.  
— Tak się też trochę czuję — mruknął.  
— Będziesz musiał mnie pokierować do swojego domu. Jestem w tym mieście dopiero od czerwca i nie znam jeszcze wszystkich tajemnic jego topografii, ale postaram się nie zboczyć za bardzo z drogi. O ile wskażesz mi tę właściwą.  
Arthur nie powinien czuć się _rozgrzany_ skierowanym do niego uśmiechem nauczyciela, ale odwdzięczenie mu się tym samym było tak proste, tak naturalne, że o mało nie przysunął się bliżej, by wchłonąć większą porcję bijącego od Eamesa uroku. Jego związane w supeł wnętrzności rozluźniły się odrobinę pod żarem — i ciężarem — spojrzenia tych dziwnych, jasnych oczu.  
— Mieszkam niedaleko pana… — wymamrotał i nagle usiadł prosto jak struna, zalewając go potokiem nieskładnych zdań. — To znaczy… Tak mi się wydaje, że mieszkam blisko pana. Widziałem pana w sklepie, a wie pan, w mieście są dużo lepsze markety niż ten, więc do tego chodzą tylko ci, którzy mieszkają w sąsiedztwie, a to znaczy, że musi być pan jednym z moich sąsiadów. Mniej więcej.  
Brwi Eamesa zawędrowały w trakcie panicznych wyjaśnień Arthura aż po samą nasadę włosów. Skinął powoli głową, a jego usta wykrzywił nagle szeroki grymas, diabelski i zapierający dech w piersi.  
— O, Arthurze, czyżbyś mnie potajemnie śledził? Trzeba się było ujawnić. Pomógłbyś mi zanieść zakupy do samochodu.  
Sztywny z upokorzenia Arthur najpierw oniemiał na tak otwartą drwinę, zaraz jednak zmrużył oczy i (ku swemu przerażeniu) trzepnął Eamesa wilgotnym ręcznikiem.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — warknął kwaśno, na co Eames wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— No i mam cię! A już się zastanawiałem, gdzie podział się Arthur, który nazwał mnie dupkiem? Teraz będzie nam się gadało dużo lepiej, hmm?  
Arthur zawtórował cicho, z trudem kontrolując oddech i nie mogąc się nadziwić, jakimi torami zaczęło biec jego życie. Odblokował zamek schowka, żeby włożyć do niego ręcznik i spojrzał przelotnie na jego zawartość. W środku poniewierały się jakieś długopisy i zdarte z opakowań folie, ale na samym wierzchu leżała paczka papierosów.  
Eames palił.  
— Pan pali — powiedział Arthur.  
Eames zerknął w bok i z powrotem skierował główną uwagę na ledwo widoczną od ulewy ulicę.  
— Co? A, tak. Czasem zapalę. Zły nawyk — mruknął, obserwując spod ściągniętych brwi strumienie deszczu uderzające o szybę.  
Arthur zadrżał z potrzeby.  
— Mogę… mogę jednego? — poprosił cicho. Z całych sił próbował nie brzmieć jak ośmiolatek żebrzący o ciastko i nie czerwienić się pod spojrzeniem Eamesa.  
— To ty też palisz? — zapytał ironicznie nauczyciel. Arthur omal nie parsknął śmiechem na widok skrajnego potępienia w jego minie, tonie i oczach, którymi wodził między Arthurem a papierosami.  
— Kiedyś paliłem, ale rzuciłem. Zacząłem jako trzynastolatek, tak, wiem, to kompletnie idiotyczne, więc postanowiłem z tym skończyć, ale czasem, wie pan, kiedy mam naprawdę zły dzień, chętnie bym sobie zapalił.  
Eames zwęził oczy w jeszcze mniejsze szparki.  
— I teraz też byś sobie zapalił?  
Arthur westchnął, pozwalając twarzy przybrać ten sam przerażająco czytelny wyraz co przedtem na próbie.  
— Miałem totalnie paskudny dzień — oświadczył zgodnie z prawdą.  
Eames oparł się o siedzenie ze wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń przed sobą, jakby rozważał słowa Arthura. W końcu wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.  
— Jednego. Dostaniesz tylko jednego. I przestań mi w tych nieformalnych okolicznościach mówić „pan", skoro już wyciągasz ode mnie papierosy.  
Rozpromieniony Arthur szybko sięgnął po paczuszkę i leżącą obok zapalniczkę, zanim Eames zdążył się rozmyślić.  
— Dla pa… Dla ciebie też? — zapytał gorliwie, wyłuskując papierosa pod wpół rozbawionym spojrzeniem nauczyciela.  
— Nie, próbuję rzucać — roześmiał się Eames lekko i znów spojrzał na drogę. — A teraz ruszajmy wreszcie i zawieźmy cię szybko do domu, zanim nabawisz się raka płuc, jasne?  
Powiercił się na siedzeniu, próbując przebić wzrokiem ciężką kurtynę deszczu, który lał tak mocno, że pracujące wycieraczki prawie wcale nie poprawiały widoczności. Nagle zaklął pod nosem i wyrzuconym znienacka w bok ramieniem objął siedzenie pasażera, pochylił się i obrócił, usiłując dojrzeć coś przez tylną szybę.  
— W ogóle nie widać, co się dzieje na tej cholernej drodze — burknął.  
Wszelka potencjalna odpowiedź ugrzęzła Arthurowi w gardle, siedział jak skamieniały z papierosem uniesionym do ust i oddechem uwięzionym w piersi. Barki, szyja, ramię i policzek nauczyciela znalazły się raptem kilka centymentrów od twarzy (_ust_) Arthura i, o nieba, mógł wyczuć jego zapach — coś ciepłego, drzewno-korzennego, podszytego nutą świeżości, na co ze stuprocentową pewnością zacznie teraz urządzać polowania we wszystkich drogeriach — i, och, naprawdę wystarczyłoby się tylko lekko wychylić, by skubnąć ustami łuk szczęki Eamesa, poczuć palące drapanie zarostu i…  
Arthur zesztywniał w więcej niż jednym znaczeniu tego słowa, z ulgą konstatując fakt, że przemoczona szkolna torba spoczywa na jego kolanach. Rozpięta przy kołnierzyku koszula Eamesa naprężyła się, gdy wyginał się w tył i Arthur mógł zapuścić spojrzenie pomiędzy jej białe, rozchylone poły, prosto na ewidentnie ozdobioną skórę — Eames miał tatuaż, i to niejeden, wielkie nieba, Arthur wyraźnie widział atramentowe LITERY wykłute na jego piersi — i z całych sił musiał stłumić cisnący się na usta jęk, zablokować go przyłożonymi do warg palcami. Odwrócił głowę w sam raz na czas, kiedy Eames wyprostował się znów na fotelu i zdecydował wreszcie ruszyć, upewniwszy się, że nie podąża za nimi konwój rozpędzonych, morderczych ciężarówek.  
— Tak — uśmiechnął się Eames przyjaźnie. — Więc dokąd, panie Wright?  
Arthur przypalił papierosa roztrzęsionymi dłońmi, zaciągnął się mocno i okrasił odpowiedź profesjonalnie wydmuchniętą tytoniową chmurką.  
— Nolan Drive. — Drewniany uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. Dziękował losowi za godne pożałowania zajęcie się trzymanym w dłoni papierosem, które powstrzymywało go od łypania na otwarty kołnierzyk nauczyciela. — Niech pan je… jedź w kierunku supermarketu, a stamtąd pokieruję cię dokładniej.  
Eames zerkał bez przerwy na jego ręce i usta, bacznie obserwując, jak głęboko wciąga dym. Arthur poczuł, że uspokaja się powoli pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem. A wtedy Eames przechylił się nagle ku niemu, ku jego dziko walącemu sercu, ku jego wyschniętym ustom, i przechwycił papierosa z bezwolnych palców.  
Wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu, wciąż patrząc w pociemniałe raptownie oczy Arthura. Bez pośpiechu wsunął papierosa między wargi i z rozkoszą wessał dym do płuc (równie wielką jak ta, z którą wzrok Arthura przyssał się do jego ust), następnie pozbył się go jednym przeciągłym wydechem i zgasił niedopałek w pustej popielniczce.  
— To dla ciebie zbyt niezdrowe — mruknął ochryple i na powrót skupił się na prowadzeniu samochodu.  
Arthur był tak podniecony, że omal się nie rozpłakał.  
— To co, opowiesz mi o swoim _paskudnym dniu_? — zagadnął Eames z lekkim uśmiechem. Deszcz nadal spływał grubymi strugami po przedniej szybie i Arthur otrzeźwiał nieco. Oklapł w swoim fotelu i oparł się bezwładnie o zagłówek niczym porzucona kukiełka.  
— Sam w sobie nie był wcale taki zły — westchnął i potarł oczy nasadą dłoni. — Tylko po próbie but rozkleił mi się na bieżni. Poza tym zmokłem i zmarzłem, więc wziąłem prysznic, który, jak się okazało po wyjściu na zewnątrz, jeszcze pogorszył sprawę. — Rzucił Eamesowi skąpy uśmiech. — Jutro ubiorę się rozsądniej, odpowiednio do pogody.  
Zakradł się wzrokiem w dół, do ledwo dostrzegalnego tuszowego zawijasa wyzierającego z koszuli Eamesa i gwałtownie poderwał głowę, czując na sobie poważne spojrzenie. Eames przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
— A czy samą próbę również zaliczasz do tego łańcucha niefortunnych wydarzeń?  
Arthur wzruszył ramionami, myśląc _OWSZEM_ tak głośno, że aż się zdziwił brakiem reakcji.  
— Po prostu miałem dziś do czynienia ze zbyt dużą ilością wody w zbyt krótkim czasie — zażartował słabo. Równie słaby uśmiech zamarł mu na wargach na widok żywego błysku w oczach nauczyciela.  
— Arthur, jeśli dręczy cię to, co stało się podczas czytania pierwszego monologu Hamleta, to pozwól mi wyjaśnić, że wkładanie emocji w grę nie jest w żadnym wypadku czymś niewłaściwym.  
Arthur uciekł wzrokiem w bok, śledząc przesuwające się za oknem ulice. Zziębnięte ręce złożył na mokrej torbie na swoich kolanach.  
— Ale ja odczułem to jako coś niewłaściwego — usłyszał własny głos i zaraz urwał, zszokowany, że w ogóle się odezwał.  
— Jak to? W jaki sposób to, co robi Hamlet, czyli jawne wyrażanie żałoby po ciężkiej stracie, wydaje ci się niewłaściwe? — Eames sprawiał wrażenie szczerze zaciekawionego, choć być może i lekko rozbawionego jego zażenowaniem. Arthur zdusił chęć ponownego sięgnięcia do schowka po bardzo przydatny jako narzędzie kary ręcznik.  
— Nie, ja… To znaczy, ja nie… Coś takiego jeszcze nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło.  
Eames roześmiał się gardłowo, co skłoniło Arthura do zduszenia i innych potrzeb.  
— Masz na myśli to, że jeszcze nigdy nie straciłeś ojca z ręki mordercy, który potem ożenił się z twoją matką? Cóż, mam wielką nadzieję, że rzeczywiście nie przeżyłeś czegoś podobnego.  
Arthur skręcił się wewnętrznie.  
— Hmm, fakt, mój tata zmarł, ale mnie chodziło raczej o łzy przy świadkach. — Czekał na jakąś reakcję, uśmiechając się łagodnie do Eamesa, na twarzy którego pojawiło się nagłe przerażenie.  
Nauczyciel potrząsnął głową, skupiony teraz bardziej na Arthurze niż na drodze przed sobą.  
— Arthur — wydusił. — Tak bardzo mi przykro, nie miałem pojęcia…  
— A skąd miał pan… miałeś mieć? Nie ma sprawy, w porządku, naprawdę. Ojciec umarł, gdy skończyłem siedem lat, więc już jakiś czas temu wyrosłem z fazy obnoszenia żałoby w stylu Hamleta. — Pozwolił sobie wyciągnąć dłoń i położyć ją na napiętym przedramieniu Eamesa. Spojrzenie nauczyciela nieustannie krążyło między ulicą a (oby wystarczająco!) uspokajającą miną Arthura. — Przecież nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Serio, nie ma się czym przejmować.  
— Tak czy owak, przykro mi. Także z powodu twojego ojca.  
Arthur zmusił się do cofnięcia ręki, zanim Eames za bardzo skupił się na jej obecności. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
— Wszystko w porządku. To znaczy, pamiętam go i często mi go brakuje, ale mam zupełnie dobre układy z oboma ojczymami, więc nie jest źle.  
— Masz dwóch ojczymów? — powtórzył Eames, wyraźnie skonfudowany.  
— Tak, gdy miałem dziewięć lat, moja mama wyszła za pana Rittnera, ojca Ariadne, a kiedy skończyłem piętnaście, za mojego obecnego ojczyma, pana Taylora.  
— I obydwu nazywasz „panami"? — zapytał Eames z niedowierzaniem. — Nic dziwnego, że tak opornie rezygnujesz z tego w moim przypadku. Czekaj… Ariadne to twoja siostra przyrodnia?  
— Mniej więcej. Ale bez obaw, obiecuję, że nie nie zwymiotujemy za kulisami po naszym pocałunku na scenie. — Arthur udał, że się otrząsa. — A co do ojczymów, to głupio mi było zwracać się do nich Ben i Rick, skoro na początku w ogóle ich nie znałem. I tak już zostało.  
— Jak dawno temu twoja matka rozstała się z ojcem Ariadne? Bo mam wrażenie, że wciąż trzymacie się bardzo blisko.  
Arthur strząsnął z oczu wciąż mokre kosmyki.  
— O, całe wieki temu. Wyprowadziliśmy się, gdy miałem dwanaście lat. A trzy lata później przenieśliśmy się znów do nowego domu, kiedy mama wyszła za Ricka. Tutaj w prawo.  
Eames gładko wykonał polecenie, biorąc zakręt za supermarketem.  
— Czyli jakiś czas mieszkaliście razem? I nadal utrzymujecie przyjazne stosunki z Ariadne i jej ojcem. To miło.  
— Tak, spotykam się z nią często, wciąż jest kimś w rodzaju… hmm, najlepszego przyjaciela, z braku trafniejszego określenia. Ben, jej ojciec, też ożenił się ponownie i ma dwóch małych synów, więc nasze kontakty trochę się rozluźniły. Ale w sumie jest dobrze. Mama i jej obecny mąż, Rick, są szczęśliwymi pracoholikami, dzięki czemu nie mogę narzekać na niedostatek swobody. — Arthur uniósł dłonie wnętrzem do góry, sygnalizując pojednanie ze światem. — Wszyscy ładnie na tym skorzystaliśmy.  
Eames w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową.  
— Na to wygląda — stwierdził z roztargnieniem.  
Arthur zaczerwienił się mocno, zamilkł i przez kilka kolejnych minut ograniczał swoje ciche uwagi do nawigacji. W końcu, łagodnie rozbryzgując kałuże, zatrzymali się przed jego domem.  
— Hmm, to jesteśmy na miejscu — powiedział z grzecznym uśmiechem i wskazał na widniejące ponad dachem garażu drzwi, pociągnięte butelkowozieloną farbą, którą wybrał jeszcze jako piętnastolatek. Eames podążył zmrużonymi oczami za jego gestem.  
— Mieszkasz tutaj, nad garażem? — zapytał zdziwiony, gdy Arthur przymierzał się właśnie do powtórnych podziękowań.  
— Tak, mama i Rick zajmują główny dom, a ja zainstalowałem się w apartamencie dla gości od razu po tym, jak się tu wprowadziliśmy. To pierwsze małżeństwo Ricka i wydawało mi się, że powinni nacieszyć się sobą tylko we dwoje. — Arthur spróbował się uśmiechnąć i zamarł, czując na sobie palący wzrok Eamesa.  
— Mieszkasz _de facto_ sam od piętnastego roku życia? — zapytał cicho, a jego mina przechodziła od kompletnego zdumieniem do przestrachu i z powrotem w takim tempie, że Arthur zachichotał.  
— Przecież to świetna sprawa, zresztą nie jestem tak do końca sam. Między moim mieszkaniem a głównym budynkiem jest bezpośrednie połączenie, tak że mama zawsze może do mnie przyjść, kiedy zechce.  
— Ale nie przychodzi.  
Arthur wzruszył ramionami. Badawcze spojrzenie Eamesa sprawiło, że poczuł suchość na wargach.  
— Nie, ale… Ja tak wolę. Mama zawsze dużo pracowała. Ale dzięki temu mam swoją własną przestrzeń i nie uważam, że brakuje mi czegoś dlatego, bo jestem w niej sam.  
Eames wyprostował się w fotelu. Jego uśmiech był niemal słodki, a w oczach tliły się iskry triumfu. Arthur miał wrażenie, że żołądek osuwa mu się aż na podłogę.  
— Proszę bardzo — mruknął nauczyciel. — Byłem przekonany, że los zetknął mnie z kontrolującym się na każdym kroku maniakiem, który ma trudności z przekroczeniem własnych wąskich granic, a w zamian otrzymuję ciebie, samodzielnego i prawie samowystarczalnego, choć wciąż obarczonego wspomnianą wyżej ułomnością. — Jego uśmiech był niemal zuchwały. — Sam widzisz, jak bardzo się myliłem.  
Arthur zamrugał powoli.  
— Czy pan… czy ty mnie właśnie obrażasz, czy tylko przestałeś się wygłupiać? — zaryzykował, otwierając drzwi. Wygramolił się prosto pod strugi deszczu i obrócił, żeby zgromić wzrokiem zaśmiewającego się Eamesa.  
— Och, Arthurze, Arthurze — wychichotał Eames. — Naprawdę ktoś powinien wyciągnąć ci ten sztywny kij z… mniejsza o to. Dobrze by ci to zrobiło. Myślałem sobie podczas naszej jazdy, że gdybym przycisnął cię mocniej, to może…  
— Co to niby miało znaczyć, _prawie_ samowystarczalny? — wpadł mu nagle w słowo Arthur. — Odpowiadam sam za siebie, odkąd skończyłem cholerne piętnaście lat! A ty wcale mnie nie przyciskasz… No dobra, namówiłeś mnie na tę sztukę, ale teraz Hamlet jest mój, i owszem, jego bagaż emocjonalny jest trochę cięższy od mojego, ale staram się i pewnie niedługo bez mrugnięcia okiem będę płakał jego łzami albo całował jego przeklętą miłość, ale dam sobie z tym radę bez twojej troski! Nie musisz mieć poczucia, że skłaniasz biednego, małego _robocika_ do czegoś, czego on nie chce, jasne!?  
Z rozmachem trzepnął drzwiami i wlazł prosto w kałużę. Jego pierś uniosła się i opadła gwałtownie zarówno ze strachu, jak i ze złości, kiedy Eames wystrzelił z samochodu jak z procy, jednym skokiem znalazł się na chodniku i stanął przed Arthurem z pałającą gniewem twarzą.  
_— _HEJ! Przeprosiłem cię już za to, więc daruj sobie, do cholery, te wstawki z robotem, dobrze? I nie ma mowy o żadnej trosce, byłem _zachwycony_ twoimi łzami na dzisiejszej próbie. Chciałem nawet z tobą porozmawiać, zapytać, czy potrafisz płakać na zawołanie, ale byłeś tak przerażony swoim własnym talentem, że wolałem z tym zaczekać. Ale, hej, skoro już wygarniamy sobie wszystko, to powiem ci, że sztywny kij w tyłku będzie twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem, jeśli do premiery nie wyluzujesz się _w głowie_!  
Deszcz przemoczył Eamesa w jednej chwili i zamienił jego koszulę w warstewkę przezroczystego materiału, ale Arthur nie mógł się przemóc, by spuścić wzrok na nakreślone czarnym tuszem tatuaże.  
Przełknął ślinę i zadygotał.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał pozbawionym wyrazu głosem, a Eames jęknął i z donośnym klaśnięciem ukrył twarz w mokrych dłoniach.  
— Arthur… skarbie, ty mnie zamordujesz.  
Arthur zesztywniał z wrażenia, zarówno w reakcji na tłumiony śmiech nauczyciela, jak i nieoczekiwane czułe słowo. Zalał go kolejny gorący rumieniec upokorzenia, kiedy Eames podszedł bliżej i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Stali teraz prawie twarzą w twarz.  
— Słuchaj, nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, ale sprawiasz, że zwykły facet bierze we mnie górę nad nauczycielem, rozumiesz? Zaproponowałem ci przejście na „ty" w pozaszkolnych warunkach. Rozmowy z tobą zawsze kończę w sposób, w który nigdy nie zwróciłbym się do ucznia, przy czym dziwnym trafem zawsze wychodzę przy tym na _dupka_, że posłużę się twoimi słowami…  
— Ja też na takiego wychodzę — pospieszył Arthur, prostując swoje zgarbione z przygnębienia barki. Czuł wielką ulgę, że gniew Eamesa ulotnił się bezpowrotnie, a na jego miejscu znów pojawił się uśmiech. — Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam. Normalnie nigdy nie tracę panowania nad sobą ani nie wściekam się o podobne rzeczy. — Bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.  
Eames uśmiechnął się szerzej, cofnął dłoń z barku Arthura tylko po to, by zaraz ją do niego wyciągnąć. Arthur patrzył, jak krople deszczu toczą się w dół po przedramieniu nauczyciela i spływają aż po palce, wyprostowane w oczekiwaniu na uścisk.  
— Co ty na to, jeśli uznamy to za remis? I od tej pory obaj postaramy się o lepsze zachowanie?  
— Zgoda. — Arthur klasnął swoją wilgotną dłonią o równie mokrą dłoń Eamesa, potrząsnął nią krótko, a potem zrobił krok w tył, chowając ręce do przemokniętych kieszeni. — Dzięki za podwiezienie, panie Eames, to było bardzo miłe z pana strony.  
Eames roześmiał się i gestem wskazał najpierw Arthura, potem siebie, a na koniec deszcz.  
— Tak — powiedział z humorem. — Byłem prawdziwym darem niebios, choć cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Wright.  
Mrugnął porozumiewawczo i odwrócił się, podążając w stronę otwartych drzwi samochodu. Arthur opuścił głowę i zaśmiał się cicho do siebie, kiedy Eames przeklinał przemoczone teraz wnętrze pojazdu.  
Obrócił się na pięcie, zdecydowany nie patrzeć za odjeżdżającym nauczycielem, ale zaraz się zatrzymał, jeszcze raz słysząc swoje imię.  
— Arthur?  
Eames patrzył na niego, oparty o dach wozu, a deszcz moczył go niemiłosiernie.  
— To, co usłyszałeś ode mnie wcześniej, mówiłem absolutnie szczerze. Mam na myśli dzisiejszą próbę. Zrobiłeś na mnie wielkie wrażenie i nie mogę się doczekać, by ujrzeć więcej. — Uśmiechnął się, a serce Arthura przyspieszyło tak gwałtownie, że aż zabolało. — I niesamowite, jak żyjesz. Nie chciałem ci insynuować, że nie jesteś samowystarczalny, ale pomyślałem, że skoro nie prowadzisz samochodu… Z drugiej strony, ty cały jesteś w stylu, hmm, wytrwałego maratończyka, więc to może i pasuje. Po prostu…  
— Umiem prowadzić — przerwał mu Arthur, a brwi Eamesa wystrzeliły w górę. — Tylko aktualnie nie mam samochodu.  
— Cofam, co powiedziałem — mruknął Eames, rzucając Arthurowi na wpół rozbawione, na wpół udręczone spojrzenie. — Ty nie robisz na mnie wrażenia, ty mnie przerażasz. — Wsiadł do sedana, pożegnał Arthura nieco stłumionym _Do zobaczenia w szkole, panie Wright_ i odjechał. Arthur pomachał mu lekko, a potem zaczął się wspinać po śliskich od deszczu schodach do swojego apartamentu, podczas gdy jego umysł krążył zamknięty między słowami „wrażenie" i „przerażenie".  
Wyłuskując klucze z torby, postanowił przepędzić te myśli, zanim zwariuje albo popadnie w autentyczną obsesję.  
— _Skarbie_… — wyszeptał, zanim przekroczył próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

XXX

Październik przypuścił natarcie chłodem tak ostrym, że Arthur nosił ze sobą na bieżnię ciepłe bluzy, na wypadek, gdyby bez nich bieganie stało się nie do wytrzymania. Ariadne ciągnęła go wszędzie ze sobą, robiła zdjęcia w niemal stale mdłym, poszarzałym świetle dnia, wypychała sobie kieszenie opadłymi liśćmi albo innymi znalezionymi śmieciami, twierdząc, że zbiera elementy do swoich _kolaży_, jeśli akurat nie była zajęta wbijaniem mu łokcia w żebra za sabotowanie jej _procesów twórczych_.  
Arthur odrabiał teraz lekcje rano, tuż przed zajęciami. Nie lubił zajmować się tym po treningu, ponieważ jego słodko rozleniwiony i zalany endorfinami mózg zwalniał obroty i jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała mu w tym stanie przyjemność, było czytanie po raz setny Hamleta. Na zewnątrz zapadał mrok, kolacja stała przed nim na stole, a pamięć podsuwała każdą usłyszaną wcześniej na próbie radę i opinię.  
_(I… lubił myśleć o Eamesie.)_  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to częścią cielęcego zakochania, ale z premedytacją ignorował głosik w swoim umyśle, który szeptem namawiał go do wlepiania rozanielonego wzroku w solidną sylwetkę nauczyciela albo zawisania oczami na jego ustach i chłonięcia każdej wypowiedzianej sylaby. W zamian pozwalał sobie podziwiać jego genialne podejście do kierowania projektem, pasję i miłość do wybranego dramatu. W końcu uwielbienie dla mentora za jego profesjonalne umiejętności nie było czymś, czego robić nie wypadało.  
Eames, jak wyszło na jaw, należał swego czasu do Royal Shakespeare Company**. Zanim zjawił się w ich szkole, uczył też gdzie indziej, choć niezbyt długo. Im więcej jednak opowiadał o swoich dawnych rolach i ilości pracy włożonej w to, by uczynić je prawdziwie żywymi, stało się aż nazbyt jasne, że jego etatowi w Dysonie przyświeca jeden zasadniczy cel: zagwarantowanie, by występ teatralny na planowanej gali nie miał sobie równych.  
Arthur kupił sobie elastyczną opaskę na ramię, wsuwał pod nią przed trenigiem swojego iPoda i słuchał muzyki tak głośno, że wytłumiał nią przyspieszony z wysiłku oddechu, nie wspominając już o uparcie podsuwanej przez wyobraźnię wizji Eamesa jako Romea, szepczącego o swojej nieśmiertelnej miłości w świetle scenicznych reflektorów.  
Zaczął biegać niemal przy każdej okazji. W weekendy, jeśli akurat nie korzystał ze szkolnego boiska, biegiem pokonywał odległość między swoim apartamentem a supermarketem, domem Ari, mieszkaniem swojej sąsiadki pani Moore i z powrotem. Musiał się uspokoić i wyciszyć, zanim na nowo zanurkował w otchłań własnych myśli (i myśli Hamleta)..  
Kilka dni przed próbą co wieczór wychodził z domu o dwudziestej trzeciej, żeby pobiegać, bo po prostu nie mógł inaczej wyłączyć mózgu — nawet Hamlet zawodził, niestety.  
Tego popołudnia siedział na tradycyjnym wtorkowym czytaniu sztuki przy jednej z ustawionych w wielki krąg ławek, ze skryptem rozłożonym przed sobą. Recytował właśnie swój fragment i gdy uniósł głowę w połowie zdania, napotkał spojrzenie Eamesa, który patrzył na niego z tak wielkim zadowoleniem z dobrze wypełnionej misji, że Arthur o mały włos nie zadławił się własnym językiem, kończąc ustęp. Dopiero po minucie dotarło do niego, że nie zaglądał przy tym do skryptu, a mówił z pamięci. Duma we wzroku Eamesa w jednej chwili stała się zrozumiała.  
W efekcie biegał tego wieczoru prawie do północy. Nowe adidasy uderzały donośnie o chodnik, kiedy pędził przez opustoszałe ulice w stronę domu, a gdy wdrapał się już na schody, dał sobie czas jedynie na szybki gorący prysznic i padł na łóżko, całą noc śniąc o tym, że siedzi w ławce na środku sceny i śpiewa cicho, w nadziei, że żaden z widzów go nie usłyszy.  
_Nie byłoby aż tak źle_, podsumował, podążając do szkolnej łaźni po tym, jak zrobił „jeszcze tylko to ostatnie kółko", jedyny sposób na uwolnienie się od hiperaktywności własnej głowy, _gdybym nie musiał oglądać tego faceta prawie każdego cholernego dnia_.  
Nie mógł (już dłużej) okłamywać samego siebie — to, co czuł, czyniło jego życie sporo atrakcyjniejszym. Świadomość, że może, że wolno mu widzieć GO tak często, jak zapragnie, była po prostu cudowna. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie potrafił sobie z tą świadomością poradzić. Ledwo znosił widok tego mężczyzny na lekcjach i dwóch próbach tygodniowo, a gdy wreszcie myślał, że nauczył się z tym — gorzej lub lepiej — obchodzić, wszystko legło w gruzach. A to dlatego, że wybrał się na zakupy.  
Arthur miał w uszach słuchawki, a w oczach kosmyki wciąż lekko wilgotnych po biegu włosów. Stał w kolejce do kasy, trzymając w ręku kilka składników, których potrzebował do przygotowania swojej nagłej kulinarnej zachcianki, i bezwiednie kiwał głową w takt muzyki (_Znika mój ból, znikają kajdany, widziałeś, jak spadają?_***), kiedy powoli zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że po lewej majaczy czyjaś znajoma postać.  
Roześmiany Eames machał do niego z kolejki do kasy obok. Najprawdopodobniej obserwował nieobecnego duchem Arthura już o wiele za długo i Arthur o mało nie rozerwał sobie bębenków usznych, nieporadnie wyciągając słuchawki, ale że akurat przyszła jego kolej, by zapłacić, musiał odwrócić się do kasjerki. Gdy znów spojrzał na Eamesa, ten wciąż się uśmiechał i pozdrowił go krótkim salutem. Arthur, nie mając innego wyjścia niż odejść od kasy z zapakowanymi w międzyczasie sprawunkami, powoli, _wolniusieńko_ ruszył do domu, mając nadzieję, że mignie mu gdzieś znajomy niebieski samochód. A gdy nic się nie stało i bez rewelacji dotarł na miejsce, czuł się bardziej nienasycony niż kiedykolwiek i było mu bardzo, bardzo głupio.

XXX

Arthur wyszedł z szatni. Mokre włosy opadały mu na kark i kolejny raz przypomniał sobie, że wypadałoby je przyciąć w coś, co wykazuje mniejsze skłonności do włażenia w oczy i zawijania się w niekontrolowane kosmyki przez cały przeklęty czas. Odgarnął je w tył, zamknął za sobą drzwi budynku i wymaszerował prosto w ostre, zimne podmuchy wiatru. Zadygotał lekko, wciągając po drodze czapkę i zapinając kurtkę.  
Był w połowie drogi do przystanku, gdy przez ryk muzyki w uszach, wciąż nastawionej tak, by zagłuszyć dudnienie tętna po biegu, dobiegł go dźwięk klaksonu. Obejrzał się i zobaczył Eamesa, który jechał w ślimaczym tempie wzdłuż krawężnika, żeby dopasować się do swobodnego, rozluźnionego kroku Arthura.  
— Wracasz do domu?  
Arthur patrzył na niego bez słowa. Przecież dziś nie padało? Brutalnie zdławił podrzucony natrętnie przez mózg wariant, że przemysł pornograficzny nader często posługiwał się chwytem _a może cię dokądś podwiozę_ i z uśmiechem zbliżył się do uchylonego okna samochodu.  
— Tak, właśnie szedłem do autobusu.  
Eames uśmiechnął się także, na co żołądek Arthura zwinął się w gorącą ósemkę. Te usta były o wiele cieplejsze, o wiele bardziej droższe niż jeszcze chwilę temu, kiedy wyobrażał je sobie pod prysznicem.  
Ten uśmiech coś znaczył. Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie widział go na lekcji. To był uśmiech tylko dla niego.  
_(Boże drogi, chyba mam prawdziwy problem.)_  
— Wsiadaj. Podrzucę cię — powiedział Eames. Arthur cofnął się szybko, usiłując zapanować nad swoim roztrzęsionym wnętrzem.  
— Ale… chyba nie trzeba? To znaczy, przecież nie pada i w ogóle? — wyjąkał, a Eames przewrócił oczami.  
— Już dobrze, Arthur. Jest diabelnie zimno, a ja i tak jadę w twoją stronę. To nic wielkiego. Nie bój się, nie faworyzuję cię, jestem po prostu miłym nauczycielem, któremu zrobiło się szkoda biednego, małego, zmarzniętego ucznia.  
Arthur prychnął (i zaraz tego pożałował), otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i wsiadł. Zapach Eamesa, zmieszany z plastykowo-sztuczną wonią samochodowego odświeżacza powietrza, natychmiast wprawił jego zmysły w stan gotowości.  
— Hej — zaprostestował z udawanym oburzeniem. — Nie potrzebuję podwożenia z litości. Ale fakt, wybór stacji radiowej wyjaśnia poniekąd całość tego _miłego_ gestu. — Zmarszczył nos na dźwięk wydobywającego się z głośników śpiewu The Carpenters. — Co to jest, Stary Smętny Facet FM?  
Eames pacnął go lekko w głowę, przekrzywiając mu czapkę.  
— Teraz ja powiem: hej! Starego i smętnego możesz sobie zatrzymać, dziękuję bardzo — zaśmiał się. — Chyba że naprawdę wolisz iść pieszo?  
Arthur zdjął zsuniętą na ucho czapkę, przeczesał palcami wciąż wilgotne włosy i z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak Eames włącza się do ruchu.  
— Nie, dobrze mi tu, dzięki — uśmiechnął się. — Swoją drogą, nie trzeba aż tak przesadnie reagować. Większość mężczyzn w pewnym wieku zaczyna odczuwać nostalgię za dawno minionym dzieciństwem, zwłaszcza gdy dopada ich kryzys wieku średniego.  
Z rozkoszą stwierdził, że jedyną odpowiedzią, której udzielił mu nauczyciel, była oniemiała, wyraźnie zszokowana mina i nie do końca autentyczne piorunujące spojrzenie. Ale zagryziona dolna warga zdradzała, że Eames powstrzymał się od bardziej dosadnej werbalnej riposty.  
— Dobrze — wymruczał chwilę później, przymykając oczy, jakby chciał ukryć rozbawienie. — Już za same te słowa wjadę prawą stroną na najbliższą latarnię, a potem wyrzucę twoje martwe ciało z samochodu. Szczurom na pożarcie.  
Arthur wzruszył ramionami i zrobił dziwny manewr z mięśniami twarzy, żeby zamaskować uśmiech.  
— Rozumiem — odparł zblazowany tonem, przeciągając samogłoski. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż słuchamy tej samej stacji.  
— Bo lubię tę cholerną piosenkę, dobra? — Nie wytrzymał Eames, wybuchając śmiechem.  
Arthur pokiwał głową ze współczuciem.  
— Ze względu na wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy świat był tak naiwnie prosty? — zapytał słodkim tonem, a Eames ryknął jeszcze głośniej.  
— Arthur, wygadujesz nieziemskie bzdury! Jestem tylko osiem lat starszy od ciebie, ty podła kreaturo! Ale dobrze, niech ci będzie… — Wciąż potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem, zaczął naciskać na guziki, dopóki wnętrze pojazdu nie wypełniło się bardziej współczesnymi utworami. — Proszę, masz. Zadowolony? A niech to, ostatni raz robię coś dla ciebie!  
Znów się wyszczerzył, nieprawdopodobnie szeroko i idiotycznie. Arthur stwierdził, że nie da rady pohamować się przed drążeniem tematu.  
— Ma pa... masz dwadzieścia sześć lat? — Uśmiechnął się, próbując choć przez sekundę udawać, że wcale nie pali się do usłyszenia odpowiedzi.  
— Dwadzieścia pięć — odparł Eames i spoważniał na chwilę, skoncentrowany na korku przed nimi. — Osiem lat więcej niż cała wasza banda — powtórzył łagodnie.  
Arthur zrobił wszystko, by nie zdradzić miną, że Eames obraził właśnie jego zdolności matematyczne. Wyprał też głos z wszelkich emocji, jakby jego odpowiedź nie kryła żadnego głębszego znaczenia.  
— Nie, ja mam osiemnaście. To daje siedem, nie osiem lat różnicy.  
Eames przez moment nie mówił nic, wpatrzony uważnie w sznur samochodów przed sobą.  
— Skończyłeś już osiemnaście lat? — Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie formalnie i uprzejmie.  
Arthur zastygł, targnięty przeczuciem, że Eames powątpiewa w prawdziwość jego słów.  
— Tak, we wrześniu — potwierdził krótko.  
Znów zapadła cisza. Korek zaczął się wreszcie powoli rozładowywać, a Arthur, przygryzając wargę ze zdenerwowania, wciąż nie wiedział, jak odbudować poprzednią swobodną atmosferę.  
— No więc, hmm… Czemu odszedłeś z Royal Shakespeare Company? Wydawało mi się, że było to coś w sam raz dla ciebie?  
Eames uśmiechnął się przelotnie.  
— Tak, dobrze ci się wydawało, Arthurze, nasze milczenie było rzeczywiście niezręczne.  
Na twarz Arthura buchnął gorący, jaskrawy rumieniec. Zanim jego umysł zdążył zareagować, usta już wypluwały odpowiedź.  
— Pieprz się — warknął, a Eames roześmiał się znów tak radośnie, że Arthur postanowił nie szczędzić mu już swojej złości, skoro ta najwyraźniej wprawiała go w doskonały humor. — O co ci chodzi? Próbuję być miły i rozmawiać z tobą normalnie, a ty co? Potrafisz mieć z tego przyjemność tylko wtedy, gdy zachowujesz się jak palant?!  
Eames parsknął jeszcze głośniej, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu z językiem wciśniętym między zęby. Arthur przełknął ślinę i rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. _To wcale nie jest śmieszne_, starał się trzymać fason, czując, jak kąciki ust wyrywają mu się zdradziecko ku górze, _to nie jest ani trochę śmieszne__.  
_Eames uspokoił się i uśmiechnął do niego półgębkiem. Arthur oklapł niczym przekłuty balon.  
— Dobra — wysyczał do nauczyciela. — Jesteś niesamowity i w ogóle wymiatasz, a ja jestem nudziarzem, z którego można się nabijać, bla-bla-bla. Nie przerabialiśmy już tego czasem?  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której Arthur skapitulował ostatecznie przed cienkim uśmiechem przypuszczającym atak na jego wargi. Możliwe, że rozbawienie Eamesa, mruczącego teraz z zadowolenia jak kocur, warte było ceny czerwonych zapewne jak buraki uszu.  
— Co, koniec fochów? Świetnie. — Eames odchrząknął, wciąż rozradowany. — W takim razie mogę zaczynać. Owszem, stanowisz zbyt wdzięczny obiekt do wyprowadzania z równowagi, bym mógł się powstrzymać, ale przyznaję, że choć jestem niesamowity i wymiatam, posuwam się czasem odrobinę za daleko. Postaram się w przyszłości o nieco więcej opanowania, zgoda, skarbie?  
Arthur wzniósł oczy do sufitu.  
— Wiesz, że to wcale nie jest potrzebne, jasne? Nie musisz robić sobie żartów na mój koszt z tymi słodkimi wtrąceniami. Wystarczy, że wymawiasz je z tym okropnym akcentem, uwierz mi.  
Eames westchnął melodramatycznie.  
— Chyba tęsknię za dniami, kiedy nazywałeś mnie krótko i dosadnie dupkiem i było po sprawie — poskarżył się sztucznie, a Arthur uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
— Dupek.  
Wybuch śmiechu Eamesa okazał się wysoce zaraźliwy i przez pewien czas żaden z nich nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Eames musiał nawet otrzeć sobie kąciki oczu.  
— Czyli ustalone: ty jesteś bezczelnym gówniarzem, a ja, najwidoczniej, dupkiem. Może być?  
— Tak jest, panie profesorze!  
Eames zatrząsł się, jakby usłyszał coś nieprzyjemnego.  
— Eames. Po prostu Eames, w porządku? Nie mów do mnie „pan" poza szkołą, czuję się wtedy bardzo staro. I ani słowa o pieprzonych stacjach radiowych, Arthur — dodał ostrzegawczo, a Arthur zachichotał, przybierając anielsko niewinną minę. — Poza tym wszyscy mówią mi Eames.  
— Jak to, nawet twoja matka?  
— Tak. Zwraca się do mnie po imieniu tylko wtedy, gdy jest na mnie naprawdę, ale to naprawdę cholernie wściekła, czego, wierz mi na słowo, bardzo starannie unikam.  
Arthur gapił się na niego przez parę sekund z otwartą ciekawością, korzystając z momentu jego skupienia na ruchu drogowym.  
— A jak masz na imię?  
Eames skrzywił się niemiłosiernie.  
— Frederick — przyznał się ponuro.  
— Fredrick?  
— Nie, Fred-ER-ick — poprawił Eames z lekkim dygotem obrzydzenia. — W tej pisowni prezentuje się jeszcze gorzej, zapewniam cię. Na szczęście od czasów podstawówki nikt mnie już tak nie nazywa. W którymś momencie całe moje otoczenie zrozumiało, że to imię to po prostu _nie ja__._ Może dlatego, że nigdy na nie nie reagowałem.  
— Fred. Freddie. Rick — delektował się Arthur, robiąc głupie miny. — Fakt, wszystkie brzmią beznadziejnie. Też wolę cię po nazwisku — zadecydował i zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Eames przewrócił oczami.  
— Ale siebie nie wolisz, _Mister Wright_?  
Arthur wzruszył niedbale ramionami. Trudno mu było oderwać wzrok od Eamesa, zwłaszcza że teraz nie wydawało mu się to czymś zakazanym.  
— No, może z pominięciem twojego „mister". Ale że lubię swoje imię, wolę, gdy ludzie zwracają się do mnie w ten sposób.  
— Poza tym ono do ciebie pasuje. — Eames zgodnie skinął głową. — Jesteś prawdziwym, stuprocentowym _Arthurem_. — Pokazał zęby w uśmiechu, a zaraz potem zmarszczył czoło, gdy Arthur prychnął. — No co?  
— Przepraszam, po prostu uwielbiam, jak wymawiasz moje imię … — Śmiech Arthura zamarł, a on sam skamieniał z przerażenia. — To znaczy, jakby wcale nie było w nim „r". _Aahthuh_. — Aż się skrzywił na dźwięk własnego głosu, nieporadnie naśladującego brytyjski akcent. Eames zachichotał.  
— Wolałbyś, żebym nazwał cię _Arrtherr_? — Uniósł brew i zerknął na Arthura, oniemiałego z wrażenia na brzmienie tej idealnej, chociaż nieco uogólnionej amerykańskiej wymowy, którą zaprezentowały mu właśnie równie idealne wargi.  
— Genialnie — wychrypiał, a Eames zmarszczył nos.  
— Ujdzie. Musiałbym to doszlifować, gdybym zdecydował się przyjąć tu jakąś rolę wymagającą specyficznego akcentu, ale na niesprecyzowane potrzeby widowni wystarczy.  
Skręcili w docelową ulicę i Arthur poczuł bolesne ukłucie. Zapragnął nagle zawrócić, utknąć w korku, cokolwiek, byleby tylko zyskać więcej czasu.  
— Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze, czemu rzuciłeś Royal Shakespeare Company? Masz zamiar rozejrzeć się za czymś podobnym tutaj, w Stanach? — wyrzucił bez tchu, kiedy Eames podjeżdżał pod jego dom.  
— No, w szkole raczej nie zrobię kariery. Ale w zasadzie nie miałbym nic przeciwko znalezieniu zajęcia na dłużej po tej stronie oceanu. — Eames skierował wzrok daleko przed siebie. — Opuściłem zespół, bo go kochałem, kochałem go tak bardzo, że w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat jasno widziałem całe swoje spędzone w nim życie.  
Arthur zmarszczył brwi.  
— A to… źle? — z

apytał, nie przymierzając się nawet do wyjścia z samochodu. Stłumił gwałtowną falę radości, gdy Eames obrócił się lekko w fotelu i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, jakby przygotowywał się do dłuższych wyjaśnień.  
— Nie, nie, absolutnie nie. Nie było w tym nic złego, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest tyle innych rzeczy, za które chciałbym się zabrać. Byłem też na tyle zarozumiały, by myśleć, że mogę robić to, co sprawia mi przyjemność, i to wszędzie, jak świat długi i szeroki. Postanowiłem więc wypróbować sił gdzie indziej, zwłaszcza że miałem solidne oparcie w postaci całkowicie zadowalającego planu B.  
Arthur przemknął uważnym wzrokiem po jego twarzy, rejestrując takie szczegóły jak ton głosu, przymknięte powieki i półprawdę w oczach.  
— Ale chyba wcale nie chodzi o zarozumiałość? Przecież możesz robić wszystko, co zechcesz, co nie? — mruknął.  
Eames odpowiedział przeszywającym i szybkim jak strzała spojrzeniem.  
— Naturalnie — odparł ochryple. — Nie bez dumy uważam się za kogoś, kto znakomicie wywiązuje się z każdego postawionego przed nim zadania, ale tego nie muszę cię już uczyć, Arthurze. Moja rola jako nauczyciela polega na przekonaniu cię, byś wyznaczył sobie konkretne cele, stworzył plan realizacji i dążył do jego spełnienia.  
— Co ty mi mówisz? — zapytał Arthur cicho i znienawidził siebie samego za bliski desperacji ton głosu i scenariusze, które rozwijały się beztrosko pod jego czaszką.  
Eames zaczerpnął tchu, wciągając powietrze nosem kilkoma krótkimi seriami, zamrugał i znów znieruchomiał.  
— Czasami, Arthurze — odezwał się szorstko i zmierzył go intensywnym wzrokiem — cała rzecz polega na tym, by przecierać sobie własne ścieżki, zamiast podążać cudzymi.  
Arthur patrzył na niego, niepewny, co i czy w ogóle ma odpowiedzieć. Jego umysł pracował na przyspieszonych obrotach, gdy nagle Eames wyprodukował kolejny niespodziewany uśmiech.  
— Tak czy owak, na dziś wystarczy głębokich refleksji. Masz jeszcze masę czasu, by zdecydować, kim zostaniesz, gdy dorośniesz. — Mrugnął żartobliwie, ale Arthur nawet nie drgnął, czując sztuczność tego wybiegu. — Uwierz mi, sam jeszcze nie podjąłem ostatecznej decyzji.  
Arthur zerknął na niego pochmurnie, po czym otworzył drzwi, wysiadł i odwdzięczył się nauczycielowi swoją własną wersją przenikliwego spojrzenia.  
— Jasne, że wierzę — powiedział cicho. A potem pomachał, krótko i rezolutnie. — Dzięki za podwiezienie, panie Eames. — Uśmiechnął się, grzecznie i z respektem, skoro znów znalazł się na widoku publicznym.  
Eames powoli kiwnął głową. Jego mina nie wyrażała już niczego, a oczy ukryły się w połowie pod powiekami.  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Wright.  
Arthur nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki nauczyciel nie odjechał. Nie wiedząc, co właściwie czuje, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

* Fragment tekstu Hamleta z pierwszego aktu, tłumaczenie Józefa Paszkowskiego  
** Jeden z największych zespołów teatralnych Wielkiej Brytanii, cieszący się długimi tradycjami i sporym prestiżem  
*** Fragment piosenki _Quasimodo_ Lifehouse, tłumaczenie własne


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

Minęło kilka tygodni, zanim Eames znów zaproponował mu wspólny powrót do domu. Oczy Arthura bolały od uporczywego i wymuszonego wlepiania wzroku w chodnik przed sobą, gdy tylko dostrzegał w pobliżu znajomego sedana. Przeklinał się za każdym razem, gdy samochód przejeżdżał obok i nikt nie wołał jego imienia, i było mu potwornie głupio, że w ogóle tego pragnął.  
Postanowił, że najwyższy czas zabronić temu idiotycznemu zauroczeniu czynienia dalszego spustoszenia w jego głowie.  
Nakazał sobie, że przestanie się gapić, kiedy wiedział, że Eames jest blisko. Dobrze rozpoznawał jego obecność po mrowieniu w karku, gdy tylko nauczyciel wchodził do tego samego pomieszczenia.  
Zdecydował, że nie będzie zamartwiał się bez przerwy ich dziwnym pożegnaniem po urwanej wymianie „głębokich refleksji", jak ujął to Eames, zwłaszcza że sam zachowywał się tak, jakby nic takiego nigdy nie zaszło. Traktował Arthura jak zawsze (bo niby czemu miałby inaczej?), czyli jak cenionego ucznia i narzędzie do szlifowania postępów na przyszłych próbach.  
Arthur stwierdził, że czytanie — i coraz częściej recytowanie bez pomocy skryptu — swojej roli sprawiało mu niespodziewaną trudność, kiedy wiedział, że jego nauczyciel i zarazem reżyser przygląda się mu w istotnych momentach. I to przygląda w sposób, który wyzwalał w Arthurze pragnienie zaprezentowania kluczowych monologów nago, najlepiej od razu w łóżku Eamesa i tylko dla niego.  
Doszło do tego, że z regularną częstotliwością omal nie przegryzał sobie dolnej wargi na wylot, powstrzymując się przed wypowiedzeniem zakazanych słów, kiedy przesuwał rozgorączkowanymi dłońmi po swojej perlącej się od potu skórze. Nie pozwalał też sobie myśleć w takich chwilach o tym mężczyźnie inaczej niż w ogólnych kategoriach, które przecież każdy człowiek uważał za atrakcyjne u drugiej osoby, na przykład _pełne usta zwilżone różowym językiem, szerokie, zdradzające siłę, umiejętne dłonie, palące jak ogień spojrzenie, mocne ramiona, głos jak stal i aksamit, o boże o boże o boże teraz O BOŻE…_  
Sam z siebie zaczął ignorować kilka akcesoriów, schowanych w szafce przy łóżku, choć tak naprawdę nie miał ich przed kim ukrywać. Nie potrafił określić, czy to dobrze, czy źle, że wystarczał mu teraz jedynie dotyk własnych dłoni na brzuchu, szyi, wargach i boleśnie, ach jak boleśnie spragnionym kawałku ciała, bez pomocy plastykowych zabawek czy innej pornografii, tak dobrze spisującej się przez ostatnie lata. Nie potrzebował już po prostu niczego więcej.  
Czasami, po wszystkim, gdy jak zwykle zdusił w sobie zabronione słowa, owijał się kołdrą i marzył, by móc pragnąć _mniej_.  
Był piąty listopada i Arthur przez cały dzień musiał znosić spalający go powoli żar na widok Eamesa w czarnym swetrze i wąskich, cienko prążkowanych czarnych spodniach. Nie mógł z ręką na sercu powiedzieć, że uważał dotychczasowy gust swojego nauczyciela za skończenie fatalny, choć parę koszul z jego kolekcji wyglądało, łagodnie mówiąc, bardziej niż ekscentrycznie. Dlatego też gwałtowne przejście z tradycyjnych, źle skrojonych spodni o szerokich nogawkach do dużo zgrabniejszych, w rozpraszający sposób obciskających uda, mogło sprawić spore trudności komuś, kto stara się ukrywać przerażający ogrom swojego zadurzenia zarówno przed sobą samym (metoda wyparcia była zdaniem Arthura znakomitym narzędziem i miał w nosie to, co na ten temat sądzą sobie autorytety), jak i wysoce spostrzegawczą przyjaciółką.  
Arthur unikał znaczących komentarzy Ari, odwracając jej uwagę własnymi obserwacjami na temat ilości osób wykazujących nagłą i głośną obsesję na punkcie brytyjskiej Nocy Guya Fawkesa* — prawdopodobnie ze względu na powszechnie uwielbianego nauczyciela angielskiego — byleby tylko wykręcić się od odpowiedzi na pytanie Ariadne, czy jego zdaniem Eames _już zawsze miał takie uda_.  
Tego popołudnia biegał do płyty Lady Gagi, na przemian dysząc z wysiłku i krztusząc się ze śmiechu nie tylko nad własną kapitulacją przed naporem popkultury, ale i nieco psychodelicznymi tekstami piosenek. Ich rytm wciąż tętnił mu we krwi po treningu, gdy z łagodnym uśmiechem podśpiewywał sobie cicho pod prysznicem.  
Powietrze na zewnątrz było rześkie. Wyszedł przez szkolną bramę, opatulony starannie szalikiem, z czapką na głowie, rękawiczkami na dłoniach i chmurką oddechu wiszącą przed nim w cierpkim, szczypiącym skórę chłodzie.  
Przez moment w zapadającym zmroku było coś odświętnie czystego. Arthurowi zdawało się, że wyczuwa zapach pieczonego indyka i ajerkoniaku, charakterystyczną woń nadchodzących tygodni. Dosłownie chwilę później, z jednej sekundy na drugą, niebo eksplodowało.  
Gwałtowny grad spadł na niego jak bicz, tak twardo i niespodziewanie, że Arthur wydał mimowolny okrzyk i musiał osłonić oczy rękami. Popędził przed siebie, szukając nędznego schronienia pod smutnym, wyłysiałym drzewem, którego chude gałązki nie radziły sobie z powstrzymywaniem bezlitosnego łomotu lodowatych grudek.  
— ARTHUR!  
Zerknąwszy spod daszku dłoni, zauważył na skraju jezdni niebieskiego sedana, kolejny raz przybywającego mu na ratunek. Bez namysłu pognał w jego stronę, szarpnął za drzwi i zanurkował do środka.  
— Jezu! — wybuchnął Eames, gdy wraz z Arthurem do wnętrza auta wpadło dobrych kilka garści gradu. — Co, do cholery, jest nie tak z pogodą w tym pieprzonym stanie? Jestem przyzwyczajony do deszczu i umiarkowanego zimna, ale to zakrawa na jakąś paranoję!  
Zdyszany Arthur roześmiał się i potarł twarz dłońmi, próbując przywrócić częściowo utracone z chłodu czucie.  
— Myślałem, że w Anglii zawsze jest podobnie?  
— Bo czasami jest, ale spędziłem tyle czasu w cieplejszym klimacie, że chyba zdążyłem stracić tolerancję na niskie temperatury. Poza tym tutaj mamy do czynienia z wyraźnie amerykańskim gradobiciem.  
Arthur poruszył odtajałą brwią.  
— To znaczy: superlatywnym i bardzo efektywnym?  
Śmiech Eamesa, przytłumiony nieustannym stukaniem o szyby, zabrzmiał głęboko i nisko.  
— No cóż, powiedziałbym raczej, że efekciarskim i natarczywym, ale możemy oczywiście trzymać się twojej terminologii — zgodził się wspaniałomyślnie.  
— Cóż za wielkie ustępstwo z twojej strony — powiedział Arthur swobodnie. Znów musiał stłumić wzbierającą w nim nową falę chichotu.  
— Owszem, niemałe — potwierdził Eames słodkim tonem.  
Arthur pozwolił sobie na zadowolone westchnienie. Wspomnienie godzin wypełnionych dręczącymi rozmyślaniami, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w tym samochodzie, roztopiło się jak ziarnka lodu na jego brwiach.  
— Jeszcze raz dzięki — mruknął i przymknął powieki w nagłym ataku rozkosznej senności, wywołanej przez panujące we wnętrzu auta ciepło.  
— Nie ma sprawy. Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, żeby mój odtwórca głównej roli został zatłuczony na śmierć przez grad, co nie?  
Arthur uśmiechnął się, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, a potem wydał z siebie lekki chichot.  
— O, nadal Stary Facet FM? — jęknął i nie przestał się śmiać nawet wtedy, gdy w okolicy mostka poczuł coś, co mogło być tylko pięścią Eamesa.  
— Mój samochód i mój bardzo szeroki gust muzyczny, jasne, księżniczko? Nie każdy z nas musi kochać cholerną Lady Gagę.  
Arthur omal się nie zakrztusił.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że słuchałem dziś Lady Gagi!? — Przez krótką okropną chwilę pomyślał, że jego śpiew słychać było poza prysznicami, zaraz jednak zauważył zaskoczoną i zarazem wniebowziętą minę nauczyciela.  
— Och, Arthurze — wymruczał Eames. — Coś strasznego. Chyba tego nie przeżyję. I gdzież ty teraz zakopiesz moje biedne ciało, ofiarę śmierci pod wpływem szoku?  
— Ale do niej dobrze się biega! — wydusił Arthur, zaskakująco mało przerażony faktem, że otwarcie przygląda się wygiętym w uśmiechu ustom Eamesa.  
— A Capitol Gold świetnie nadaje się do zrelaksowania umysłu po dniu pracy z nabuzowaną hormonami młodzieżą. Więc ja dochowam twojej tajemnicy, a ty mojej, dobrze?  
— Zgoda — odparł Arthur bez namysłu. Zdjął rękawiczkę, żeby potrząsnąć wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń, i powrócił do zrelaksowanej pozy na fotelu. Wnętrze ręki mrowiło przyjemnie — _z ciepła, nie od dotyku_, starał się wmówić nieco mniej rozsądnej części swojego umysłu.  
Grad odbijał się rykoszetem od dachu, jego łagodny stukot kłócił się nieco z widokiem odskakujących z impetem od asfaltu lodowych ziaren. Arthur aż skrzywił się ze współczucia dla każdego, kto był teraz na zewnątrz i nie znalazł na czas schronienia, wdzięczny losowi za odnowienie — i znaczną poprawę — koleżeńskiego układu z nauczycielem. Czuł, jak ciepło powoli przenika go na wskroś.  
Rozluźniony i zadowolony, oparł się swobodnie potylicą o podgłówek i spod opuszczonych do połowy powiek zerkał ukradkowo na Eamesa, nucąc początkowe akordy kolejnego utworu prezentowanego przez radio. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy (nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia) przemknął wzrokiem po linii wąskich spodni, wiernie oddających kształt ud i zarys krocza Eamesa.  
— _…I gdybym tylko dostał szansę, dałbym im taniec i chwilę szczęścia_** — zaśpiewał cicho, bezwiednie, i nagle gwałtownie zamknął usta. — Oj, przepraszam.  
Eames uśmiechnął się, dokładnie tym samym uśmiechem jak wtedy, podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy, gdy rozwścieczony Arthur nazwał go dupkiem: z przygryzioną wargą, zdziwieniem i czymś podobnym do satysfakcji. Arthur był tak skupiony na tym pierwszym elemencie, że omal nie przegapił odpowiedzi.  
— Nie ma za co, skarbie — wymruczał Eames, a zaraz potem podjął zaczętą przez Arthura zwrotkę przyjemnym, choć niezbyt czystym głosem. —_…Złe wieści w gazecie na progu, nie mogłem zrobić ani kroku, nie pamiętam, czy płakałem…_ No już, dawaj, Arthur, nie ma się czego bać! _…o narzeczonej, co została wdową, ale coś wstrząsnęło mnie głęboko w dniu, w którym muzyka umarła…_ — Rzucił mu zachęcające spojrzenie i Arthur stwierdził, że usta same otwierają się do śpiewu. Głos drżał mu lekko i nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od nauczyciela.  
Wspólnie wyśpiewali refren, niepewny głos Arthura nabierał mocy pod wpływem prostej przyjemności dozwolonego i w pełni usprawiedliwionego przez sytuację patrzenia na swojego towarzysza. Eames wodził spojrzeniem między jezdnią a twarzą Arthura i miękko wystukiwał rytm palcami na kierownicy.  
Arthur opanował atak lekko histerycznego śmiechu, który narastał w nim wraz z każdym odśpiewanym wspólnie wersem piosenki. Nie wytrzymał jednak, kiedy Eames zaczął na całego udawać perkusję, i to do tego stopnia, że rezygnował nawet na chwilę z wokalu, by dramatycznie zabębnić na kierownicy, podczas gdy Arthur śpiewał dalej solo (_Wiem, że się w nim kochasz, widziałem, jak tańczyliście w sali gimnastycznej… — Eames, dupku jeden, śpiewaaaj!_). Wreszcie Arthur dał się porwać jego entuzjazmowi i na zmianę przebierał delikatnie palcami na strunach niewidzialnej gitary albo robił za dodatkowego perkusistę na desce rozdzielczej, niezupełnie zgodnie z rytmem podrzucanym przez Eamesa, za to z wariacką radością, lekko zbaczającą ku niepoczytalności. Przy następnej zwrotce obaj byli już w stanie zaawansowanej głupawki, zanosząc się ze śmiechu jak hieny i ignorując grad, który nie przestawał walić o szyby samochodu.  
— _Spotkałem dziewczynę, śpiewała bluesa, błagałem ją o lepsze wieści…_ — zaczął znów Arthur w pojedynkę głosem zachrypniętym od śmiechu i ostatniego wykrzyczanego wspólnie z Eamesem wersu. Zaczerwienił się z zażenowania, bo ten powolny, samotny śpiew wzbudził w nim nagle poczucie czegoś intymnego. Ucichł, a Eames uzupełnił porzucony kawałek tekstu (_…odwróciła się ode mnie z uśmiechem_) i zaczęli śpiewać na przemian, tym razem spokojniej i z sercem, powstrzymując się od uśmiechów, które zepsułyby treść danego fragmentu, a na koniec znów połączyli się w refrenie. Ostatnie nuty piosenki przebrzmiały i Eames zdecydowanym ruchem przekręcił gałkę radia.  
— Tego nic już nie przebije, więc nie ma sensu czekać na następny kawałek. — Wyszczerzył się do Arthura, który o mało nie zemdlał z zachwytu na widok jego zarumienionej twarzy. Obaj dyszeli lekko, rozgrzani swoim zaimprowizowanym duetem.  
— No tak. — Arthur odchrząknął ze śmiechem. — To chyba najbardziej odjechana rzecz, jaka przytrafiła mi się w tym tygodniu.  
— Tylko odjechana? — Eames udał urażonego. — Jak możesz sprowadzać nasz występ do tak trywialnego opisu? Moglibyśmy być wielcy, Arthurze, cały świat czekałby z zapartym tchem na nasze tournée!  
Dojeżdżali właśnie do celu. „Koncert" pochłonął dobrą połowę trasy i Arthur poczuł bolesne szarpnięcie na myśl, że wszystko minęło tak szybko. _Znowu__.  
_— Absolutnie — uśmiechnął się. — Pod warunkiem, że wybierzemy się twoim samochodem, dobrze? Wątpię, czy potrafiłbym wczuć się w rolę bez tego uduchowionego bębnienia po kierownicy.  
Eames przytaknął. Jego mina była wzorem powagi i odpowiedzialności.  
— Tylko niewielu by potrafiło, Arthurze — zamruczał, kiedy Arthur nacisnął na klamkę.  
— W takim razie dzięki za to zmieniające moje podejście do życia doświadczenie. I za dowózkę pod dom, oczywiście.  
— Nie ma za co, Arthurze — mrugnął do niego Eames i Arthur wysiadł, lekko krzywiąc twarz, bo grad wciąż padał, choć znacznie łagodniej. Eames nabrał nagle powietrza do płuc i ryknął, parafrazując refren piosenki: — _Żee-gnaaj Mis-ter Arth-ur Wriiiiight!…  
_Arthur, zataczając się ze śmiechu, zatrzasnął drzwi sedana i już na zewnątrz postukał się znacząco w głowę. A potem, wciąż uśmiechnięty, wystrzelił jak z procy w stronę domu, by jak najprędzej uciec przed sypiącym się z nieba lodem. Odwrócił się na moment pod nędzną osłoną okapu nad drzwiami i patrzył za odjeżdżającym samochodem, czując, jak jego uśmiech blednie, gdy sedan skręcił na skrzyżowaniu i znikł z pola widzenia.  
Przekręcił klucz w zamku i przekroczył próg z niemiłym wrażeniem, że absolutnie nie ma pojęcia, co się właściwie stało. Dobrał się do lodówki, chcąc uciszyć niepewność jedzeniem, podczas gdy jego usta same śpiewały:  
— _Wiem, że się w nim kochasz…_

XXXPrzez następny tydzień Arthur widział świat jak przez wywołującą zawroty głowy mgłę. Zaczął chodzić na zajęcia dziwnymi drogami, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że nie zobaczy Eamesa przynajmniej raz w ciągu dnia, a zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie miał z nim prób ani lekcji. Ustalał więc sobie trasy po szkole tak, by przecinały miejsca, w których spodziewał się go ujrzeć — czasami mijał go, gdy szedł z klasy do pokoju nauczycielskiego, a niekiedy wystarczało mu samo brzmienie jego charakterystycznego akcentu, dobiegające przez któreś z otwartych drzwi.  
Arthur wiedział, że jest żałosny ze swoimi wybiegami, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Potrzebował Eamesa, jego widoku, jego głosu. Wmawiał sobie, że alternatywa — czyli ryzyko niewidzenia go przez cały dzień — była dużo gorsza niż zachowanie à la zadurzona smarkula i zaraz potem decydował na przebiegnięcie dodatkowego okrążenia. A gdy zdarzyło się, że dojrzał wysoko na trybunach obłożoną papierami postać, czuł cichą pogardę do samego siebie za idiotyczną nadzieję, że Eames siedzi tu po to, by również znaleźć się bliżej niego.  
Wtorek przed feriami Dnia Dziękczynienia był szary i ponury, jakby promieniom słońca nie chciało się przebijać przez ciężkie pokłady chmur. Nieustanna mżawka wisiała w powietrzu, pokrywała wszystko i wszystkich warstewką niemożliwej do pozbycia wilgoci i wprawiała cały świat w nastrój rozdrażnienia większy, niż przystało na przeciętny szkolny dzień.  
Arthur był dziś szczególnie podminowany. Poprzedniego wieczoru wypróbował nowy przepis kulinarny i mimo że danie smakowało wybornie (cóż, w końcu miał spore doświadczenie w kuchni), najwyraźniej mu w jakiś sposób zaszkodziło. Jego żołądek skręcał się podejrzanie od samego rana.  
_Typowe_, przemknęło mu przez przymulone myśli, gdy z trudem wstał z ławki, by wyruszyć w szczęśliwą podróż na angielski. Głowa ćmiła mu bólem, który usadowił się tuż za oczami, ale do tej pory udało mu się jakoś przebrnąć przez poprzednie lekcje. Zrezygnował z robienia notatek i tylko siedział, a jego rozpalona skóra była tak napięta, że nie mógł nawet oprzeć podbródka na dłoni bez żałosnego stęknięcia.  
Dowlókł się do swojego miejsca w ostatniej ławce i usiadł z westchnieniem ulgi, przy czym udało mu się nawet zbytnio nie skrzywić. Eames przywitał klasę ujmującym uśmiechem. Arthur poczuł, jak ściskająca jego wnętrzności obręcz rozluźnia się odrobinę i odpowiedział nauczycielowi tym samym, podobnie jak cała reszta. Jasne, że nikt nie przyznawał się otwarcie do sympatii do Eamesa — godziło to w uczniowski honor — ale w klasie nie było ani jednej osoby, która choć trochę by go nie podziwiała.  
Arthur oparł policzki o spocone wnętrze dłoni, jęcząc boleśnie w duchu. Kłuło go w oczach i widział nauczyciela jak przez mgłę. Na chwilę pozwolił opaść półprzymkniętym powiekom do końca i dał się porwać kołyszącym dźwiękom okrągło wymawianych samogłosek — samo ich słuchanie było czystą przyjemnością. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jeszcze tylko jedna chwilka, jeszcze sekunda i otworzy oczy, rozłoży przed sobą notatki i…

XXX

_Arthur_.  
Było mu gorąco i oddychał z trudem, jakby ktoś owinął go grubym, szorstkim, wełnianym kocem, który tłumił nawet jego własne myśli.  
_Arthur?_  
Czyjaś dłoń, łagodnie przyciśnięta do obolałych pleców.  
Arthur zajęczał cicho.  
— Arthur? Arthur, musisz się obudzić.  
Arthur powoli uświadomił sobie, że ktoś gładzi go delikatnie po karku. Otworzył piekące potwornie oczy (_skąd ten piasek pod powiekami?_) i ujrzał twarz Eamesa jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów przed swoją, nisko, o wiele za nisko.  
_Cholera_, skonkludował mgliście. _Jakim cudem mój łeb znalazł się na tej pieprzonej ławce?_  
Chciał wytłumaczyć Eamesowi swoje zdziwienie tym faktem, ale gdy tylko spróbował unieść głowę i utrzymać ją w pozycji, w której powinna się znajdować w trakcie lekcji, pusty i udręczony żołądek zaprotestował ostrym szarpnięciem. Natychmiast odpowiedział mu dudniący łomot pod czaszką i Arthur zacisnął zęby, jęcząc głośno.  
Głaszcząca ręka (_ręka Eamesa!_) przemieściła się na pulsujące czoło Arthura i nacisnęła na nie lekko. Jęknął ponownie, tym razem ze zmieszanej z bólem przyjemności.  
— Ale pan ma zimną rękę… — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. — Może pan tak potrzymać?…  
— Pedał — kaszlnął w dłoń Nash z jednej z przednich ławek i Arthur zanotował w myślach, żeby przypomnieć mu, jak próbował wcisnąć Arthurowi język do gardła (i łapę w spodnie), gdy zostali kiedyś razem sami w szatni po wuefie.  
_Ohyda_, pomyślał sennie, usiłując uśmiechnąć się lekceważąco, ale zaraz otrzeźwił go stanowczy uchwyt na ramieniu.  
— Arthur, proszę cię, żebyś spróbował usiąść prosto. Zrób to dla mnie, dobrze? Sarah, mogłabyś szybko sprowadzić tu pielęgniarkę? W porządku, a teraz oprzyj się tutaj, trzymam cię.  
Arthur nie stawiał oporu, kiedy nauczyciel pomógł mu odchylić się na oparcie krzesła. Oddychał szybko, a w brzuchu kotłowało mu się niemiłosiernie.  
— Arthur, możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci jest? — Eames jeszcze raz przesunął chłodnymi palcami po jego brwiach. Arthur poddał się dotykowi z ulgą i wdzięcznością.  
— Nnnic — wydusił. — Zjadłem wczoraj coś, co mi zaszkodziło. Więc darowałem sobie dziś śniadanie. Pewnie dlatego trochę mi słabo… — wytłumaczył nieskładnie i otworzył oczy, gdy Eames z westchnieniem cofnął rękę i przykucnął obok niego, mierząc go trochę rozbawionym i jednocześnie zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.  
— Myślę, że to coś więcej. Masz gorączkę, Arthur, jesteś rozpalony jak piec. Powinieneś iść do domu. — Eames odwrócił się do drzwi, w których pojawiła się siostra Thorpe.  
Arthur stłumił jęk. Nie znosił, gdy traktowano go z podobną troską, a poza tym nie mógł sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie zajęć, nie tyle ze względu na stracony materiał, co z powodu grożącej mu w domu śmierci z nudów. Żywił zabawne przekonanie, że tamte sześć tygodni spędzone na wznak w łóżku z nadłamanym kręgosłupem było wystarczającym powodem do unikania zwolnień do końca szkolnej kariery.  
_Chrzanię to_, zadecydował nagle i wstał, nie zważając na falę nudności i zalewający go na nowo pot, gotów składać przysięgi, że się zaraz mu się poprawi, a apetyt wróci i, och…  
Świat pochłonęła ciemność.  
Gdy uniósł powieki, zobaczył nad sobą wyłożony białymi panelami sufit, drewnianą krawędź ławki i Eamesa.  
Eamesa i siostrę Thorpe, uściślając.  
— Zemdlałeś, kochanie — zaświergotała pielęgniarka, a Arthur aż skulił się w sobie. — Na szczęście pan Eames cię złapał, inaczej miałbyś już guza wielkości gęsiego jaja.  
— To dlatego leżę na podłodze? — zapytał Arthur inteligentnie.  
— Tak, kochanie. Dopadło cię bardzo brzydkie przeziębienie. Zaraz zadzwonię do twoich rodziców, a ty przygotuj się na kilka dni w łóżku, dobrze?  
Arthur zacisnął szczęki i jęknął, gdy ból wypromieniował od nich na całą głowę.  
— Nie — zaprotestował. — Mama jest zajęta. Pójdę do domu, ale nie musi pani jej niepokoić, ja sam… — Podciągnął się do góry i podparł na łokciu. Mdliło go za bardzo, by cieszyć się faktem, że Eames, który pomagał mu właśnie powrócić do pozycji siedzącej, obejmuje go za plecy. Był tak blisko, że Arthur czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała. — Proszę… — zaczął i ucichł, kiedy Eames delikatnie odgarnął mu wilgotne od potu, wijące się kosmyki za ucho i z przechyloną lekko na bok głową obserwował uważnie odsłoniętą skórę.  
— Arthur — zapytał miękkim, poważnym głosem. — Czy ty przechodziłeś kiedyś ospę wietrzną?  
Dziesięć minut (i jeden telefon do skrajnie zaniepokojonej matki) później Arthur kolejny raz znalazł się na siedzeniu pasażera w samochodzie Eamesa.  
Fakt ten sprawiłby mu znacznie większą radość, gdyby nie rozbierała go właśnie na czynniki pierwsze przeklęta _choroba dziecięca_, która skaże go na co najmniej dziesięć dni w domu.  
Zero szkoły. Zero prób. Zero Eamesa.  
To, że Arthur czuł się jak przepuszczony przez wyżymaczkę, wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji. A gdy dołożył do tego grożący mu odwyk od nauczyciela i prawdopodobnie niebotycznie wysoką gorączkę, z trudem powstrzymywał szczypiące go w oczy łzy.  
Pociągnął nosem. Znalazł dziwne pocieszenie w tym dźwięku, wypełniającym ciche do tej pory wnętrze sedana, i objął się ramionami, gdy wstrząsnął nim następny dreszcz.  
Został zaciągnięty do samochodu niemal siłą przez zaskakująco małomównego Eamesa i zastraszająco gorliwą siostrę Thorpe, gdzie pozostawiono go samemu sobie na kilka minut. W ich trakcie pielęgniarka zabrała Eamesa z powrotem do budynku, by zaopatrzyć go w listę paskudnych maści, balsamów i innych świństw, które, jak się spodziewano, troskliwa matka wetrze Arthurowi w biedną, skalaną ohydnymi pryszczami skórę mimo oczywistego chyba dla wszystkich faktu, że _jest już przecież dorosły_.  
Zsunął się jeszcze niżej na siedzeniu, snując ponure myśli i obejmując się ciaśniej ramionami. Starał się ignorować skręcający wnętrzności ból i w zamian skupić na podsycaniu furii, którą zamierzał wyładować na Eamesie. Niech no tylko wróci do tego cholernego samochodu…  
— Arthur…?  
Palce, odgarniające delikatnie włosy z twarzy.  
Arthur otworzył oczy.  
Eames patrzył na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem z fotela kierowcy. Jego uśmiech był miękki i ciepły.  
Arthur zamrugał. Sedan stał przed jego domem.  
— Znów zasnąłeś — odpowiedział Eames na niezadane pytanie. — Musisz się położyć, Arthur, wypocząć i wyzdrowieć.  
— Ale żenada — wyszeptał Arthur wbrew własnej woli. — Chrapałem? Śliniłem się? Gadałem coś?  
Eames uśmiechnął się krzywo, jego niedoskonałe zęby błysnęły w jasnym świetle południa.  
— Nie, byłeś wcieleniem wdzięku, Arthurze. Niczym się nie przejmuj.  
Wysiadł z samochodu, obszedł go, otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i pomógł Arthurowi wydostać się na zewnątrz, zanim ten zdążył zadecydować, czy opłaca się podnosić protest, kiedy obiekt twoich westchnień nazywa cię _wcieleniem wdzięku_.  
Ostrożnie wspięli się po schodach prowadzących do apartamentu. Arthur próbował przypomnieć sobie przez spowijającą mu mózg mgłę, czy nie zostawił czegoś kompromitującego na widoku. Jednocześnie walczył ze skurczami żołądka na myśl o tym, że Eames zaraz znajdzie się w jego mieszkaniu. Zachwiał się lekko, usiłując zrobić dwie rzeczy naraz: poszukać kluczy i stać przy tym prosto.  
_Super_, pomyślał z odrazą do samego siebie. _Teraz za każdym razem, gdy Eames o mnie pomyśli, skojarzę mu się ze spoconą, roztrzęsioną kupką nieszczęścia. Chociaż z drugiej strony, co każe mi nawet na sekundę zakładać, że on o mnie pomyśli…?_  
Tknięty nagłą obawą, wyprostował się z lekkim okrzykiem bólu. Eames natychmiast podparł go ramieniem, w zasadzie niepotrzebnie, czego jednak Arthur nie zamierzał mu uświadamiać.  
— Przepadną mi próby! — wykrzyknął gwałtownie. Eames zmarszczył brwi. Na ten widok Arthur bezwładnie opuścił ramiona.  
Już na samym początku wszystkim zaangażowanym w projekt dano jasno do zrozumienia, że przedłużona nieobecność jest nie do zaakceptowania. Głodny błysk w oczach potencjalnych dublerów nabrał nagle w pamięci Arthura znacznie bardziej drapieżnego i gorliwego charakteru. Zamrugał gwałtownie, żeby pozbyć się dziwnego pieczenia w oczach i zacisnął pięści na kołnierzu koszuli Eamesa.  
— Proszę — usłyszał własny łamiący się głos. — Proszę, nie oddawaj nikomu mojej roli. Nie zachoruję drugi raz. Nie chorowałem od lat. Obiecuję, to nie będzie miało żadnego wpływu na moją grę, naprawdę, nie możesz dać Hamleta Gregowi, to moja rola. A to wszystko i tak twoja wina, bo ty zrobiłeś mnie Hamletem, ja nic nie zawiniłem, przysięgam, nie wiem nawet, jak to się stało, że zachorowałem, ale jeśli trochę na mnie poczekasz, wtedy…  
Eames uniósł dłoń i przyłożył ją delikatnie do kości policzkowej Arthura. Pogłaskał kciukiem opinającą ją, zaczerwienioną z gorączki i emocji skórę, wydając przy tym łagodny, uspokajający dźwięk.  
— Arthur, Hamlet jest twój, jasne? Zawsze był twój. Zadecydowałem raz, że go zagrasz, a kilka opuszczonych prób z cholernie zrozumiałego powodu tego nie zmieni.  
— Obiecujesz? — wyszeptał, czując ze wstydem, jak drży mu dolna warga. Spojrzenie Eamesa powędrowało do jego ust i Arthur miał wrażenie, że jego gorączka zamienia się w buchające płomieniami inferno.  
Na podjeździe pod domem pojawił się czerwony samochód. Ramię Eamesa opadło, podobnie jak zaciśnięta na przodzie jego koszuli ręka Arthura.  
— Mama — powiedział słabo. Czuł, jak gdzieś w głębi jego duszy budzi się do życia dawno zapomniany sześciolatek, uszczęśliwiony widokiem matki w obliczu fatalnego samopoczucia. Zaraz jednak zadygotał, uświadamiając sobie, że ona i Eames za chwilę się poznają.  
Matka wysiadła z samochodu i w okamgnieniu pokonała schody, jak zwykle elegancka w nienagannym kostiumie i z idealnie ułożoną, przyciętą na pazia fryzurą. Możliwe, że nigdy nie zdradzała cech szczególnie opiekuńczego typu kobiety, za to przekazała Arthurowi w genach swój błyskotliwy umysł. Oboje darzyli się wzajemnym uwielbieniem, choć okazywali je sobie z daleka lub tylko przy specjalnych okazjach.  
— Arthur! Wyglądasz okropnie! — zawołała, na co ciepłe uczucia Arthura nieco ostygły. Uśmiechnął się jednak mimowolnie, gdy matka zrównała się wreszcie z nimi, obróciła jego twarz ku sobie i przyjrzała się mu wnikliwie, kompletnie ignorując Eamesa.  
— Przypuszczam, że jeszcze przed końcem tygodnia będę wyglądał gorzej — stwierdził trzeźwo i powstrzymał ją, zanim rumieniec zażenowania zdążył rozpalić mu uszy. Wykonał niewyraźny gest w kierunku Eamesa. — To mój nauczyciel angielskiego, pan Eames. Przywiózł mnie do domu, kiedy źle się poczułem.  
— Zemdlał w czasie lekcji — uściślił Eames, mierząc oboje poważnym spojrzeniem. Arthur wykrzywił się do niego paskudnie za to skandaliczne donosicielstwo. — Siostra Thorpe dała mi listę lekarstw, których będzie pani potrzebowała dla syna, myślę jednak, że najpewniejsza okaże się wizyta u lekarza…  
— Rick jest lekarzem — przerwał mu Arthur i spojrzał na niego surowo. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że chwieje się lekko pod wpływem kolejnego zawrotu głowy. — Ale chyba lepiej się położę… — wymamrotał. Eames przechwycił klucz z jego dłoni i pospiesznie obrócił go w zamku.  
— Potrzebuje pani pomocy? — zapytał matkę dziwnie niepewnym tonem i Arthur westchnął w duchu, wyobrażając sobie, że nauczyciel najchętniej oddaliłby się czym prędzej od jego skażonej chorobą osoby.  
— Nie, poradzimy sobie. Dziękuję panu, panie Eames, przede wszystkim za opiekę nad synem i dowiezienie go do domu. — Słowa matki, wytłumione przez głuchy łomot tętna, dotarły do mózgu Arthura z niewielkim opóźnieniem. Zmarszczył niespokojnie brwi, a jego ręka sama wystrzeliła do przodu i złapała odchodzącego Eamesa za nadgarstek.  
— Nie obiecał pan — wybełkotał, na co Eames uśmiechnął się miękko.  
— Hamlet jest TWÓJ, Arthurze. Obiecuję. — Arthur oklapł nieco, zarówno z ulgi, jak i z powodu nagłej zmiany w odczuwaniu siły grawitacji, co najlepiej świadczyło o tym, jak szaleńczo reagują jego udręczone zmysły na ciepło we wzroku nauczyciela. — Tylko pamiętaj: żadnego drapania. Oczekuję, że mój książę duński wróci do szkoły bez widocznych blizn. — Puścił do niego oko i Arthur zdążył tylko wysunąć bez słowa środkowy palec i uśmiechnąć się drżącymi wargami. Więcej zrobić nie zdążył, bo Eames już pożegnał się z matką i zbiegł po schodach, wcisnąwszy jej przedtem w rękę zmięty spis lekarstw.  
Matka obróciła Arthura w stronę drzwi, zanim jeszcze sformułował w myślach pragnienie, że chce popatrzeć za odjeżdżającym nauczycielem. Pozwolił wprowadzić się do środka i pod poważnym spojrzeniem matki skierował bezpośrednio do sypialni.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie, przerywane niezadowolonymi pomrukami Arthura i zdenerwowanymi westchnieniami matki, kiedy po zdjęciu mu koszuli odkryła na jego skórze jeszcze więcej czerwonych plamek.  
Położyła go do łóżka, przykryła lekką kołdrą i pocałowała w spoconą brew.  
— Pozałatwiam rzeczy, które zapisała siostra i zadzwonię po Ricka — szepnęła, otulając go szczelnie przykryciem. — To nie potrwa długo, kochanie. — Wstała i odeszła, zatrzymując się na chwilę w progu, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć z chłodnym rozbawieniem na swojego znękanego gorączką syna. — Troszkę młody ten twój nauczyciel? I bardzo przystojny, prawda?  
Arthur umościł się wygodniej pod kołdrą.  
— Nie słyszę, co mówisz. Chory jestem — stęknął i zignorował śmiech, towarzyszący jej oddalającym się krokom. A potem dał się porwać snom, w którym jego mózg entuzjastycznie wyprodukował ostre i wyraźne obrazy Eamesa — naturalnie po to, by Arthur mógł przyjrzeć mu się dokładnie i ustosunkować do tego, o co pytała matka.

XXX

Ferie Dziękczynienia minęły całkiem znośnie.  
Gdy tylko Arthurowi udało się przetrwać kilka pierwszych dni nieustannego swędzenia, stwierdził, że może jednak cieszyć się czasem spędzonym z dala od szkoły. Czuł się już lepiej do tego stopnia, że nawet przedpołudniowy program telewizyjny i niezdrowe, zamawiane przez telefon jedzenie zaczęły być strawne.  
Obsesyjnie smarował gojące się krostki i nawilżał skórę taka ilością preparatów z witaminą E, że Rick mamrotał coś pod nosem na temat bezwstydnego wykorzystywania jego wspaniałomyślnie wystawianych recept. Arthur śmiał się, ale nie zaprzeczał: postawił sobie za absolutny cel, że wróci do szkoły bez śladu po wysypce.  
W sumie nie było aż tak źle, w końcu nie miało to nic wspólnego z przywiązaniem do łóżka i unieruchomieniem na sześć tygodni. Oglądał stare filmy, a raz, gdy gorączka opuściła go na dobre, upiekł nawet ciasto. Wypełniał sobie dni nieistotnymi sprawami, za które zawsze obiecywał się zabrać, kiedy tylko znajdzie wolną minutę.  
Ariadne nie odwiedzała go zbyt często, za to bardzo dużo rozmawiali ze sobą przez telefon, co było w pewien sposób łatwiejsze niż spotkanie w cztery oczy. Dzięki temu Arthur dowiedział się wreszcie o jej śmiesznie nietrafionej obsesji na punkcie pewnego zapaleńca z klubu chemicznego, który nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Ari istnieje. Fakt, że Arthur nie robił sobie żartów z jej uczuć (dobrze, ten jeden raz się nie liczył), a ona w zamian tylko dwukrotnie pozwoliła sobie na wzmiankę o „osuwaniu się jak mdlejąca dziewica w ramiona Eamesa", należało przypisać wyłącznie ich odświeżonej i na nowo zaciśniętej więzi.  
Samo Święto Dziękczynienia upłynęło bardzo przyjemnie. Apetyt Arthura powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy — a przynajmniej na tyle, że cały wieczór przedrzemał przed telewizorem z brzuchem pełnym pieczonego indyka, pochrzynu*** i ciasta, uśmiechając się z wyrozumiałą czułością nad złośliwymi uwagami, którymi matka i Rick częstowali emitowany nonsens, dopóki senność nie skłoniła jego wciąż lekko osłabionego (ale szczęśliwego i najedzonego) ciała do przeniesienia się do łóżka.  
Tam podsumował sennie, że wcale nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał.  
Chociaż musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu biegania.  
Postanowił nie myśleć o niczym (nikim?) innym, za czym tęsknił. Wtulił twarz w chłodną stronę poduszki i przełknął ślinę, by pokonać bolesny ucisk w piersi, który pojawił się tam zupełnie bez powodu.  
_Jeszcze tylko kilka dni_, pomyślał odpływając i nagle ujrzał obnażone w uśmiechu białe, lekko krzywe zęby, które lśniły w pełnym świetle dnia i jakby czekały, aż się zjawi.

XXX

Nadszedł poniedziałek — nareszcie! — i Arthur, starannie ubrany, obracał się tam i z powrotem przed lustrem, chcąc przekonać się, że nigdzie nie ma widocznych znamion po ospie. Kilka wciąż hodował na biodrze — wprawdzie tylko w postaci podeschniętych krostek nieróżniących się kolorem od reszty skóry, ale zawsze. Wreszcie na wszelki wypadek wciągnął na grzbiet mięciutką bluzę z polaru i był gotów do wyjścia.  
Ariadne rzuciła mu się na szyję, gdy tylko przekroczył próg Starbucksa. Arthur zazwyczaj przedkładał własnoręcznie zaparzoną kawę, którą popijał z kubka termicznego, nad poranne wizyty w tym miejscu — niech ludzie sobie mówią, co chcą: akurat ta kawiarnia była przybytkiem szatana. Ariadne tak bardzo uradował widok Arthura, że omal nie oblała go zawartością swojej szklanki. Zrugał ją więc w drodze do szkoły, że zachowuje się jak szczeniak labradora, ale złagodził swoje słowa lekkim uśmiechem.  
Tego dnia w planie lekcji nie było ani angielskiego, ani próby teatralnej i choć Arthur wiedział, że nadrobi wszystko we wtorek, jego żołądek ściskał się (zupełnie nielogicznie i niepotrzebnie) na myśl o tym, że nie zobaczy dziś Eamesa.  
_Równie dobrze mógłbym zostać w domu_, doszedł do wniosku, próbując robić wszystko, by nie wyglądać na rozczarowanego.  
Przerwa obiadowa dobiegała końca, połowa zajęć minęła, a Eames wciąż nigdzie mu nie mignął. Ariadne trąciła go delikatnie łokciem, wyrywając z ponurych rozważań. Spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i sekundę później znów poczuł lekkie dziabnięcie w biodro.  
Wydął wargi, gotowy puścić jej nieprzyjemną wiązankę, żeby darowała sobie na dziś wbijanie swego kościstego łokcia w jego wciąż nadwrażliwe ciało, kiedy nagle czyjaś ciepła dłoń chwyciła go za przedramię.  
Gwałtownie obrócił głowę i napotkał spojrzenie szaroniebieskich oczu Eamesa. Zanim zdążył zareagować, jego usta same rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
— Wróciłeś — powiedział nauczyciel, a w jego wzroku pojawił się zaledwie cień serdeczności, przypuszczalnie ze względu na tłoczących się dokoła uczniów. — Czyli już wyzdrowiałeś?  
— Tak. Tak, wyzdrowiałem całkowicie. To znaczy, czuję się świetnie, i to od dawna. Znaczy, od paru dni. Od zeszłego tygodnia tak dokładnie — wybełkotał i przełknął ślinę. Wolał skupić się na zmrużonych wesoło kącikach oczu Eamesa niż ledwo stłumionym pisku Ariadne.  
— Doskonale. Miło mi to słyszeć. — Eames zwolnił uchwyt i cofnął rękę, a Arthur bohatersko zapanował nad rozczarowaną miną. — Tylko żadnego biegania — upomniał nauczyciel surowo.  
Arthur i Ariadne spojrzeli po sobie z wystraszonym zdumieniem.  
— Ale my przecież nie…? — zaczęła Ari. Eames przerwał jej prychnięciem.  
— Nie mówię o chwili obecnej, o zastraszająca przyszłości narodu amerykańskiego. Miałem na myśli Arthura. Żadnego biegania, jasne?  
Uśmiechnął się do nich zaciśniętymi ustami i chciał odejść, ale zatrzymał się na oburzony okrzyk Arthura.  
— Co?! Ale _dlaczego_?  
— Arthur, byłeś poważnie chory i potrzebujesz czasu, żeby wrócić do normalnego trybu życia. Zrób to powoli, a w przyszłym tygodniu możesz spróbować przebiec parę okrążeń, dobrze?  
Arthur zacisnął pięści i zaczerwienił się ze złości. Miał wrażenie, że gotująca się w nim krew zacznie zaraz tryskać z oczu, uszu i każdego pora skóry.  
— Nie może mi pan tego zabronić — zaprotestował. — To niesprawiedliwe.  
Eames westchnął i zawrócił w ich stronę.  
— Słuchaj — powiedział. — Masz wybór: albo dasz sobie tydzień na dojście do formy i zlikwidowanie tych cieni pod oczami, albo możesz już dziś wyjść na boisko i mieć pewność, że wyrzucę cię z czterech kolejnych prób. Ewentualnie wyłączę cię z nich, dopóki nie przekonam się, że potrafisz zachować się tak odpowiedzialnie, jak tego od ciebie oczekuję. Zobaczymy, co potrwa krócej.  
Łzy połaskotały Arthura pod powiekami, co, jak zauważył półświadomie, przypuszczalnie oznaczało, że jednak nie jest jeszcze w stu procentach sobą, ponieważ normalnie _nigdy_ nie płakał.  
— Czekam od dwóch tygodni, żeby pobiegać — wyszeptał, a twardy wzrok Eamesa zmiękł odrobinę.  
— Posłuchaj, Arthur, wiem, że lubisz biegać, ale niedawno choroba rozłożyła cię na łopatki. Nie jestem w stanie chodzić za tobą krok w krok i pilnować, czy czasem znów nie zemdlejesz. — Arthur zagryzł zęby. Eames musiał zauważyć tę stłumioną erupcję złości, bo zmrużył oczy. — A teraz koniec żartów. Bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć cię jutro na próbie, Arthur, ale jeśli przyłapię cię dziś wieczorem na bieżni, będziesz musiał liczyć się z moim wielkim niezadowoleniem_. _Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
Arthur wyprostował się do tego stopnia, że nie sposób było powiedzieć, który z nich dwóch jest wyższy.  
— Jak najbardziej, panie profesorze — odparł sucho i odwrócił się na pięcie, korzystając z faktu, że właśnie rozległ się dzwonek. Pociągnął Ariadne za sobą i oboje ruszyli w głąb korytarza.  
Nie zwracał uwagi na żarciki Ari, wymierzone w jego zranioną dumę, manię kontroli nad każdym aspektem życia i wybuch godny niezrównoważonej nastolatki. Zamiast tego stłamsił swoje emocje, skompresował je i ukrył głęboko, nie na tyle jednak, by powstrzymać je przed wypłynięciem na powierzchnię w środku nocy. Arthur zbudził się zdyszany i zszokowany ze snu, w którym bez tchu recytował swoją rolę w duecie z Eamesem, rozłożony na jego kolanach na dobrze znanym mu fotelu kierowcy z szeroko rozwartym udami i rękami zaciśniętymi kurczowo na jego ramionach. Zajęczał cicho, czując, jak strugi spermy znaczą mu na brzuch i strzelają dalej, w ciemność.

XXX

Nocne przeżycia złagodziły nieco furię Arthura, tak więc następnego dnia pojawił się w szkole w nastroju nie chmury, ale zaledwie chmurki burzowej. Rozwiązywał zadania, odzywał się, gdy go o to poproszono, a nawet śmiał się i żartował z Ariadne, która skarżyła się żałośnie na swój los osoby niewidzialnej dla obiektu jej westchnień. Ale dopiero w chwili, kiedy prawdziwy Eames stanął w drzwiach klasy, Arthur był w stanie otrząsnąć się z sennego obrazu nauczyciela, z uśmiechem słuchającego jego szeptów, pochylonego nad nim tak nisko, że Arthur mógł niemal skosztować jego smaku…  
Przez całą lekcję siedział wyprostowany jak trzcina, pilny i skupiony niemal do granicy bólu. Wszystko, co nie było wypisanymi na tablicy słowami, przepędził na dno umysłu i wpatrywał się we własne notatki tak intensywnie, że ich obraz wyrył mu się na siatkówce.  
Kiedy nadszedł czas próby, Arthurowi prawie kręciło się w głowie z napięcia i wysiłku. Był tak spragniony kofeiny, że na serio rozważał wizytę w świątyni szatana — _może udałoby się jakoś przekupić Ariadne?_  
Próba poszła jego zdaniem całkiem dobrze. Uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem pod nosem, podczas gdy nauczyciel wyżywał się na kilku osobach z obsady, które wciąż nie radziły sobie ze swoimi rolami bez skryptów. Eames posunął się nawet do tego stopnia, że kazał im wzorować się na Arthurze, mimo pokaźnej objętości tekstu znającym go na pamięć, a kiedy ktoś wychrząkał „robot", odpowiedział prawdziwie śmiertelnym spojrzeniem. Wyróżnienie poruszyło Arthurem, ale że czuł na sobie ironiczny, rozbawiony wzrok Ariadne, odłożył rozkoszowanie się tą chwilą na później.  
Przedyskutowali plany na następne miesiące. Kostiumy i scenografia okazały się nagle sprawami niecierpiącymi zwłoki. Arthur widział już oczami wyobraźni straszliwe słowo _RAJTUZY _świecące niczym światło alarmowe nad głowami większości aktorów, kiedy Eames, jak przystało na prawdziwego pana i zbawcę, ogłosił wszem i wobec, że pójdą śladem najnowszego projektu Royal Shakespeare Company i pozostaną przy strojach współczesnych.  
Wybuchły wiwaty, nie tylko ze strony obsady, ale i uczniów odpowiedzialnych za pomoc w przygotowaniu kostiumów — w końcu marszczenie metrów materiału w kryzy i szycie kaftanów z epoki miało bardzo mało wspólnego z przyjemnością.  
Było to stosunkowo krótkie spotkanie, wypełnione raczej przydzielaniem zadań niż recytacją ról i wkrótce wszyscy rozgadali się na tematy związane z przedstawieniem lub też nie. Ariadne urwała się wcześniej w nadziei, że uda jej się jeszcze zdążyć na końcówkę zebrania klubu chemicznego, oczywiście wyłącznie ze względów artystycznych, ponieważ nic nie przyczynia się do utrwalania emocji na fotografiach tak bardzo jak dziesiątki zdjęć nieświadomego niczego jajogłowego geniusza w wielkich ochronnych goglach, wywołującego jedną eksplozję za drugą. Zapewne specjalnie, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę.  
Po próbie Arthur ruszył wolno w stronę drzwi. Zerknął do tyłu z pozorem swobodnej neutralności, przypuszczając, że ujrzy wciąż grzebiącego w swojej torbie Eamesa, gdy nagle rzeczona torba uderzyła go w biodro, a sam Eames zrównał z nim krok.  
— Idziesz do domu? — zapytał nauczyciel uprzejmie. Arthur skinął głową bez słowa i zaczerwienił się w obawie, że omal nie został przyłapany na rzucanych ukradkiem spojrzeniach. — Aha, w porządku. W takim razie chodźmy.  
Brwi Arthura złożyły się w zdumioną harmonijkę, jak zwykła nazywać to Ari.  
— Słucham, panie profesorze?  
Eames zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odpowiedział również ruchem brwi, w jego przypadku z rozbawieniem uniesionej w łuk.  
— Jadę w twoją stronę, więc równie dobrze mogę cię podwieźć. Czy do tej pory moje słowa są zrozumiałe, Arthurze?  
Powoli pokiwał głową. Eames odwdzięczył się promienną miną.  
— Świetnie — odparł nazbyt jowialnym tonem i położywszy niespodziewanie Arthurowi rękę na ramieniu, poprowadził go w kierunku parkingu. — W ten sposób unikniesz wystawania na zimnie i ponownej choroby, a ja uzyskam pewność, że nie wybierzesz się na bieżnię tylko po to, by udowodnić mi, że nie jestem kimś, komu ktoś może rozkazywać. Obaj zaś zafundujemy sobie po kubku gorącej kawy.  
Arthur stał z opadłą z oburzenia szczęką, przygotowując się do wygłoszenia tyrady na temat nieznośnie protekcjonalnego tonu Eamesa, ale zanim najmniejsza kropla jadu zdążyła spłynąć mu na język, umysł przyssał się do ostatniego, ociekającego słodyczą słowa, które wyfrunęło z ust nauczyciela.  
— _Kawy?_ — powtórzył drżącym, pełnym nadziei głosem.  
Eames potrząsnął głową z udawanym przygnębieniem.  
— Och, skarbie, najpierw papierosy, a teraz uzależnienie od kawy? Ludzie jak nic pomyślą sobie, że sprowadziłem cię na złą drogę.  
Arthur prychnął pogardliwie.  
— Tak naprawdę oba te paskudne nałogi można przypisać wpływowi mojego sąsiada z dzieciństwa, Danny'emu Madisonowi, więc wypada pa… wypadasz z kręgu podejrzanych. A teraz poproszę o mniej wygłupów, a więcej kawy. — Przyspieszył kroku i ponaglił niecierpliwym gestem zaśmiewającego się Eamesa. Cały czas odwracał przy tym twarz lekko w bok, żeby ukryć wymalowany na niej zachwyt oraz szczęśliwy błysk w oku.  
Jego pierwszy _skarb_ od dwóch długich tygodni. Chyba opłacało się czekać.  
Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później Arthur, z kubkiem kawy w ręku, wydawał z siebie dźwięki uderzająco podobne do tych, które wyrwały mu się z gardła mniej więcej piętnaście godzin wcześniej, po przebudzeniu z bardzo mokrego snu.  
— Kurwa, ależ to dobre — jęknął, rozkoszując się pierwszym łykiem z cudownie ciepłego, wetkniętego jeden w drugi kubka, który przytrzymywał w splecionych palcach. Usiłował zapanować nad rumieńcem, kiedy Eames omal nie zakrztusił się swoją kawą, śmiejąc się aż do łez.  
— Arthur, błagam — wychrypiał i spróbował odchrząknąć. — Ten samochód jest miejscem dozwolonym od lat dwunastu. Jeżeli twoje zachowanie zacznie zmierzać w stronę pornografii, zawiozę cię do motelu, żebyś mógł być ze swoją kawą sam na sam.  
Arthur poczułby się zażenowany, ale sposób, w jaki Eames wymówił słowo „pornografia", sprawił tylko, że rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim fotelu, zadowolony i nasycony kofeiną, posyłając nauczycielowi pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.  
— Przepraszam — wymruczał prawie jak kot. — Ale od wieków nie miałem w ustach kawy od „Tony'ego"_. _Ta kawiarnia leży zbyt daleko od mojej trasy do szkoły i nigdy nie udaje mi się tam zajrzeć przed lekcjami. Przystanek też wypada tak bezsensownie, że nawet gdy jadę autobusem, nie opłaca się nadkładać drogi. Tak więc to — uniósł kubek i spojrzał na niego z czułością — jest warte o wiele więcej niż jednorazowe sam na sam. Do diabła, mógłbym się ożenić z tą kawą.  
Eames uśmiechnął się błogo.  
— Jestem pewien, że bylibyście ze sobą szczęśliwi. — Poruszył znacząco brwiami. — Poza tym, jeśli utrzymanie właściwego poziomu kofeiny w organizmie zapobiegnie wybuchom za każdym razem, gdy tylko nadepnę na twój odcisk obsesyjnej kontroli, poprę wasz związek całym sercem.  
Arthur spróbował spiorunować go wzrokiem, ale zakończyło się na tym, że musiał upić kolejny łyk kawy, by ukryć uśmiech.  
— Z kolei ja jestem pewien, że w tym momencie kazałbym ci pocałować mnie w tyłek, i to długo i namiętnie, gdybym nie miał… właściwego poziomu kofeiny w organizmie. Drogi panie profesorze.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę radował się widokiem opadłej szczęki Eamesa, zwycięsko odpierając rumieniec, który bez wątpienia towarzyszył szalonemu uderzeniu krwi z podbrzusza do głowy. Z wygiętą nonszalancko brwią i kącikiem ust skierowanym ku górze skanował swoje wnętrze w poszukiwaniu uczucia zażenowania, by na koniec z zachwytem stwierdzić, że zaginęło gdzieś na polu boju.  
— Posunąłem się za daleko? — wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
Eames prychnął.  
— Och, ja ci jeszcze pokażę, bezczelny smarkaczu. Następnym razem dostaniesz bezkofeinową. Poczekaj tylko.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się promiennie za pokrywką kubka.  
— Następnym razem? Czyżbyś miał długofalowe plany odwodzenia mnie od biegania za pomocą kawy?  
— Weź ty się lepiej zamknij i pij tego swojego szatana, nieznośny bęcwale, bo inaczej nastawię radio na stację nadającą operę, jasne?  
— Lubię operę.  
— Ja chyba z tobą zwariuję, Arthur.

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**

* Brytyjskie święto znane również jako Noc Ognisk (Bonfire Night), którego tradycyjnym elementem są pokazy sztucznych ogni  
** Fragment piosenki _American Pie_, tłumaczenie własne  
*** Gatunek słodkich ziemniaków


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Tydzień później, w poniedziałek, Arthur jak zwykle zataczał swoje kółka, spocony i w podniosłym nastroju. Zauważył Eamesa, który z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy opierał się o barierkę i najwyraźniej na niego czekał.  
— Wszystko w porządku, widzisz? — zaśmiał się Arthur, zbaczając z trasy, po czym pokonał dzielący ich dystans kilkoma przerzutami ciała w przód i w bok. — Zadowolony, psorze?  
Eames wzniósł oczy ku niebu.  
— Za minutę ruszam do domu. Jeśli chcesz dostać swoją kawę jawajską i skorzystać z podwiezienia, radzę ci pospieszyć się pod prysznicem.  
Arthur odpowiedział promiennym uśmiechem, zasalutował i tak oto, niepostrzeżenie, pewne sprawy nabrały cech rutyny.  
Eames nie zabierał go ze sobą codziennie, ale z drugiej strony Arthur przykładał wielką wagę do zachowywania się tak, jakby wcale tego nie oczekiwał, nawet jeśli przez dwa kolejne tygodnie był odwożony do domu co najmniej po każdej próbie. Wmawiał sobie, że nie znaczyło to nic poza sympatią samotnego nauczyciela do ulubionego ucznia. Oczywiście na czysto mentorskiej płaszczyźnie.  
Trudno było trzymać się tego przekonania, kiedy Eames żartował i flirtował z nim w swój nietypowy, szorstki sposób, a jeszcze trudniej, gdy nazywał go _skarbem_ i z jawnym entuzjazmem burzył jego starannie wzniesioną fasadę opanowania. Arthur od lat nie śmiał się i nie gadał tyle co teraz.  
Albo masturbował, co jednak stanowiło zupełnie odrębny temat.  
Niełatwo przyszło mu zrezygnować z powtórzenia swojego dwuznacznego zachowania podczas ich pierwszego wypadu po kawę. Za każdym razem, kiedy znajdował się z Eamesem sam na sam, dręczyło go desperackie pragnienie, żeby powiedzieć coś bulwersującego, zrobić jakąś seksualną aluzję albo zachować się prowokująco. Chciał przysunąć się do Eamesa i polizać każdą kostkę spoczywających na kierownicy rąk, wbić zęby w solidną, szeroką szyję, ale jednocześnie dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że najmniejsza oznaka jego obsesji na zawsze zakończyłaby ich wątłą przyjaźń. Tak więc splatał palce obu dłoni na swoich kolanach tak mocno, że aż drętwiały, i zagryzał wargi do krwi, kiedy nieświadomy niczego Eames podśpiewywał łagodnie w takt płynących z radia miłosnych piosenek.  
— Sade? Serio? — pokpiwał, kiedy rozległy się gęste jak miód tony _No Ordinary Love._ — Czy ty aby na pewno nie jesteś kobietą pod czterdziestkę?  
— Odwal się — skontrował radosnym i zarazem spokojnym tonem Eames. — Właśnie ogłosiła swój wielki powrót.  
Arthur westchnął i powiercił się na fotelu, próbując nie zerkać we wsteczne lusterko, w którym widać było odbicie tylnego siedzenia, scenerii jego snu z ostatniej nocy: śliskie od potu, złączone brzuchy, nadgarstki dociśnięte do skórzanego obicia (_czy te siedzenia są tak naprawdę ze skóry?_), biodra napierające na siebie w obłędnie powolnym tempie.  
— Chyba potrzebny nam jakiś system zgłaszania protestów.  
— Jasne, w porządku — zgodził się Eames życzliwie. — A ponieważ to mój samochód, zgłaszam protest przeciwko twojemu protestowi odnośnie mojego wyboru piosenek.  
Arthur przewrócił oczami i rzucił Eamesowi pełen wyższości uśmiech.  
— Zobaczymy — powiedział, szczerząc zęby, co skłoniło Eamesa do chichotu, Arthura zaś do zastanowienia się, czy ugryzienie nauczyciela w ramach zemsty mogłoby być uznane za przekroczenie pewnych granic, czy też nie.

XXX

— Boże drogi, nie. Nie Phil Collins. Czy on sprzedał duszę Disneyowi, czy po prostu ogłuchł i nie słyszy, jaką muzykę robi?

XXX

— Eames, jeżeli spróbujesz mnie wmanewrować w słuchanie Celine Dion, nie tylko zrezygnuję z udziału w przedstawieniu, ale spalę teatr.

XXX

— THE BEE GEES? Ty chyba żartujesz? Wielkie nieba, ja chyba siedzę tu z tobą zamknięty w jakimś wehikule czasu.

XXX

— Przysięgam, Eames, że gdy tylko zaczniesz śpiewać o tym, że dzieci są naszą przyszłością, nikt nigdy nie znajdzie twojego ciała.

XXX

— Czy to…? Tak, to _TO_. Chyba przerabialiśmy już cholerną Celine Dion, Eames? Bo ja najchętniej…  
— Już dobrze, PRZESTAŃ! — ryknął Eames, pospiesznie zmieniając stację. — Rozumiem, zgłaszałeś protest, dobra? Zbanowałeś Celine Dion dwa dni temu, ale czy teraz, na wszystkie świętości, możesz się nareszcie zamknąć?  
— Owszem — mruknął Arthur i przygryzł policzek od środka, żeby zachować poważną minę. Wnętrze sedana wypełniła trochę nowsza, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że płytka muzyka. Przez parę minut jechali w milczeniu. W końcu Eames westchnął przeraźliwie i zerknął na drgające z rozbawienia wargi Arthura.  
— Wiesz co? — zapytał powoli złowróżbnym tonem, przeczącym blaskowi jego oczu. — Straszny z ciebie _dupek_, Arthur.  
Arthur zamknął oczy i pozwolił dać się zanieść myślom (tylko na jeden krótki momencik) na tylne siedzenie samochodu, gdzie Eames przyciskał do jego szyi swoje widmowe, niebezpiecznie wygięte usta.  
— Miałem świetnego nauczyciela — odparł zachrypniętym głosem, a Eames przez całą drogę do domu nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

XXX

Dni mijały jeden za drugim, na horyzoncie migotał już jaskrawo blask Bożego Narodzenia, a cała szkoła sprawiała wrażenie porozbijanej na małe, skulone z zimna gromadki, spieszące z lekcji na lekcję. Chłód przenikał na wskroś zarówno młodsze, jak i starsze ciała, niebo nie jaśniało prawie przez cały dzień i Arthur stwierdził, że lodowate podmuchy wiatru nie pozwalają mu na przebiegnięcie więcej niż paru niezbędnych do szczęścia okrążeń.  
Poza tym zawsze gdzieś w pobliżu czaił się niebieski sedan i nie wypadało kazać na siebie czekać swojemu zaimprowizowanemu szoferowi.  
Ariadne od tygodnia rzucała Arthurowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, przygotowywał się więc powoli na nieuniknione pytania. Rozważał, ile prawdy może nie wyjawiać, nie brudząc sobie przy tym sumienia — nie mógł przecież bezczelnie okłamywać swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki (i de facto rodziny), z drugiej strony nie chciał być potępiony za swoje głupie zakochanie, podobnie jak nie był jeszcze gotów o nim mówić.  
Sytuacja osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny pewnego dnia, kiedy chmury już wczesnym popołudniem postanowiły zalać świat deszczem, a Arthur, podekscytowany wizją podyktowanego aurą miłego sam-na-sam w samochodzie Eamesa, popędził na próbę niemal w podskokach. Wzrok Ari przykleił się do niego w momencie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg sali, i przewiercał się przez skórę podczas powtarzania scen (wielkie nieba, Arthur zdążył już pokochać fizyczne wcielanie się w Hamleta, i nie, nie ćwiczył swojej roli, ale stawał się nią, zatracał się w szczegółach definiujących jego postać, nakładał starannie jedną ich warstwę na drugą, dopóki z niewzruszoną pewnością nie wiedział, że _jest_ księciem), a kiedy Eames zatrzymał się nagle przed Arthurem, przeszywające spojrzenie Ari sprowadziło na niego ostry dreszcz.  
— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zamierzasz biegać przy tej pogodzie — zażądał Eames, wskazując na zalane deszczem okno. Wyraz jego oczu kłócił się z tonem głosu i Arthur uśmiechnął się lekko, świadomy bliskości Ariadne, która hamowała właśnie u jego boku.  
— Ehm… — zaczął i zaraz urwał, bo zbyt rozpędzona Ariadne omal na niego nie wpadła.  
Pomodlił się szybko do wszystkich bogów, prawdziwych czy wyimaginowanych, żeby nie odkryła ogromu jego zauroczenia teraz, gdy nie mógł złożyć żadnego uspokajającego wyjaśnienia. Ledwo zdążył się do niej odwrócić, a już złapała go swoimi małymi dłońmi za łokcie i pociągnęła ku sobie.  
— Przepraszam — wypaliła, blada jak papier. — Ale muszę to zrobić, zanim… — urwała, pochwyciła go oburącz za kołnierz, szarpnęła w dół i gwałtownie przywarła ustami do jego warg, boleśnie i niezdarnie.  
Skończyła niemal tak szybko, jak zaczęła, co jednak nie powstrzymało go przed okrzykiem przestrachu i zatoczeniem się w tył. Uderzył barkami o pierś Eamesa i chwilę później poczuł, jak ten podtrzymuje go za boki. Ariadne stała bez ruchu i wlepiała spojrzenie w Arthura, który gapił się na nią w zdumieniu.  
— No nie, Arthur, _bardzo_ profesjonalnie z twojej strony. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku, czy wolisz sprawdzić, czy się czymś nie zaraziłeś? Jezu drogi! Przecież i tak będziesz musiał ją pocałować na scenie. Chyba że miała to być specjalna prezentacja tylko dla mnie? — Arthur oniemiał z rozdziawionymi ustami, podczas gdy Eames (_ten drań_) wypuścił go z uchwytu, śmiejąc się głośno. — Doskonała robota, Ariadne. Nie ma to jak złapać byka za rogi! Jestem pełen podziwu dla twojego zaangażowania w rolę, niemniej moim zdaniem Hamlet to nie do końca pole do romantycznych popisów, zwłaszcza w kontekście tragicznej śmierci Ofelii. Ale trzeba przyznać, że twój desperacki atak przyćmiłby wyczyny samego Romea.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę.  
— To dlatego… byłaś dziś taka dziwna? Bo zamierzałaś mnie pocałować? Ale… ale mogłaś mi przecież powiedzieć.  
Spojrzała na niego jeszcze bardziej ponuro.  
— Jasne, że mogłabym, gdybyś nie unikał mnie przez cały czas, dupku jeden! A zresztą wszystko jedno, teraz, gdy mamy już za sobą tę _paskudną rzecz_, możemy zacząć grać porządnie, a nie zachowywać się jak dwa rozkapryszone sześciolatki!  
Eames przygryzł wargi i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Ari odwróciła się powoli, a Arthur czuł, jak rumieniec zalewa mu policzki. Przecież starał się trzymać od niej na dystans, żeby przypadkiem nie odkryła jego idiotycznej obsesji na punkcie Eamesa, nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, na jakiego durnia wyszedł dzięki tej strategii.  
Wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją delikatnie za łokieć. Fuknęła gniewnie, kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie, skoncentrowany tylko i wyłącznie na jej twarzy, a nie na wzroku Eamesa, który obserwował ich z ciekawością.  
— _Kochałem dawniej waćpannę_* — powiedział miękkim, afektowanym głosem.  
Ariadne przez sekundę patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, zaraz jednak spuściła rzęsy, bez fałszywej skromności, za to z odrobiną nieśmiałości i smutku, choć w jej tonie pobrzmiewał cień słodkiej nadziei.  
— _W rzeczy samej, dawałeś mi to książę do zrozumienia_ — wyszeptała, a on ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie. Delikatnie zakreślał kciukami kręgi na jej policzkach nawet wtedy, gdy w jego wzroku nie pozostało już innego poza zmartwieniem i pogardą do samego siebie.  
— _Nie trzeba ci było tak rozumieć; bo cnota nie daje się w stary nasz pień wszczepić tak, żebyśmy trącić nim przestali_… — Pochylił głowę i złożył na jej wargach szorstki, rozpaczliwy pocałunek, jakby chciał w ten sposób przekazać jej na pożegnanie resztkę tego, co kiedyś czyniło jego życie pięknym i dobrym. Oderwał się od niej z zaciśniętymi powiekami i szczękami zwartymi tak mocno, że słowa, które wypowiedział, zabrzmiały jak rebelia przeciwko pozostałościom jego dawnej osobowości. — …_Nie kochałem cię wcale_.  
Ariadne szarpnęła się do tyłu z lekkim okrzykiem i zaczerpnęła tchu, by wyrecytować kolejny wers. Arthur popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem, nie potrafiąc dłużej pozostać w swojej roli, gdy tylko rozpromieniony Eames zaczął bić im brawo. Jego oczy błyszczały i Arthur znów się zaczerwienił, bo całe jego wnętrze wibrowało z pragnienia, by powiedzieć nauczycielowi, że wcale nie chce żadnej dziewczyny. Przygryzł wykrzywioną przepraszająco wargę.  
— To… to było niesamowite, prawda? — Ariadne z zachwytu straciła dech, cała w rumieńcach i ze szczęściem wypisanym na twarzy. Jej złość ulotniła się bezpowrotnie, jak zwykle w momentach, kiedy przeżyła coś pozytywnego. Arthur poczuł falę gorącej dumy.  
— Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że będzie inaczej — uśmiechnął się Eames, kładąc im ręce na ramionach. — A co ważniejsze, nie boczyliście się na siebie i dzięki temu zagraliście lepiej, niż sami się spodziewaliście. — Roześmiali się. Eames puścił najpierw bark Ari, a potem Arthura, który odruchowo spiął ramię, jakby już w tej samej sekundzie żałował utraty kontaktu. — Ale powróćmy do tematu, przerwanego przez jakże czarujący dowód mojego wspaniałego talentu do wybierania właściwej obsady. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy Arthur planuje przemoczyć się do suchej nitki na bieżni, czy też woli wykorzystać fakt, że wybieram się w jego kierunku, i pojechać do domu. Mógłbym podwieźć również ciebie, Ariadne. Co ty na to?  
Skamieniały Arthur patrzył, jak Ari wodzi oczami między nim a nauczycielem.  
— Podwieźć mnie do domu? Ale ja, hmm, mam przecież własny samochód, więc… dam sobie radę. Dziękuję, panie profesorze.  
Eames przewrócił oczami.  
— Jeszcze i ty. Błagam, widujemy się za często poza lekcjami, żeby bawić się w te formalne ceregiele. Kiedy jesteśmy bez świadków, możesz nazywać mnie Eames.  
— Każdy tak do niego mówi, nawet jego mama — dodał Arthur, zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad swoimi słowami. Ariadne obdarzyła go spojrzeniem wyraźnie mówiącym, że tak, owszem, blisko mu już do piszczącego psychofana.  
— Dzięki… Eames — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się sztywno, przyglądając się obu argusowym okiem. Arthur poczuł, jak przerażenie ściska go za krtań. — A tak w ogóle to powinnam się już zbierać. Arthur, zadzwonię do ciebie później, dobra? — Uśmiechnęła się, intonując ostatnie słowa jak pytanie, ale Arthur dobrze znał _to spojrzenie_ i choć też uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wiedział, że już po nim.  
W samochodzie nie opuszczało go napięcie. Knykcie zaciśniętych rąk nie przestawały mu bieleć nawet wtedy, kiedy Eames zaczął cicho nucić serwowane coraz częściej przez radio świąteczne piosenki. Arthur kłócił się z nim bez przekonania, czy kojarzone z Bożym Narodzeniem utwory aby na pewno powinny zawierać aluzje do wampirów lub innych szponiastych postaci w kapturach, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo rozpalało mu duszę słodko wyśpiewywane _Płonę żarem ognia z miłości do ciebie_**. W głowie bez przerwy dudniło mu echo walącej o dach sedana ulewy.  
Otworzył drzwi mieszkania dopiero po dobrych dziesięciu minutach stania w deszczu i patrzenia w miejsce, gdzie dawno już zniknął wszelki ślad po samochodzie. Miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności skręcają mu się od nagłego poczucia straty, tak jakby świeżo powstały problem _wiedzącej o wszystkim Ariadne_ pozbawił go cennego czasu spędzonego z Eamesem sam na sam poza szkołą.  
Kiedy wreszcie przekroczył próg domu, niemiłe emocje wzbogaciły się o ściskający mu żołądek węzeł strachu i gniewu. Zastanawiał się, ile z jego uczuć Ari odgadła tylko na podstawie przyjaznej propozycji Eamesa oraz ślepej adoracji, która niewątpliwie zagościła się na stałe w oczach Arthura.  
Usiadł, zziębnięty i przemoczony, łamiąc sobie głowę, czy nie lepiej będzie po prostu zadzwonić do niej i mieć to już za sobą, gdy jego komórka nagle zawibrowała. Wyjął ją z plecaka, otworzył klapkę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w słowa Ariadne, niosące otuchę lub śmiertelny cios. Wreszcie wyostrzył wzrok na tekście smsa i przeczytał go naprawdę.

_**sluchaj — tylko badz rozsadny dobra? jestes niesamowity ale to NAUCZYCIEL. nie chce patrzec jak ktos cie krzywdzi**_

Zaczął odpisywać bez zastanowienia, czując w gardle skurcz absurdalnej ulgi dzięki nieoczekiwanej, choć zapewne koniecznej, spowiedzi.

**Spoko, to tylko zauroczenie i w dodatku jednostronne. Wiem, że to głupie, ale na serio nie musisz się o nic martwić.**

Zadziwiające, jak bardzo zabolało go odkrycie, że znalazł się w absolutnie stereotypowej sytuacji: uczeń zakochany bez wzajemności w przystojnym, młodym nauczycielu_. _Zadygotał. Możliwe, że tak naprawdę unikał Ariadne właśnie z tego powodu — rzeczywistość nie mogła konkurować z szalonymi mrzonkami pod tytułem „co, jeśli…?", które rodziły się w nim pod wpływem ciepłego uśmiechu Eamesa i jego ach jakże niezbędnej mu do życia uwagi.  
Komórka zabrzęczała ponownie.

_**nie nabieraj sam siebie**__** —**__**i uwazaj ok?**_Arthur uśmiechnął się ponuro.

**Zawsze uważam**, odpisał pospiesznie, pragnąc przy tym nie czuć się tak, jakby porzucał swoje marzenie.

XXX

Kiedy Arthur był mały, czas od początku grudnia do Bożego Narodzenia trwał całą wieczność. Na tej ostatniej prostej do celu każdy dzień wydawał się dłuższy od poprzedniego, a gdy wreszcie nadchodziła Wigilia, Arthur nie przestawał szukać wykrętów, by położyć się jak najwcześniej i zasnąć, tak by bożonarodzeniowy ranek nadszedł jeszcze szybciej.  
Teraz czas ten mijał w mgnieniu oka i gdy do Arthura dotarło wreszcie, że ferie świąteczne odbiorą mu Eamesa na kolejny paskudny tydzień, było już niemal po wszystkim.  
Tego ranka siedział w ławce z brodą opartą na pięści, zapatrzony w bezkresną szarość za oknem i zwisające nisko nad budynkami chmury, oblane tym rodzajem mdłego, stłumionego światła, które zwykle towarzyszy zapowiedzi śniegu. Wokół niego klasa paplała o szansach na białe święta, o tym, że byłaby to całkiem przyjemna sprawa — _wszystko_, co stanowiło odmianę od deszczu, było przyjemną sprawą — nawet jeśli pociągnęłaby za sobą jeszcze większe zimno i…  
Na zewnątrz nie było samochodu Eamesa.  
Arthur wypatrywał za nim przez resztę lekcji. Bez ustanku zerkał przez okno, desperacko poszukując znajomego zarysu i niebieskiego odcienia lakieru między innymi pojazdami na odległym parkingu, ale że auto nauczyciela stało się dla niego tak samo charakterystyczne jak dla dziecka widok furgonetki z lodami, Arthur rozpoznałby je wszędzie na pierwszy rzut oka. I nieważne, jak wytężał wzrok — sedana jak nie było, tak nie było.  
Zajęć w ostatnim dniu nauki nikt nigdy nie traktował serio. Nauczyciele chcieli pozbyć się uczniów równie szybko co oni ich, tak więc Arthur bez przeszkód dryfował przez kolejne zajęcia na falach swojej melancholii, pozwalając jej osiąść na skórze niczym cieniutka warstewka lodu, która pękała za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się do niego odezwał lub go dotknął. Przełknął dławiącą go powódź dotkliwego rozczarowania i pod koniec dnia, kiedy lód skruszył się prawie do końca, z uśmiechem odpowiadał na życzenia wesołych świąt każdemu, kto mówił mu to samo.  
Możliwe, że dręczyła go zupełnie dziecinna potrzeba, ale z ręką na sercu: gdyby Arthur mógł sobie zażyczyć pięknie opakowanego prezentu za dobre sprawowanie przez cały rok, wiedziałby dokładnie, _kogo_ chce dostać, przewiązanego wielką czerwoną wstążką. Świadomość, że to niemożliwe, była sama w sobie wystarczająco okropna, ale brak szansy na to, by go ujrzeć, by go usłyszeć, by znaleźć się blisko niego, zanim porwą go dni pełne obligatoryjnej świątecznej radości, czynił całość po prostu nie do wytrzymania.  
Ktoś z ciała pedagogicznego, zainspirowany wydaniem najnowszej wersji _Opowieści wigilijnej_ Dickensa na DVD, wpadł na genialny pomysł, by zwołać tych kilku pozostałych uczniów, którzy nie zwiali do domu po przerwie obiadowej, i wyświetlić im film na dużym ekranie w jednej z bardziej pojemnych klas pod nadzorem biedaka, który wylosował najkrótszą zapałkę. A podczas gdy młodzież będzie po cichu wariować z nudów, reszta grona wymknie się do pokoju nauczycielskiego na wymianę prezentów.  
Przez lwią część filmu Arthur rysował coś bezmyślnie na skrawku papieru, od czasu do czasu rejestrując kątem oka, że przynajmniej ta ekranizacja nie próbowała ani ociekać sacharyną, ani wykazywać zapędów musicalowych. W pewnej chwili drzwi klasy otworzyły się niespodziewanie.  
Nie uniósł wzroku, zakładając, że przemykająca bezszelestnie na tył klasy postać to jeden z pedagogów, który wpadł tu na chwilę, by przedyskutować z panią Liebowitz ważki temat dozwolonych w pokoju nauczycielskim alkoholi. Blask z korytarza, widoczny przez chwilę w uchylonych drzwiach, oświetlił na moment ciemne pomieszczenie i Arthur stwierdził, że część jego bazgraniny przypomina kształtem błyskawicę. Zaczął więc cieniować ją odpowiednio, gdy nagły podszept przeczucia kazał mu porzucić rysowanie i odwrócić głowę.  
_Eames_.  
Niemożliwie piękny jak zawsze, wędrował powoli wzdłuż jednej z tylnych ławek z rękoma wsuniętymi głęboko w kieszenie bezbłędnie (tym razem) skrojonych spodni, których materiał opinał się cudownie na jego pośladkach. Czarna koszula przylegała ściśle do szerokiego, pięknie wyrzeźbionego torsu, a kiedy zatrzymał się, by zrobić w tył zwrot, tkanina rozchyliła się lekko między kilkoma górnymi guzikami. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, dopóki jakimś trafem nie złapał w półmroku spojrzenia Arthura.  
I wtedy uśmiechnął się, szeroko i przyjaźnie, ale zanim Arthur zdołał zrobić coś więcej niż wyprostować się na krześle, Eames zniknął.  
W krtani Arthura zakotłowało się coś w rodzaju bolesnego krzyku. Zdusił go natychmiast i wbił wzrok w swoje ułożone na ławce, roztrzęsione nagle ręce, na wpół świadomie zastanawiając się, kiedy jego własne uczucia tak skandalicznie wymknęły mu się spod kontroli.  
Obejrzał resztę filmu szeroko otwartymi, nieruchomymi oczami. Wytłumił najdrobniejszy skrawek emocji, które mogłyby zagrozić jego opanowaniu, gdy tylko rozlegnie się dzwonek, sygnalizujący, że nadszedł czas na finalną szaloną rundę po mieście z Ariadne i kilkoma innymi osobami w poszukiwaniu prezentów gwiazdkowych.  
Kiedy tylko przebrzmiał ostatni brzęk, Arthur opuścił klasę spokojnym, równym krokiem. Potrzebował jeszcze paru minut, żeby z zimną krwią stawić czoła temu, co go czekało. Wybierali się wprawdzie na zakupy grupą, ale to wcale nie dawało gwarancji, że Ari nie zacznie przypierać go bezlitośnie do muru, jeśli krótka obecność Eamesa nie umknęła również i jej uwadze.  
Z westchnieniem pchnął zewnętrzne drzwi, chcąc czym prędzej znaleźć się przy jej samochodzie, zanim wyśle za nim ekipę poszukiwawczą, i nagle stanął jak wryty.  
Padał śnieg.  
Arthur podniósł oczy na pociemniałe niebo i przyglądał się płatkom szybującym majestatycznie w bladym jeszcze świetle latarni. Gdzieś od strony szkoły dobiegły dźwięki świątecznej muzyki. Świeży podmuch wiatru porwał ze sobą gasnące, przesłodzone nuty _White Christmas_ i posłał wirujące chmary śnieżnych gwiazdek prosto na rzęsy Arthura.  
Ludzie ciągnęli w kierunku parkingu, niektórzy z zapałem rzucali w siebie ulepionymi ze śniegu kulami, niemniej górowała tu cisza, jak gdyby śnieg wydał wszystkim łagodny, choć stanowczy nakaz opuszczenia terenu szkoły i powiększenia nieuniknionego korku na ulicach, odwiecznego towarzysza niewinnej zimowej bieli.  
Arthur poruszył przyprószoną brwią. Niewiele pomogło, żeby wyklarować wizję, ale wątpił, że coś tak mało dramatycznego jak sypiący śnieg powstrzyma Ariadne przed jej awaryjnymi zakupami. Mimo tego nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca, niemal zahipnotyzowany dźwiękami pianina i zawadiackiej irlandzkiej melodii, które wylewały się teraz z głośników w oddali. Stał więc z odprężonym uśmiechem na twarzy i nie przestawał wpatrywać się w opadające płatki.  
— Przepięknie — wyszeptał i zamknął oczy. Śnieg osiadał i topił się na jego powiekach, pozostawiając dziwnie zmysłowe wrażenie.  
— O, z całą pewnością — potwierdził Eames cichym mruknięciem gdzieś u jego boku. Arthur stwierdził, że nie jest nawet w stanie drgnąć z zaskoczenia: nagła obecność nauczyciela była aż nazbyt perfekcyjna, tu i teraz, w tym czystym zimowym powietrzu, pieszczącym jego skórę lodowatymi pocałunkami, więc gdy otworzył oczy — powoli i z kocim zadowoleniem — część jego umysłu dziwiła się, czy czasem nie śni.  
Eames przyglądał mu się z półuśmiechem. Jego ręce wciąż tkwiły w kieszeniach spodni, choć teraz miał na sobie krótki, dwurzędowy płaszcz, w którym wyglądał jak wycięty żywcem ze stron jakiegoś romansu. Arthur nie potrafił odpowiedzieć inaczej niż tylko uśmiechem.  
— Podwieźć cię do domu? — zapytał Eames, zlizując płatek śniegu z dolnej wargi. Arthur zdusił jęk, który miał wyrażać zachwyt i jednocześnie żal, uświadomił sobie bowiem w tej samej chwili, że Ariadne przypuszczalnie zgrzyta już zębami z niecierpliwości.  
Otworzył usta, by odmówić z podziękowaniem, udając, że nie oddałby wszystkich prezentów swojego życia, łącznie z przyszłymi, za szansę spędzenia paru dodatkowych minut w śnieżnej zadymce, ale zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć słowo, usłyszał, jak ktoś woła jego imię.  
Odwrócił się jednocześnie z Eamesem i zmarszczył czoło na widok cholernego Roberta Fischera, wyróżniającego się niemożliwie błękitnymi oczami oraz (według skrytych podejrzeń Arthura) rosnącym uwielbieniem swojego Laertesa do arthurowego Hamleta. Fischer stał w połowie drogi między parkingiem a szkołą i machał do niego, wyraźnie dygocząc z zimna.  
— Arthur! Ariadne kazała cię zawołać, inaczej nie damy rady zaliczyć dziś wszystkich sklepów!  
Arthur uniósł rękę i dał mu znak, który w jego nadziei zostanie odczytany jako „dobra, zaraz tam będę", a nie „siądź koło mnie na tylnym siedzeniu tak blisko jak na próbach", po czym odwrócił się do Eamesa. Uśmiech nauczyciela nie obejmował już całkowicie jego oczu — a może było to tylko pobożne życzenie Arthura.  
— Ehm, my… wybieramy się po prezenty — szepnął i wargi Eamesa wygięły się z taką samą życzliwością jak przedtem, co napełniło Arthura czymś na kształt pogardliwego rozczarowania. Patrzył, jak Eames ruchem głowy wskazuje Fischera.  
— W takim razie cię nie zatrzymuję — powiedział szorstko, niemniej przyjaźnie, dokładnie tak, jak powinien brzmieć nauczyciel w ostatni dzień przed feriami, i Arthur poczuł, że kruszy się w nim resztka poprzedniego zadowolenia. Skinął głową i odszedł z wrażeniem idiotycznego ciężaru w sercu.  
— Wesołych świąt, Arthur! — zawołał za nim Eames głosem wytłumionym przez muzykę i gęste od śniegu powietrze. Arthur pomachał mu na odchodnym.  
— Nawzajem, panie profesorze! — odkrzyknął, ale bez oglądania się za siebie, bo nie dowierzał, że uda mu się to zrobić naturalnie i bez żalu. Szedł więc z zaciśniętymi szczękami, zalewany potokiem wesołej paplaniny Fischera wśród słabnących dźwięków muzyki, która gasła wraz z echem — niechętnego? — pożegnania Eamesa.  
_… sam temu nie poradzę, wszystkie swoje marzenia oparłem na tobie_***.

XXX

Boże Narodzenie jak zwykle było jednym wielkim pasmem nieprzerwanych wizyt rodzinnych, połączonych z wymianą prezentów, nad którymi wszyscy łamali sobie głowy przez długi czas i o których w całym zamieszaniu natychmiast zapominano. Arthur szczerze uwielbiał swoją wielką rodzinę i z przyjemnością odwiedził ją w towarzystwie matki i Ricka. Przejedzony i rozleniwiony, uśmiechał się nad cudownie zwariowanymi dziwactwami krewnych, ale między kęsami świątecznego indyka i przekomarzaniem z kuzynami zagapiał się od czasu do czasu w ciemność za oknem, gdzie śnieg już dawno zdążył stopnieć, i czuł, jak żołądek ściska mu coś podobnego do tęsknoty.  
A potem, nie wiadomo kiedy, święta minęły i Arthur kolejny raz znalazł się w swoim jaskrawo oświetlonym supermarkecie, wybierając składniki na tradycyjną poświąteczną „wyżerkę" z sąsiadką, panią Moore.  
Pani Moore uwielbiała go od chwili, kiedy wprowadził się wraz z matką kilka domów dalej i, co wyszło na jaw całkowicie przypadkowo, znała jego ojca z czasów, gdy był chłopakiem w wieku Arthura.  
Arthur zaadoptował ją jako kogoś w rodzaju honorowej babci, choć nie od razu. Prawdę mówiąc, początkowo jej uporczywy wzrok i litanie na temat cudownego charakteru ojca wydawały mu się co najmniej osobliwe — do pewnego dnia, w którym spóźnił się na autobus. Stało się to nie do końca niezamierzenie: Arthur, wówczas niespełna szesnastoletni, był aż nazbyt chętny, by pozwolić szkolnej gwieździe futbolu (biegacz o niemal anielskiej urodzie, niezupełnie w typie Arthura, ale kto w tym wieku przejmowałby się podobnymi drobiazgami?) pokierować swoją świeżo rozbudzoną seksualnością przy pomocy paru niezobowiązujących schadzek po treningu. Gdyby tylko pozostali członkowie drużyny futbolowej mieli równie nieskrępowany stosunek do ich niewinnych eksperymentów…  
Tamtego wieczoru Arthur zdecydował się wrócić do domu pieszo, zwłaszcza że ból rozciętej wargi i rozbitego, uparcie krwawiącego nosa był wystarczającym argumentem za trzymaniem się z dala od tapicerki siedzeń w autobusie. Krew spływała mu za kołnierz i lepiła się nieprzyjemnie do skóry. Mijał właśnie dom pani Moore i nie zdążył ujść dalej niż parę kroków, gdy zaniepokojona sąsiadka wypadła na ulicę jak burza, zasypała go gradem pytań i zaciągnęła do siebie. Arthur zazwyczaj był dumny ze swojej niezależności i daleko posuniętej samodzielności, ale w sytuacji, gdy pięciu nieźle wyrośniętych młodzieńców poświęciło sporo ze swego cennego czasu, by stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko, z wdzięcznością przyjął oferowaną przez starszą panią pomoc.  
Opowiadała mu o swoich synach i wnukach, ale dopiero po kilku odwiedzinach w jej mieszkaniu (z okazji zakupów, dostarczenia paczuszki od matki, załatwienia specjalnego gatunku sosu vinagraitte, którego sąsiadka nigdzie nie potrafiła znaleźć) Arthur zorientował się, że ludzie tak bezgranicznie kochani przez panią Moore dziwnym zrządzeniem losu zapominają odwzajemnić się jej zbliżonym uczuciem.  
Od tamtej chwili minęły już dwa lata i Arthur nie miał pojęcia, co stanie się z nią, gdy wyjedzie na studia. Jak ona poradzi sobie bez wspólnych kolacji, które urządzali sobie parę razy w miesiącu? _Na pewno będę do niej pisał_, myślał, starannie wybierając i wkładając do koszyka rzeczy, które lubiła (a które jednocześnie nie szkodziły jej kapryśnemu żołądkowi), ona zaś będzie pokazywać jego listy swoim równie przerażająco troskliwym przyjaciółkom. Mógłby też przysyłać jej prezenty, ale w taki sposób, by nie wyglądało, że zawraca sobie nimi głowę — cecha, której pani Moore pozornie w nim nie lubiła.  
Przeszedł do działu z artykułami do pieczenia i zapakował do koszyka składniki na deser. Postanowił, że zrobi ciasto z ananasem. Pani Moore uczyła go kiedyś gotowania (mizernie jej to wychodziło), a potem nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu nad rozkwitem jego talentów kulinarnych, wysoce przewyższających jej własne. Odtąd za każdym razem, gdy ją odwiedzał, przygotowywał do jedzenia coś, czym napychali się potem po uszy. Był zwolennikiem tradycyjnego, powolnego gotowania od podstaw, bez półproduktów, i lubił, kiedy dom napełniał się kuszącym aromatem, podczas gdy oboje oglądali stare filmy. Wspólne wieczory sprawiały im obupólną przyjemność — pani Moore trzymała go pieszczotliwie pod pantoflem, a on z rozkoszą odsłaniał przed nią wciąż ukryte szczątkowo w jego wnętrzu dziecko. Było to na swój sposób kojące i Arthur ubóstwiał te chwile. Jak i samą panią Moore.  
— Panie i panowie, to niesamowite. On nawet _piecze_. Coś nieprawdopodobnego.  
Arthur znieruchomiał i na sekundę przymknął oczy, z palcami wciąż opartymi o półkę z cukrem waniliowym. Jego umysł dokonał błyskawicznej analizy, czy nie najwyższy czas udać się ze swoją obsesją do specjalisty, skoro pod jej wpływem zaczyna cierpieć na omamy słuchowe. Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na mężczyznę opartego o regał po przeciwnej stronie przejścia.  
— Eames — wyszeptał z czymś niepokojąco zbliżonym do czci.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
— Witaj, skarbie — powiedział melodyjnie — Miałeś przyjemne święta? — Wyprostował się i zbliżył do Arthura, chwiejąc się przy tym odrobinę. Arthur zerknął szybko na jego zaczerwienione policzki, lekko opadnięte powieki i leniwy, _seksowny jak sama cholera_ uśmiech, po czym sam wyszczerzył się w duchu od ucha do ucha.  
— Jesteś pijany — powiedział z miękką naganą i zaraz urwał, bo Eames podszedł jeszcze bliżej, przyłożył sobie palec do warg i rozejrzał się czujnie dokoła, jak gdyby podejrzewał, że cała dyrekcja szkoły ukrywa się za stosem paczek z mąką.  
— Ciii. Jestem tylko podchmielony. To coś zupełnie innego, zapewniam cię. — Spróbował przybrać minę pełną powagi, zniweczył jednak cały efekt, zataczając się ponownie. — Ale spójrz na siebie, skarbie, wzorze domatora zachwyconego widokiem półek z dodatkami do ciasta! Założysz sobie fartuszek? Absolutnie domagam się zdjęć, nie mówiąc już o przynajmniej jednym kawałku tego, co zrobisz. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Nikt mnie nie przekona, że nie jesteś potajemnym smakoszem, więc w ciemno żądam porcji… tego czegoś. A co to będzie, swoją drogą? To, co chcesz upiec? Czy zapiec? Nie, upiec.  
Arthur gapił się bez słowa, a bulgoczący w gardle śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust, zanim zdążył nad sobą zapanować. Eames spojrzał na niego spod ściągniętych z udawanym wyrzutem brwi. Rumieniec na jego twarzy pogłębił się odrobinę.  
— Boże, jesteś po prostu _nawalony_ — wychichotał Arthur z niedowierzaniem i jednoczesnym zachwytem. — I co ty tu w ogóle robisz?  
Eames westchnął i oparł się o regał tuż obok Arthura. Pochylił się ku niemu i konspiracyjnie obniżył głos do tego stopnia, że Arthur również musiał przysunąć się bliżej, by dosłyszeć to, co miało mu zaraz zostać zdradzone w tak wielkiej tajemnicy.  
— Ajerkoniak — mruknął Eames cicho. — Już po tamtej stronie oceanu nie przepadałem za tym specjałem, ale Cobb nalegał, żebyśmy wypróbowali przepis jego matki. Cóż, wciąż nie zmieniłem zdania, ale trzeba przyznać, że nieźle uderza do głowy. A chociaż wy nie obchodzicie tutaj drugiego dnia świąt, nie widziałem powodu, dlaczego też miałbym zrezygnować ze starej, dobrej tradycji. Zostało tego trochę w lodówce i pomyślałam sobie, czemu nie?Tylko że akurat dzisiaj nie miałem żołądka wypchanego jakąś cholerną pieczenią, no i… — Wzruszył ramionami, niedbale i nieskoordynowanie, i Arthur aż się zatrząsł, rozumiejąc nagle, że oto ma przed sobą Eamesa-faceta, a nie jednak gwałtowny poryw ciepłych uczuć zamienił mu kolana w galaretę, kilka z usłyszanych właśnie słów doczekało się bolesnej interpretacji. Wnętrzności Arthura zawiązały się nagle na supeł.  
— Cobb? — powtórzył swobodnie, nie mając pojęcia jak, na wszystkie świętości, ma zachować kontrolę nad sobą, jeśli Eames potwierdzi, że owszem, spędził święta ze swoim ukochanym i głupim przepisem na ajerkoniak matki wspomnianego ukochanego, a w przerwach między wzajemnym podkarmianiem się kawałkami indyka leżał najedzony w jego objęciach i czekał, aż obaj nabiorą nowych sił, by znów spojrzeć sobie w oczy w subtelnym blasku choinkowych lampek, a potem…  
— Tak, Cobb. On i Mal, czyli twoja była pani Girard-Hughes, Arthur, uparli się, żebym spędził święta u nich. Co było cholernie przyzwoitą propozycją, jeśli uwzględnić, że to ich ostatnia szansa na Boże Narodzenie tylko we dwoje, zanim urodzi się szkrab. W dodatku, możesz mi uwierzyć, nie ma człowieka na tym świecie, który dobrowolnie odrzuciłby możliwość skosztowania kuchni Mal. Och, och, Arthurze, czy ty słyszysz to co ja? — Uniósł głowę i ponownie oparł ją o sklepową półkę. Na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz nagłego uwielbienia, czyniąc ją niemal piękną.  
Arthurowi zaparło dech w piersi zarówno na ten niemożliwie oszałamiający widok, jak i pod wpływem tego, co właśnie powiedział Eames.  
_Nie spędził świąt ze swoim chłopakiem_.  
Uśmiechnął się — radośnie, triumfalnie i otwarcie. Mógł to zrobić bez obaw, ponieważ oczy Eamesa wciąż były rozkosznie przymknięte.  
— Słyszę co? — zapytał odrobinę za wesoło. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Eamesowi, bo docierały do niego jedynie typowe dźwięki sklepu: przytłumione głosy innych klientów nałożone na przezroczystą marketową muzykę pod zakupy.  
— _Some Enchanted Evening_**** — wybełkotał Eames z miną wyrażającą czysty zachwyt. Arthur wsłuchał się w wygrywaną przez kiepskie głośniki saksofonową melodię i stwierdził, że to rzeczywiście ta piosenka. — _Pewnego zaczarowanego wieczoru…_ — zaśpiewał Eames cicho, podchodząc z uśmiechem do Arthura i biorąc go za dłoń. Jednocześnie otoczył go wolnym ramieniem i złapał za łokieć ręki, którą Arthur popychał koszyk na zakupy. — _… ujrzysz nieznajomego na drugim końcu zatłoczonej sali, i w tej samej chwili coś ci podszepnie, że będziesz go odtąd widywać, wciąż od nowa, potem, gdzieś indziej…_ Co? Nie przyłączysz się do mnie tym razem, skarbie?  
Arthur zamrugał i powstrzymał się, żeby nie wtulić się mocniej w ramiona Eamesa, który autentycznie próbował pociągnąć go do powolnego tańca. Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Eames nie zrezygnował z podejmowanych wysiłków.  
— No to przynajmniej zatańcz ze mną. Jeśli będziesz nadal tkwił tak bez ruchu, ludzie pomyślą, że chcę ukraść ci zakupy, a nie zaszaleć z tobą na parkiecie.  
Arthur poruszył brwiami i pozwolił Eamesowi kołysać się wolno w miejscu, ledwo przestępując z nogi na nogę w narzuconym przez niego rytmie.  
— Nie chcę burzyć pana iluzji, Eames — powiedział ze sztuczną powagą — ale to ani nie parkiet, ani nie muzyka, przy której można szaleć. — Poczuł, jak palce nauczyciela zaciskają się na nim w odpowiedzi.  
— Ciii, najdroższy, rujnujesz magię chwili. — Eames nucił cicho, idealnie podkreślając gasnące, ochrypłe tony saksofonu. — Zostaw tego pana i zdradź mi lepiej, jak minęły ci święta.  
— Dobrze. Nawet świetnie. Widziałem się z rodziną. Przejadłem się. Czyli to, co zwykle. — Uśmiechnięty Eames nie przestawał nucić, jego cichy i głęboki głos otulał Arthura jak dym, a wygięte wargi emanowały czymś zapraszającym i intymnym. Przełknął ślinę i spróbował przemówić sobie do rozsądku (_Nie, nie przytulę się do niego i nie oprę głowy na jego ramieniu. Boże, on naprawdę jest wyższy ode mnie, czemu zawsze o tym zapominam?_). — A dzisiaj jestem, hmm, w pewnym sensie umówiony ze swoją sąsiadką. Mamy taki zwyczaj, że robimy sobie długie wieczory, jemy coś, oglądamy filmy i po prostu gadamy. To… to naprawdę świetna sprawa, lubię się z nią spotykać i dziś chcę upiec dla niej ciasto, a potem obejrzymy sobie Koło Fortuny i jakiś film, i…  
Urwał, widząc szeroki uśmiech Eamesa i jego rozpromieniony, niemal dumny wzrok.  
— To brzmi jak idealny scenariusz na drugi dzień świąt — oświadczył Arthurowi z zadowoleniem. — Doskonale to sobie zaplanowałeś.  
Arthur bez powodzenia spróbował powstrzymać rumieniec. Szybko oblizał wargi i zignorował dziwne spojrzenie, które rzuciła im stojąca przy końcu regału kobieta.  
— Jaki drugi dzień świąt*****? Znów pan… znów o nim wspominasz, a Boże Narodzenie już przecież minęło.  
Eames odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. Arthur poczuł, jak koszyk wbija mu się w biodro, gdy obaj, wziąwszy lekki półobrót, przysunęli się do siebie odrobinę bliżej, nieznacznie i niewinnie. Serce Arthura aż zakłuło ze szczęścia.  
— To stara angielska tradycja, zwana Boxing Day. Chodziło w niej o rozdawanie jałmużny ubogim na Świętego Stefana, czyli w dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu. Oczywiście dziś większym powodzeniem niż datki cieszą się wielkie wyprzedaże, moim zdaniem tragiczne zjawisko, bo czy zamiast biegać po sklepach nie lepiej byłoby podrzemać sobie przed telewizorem i wreszcie strawić to, czym wypchało się brzuch podczas świąt? Najlepiej w towarzystwie kogoś, kogo się bardzo lubi. A potem najeść się po uszy od nowa. Arthur, skarbie, co powiesz na zgrabne wygięcie w tył?  
Zanucił melodyjnie, tym razem głośniej, akcentując punkt kulminacyjny piosenki. Arthur roześmiał się i porzucił próby wyłowienia prawdy z tego, co powiedział mu Eames. Napiął mięśnie nóg i zatrzymał się w miejscu, patrząc na nauczyciela z najsurowszą miną, na jaką mógł się zdobyć.  
— Eames, spróbuj tylko przegiąć mnie do tyłu, a obiecuję, że nie dożyjesz wieczoru.  
Eames wsunął sobie język między zęby i zachichotał. Ścisnął rękę Arthura i przymierzył się do odpowiedzi, kiedy nagle przypadł do nich jasnowłosy, zaaferowany mężczyzna.  
— O nie, nie, Eames, spokojnie, nie zaczynaj. Puść tego chłopaka. Boże, strasznie przepraszam. Mój znajomy jest Anglikiem i trochę wypił, ale ogólnie jest niegroźny i… _Rany boskie, zostaw wreszcie tego miłego chłopca w spokoju, Eames!_  
Arthur ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Eames kwituje nerwowe słowa nieznajomego zniecierpliwionym wywróceniem oczu.  
— W porządku, Dom, Arthur doskonale wie, jak bardzo jestem podpity i jak bardzo angielski. Prawda, skarbie?  
Arthur rzucił bliskiemu rozpaczy mężczyźnie uspokajający uśmiech. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy życie nie byłoby lepsze, gdyby mieć do Eamesa czysto przyjacielski stosunek, zamiast doszukiwać się w każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowie choćby miniaturowej cząsteczki pragnienia.  
— Naprawdę wszystko w porządku — odezwał się, obserwując, jak promieniujący z niego spokój przenosi się na nieznajomego. — Jestem przyzwyczajony do jego wygłupów, chociaż pierwszy raz widzę go pijanego. Reszta mnie już nie dziwi. — Wyswobodził się z delikatnie z trzymających go ramion. Piosenka dobiegła końca i chciał jako pierwszy przerwać kontakt, zanim zrobi to Eames. Wyciągnął rękę do przybysza.  
— Jestem Arthur. A pan ma na imię Dom, dobrze usłyszałem?  
Dom skinął głową i już uspokojony potrząsnął jego dłonią.  
— Dom Cobb, przyjaciel i nieszczęsna eskorta wstawionych Anglików. Miło mi cię poznać.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, na co Eames prychnął pod nosem.  
— No świetnie, teraz obaj możecie połączyć siły i zacząć roztrząsać, jaki jestem nieznośny. Szkoda, że nie dałem nogi, zanim mieliście szansę się spotkać.  
— Bez obaw, Eames, na pewno spotkalibyśmy się później na jakiejś poświęconej tobie terapii grupowej — pocieszył go Dom kpiącym tonem. Arthura ogarnęło nagłe poczucie niedosytu, teraz, gdy był świadkiem przyjaźni, do której sam nigdy nie będzie miał prawa, niezależnie od tego, jak radośnie Eames zareagował na jego widok.  
— Muszę już iść — powiedział, wypierając ze świadomości dotkliwy brak czegoś ważnego w swoim życiu. Uśmiech Eamesa zbladł. Dom przyglądał się im z wręcz groteskowo nic niemówiącą miną.  
— Bo ciasto czeka, aż je upieczesz?  
Arthur uniósł leciutko kąciki ust i skierował wzrok w dół, bo w ten sposób przyszło mu łatwiej nakazać sobie, by nie łapał się tej chwili niczym zdesperowany idiota.  
— Dokładnie — potwierdził z tym samym grzecznym półuśmiechem skierowanym do Doma. — Cieszę się, że pana poznałem, Dom. Wszystkiego dobrego na nadchodzący rok.  
— Nawzajem — odpowiedział Dom, wpatrując się w niego ze zmarszczonymi lekko brwiami. Arthur w ostatniej chwili zapanował nad twarzą, kiedy zrozumiał, że Cobb powoli kończy składanie pojedynczych faktów w całość.  
— Przyjemnej reszty świąt, Eames — zwrócił się do nauczyciela i cofnął o krok, jakby chciał uciec przed tym, czego się zaraz spodziewał. — Zobaczymy się w nowym roku.  
Już niemal odchodził, gdy usłyszał głos Eamesa, ciepły, niewymuszony, miękki od okrągłych samogłosek.  
— Do przyszłego tygodnia, Arthur. Próba już w pierwszy dzień po feriach, pamiętaj.  
Dom zerknął na niego tak błyskawicznie, że Arthur nie miał nawet czasu ukryć drobnego skrzywienia.  
— Próba? — powtórzył z pozorną swobodą, której zaprzeczył nagły podejrzliwy błysk w jego oczach.  
— Arthur to mój Hamlet. — Eames uśmiechnął się błogo. Arthur przełknął ślinę i pożałował, że sam nie ma na podorędziu wymówki z nadużyciem alkoholu, która usprawiedliwiłaby stan, w jakim znalazł go Dom: rozanielonego, z cielęcym zakochaniem wypisanym na twarzy i nie próbującego nawet uwolnić się z ramion Eamesa.  
— Chodzisz do Dysona? — pytał dalej Cobb, mrużąc oczy. — Kto uczył cię wcześniej angielskiego? Pani Girard-Hughes?  
Arthur przytaknął powoli i zaczerwienił się, wyobrażając sobie, jak Dom opowiada żonie o żenującym zachowaniu jednego z jej ulubionych uczniów. Cobb rzucił mu skąpy uśmiech.  
— Zabawne. Wcale nie wziąłbym cię za kogoś, kto jeszcze chodzi do szkoły — skomentował ostrożnie. Arthur o mało nie wykrzyczał mu prosto w twarz swojego wieku, powstrzymał się jednak, bo takie zachowanie zdyskredytowałoby go całkowicie jako osobę zachowującą się dorośle.  
— Naprawdę muszę już iść — powiedział przepraszającym tonem, pomijając ostatnie słowa Doma. — Moje ciasto nie upiecze się samo. Szczęśliwego nowego roku. Proszę pozdrowić panią Cobb.  
Wyminął obu i skręcił w najbliższe przejście między regałami w stronę oszklonych zamrażarek. Widział na ich powierzchni odbicie Eamesa i Doma, którzy patrzyli w ślad za nim. Potem Cobb pochylił się i szepnął coś, co sprawiło, że mina Eamesa stwardniała, w jednej chwili gubiąc wszelkie ślady ciepła. Arthur popędził ile sił w nogach do kasy, żeby uciec przed tym widokiem.  
Kilka godzin później, objedzony ananasowym ciastem i makaronem vermicelli******, wciąż miał przed oczami ten jeden obraz: twarz Eamesa zastygłą w reakcji na bezlitośnie zdradzoną przez Cobba prawdę o uczuciu Arthura.  
— Drań — szepnął do siebie. Miał nadzieję, że wieczór przed telewizorem pani Moore opóźni nieunikniony ból — i że Eames był dziś wystarczająco pijany, by zapomnieć, co powiedział mu przyjaciel. A najlepiej zapomnieć, że w ogóle spotkał Arthura_._

XXX  
_  
_W życiu Arthura, podobnie jak i dla reszty świata, nastał nowy rok.  
Leżał w łóżku i wsłuchiwał się w dobiegające z zewnątrz wiwaty, towarzyszące wybiciu dwunastej. Poprzedzające północ cztery godziny spędził na imprezie w domu Ariadne — odpowiednio wielkiej imprezie, jako że oprócz Sylwestra obchodziła ona również swoje urodziny, które przypadały na pierwszego stycznia. Ari od lat świętowała obie okazje naraz, dzięki czemu tylko raz musiała łamać sobie głowę nad odpowiednio zabójczym strojem. Arthur za to łamał teraz własną: szacował prawdopodobieństwo, że Ariadne _nie_ wykasowała nagranego telefonem filmiku z nim w roli głównej (śpiewającym po pijanemu Lady Gagę) w odwecie za jego przedwczesne wyjście z przyjęcia. Chciał zostać dłużej, ale nadużycie alkoholu wywołało atak melancholii i wolał zejść ludziom z oczu, zanim zauważą jego godny pożałowania stan.  
Patrzył na sufit, na którym tańczyły odblaski ekranu wyciszonego telewizora. Czuł przenikające go na wskroś zmęczenie i wciąż utrzymujące się lekkie odurzenie wypitymi drinkami. Spacer do domu złagodził nieco alkoholową chandrę, wprawił go za to w nastrój przytępionej refleksji i skłonił do retrospekcji. Arthur miał wrażenie, że widzi minione wydarzenia nieostro, jak przez mgłę.  
Jego myśli splątały się i zawirowały, a oczy przymknęły powoli wśród odległych (i okropnych) dźwięków _Auld Lang Syne_*******, podczas gdy resztka świadomości szeptała mu, że z chwilą nadejścia nowego roku powinien kogoś pocałować na dobrą wróżbę wielu pocałunków przez kolejne trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni. Zanim zasnął na dobre, przytulił do swojej piersi wspomnienie Eamesa, a potem, już we śnie, wdychał go, smakował i całował tak mocno i czule, że gdy się obudził, jego nabrzmiałe wargi pulsowały bólem.

XXX

Tydzień później Arthur i Ariadne przedzierali się przez wlewające się do szkoły masy uczniów, którzy mieli sobie do opowiedzenia rzeczy nie cierpiące zwłoki nawet tak niewielkiej jak zrobienie kilku kroków w głąb budynku. Wymieniano plotki decydujące o życiu lub śmierci i odświeżano przyjacielskie więzi po dwóch tygodniach bolesnej rozłąki.  
Brnęli przez tłum w kierunku swoich szafek. Arthur udawał, że wcale nie jest zaniepokojony tym, co Dom Cobb mógł powiedzieć Eamesowi o jego widocznym jak na dłoni zauroczeniu. Ariadne udawała, że wcale nie nadciąga sobie mięśni szyi rozglądając się za najmniejszym śladem obiektu swojego pożądania.  
— Chyba zauważyłeś już — powiedziała, skanując wzrokiem korytarz i nie patrząc nawet przy tym na wyjmowane z szafki i wkładane do torby książki — że oboje jesteśmy niemożliwie żałośni. Jakby ktoś wyciął nas z banalnego serialu dla nastolatków, nie uważasz?  
Arthur spojrzał na nią i uniósł z politowaniem brew.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odparł wyniośle. Ariadne wybuchnęła śmiechem, który nagle uwiązł jej w gardle. Odwróciła się gwałtownie do Arthura, czerwona po uszy, a on zrobił krok w bok, robiąc przejście maturzyście o gęstych, czarnych włosach i szerokim, przyjaznym uśmiechu na twarzy.  
— Co za chaos, prawda? — zaśmiał się chłopak i ruszył dalej. Arthur zagryzł wargi na widok Ari, która o mało nie zadławiła się swoim językiem, usiłując sklecić naprędce jakąś błyskotliwą odpowiedź, zanim jej miłość oddali się na dobre.  
— Tak — powiedziała, na co Yusuf (Arthur znał jego imię, nasłuchał się wystarczająco, jak Ari wzdycha) uśmiechnął się lekko i znikł w kłębiącym się mrowiu uczniów. — Chaos… — powtórzyła Ari smutno i popatrzyła za nim, po czym obróciła się wolno, by rzucić Arthurowi mordercze spojrzenie. Arthur, którego rozbawienie osiągnęło w międzyczasie niemożliwy do ukrycia poziom, obawiał się, że na spojrzeniu się nie skończy, zanim jednak Ari zdążyła rozprawić się z nim głośno, poleciał w przód, potrącony przez kogoś, kto właśnie przechodził obok w pośpiechu. Obejrzał się i wytrzeszczył oczy.  
— Chryste, przepraszam, Arthur. Chyba wszyscy tu dziś powariowali. — Eames rzucił Ariadne i sparaliżowanemu z wrażenia Arthurowi przelotny uśmiech i podjął przecieranie sobie ścieżki przez tłum, pokrzykując na stojących mu w drodze uczniów.  
— Yhm — wydusił Arthur słabo. Popatrzył na swoje roztrzęsione ręce, a potem poczęstował Ari swoją wersją zabójczego wzroku. Tym razem nadeszła jej kolej, by zapiszczeć ze śmiechu. — Ani słowa — zawarczał. Ari pantomimicznie zamknęła usta na kłódkę i wyrzuciła kluczyk.  
Arthur przewrócił oczami i zaczął szybko sortować swoje książki, żeby nie spóźnić się na pierwszą lekcję.  
— Zobaczymy się na obiedzie — powiedział miłym, uprzejmym tonem, uśmiechając się do Ariadne.  
Ari zarzuciła torbę na ramię i zrewanżowała się podobnym uśmiechem.  
— Naturalnie. No to na razie. — Mrugnęła mu na pożegnanie i rozstali się, każde zwrócone w swoją stronę.  
Przy schodach Arthur przystanął na moment.  
— ZAKOCHANA W CHEMIKU! — wrzasnął i dał błyskawicznego nura naprzód, pędząc jak strzała po stopniach w górę. Wyszczerzył się jak głupi i roześmiał z zachwytem, gdy chwilę później poczuł wibrację telefonu. Wyjął go u szczytu schodów.

_**sam wpadles po uszy— zabujany bez pojecia w nauczycielu!**_Skasował wiadomość (na wszelki wypadek), ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust przez całą drogę do klasy.

XXX

Dzień wlókł się niemiłosiernie, jak zawsze, gdy po południu czekały ich próby, i Arthur miał aż nadto czasu, by przeanalizować od każdej strony, czy Eames mógł pamiętać ich rozmowę oraz zaimprowizowany powolny taniec w „drugi dzień świąt". I gdy już był bliski podsumowania, że w zasadzie zachował się w sklepie całkiem przyzwoicie, przypomniał sobie zmrużone, wszystkowidzące oczy Cobba, starannie notujące każde jego drżenie i rumieniec, nawet wtedy, gdy wyślizgnął się już z ramiona Eamesa. Arthur po prostu _wiedział_, że Dom musiał ostrzec swojego przyjaciela o ewidentnym, głupim uczuciu równie głupiego smarkacza.  
W trakcie ferii, podczas długich, samotnych dni bez Eamesa, Arthur przygotował sobie pewien plan, niezbyt pociągający co prawda, ale teraz wydało mu się najważniejsze, żeby stworzyć między nimi dystans. Oczywiście nie ostentacyjnie, ale tak, by nauczyciel nie podejrzewał, że spragniony jego bliskości Arthur chłonie każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo.  
Oczywiście samo posiadanie planu nie gwarantowało jeszcze jego powodzenia.  
Maurice nie zjawił się w szkole z powodu zapalenia migdałków, i choć jego nieobecność była dużym plusem dla każdego, kto był skazany na jego towarzystwo, nikt nie spodziewał się cieszyć długo tym faktem. Eames nie zdołał bowiem dopracować do końca zasad zastępstwa, jako że a) planowano tylko jedno przedstawienie oraz b) każda nieobecność, która nie była usprawiedliwiona „cholernie zrozumiałym powodem" miała prowadzić do trwałego oddania roli dublerowi.  
Zapalenie migdałków, podobnie jak ospa wietrzna, spełniało (niestety) warunki _cholernie zrozumiałego powodu_.  
W każdym razie Maurice siedział chory w domu — Arthur miał nadzieję, że z podgardlem obrzmiałym jak u paskudnej ropuchy, którą był — jeszcze co najmniej przez kilka najbliższych dni, a że Eames dawał im ostro w kość i przerabiał całą sztukę minimum raz w tygodniu, po prostu nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zredukowaną obsadę.  
Mieli już za sobą ponad połowę pierwszego aktu z Fischerem w podwójnej roli Laertesa i Poloniusza, kiedy stało się boleśnie jasne, jak bardzo zaistniała sytuacja spowalnia ich tempo. Fischer, zaskakująco dobry i przekonujący we własnej, przypisanej mu postaci, wyraźnie tracił formę, kiedy przychodziło mu odczytywać ze skryptu słowa Poloniusza.  
— Stop, stop. — Eames wszedł na scenę i położył Fischerowi rękę na ramieniu. Arthur zagryzł wargi, żeby nie zawyć z zazdrosnej furii. — Robert, świetnie sobie radzisz i dajesz z siebie wszystko, dziękuję ci za to z głębi serca, ale cała rzecz powoli robi się śmieszna. Nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie, żebyś był własnym ojcem. To nie tylko koszmar rodem z Freuda, ale i dotkliwy cios dla mojego skądinąd precyzyjnie skoordynowanego planu prób. Uwzględniwszy powyższe — przechwycił kartkę z ręki Fischera i ku ogólnej radości zebranych cisnął ją na ziemię — wezmę na siebie rolę Poloniusza. A uściślając, będę podrzucał jego kwestie, zaś pan Maurice, gdy już wyzdrowieje, zajmie się doprowadzaniem swojej postaci do perfekcji. Reszta z was będzie zachowywać się tak, jakby nic nie uległo zmianie. Zrozumiano?  
Zespół odpowiedział podekscytowanym pomrukiem zgody. Serce Arthura przyspieszyło, a po skórze przebiegł dreszczyk emocji na myśl o prawdziwym graniu z nauczycielem.  
Zaczęli drugi akt i Arthur robił wszystko, co mógł, żeby nie zacząć skakać z zachwytu. Eames nie czynił żadnych starań, by zlać się z Poloniuszem w jedno, zamiast tego krążył wokół swoich aktorów i obserwował ich poczynania z uwagą drapieżnika czyhającego na ofiarę, sprawdzał i korygował każdy szczegół gry wymagający jego interwencji, po czym niezauważalnie powracał do dyskretnego odgrywania roli… _och__.  
_Arthur zakrył usta dłonią, by zatuszować uśmiech, którego zatuszować się nie dało.  
Eames naśladował Maurice'a — jego opadające ramiona, sposób, w jaki lekko zwieszał głowę i wyciągał szyję, sugerując grzeczne zainteresowanie, co wypadałoby nawet przekonująco, gdyby Maurice nie był tak cholernym sukinsynem. Arthur przesunął się na swoją pozycję, z której miał ruszyć w drugiej scenie, i z przygryzionymi wargami przyglądał się Eamesowi.  
Nauczyciel prezentował im Maurice'a w wersji uszczuplonej, mniej złośliwego, jednak na tyle autentycznego, żeby inni odtwarzali swoje postacie dokładnie tak, jak robili to z jego udziałem. Eames postępował przy tym tak subtelnie, że trudno było cokolwiek zauważyć, tak jakby tylko tłumił głos, dopasowując go do podstępnej natury Poloniusza, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości imitował ironiczny, cichy sposób mówienia Maurice'a, ułożenie wbitych w kieszenie rąk, nieznacznie przechyloną głowę…  
Arthur zadrżał, by strząsnąć z siebie obezwładniający zachwyt i postąpić naprzód, już w skórze zagubionego, złamanego, pałającego żądzą zemsty księcia.  
Eames idealnie podsuwał mu swój tekst, płynnie manewrował między zwracaniem się do niego a przemawianiem do Hamleta, gładko wymijał wędrującego po scenie księcia, tylko znikomo dając się porwać jego szaleństwu i wycofując się z powrotem, i przez cały, calutki czas wpatrywał się w Arthura wzrokiem gorącym jak rozpalone żelazo.  
Przebrnęli przez drugi akt i zatrzymali się w trzecim ze względu na późną godzinę — przerwane starania biednego Roberta, by podołać roli Poloniusza, pochłonęły zbyt wiele czasu. Arthura rozpierała dziwna duma, że udało mu się bez kompromitacji przeżyć torturę grania u boku niewątpliwie utalentowanego obiektu swych jakże niefortunnie ulokowanych uczuć. Robiło mu się ciasno w spodniach od samego patrzenia na jego aktorstwo, nie wspominając już o legendarnych słowach, w których się do siebie zwracali.  
Ariadne przyskoczyła do Arthura, również rozpromieniona swoją grą z Eamesem. Mrugnęła zuchwale, gdy podawał jej torbę, powiedziała bezgłośnie „Miłej zabawy", roześmiała się pod adresem jego wystawionego w odpowiedzi środkowego palca i tanecznym krokiem wybiegła z sali.  
Arthur westchnął. Dobrze było mieć przyjaciółkę, która respektowała go na tyle, by pozwolić mu na popełnianie własnych błędów, ale czasami pragnął móc bardziej się przed nią otworzyć. Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że głowa pęka mu powoli od tłumionych, ukrywanych przed nią (i resztą otoczenia) emocji, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zdradzi jej, jak dużo czuje do Eamesa, Ariadne uzna _przemawianie mu do rozumu_ za swoją życiową misję i będzie ją wypełniać tak długo, dopóki Eames nie stanie się dla niego po prostu zwykłym nauczycielem. Arthur nie był jeszcze gotowy na tak drastyczne posunięcie_.  
_Przynajmniej na razie.  
Odczekał, aż uczestnicy próby wyjdą i dopiero wtedy zarzucił torbę na ramię. Zbliżył się do Eamesa z rękami w kieszeniach, próbując ukryć swój szczery podziw pod maską swobodnej wesołości.  
— Taaak — zaczął i poczuł chwilowe zimno, bo zdawało mu się, że Eames zamarł na krótko. — Nie próbowałeś nawet wejść w rolę, bo wtedy zaczęlibyśmy reagować inaczej na nowe bodźce. Chciałeś, żebyśmy pozostali tacy jak zwykle i widzieli tylko Poloniusza, a nie osobę, która go gra?  
Eames uniósł brwi.  
— Dokładnie — odparł gładko, a Arthur wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— Z drugiej strony nie chciałeś ograniczyć się do samego czytania roli, tak samo jak nie chciałeś pokazać nam _swojego_ Poloniusza. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej na widok wyraźnego zainteresowania jego obserwacją. — Więc postanowiłeś zagrać nam Maurice'a.  
Eames zamrugał raz, drugi, i odwrócił się tak, by spojrzeć Arthurowi prosto w twarz, po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się tyłem o brzeg biurka.  
— Mów dalej — zachęcił go cicho. Arthur poczuł przyjemny dreszcz. Wychodziło na to, że zdołał zaskoczyć nauczyciela.  
— Nie naśladowałeś go kompletnie, dałeś nam tylko tyle, żebyśmy nie skupiali się na tobie, nie licząc momentów, w których udzielałeś wskazówek reżyserskich. W pozostałym czasie byłeś nim, no, może nie tyle nim, co jego subtelniejszą, a już na pewno mniej wkurzającą wersją. — Eames skrzywił się i Arthur przygryzł wargę, śmiejąc się miękko. — Maurice ma specyficzny sposób mówienia i poruszania się nawet wtedy, kiedy gra, a ty to odtworzyłeś, tyle że dyskretniej. Ale wciąż na tyle wiernie, że mogliśmy regować jedynie tak, jakby tu z nami był. — Zauważył dziwny blask w oczach Eamesa i przełknął ślinę, wzruszając ramionami. — Mówiąc krótko, to było _zdumiewające_ — podsumował. — Eames, jestem pod wrażeniem.  
Eames wykrzywił ironicznie usta i lekko pochylił głowę.  
— Twoje uznanie jest jak zwykle bardzo cenne, Arthurze. Dziękuję.  
Arthur przewrócił oczami i parsknął. Odwrócił się do wyjścia, ale zaraz przystanął na dźwięk głosu nauczyciela.  
— Jak? — zapytał Eames przeciągle. Arthur obejrzał się i napotkał ten sam intensywny wzrok, jakim Eames wpatrywał się w niego, gdy recytował swoje monologi: przenikliwy, zaciekawiony i podszyty nutą ciepła.  
Przełknął ślinę.  
— Jak co? — powtórzył lekko sztucznym głosem.  
— Jak wpadłeś na to, że… Co dokładnie pozwoliło ci stwierdzić, że imituję Maurice'a?  
Arthur zawahał się i zaczerwienił mimo niewinności całej sytuacji.  
— Ty zwykle… ehm, trzymasz się inaczej. Tak jakoś bardziej… wyluzowanie, powiedziałbym.  
Kąciki rozpraszająco pięknych ust Eamesa uniosły się nieco, zaraz jednak wróciły do poprzedniego, poważniejszego wyrazu.  
— A może po prostu byłem dziś spięty? W końcu sztywny układ ramion nie oznacza automatycznie wcielenia się w pana Maurice'a.  
Arthur uniósł brwi na widok wyzwania w jego oczach. Uśmiechnął się i przyjął identyczną postawę jak Eames, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
— Maurice to ważniak. Pcha się na pierwszy plan, żeby go zauważono, nawet jeśli nikt się do niego nie zwraca ani gdy sam nic nie mówi. W efekcie dorobił się już karykaturalnie żółwiej szyi. Ma przesadnie wysokie mniemanie o sobie, co sprawia, że traktuje innych z góry, zanim zdążą się w ogóle odezwać. Więc zawsze odchyla trochę głowę w tył, jakby z pogardą. Trzyma ręce w kieszeniach, moim zdaniem dlatego, bo uważa, że nadaje mu to wygląd albo głęboko zainteresowanego, albo głęboko znudzonego, zależnie od tego, co najbardziej opłaca mu się w danej sytuacji lub od stopnia sympatii do osoby, z którą rozmawia.  
Eames stał nieruchomo i bardzo, bardzo cicho. Czekał. Arthur zadygotał lekko (miał nadzieję, że niedostrzegalnie), a potem ciągnął dalej.  
— Ty z kolei jesteś bardziej… otwarty. — Skulił się w duchu, widząc drgnięcie ust Eamesa, i zaczął mówić szybciej, żeby uciec przed falą poetyckich porównań. — To znaczy… ty też często trzymasz ręce w kieszeniach, ale wyglądasz wtedy tak solidnie, jakbyś chciał dodać odwagi rozmówcy. Wszystkie twoje pozy, choćby teraz, z założonymi ramionami, są po to, żeby przytrzymać cię w miejscu na czas, kiedy robisz coś, co akurat uważasz za warte zatrzymania się. — Przełknął ślinę, opuścił ramiona i wskazał nimi nieskładnie w kierunku Eamesa, desperacko wkładając w ten gest tyle nonszalancji, by nikt, ale to nikt nie mógł się domyśleć, ile godzin spędził na śledzeniu wzrokiem każdego ruchu nauczyciela. — W tej chwili odchylasz się trochę do tyłu, ale ramiona i głowę trzymasz prosto, jakbyś był zainteresowany naszą rozmową. Maurice robi to inaczej. Jeśli coś go ciekawi, jest sztywny aż do przesady i skłania się trochę naprzód, a gdy nie, stoi przygarbiony i kręci się na boki, żeby pokazać, że coś nie jest godne jego uwagi. Ale to tylko szczegóły, naprawdę.  
Eames odepchnął się od biurka i wyprostował, a potem ruszył w stronę Arthura.  
— Szczegóły, Arthurze, są jedyną rzeczą, która się liczy. Słowa już napisano, czekają na was gotowe. Reżyser wprowadzi was w role zgodne z jego wizją sztuki, ale postaci, czyli sama dusza przedstawienia, sprawiają, że całość zdecydowanie różni się od zwykłego czytania tekstu w świetle jupiterów. Arthur. — Eames położył mu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzał prosto w oczy, a w jego tonie pojawiła się niemal surowa powaga. — Wyłapałeś dziś wszystkie detale, przy czym ja ledwo je zaznaczyłem, żeby nic nie wypadło z ustalonych ram. Bardzo dobrze. Wręcz świetnie, bo jeśli jesteś w stanie zauważyć szczegóły, możesz też nad nimi pracować, urabiać je, przekształcać…  
Arthur o mało nie zapadł się pod ciężarem tak wielkiej pochwały.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym umiał zrobić to, co ty pokazałeś dzisiaj — zaczął i zaraz ucichł, czując na barku drugą dłoń Eamesa. Ręce nauczyciela spoczywały teraz po obu stronach jego kołnierzyka, obejmowały go niczym rama obraz i Arthur wiedział, że nie wolno mu zadrżeć, bo Eames na pewno to wyczuje.  
— Zawsze byłem dobry w naśladowaniu ludzi, wychwytywaniu ich tików, ale umiejętność obserwacji, którą mi właśnie zaprezentowałeś, kosztowała mnie lata szkoły i gry aktorskiej. Nie dyskredytuj swoich zdolności, skarbie, ponieważ są naprawdę imponujące. — Eames uśmiechnął się i Arthur mógł mu tylko odpowiedzieć tym samym.  
— Czyli uważasz, że jestem lepszy, niż ty byłeś wtedy?  
Eames udał, że chce spiorunować go wzrokiem. Opuścił ręce i zaczął porządkować swoje papiery.  
— Zaskakujący? Owszem. Inny? Jak najbardzej. Ale czy lepszy? — Spojrzał na Arthura przez ramię i puścił do niego oko. — Cóż, poczekamy i zobaczymy, prawda?  
Arthur poczuł przebiegający go dreszcz, wywołany zbliżoną do pewności wizją, że za kilka lat wciąż nie straci kontaktu z Eamesem. Wszystko jedno, co wybierze za swoje życiowe zadanie — będzie w tym genialnie dobry i nie zaniecha wysiłków, by tak jak teraz zasłużyć sobie na nieustanny podziw i pochwałę nauczyciela. Na chwilę zatracił się w tym marzeniu, ale już moment później rzeczywistość wdarła się w nie jak lodowate krople deszczu.  
Poczerwieniał.  
— Nie chciałbym cię rozczarować, Eames — uśmiechnął się i ruszył za nim do wyjścia. — Bo oczywiście jako odpowiedzialny za obsadę i reżyserię dostaniesz w kość w pierwszej kolejności, jeżeli dam ciała na całej linii.  
Eames spojrzał na niego surowo.  
— Arthur, wybrałem cię do głównej roli, więc zdecydowanie _nie dasz ciała_, bo kategorycznie ci tego zabraniam, jasne?  
Arthur wciągnął szyję w ramiona i skinął głową z udawaną skruchą.  
— Tak jest, proszę pana! — zawołał z zapałem i zagryzł wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. Jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym, kiedy Eames parsknął i pacnął go lekko w głowę.  
— W tej chwili przestań, bo dam ci szlaban za bezczelne podpuszczanie nauczyciela.  
Arthur zasalutował mu i, wciąż ze śmiechem, zwrócił się w stronę przystanku. Starał się ignorować swój wewnętrzny głos, uporczywie nadający komunikat _nie idź zbyt szybko, on może cię jeszcze zawołać, powiedz, że zanosi się na deszcz, zadrżyj z zimna, udaj, że masz ciężką torbę_, ale zatrzymał się w jednej chwili, gdy tylko Eames zawołał jego imię.  
Odwrócił się i zdziwiony stwierdził, że Eames go dogania.  
— Arthur — powiedział z miną, na widok której żołądek Arthura zawinął się w ósemkę.  
_Boże, więc jednak, on mi zaraz powie, że moje zauroczenie powoli staje się dla niego żenujące, z wyjątkiem chwil, kiedy śmieje się ze mnie przy kolacji ze swoją dziewczyną… chłopakiem… partnerem… mężem…_  
Eames westchnął i zerknął na niebo, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do Arthura.  
— Arthur — powtórzył. — Słuchaj, ostatnio podwoziłem cię często do domu. Wiem, że nie traktujesz tego jako cichej umowy, nie chcę jednak, żebyś sobie pomyślał, że o tobie zapomniałem albo czymś mi się naraziłeś. Ale sytuacja wygląda tak, że muszę pomóc mojej przyjaciółce i zajmie mi to większość wieczorów, nie będę więc jechał w najbliższym czasie w twoją stronę ani nie znajdę się w pobliżu, jeśli się nagle rozpada, nadciągnie śnieżyca albo inny przeklęty grad. Rozumiesz?  
Arthur przez chwilę oddychał głęboko i nie odrywał wzroku od zakłopotanej, przepraszającej miny Eamesa. Starał się trzymać na wodzy narastającą gdzieś na skraju świadomości histerię.  
_Koniec z rozmowami z nim sam na sam, koniec z mówieniem sobie na „ty", koniec ze śpiewaniem, koniec z kawą, koniec ze „skarbem", koniec…_  
Uśmiechnął się z przymusem. Na twarzy Eamesa pojawiło się lekkie niedowierzanie, które Arthur postanowił zinterpretować jako efekt złudzenia, wywołanego wariującymi z napięcia nerwami.  
— W porządku, nie ma sprawy. Tak jak pan powiedział, nie mieliśmy ze sobą żadnej umowy, chociaż wspólne jazdy do domu były naprawdę fajne. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Ale że jestem bardziej niż przyzwyczajony do autobusu, więc nie ma w ogóle o czym mówić.  
Eames wydął lekko wargi i skinął krótko głową.  
— W takim razie dobrze. Do jutra, Arthur.  
— Do jutra, panie profesorze.  
Stał już na przystanku, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Eames nie obruszył się za oficjalne zwrócenie się do niego per pan. Poczuł niemiły ciężar osiadający mu na wnętrznościach, który utrzymywał się jeszcze długo po powrocie do domu.  
— Przestań — zrugał się szeptem. Leżał w łóżku i walczył z bezsennością oraz wpełzającym mu w duszę, potężniejącym z godziny na godzinę poczuciem, że coś bezpowrotnie minęło. — Nie straciłem go, bo nie był mój.  
W jakiś sposób ta myśl przyniosła mu niewielką ulgę.

**Koniec rozdziału czwartego**

* Fragment tekstu Hamleta z trzeciego aktu, sceny pierwszej, w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego.  
** Fragment piosenki _The Power of Love_ Frankie Goes To Hollywood

, tłumaczenie własne.  
*** Fragment piosenki _Fairytale of New York_ The Pogues, tłumaczenie własne.  
**** _Some Enchanted Evening_ to piosenka z musicalu _South Pacific_. Fragmenty tekstu w tłumaczeniu własnym.  
***** Zdziwienie Arthura opiera się na tym, że Amerykanie, których Boże Narodzenie ogranicza się do Wigilii i 25 grudnia, nie obchodzą brytyjskiego Boxing Day przypadającego na 26 grudnia — u nas jest to po prostu drugi dzień świąt.  
****** Gatunek włoskiego makaronu, odrobinę grubszy od spaghetti.  
******* _Auld Lang Syne_ śpiewa się tradycyjnie na pożegnanie starego roku w większości krajów angielskojęzycznych. Na pewno znacie ten kawałek, a jeśli tytuł nic Wam nie mówi, zajrzyjcie na YT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty**

Tydzień później Maurice wrócił do szkoły, pewny siebie i nadęty jak zwykle. Świat w oczach Arthura nabrał nagle ciemniejszych barw.  
Starał się znieść brak prywatnych momentów z Eamesem najlepiej jak potrafił. Drwił z własnego użalania się nad sobą, które podstępnie chwytało go za żołądek każdego popołudnia, gdy szedł w stronę przystanku.  
Dopóki Maurice chorował, próby bez jego udziału w pewien sposób dodawały Arthurowi sił. Wodził za Eamesem czujnym wzrokiem, patrzył, jak nauczyciel sarkastycznie cedzi słowa, pochyla się i głupawo uśmiecha, naśladując zachowanie Maurice'a, jak nadaje głosowi inne, pozbawione ciepła brzmienie. Jedynie jego oczy pozostały takie jak zawsze i Arthur musiał się pilnować, by nie szukać bez przerwy kontaktu wzrokowego ze stalową, błękitnoszarą, hipnotyzującą go bezlitośnie głębią, kiedy recytował z pamięci swój tekst.  
W trzecim akcie, po zabiciu Poloniusza przez Hamleta, Arthur, cały zadyszany, stał nad Eamesem (który półleżał pod ścianą i obserwował z tej pozycji aktorów, jako że jego Poloniusz właśnie stracił życie) i po prostu nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment i Arthur był pewien, że Eames zdążył odczytać ból i pożądanie w jego oczach, zanim magiczna chwila minęła, a niezadowolony reżyser wstał i zaczął wyżywać się na Pameli, grającej znękaną matkę nie mniej udręczonego głównego bohatera.  
Powtórzyli tę scenę kilkakrotnie i Arthur za każdym razem z premedytacją spuszczał wzrok, jak przystało na przepełnionego pogardą do świata Hamleta, ale wciąż czuł na sobie przytłaczający ciężar intensywnego spojrzenia Eamesa. Ale już w następnym tygodniu ów balast zniknął i Arthur, lekko oszołomiony blaskiem świeżo zainstalowanych reflektorów, stał na oświetlonej scenie, mrugał i zezował w stronę cieni, skąd Eames kierował teraz ich grą. Ukryty w ciemności. Nieobecny.

XXX

— Coś nie tak? — zapytała Ariadne między jednym a drugim kęsem swojego tradycyjnego jabłka.  
Na dźwięk jej głosu Arthur otrząsnął się ze smętnych rozważań o czekających go ponurych, pustych tygodniach bez wspólnych powrotów do domu.  
— Nie, myślałem tylko, jak ten czas leci — powiedział cicho i spojrzał na scenę, opierając się o krzesła w pierwszym rzędzie. Ekipa dwoiła się i troiła przy montowaniu nowego, skomplikowanego oświetlenia, które miało skąpać Ofelię-topielicę w odpowiednio makabrycznym, choć pięknym blasku.  
— I co z tego? Niech sobie leci, skoro ty się dobrze bawisz — podsumowała Ari optymistycznie.  
Arthur wzruszył ramionami, wciąż uparcie patrząc przed siebie.  
— Po prostu mam wrażenie, że dopiero co mieliśmy próby czytane, a tu nagle pełno rekwizytów i gadżetów, przymiarek kostiumów, tak jakby już wszystko było gotowe do występu.  
Ari roześmiała się i zakryła usta dłonią, żeby powstrzymać kawałek jabłka przed wypadnięciem.  
— Arthur — parsknęła. — Przecież przed maturą nie będzie nawet próby generalnej!  
— Tak, dlatego właśnie dokręcamy całość teraz, żeby mieć wszystko w małym palcu, gdy zejdziemy do jednej próby tygodniowo. A potem, przed samymi egzaminami i zaraz po nich, wrócimy do dwóch spotkań w tygodniu, żeby nic nie straciło ze swojej wyszlifowanej perfekcji. Tak, Ari, wiem, co mówi Eames, wiem, że mamy jeszcze całe miesiące czasu_. _Wydaje mi się po prostu, że wszystko mija jakoś za szybko.  
— Melancholia maturzysty? — odezwał się lekko ochrypły głos za ich plecami. Arthur mimowolnie drgnął z przestrachu, a Ariadne zakrztusiła się resztką tego, co miała w ustach.  
— Coś w tym stylu — odpowiedział, siląc się na nonszalancję, choć jego umysł głośno krzyczał, _Nie, nie próbuję chwytać się desperacko tych krótkich momentów, bo i tak przeciekają mi przez palce szybciej, niż mogę je złapać_.Odwrócił się i zobaczył Eamesa, który niepostrzeżenie zbliżył się do nich środkowym przejściem między rzędami.  
Z rękami w kieszeniach, uśmiechnięty, opierał się o jedno ze złożonych krzeseł w swojej standardowej reżyserskiej pozie.  
— Teraz wydaje ci się, że dni pędzą jak szalone jeden za drugim, ale kiedy będziesz musiał, pozornie bez sensu, grać idealnie dopracowaną całość co tydzień, obrzydnie ci to do tego stopnia, że czas zacznie się wlec wolno, a koniec prób wyda się oddalony o milion lat. — Eames klepnął Arthura w ramię. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie osiągnąłeś jeszcze tego stadium, Arthurze. Cholernie nieprzyjemna sytuacja, kiedy twój odtwórca głównej roli nie może doczekać się, by się jej wreszcie pozbyć.  
Ariadne zrobiła głupią minę i spuściła głowę, zerknąwszy na rękę Eamesa, która wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu uśmiechniętego Arthura.  
— Dzięki — odpowiedział Arthur burkliwie. — Spróbuję cieszyć się tym, póki jeszcze mogę.  
Eames wyszczerzył się do niego, a potem odwrócił twarzą do sceny.  
— Oto niezłomny duch!  
Ariadne zdzieliła Arthura łokciem prosto w żebra i ruszyła ku podium, rzucając mu na odchodnym znaczące spojrzenie. Eames stanął obok niego i wskazał na dziką plątaninę kabli i zwisających z nich żarówek, które mocowano właśnie nad sceną.  
— Wreszcie coś się dzieje! — Zatarł ręce, cały rozpromieniony. — Wiem, Arthur, myślisz, że wszystko się zmienia, ale to dopiero początek. Nie mogę przemaglować was porządnie bez przyzwoitej scenografii. Najchętniej zwoływałbym was codziennie na próbę kostiumową, gdyby mi tylko było wolno, ale w tej chwili nie mamy na to ani czasu, ani gotowych strojów.  
Arthur przysunął się do niego nieznacznie, a żeby zamaskować ruch, wsunął ręce do kieszeni i pławił się w cieple bijącym od skóry nauczyciela. Odsłonięte przedramiona Eamesa, wyglądające spod podwiniętych rękawów koszuli, hipnotyzowały go niczym numer „Playboya" nabuzowanego hormonami nastolatka.  
— Zmiany mi nie przeszkadzają — powiedział z ociąganiem i przewrócił oczami na widok wygłupów Browninga, który zaczął małpować chód Quasimodo wśród dyndających na scenie kabli. — Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby grać w pełnej scenografii. Na pewno będzie świetnie, tylko… wydaje mi się, że dopiero co wczoraj był wrzesień, to wszystko.  
Eames uśmiechnął się ciepło. W jego błyszczących w ciemności oczach odbijały się światła sceny.  
— A dopiero co przedwczoraj zaczynałeś szkołę średnią. Nie łam sobie nad tym głowy, Arthurze. Doskonale znam to uczucie i uwierz mi, że zanim osiągniesz mój podeszły wiek, będzie ci się zdawało, że to, co czujesz w tej chwili, działo się zaledwie dzień temu.  
Jakby miał cień pojęcia, co Arthur czuł _w tej chwili_.  
— Czyli zgodnie z tą logiką jest pan starszy ode mnie tylko o dzień? — zadrwił, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. — Niezbyt korzystny punkt wyjściowy do zachowania autorytetu. Gdybym był panem, nie chwaliłbym się tym za bardzo.  
Eames zachichotał.  
— Gdybyś był mną… — powtórzył miękko. Arthur zesztywniał, słysząc dziwny ton w jego głosie.  
Zduszony okrzyk na scenie gwałtownie odwrócił ich uwagę.  
— UWAŻAJ!  
Peters, podręczny technik, wrzasnął głośno, gdy Browning wyskoczył nagle ze splątanej masy przewodów i kabli. Kilka elementów dekoracji zachybotało się niebezpiecznie w ramach i uchwytach, a ustawiona w tle sceny ściana z luster z ogłuszającym trzaskiem zwaliła się prosto na Ariadne.  
Arthur już biegł, zanim zdążył zarejestrować przerażenie malujące się na jej twarzy, gdy w ostatniej chwili odskakiwała w bok. Eames wyprzedził go zaledwie o ułamek sekundy — jednym skokiem znalazł się na scenie i pomknął jak strzała w kierunku roztrzaskanych na kawałki luster.  
— Nic ci nie jest? Ari! Ariadne, spójrz na mnie! Wszystko w porządku?  
Arthur zatrzymał się w pół kroku, sparaliżowany nadzieją, i patrzył, jak Eames pomaga jej wstać z miejsca, gdzie upadła tuż obok stosu rozbitego szkła, po czym poddaje ją dokładnej inspekcji w blasku reflektorów.  
— Nic… nic mi się nie stało — wyjąkała. Eames oglądał ją z każdej strony, zwracając jej twarz w stronę światła. — Nawet mnie nie drasnęło. Wystraszyłam się tylko, nic więcej.  
— Bardzo dobrze. Ale popatrz na mnie jeszcze przez sekundę…  
Arthur zachwiał się w miejscu, obserwując, jak Eames upewnia się powtórnie, czy rzeczywiście wszystko w porządku, i czuł, jak coś zaczyna się w nim ściskać, gotować, wrzeć i eksplodować na widok drżącego, niepewnego, uspokajającego uśmiechu Ari.  
— TY CHOLERNY DUPKU! — ryknął i obrócił się na pięcie. Przypadł do Browninga, złapał go za przód koszuli i potrząsnął jak szmacianą lalką. Wściekłość prawie go oślepiła, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Browning rzucał się na zwisające kable niczym tania namiastka Tarzana. — Mogłeś ją zabić, ty PIERDOLONY KRETYNIE!  
Głowa Browninga podskakiwała mu na szyi niczym marionetka na sznurku. Arthur zacisnął pięści i potrząsnął nim mocniej, już przymierzając się, żeby _rąbnąć debila prosto w gębę_, gdy nagle czyjeś silne ręce złapały go za ramię i odciągnęły w tył.  
— Wystarczy, Arthur! — krzyknął Eames, na co Arthur, ku własnemu zdumieniu, natychmiast zwolnił uchwyt i zatoczył się w bok.  
Eames przesunął dłonią po jego barku, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Arthur nie rzuci się znów na winowajcę, a potem sam stanął przed Browningiem. Powietrze wypełniło się dźwiękiem nowych ostrych słów, których sens ledwo docierał do Arthura przez nagłe brzęczenie w uszach.  
Coś zakłuło go dziwnie pod powiekami. Rozejrzał się bezskutecznie za Ariadne. Gdzieś z boku dobiegł go głos Fischera, wyjaśniający, że Eames wysłał ją na wszelki wypadek do pielęgniarki (_Jak długo szarpałem się z Browningiem?_), a zaraz potem poczuł dłoń kolegi, poklepującą go delikatnie po plecach. Uchylił się przed dotykiem i skierował chwiejnym krokiem za kulisy.  
Oczy, policzki i płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, a wnętrzności skręcały się w bolesnych skurczach. Przystanął i zaszył się w ciemnym kącie z dala od zasuniętej częściowo kurtyny.  
_UWAŻAJ!_, usłyszał znów w swojej głowie i zobaczył ogromne z przerażenia oczy Ari, jej drżący uśmiech, walące się szklane tafle i nagle zabrakło mu powietrza — nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu — nie mógł oddychać…  
Dotknął otwartymi dłońmi chłodnej powierzchni ściany, zwiesił głowę i oparł się czołem o zgięty łokieć, usiłując wciągnąć powietrze do płuc, ale nie mógł, nie mógł, nie…  
— Arthur?  
— Przepraszam — wycharczał. Świst płytkiego oddechu w krtani napełnił go grozą i lękiem. Wyczuł, że Eames przysuwa się bliżej. — Przepraszam… nie powinienem… sam nie wiem… czemu… czemu byłem… tak wściekły. Przepraszam… nie mogę… nie mogę oddychać. — Ostatnie słowo niemal wyszlochał. W głowie mu dudniło, oczy łzawiły, w płucach pulsował przeszywający ból, twarz płonęła z upokorzenia i wysiłku.  
Silne dłonie objęły go za kark i ramię, próbując odciągnąć go od ściany.  
— Arthur. Arthur, ciii, skarbie. Wszystko w porządku, spójrz na mnie.  
Arthur zachwiał się i pozwolił obrócić twarzą do Eamesa, nie był jednak w stanie unieść głowy. Stał z zaciśniętymi powiekami i dyszał ciężko.  
— Nie mogę. _Nie mogę_ — zajęczał niewyraźnie. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że jego słowa tłumiło coś, co mogło być tylko przodem koszuli Eamesa.  
— Już dobrze. — Głos Eamesa był miękki i bardzo bliski, jakby szeptał Arthurowi prosto do ucha. — To atak paniki. Widywałem już całe szeregi facetów, którzy przez to przechodzili. Przeważnie z tremy. Żaden z nich nie miał tak poważnego powodu jak ty.  
— Nic jej… nie jest?… Ale mi… głupio — wychrypiał Arthur. Płuca wciąż kłuły go niemiłosiernie, a walka o oddech zmuszała do wydawania przeraźliwie żenujących dźwięków. — Nie mogę… nabrać… powietrza… _Eames_.  
Nauczyciel ujął pewną dłonią jego rękę i przyłożył ją mocno do swojej piersi, tuż poniżej rozpiętych pod kołnierzykiem guzików. Opuszki palców Arthura dotknęły skrawka nagiej skóry.  
— Arthur, spójrz na mnie. — Głos Eamesa był łagodny, ale pobrzmiewający w nim nakaz aż nazbyt wyraźny. Arthur uniósł twarz, niewątpliwie czerwoną i pokrytą plamami, i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Skup się na tym — powiedział Eames, nie odwracając wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy Arthur próbował się wyrwać. Przycisnął silniej jego rękę do piersi i oddychał głęboko. Arthur wciąż czuł pieczenie pod powiekami i ból w walczących o tlen płucach, ale powoli zaczął koncentrować się na ruchu swojej dłoni, wznoszącej się i opadającej wraz z oddechem Eamesa. — Wciągaj powietrze przez nos… — Arthur uspokajał się stopniowo, z jedną ręką przyłożoną do mostka nauczyciela, a drugą, nadal rozdygotaną, wspartą czubkami palców o ścianę. — …i wydychaj przez usta. — Spomiędzy wydętych lekko warg Eamesa wypłynął pachnący owocową gumą do żucia strumień powietrza.  
Arthur zadrżał i postarał się możliwie najwierniej pójść jego śladem, oddychając w tym samym rytmie co on, dopóki jego ciało nie odprężyło się i zaczęło słuchać go od nowa.  
— No i widzisz. — Eames uśmiechnął się między jednym oddechem a drugim, patrząc na odzyskującego panowanie nad sobą Arthura. — Wiem, skarbie, że atak jest straszny, gdy trwa, ale łatwo go zatrzymać, jeśli zna się pewne triki.  
Arthur spróbował odsunąć się od niego. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę z obecności Maurice'a i Browninga, przyczajonych w cieniu po drugiej stronie kulis i uśmiechających się złośliwie. Obaj zniknęli w jednej chwili, gdy tylko zauważyli jego spojrzenie.  
— Prze… przepraszam — wyjąkał. Wyprostował się i oderwał dłoń od koszuli i ciepłej skóry Eamesa. — Nie… nie wiem, co mnie napadło.  
— Spokojnie, kochany. Mówiąc jasno i krótko, straciłeś panowanie nad sobą. — Eames cofnął się o krok, również zarumieniony, niewątpliwie po wpływem ich wymuszonej bliskości. — Kiedy ktoś, kto przykłada taką wagę do kontroli jak ty, nagle ją traci, zazwyczaj dzieje się to w bardzo spektakularny sposób. Oczywiście Browning zachował się jak kompletny dureń, ale musimy się upewnić, że już się na nikogo nie rzucisz, zgoda?  
Arthur objął się ramionami i zamknął oczy.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał.  
— Już dobrze, Arthur. Byłeś świadkiem czegoś, co przeraziło cię do głębi i zareagowałeś w równie mocny sposób. To absolutnie zrozumiałe. — Eames westchnął. — Przynajmniej w tych okolicznościach, mam nadzieję. Arthurze, muszę wysłać cię do pielęgniarki. Miałeś prawie podręcznikowy atak paniki, połączony z nietypowym dla ciebie aktem agresji, więc chcę, żeby ktoś cię zbadał. — Arthur zamrugał, przerażony, a Eames aż się skrzywił. — Ariadne tam jest — dodał pocieszająco.  
Arthur westchnął.  
— W porządku. I tak muszę ją przeprosić, że zacząłem szaleć, zanim sprawdziłem, czy nic jej nie jest. Więc pielęgniarka może mnie obejrzeć, skoro już tam będę.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — skomentował Eames łagodnie.  
Arthur poczerwieniał.  
— Naprawdę mi głupio. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. — Przełknął ślinę, a Eames wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie odsunął mu z czoła wilgotny od potu kosmyk.  
— Już _dobrze_ — powtórzył dobitnie i Arthur zadrżał. — A teraz hop, zmykaj, nie mam więcej czasu. Muszę rozmówić się z pewnym półgłówkiem.  
Mrugnąwszy do niego wesoło, Eames zniknął za kurtyną. Arthur położył sobie na sercu wciąż rozgrzaną ciepłem jego skóry dłoń, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i ruszył za nim z powrotem w blask scenicznych świateł.

XXX

Arthur wolnym krokiem opuszczał teren szkoły.  
Zdołał zrobić tylko dwa okrążenia i już miał dosyć. Jego ciało wciąż dygotało od resztek adrenaliny po spustoszeniu, które poczynił w nim niedawny atak paniki.  
Po wszystkim Ariadne czekała na niego w pokoju pielęgniarki. Ściskała w dłoniach szklankę wody i dochodziła do równowagi pod czujnym wzrokiem siostry Thorpe.  
— Powiedziała, że mogę wyjść, gdy ręce przestaną mi się trząść — poinformowała Arthura zdławionym z zażenowania głosem, kiedy usiadł obok niej. Złapała go za dłoń i przyjrzała się jego drżącym palcom, po czym opuściła ją z powrotem na jego kolano. — Wygląda na to, że ty też tu trochę posiedzisz — podsumowała z uśmiechem.  
Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na jej małą rękę, która nadal spoczywała na jego dłoni.  
— Chyba nieźle się wystraszyłem — powiedział cicho. — A potem, gdy okazało się, że nic ci nie jest… — Odwrócił rękę wnętrzem do góry i ścisnął gorączkowo palce Ari. — Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić z tym… przerażeniem. Więc zamiast tego wpadłem we wściekłość. — Zdobył się wreszcie, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, i zarumienił się na widok jej miny. — Przepraszam, że nawet się nie zatrzymałem, żeby zobaczyć, czy nic ci się nie stało — szepnął zawstydzony.  
Ari ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń.  
— Nie ma sprawy — pocieszyła go. — Eames się o mnie zatroszczył.  
_O mnie też_, zawisło mu na czubku języka.  
Teraz, gdy powoli wychodził przez szkolną bramę, wyczuwane niedawno pod opuszkami palców bicie serca Eamesa wydało mu się czymś tak porywającym i upokarzającym zarazem, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
Było mu tak potwornie głupio, że zachował się jak słaby, głupi chłopiec ze skłonnościami do dramatyzowania, który wolał rzucić się na kogoś z pięściami zamiast pomóc przyjaciółce, a w dodatku znalazł jeszcze czas na popisowy atak histerii w miejscu, gdzie każdy mógł swobodnie zobaczyć, jak szlocha w kołnierz swojemu cudownemu, przepięknemu nauczycielowi i każe głaskać się po główce niczym małe, rozkapryszone dziecko.  
Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni kurtki tak głęboko, że poczuł napinający się na barkach materiał, jakby siła grawitacji zaczęła ściągać go w dół. Chęć, by poddać się załamaniu, urosła do przygniatających rozmiarów. Miał ochotę położyć się na podłodze, zwinąć w kłębek, zasnąć i po prostu wyprzeć ze świadomości ten paskudny dzień.  
Uniósł wreszcie głowę, zamiast wlec się z nosem zwieszonym ku ziemi i wzrokiem ogarniającym zaledwie metr czy dwa przed sobą. Dobrnął do skraju jezdni i rozejrzał się w obie strony, czy nic nie jedzie, i już miał zamiar przejść przez nią do przystanku po drugiej stronie, gdy nagle mignął mu przed oczami znajomy kolor.  
Niebieski.  
Parkujący kilka dobrych metrów przed przystankiem samochód był niebieski, i to nie zwyczajnie niebieski, ale niebieski w ten nachalny, niezapomniany sposób, który niezacieralnie wrył się w umysł Arthura. Widział ten niebieski samochód wszędzie, w swoich snach i najwyraźniej również w swoich halucynacjach, ponieważ to nie mógł być przecież niebieski samochód Eamesa, bo gdyby był, oznaczałoby to, że mężczyzna, który właśnie z niego wysiadł, obszedł dokoła i oparł się o drzwi pasażera, podczas gdy Arthur przecinał ulicę krokiem lunatyka, ten wyraźnie czekający na niego mężczyzna _naprawdę musiał być Eamesem__.  
_— Hej — uśmiechnął się Eames olśniewająco, gdy Arthur wreszcie przed nim stanął (a raczej przed jego zjawą). — Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie zobaczył ducha.  
Arthur zamrugał.  
— Jesteś tu — powiedział inteligentnie, drżąc z szoku i nagłego mętliku w głowie. — Jesteś tu, to znaczy, dlaczego tu jesteś?  
O mało nie ugryzł się w język, słysząc oskarżycielski ton swoich słów. Brwi Eamesa podjechały do góry, choć jego spojrzenie świadczyło o tym, że nieźle bawi go zakłopotanie i rumieniec Arthura.  
— Pomyślałem sobie, że mógłbym cię w zasadzie dziś podwieźć. Widziałem, jak zwlokłeś się z bieżni, niezupełnie w tej samej formie co zwykle, więc postanowiłem się pospieszyć i nie dać szansy autobusowi.  
Słowa brzmiały lekko, nawet niepoważnie, ale zdecydowane spojrzenie Eamesa sprawiło, że Arthur chciał podejść bliżej, przytulić twarz do jego piersi i po prostu słuchać, pławiąc się w uczuciu pewności, że wolno mu okazać przed nim słabość.  
Spuścił wzrok i ze zdumionym przestrachem stwierdził, że znów drżą mu palce.  
— Ale myślałem, że wieczorami jesteś zajęty swoją… że musisz być u swojej… przyjaciółki?  
Eames przesunął się w bok i otworzył szeroko drzwi sedana. Pochylił głowę, a po jego twarzy przemknął wyraz dziwnego gniewu. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się krótko do Arthura i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, kierując go w stronę samochodu.  
— Wiesz, sprawa jest taka — zaczął i odczekał, aż Arthur wgramoli się do auta na roztrzęsionych jak galareta nogach, po czym przykucnął przed nim, żeby znaleźć się na wysokości jego wzroku. — Obiecałem przyjaciółce, że spróbuję dla niej tej rzeczy z wieczorami. Robiłem to przez parę tygodni i doszedłem do nieco przerażającego wniosku, że tak naprawdę ona niekoniecznie zawsze musi mieć rację. I z tą oto konkluzją postanowiłem powrócić do rozporządzania czasem według swojego uznania, co właśnie czynię.  
Wykrzywił zawadiacko usta, wstał i zatrzasnął drzwi. Ołowiany ciężar w sercu Arthura stoczył się z głuchym łomotem do żołądka, kiedy wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz pięknej, dominującej kobiety, ogarniętej obsesyjną myślą sterowania wieczorami Eamesa tak, by zaspokajały jej potrzeby oraz zachcianki. Ta odrażająca myśl wywołała ostry skurcz i tak już napiętych do bólu mięśni.  
Eames usiadł obok niego na fotelu kierowcy i Arthur zamarł na widok ciepła — niemal czułości — w jego uśmiechu.  
— A poza tym — dokończył i na sekundę znów położył dłoń na ramieniu Arthura, po czym uruchomił silnik — wydało mi się ważniejsze, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.  
Całe ciało Arthura zadrżało w wariackim rytmie jego serca, raz i drugi. Dopiero po chwili zdołał wykrztusić coś w odpowiedzi.  
— Dziękuję. Nic… nic mi nie jest.  
Brwi Eamesa uniosły się niedowierzająco.  
— _Serio_ — Arthur podkreślił to słowo suchym uśmiechem i Eames wyraźnie odprężył się w swoim fotelu, co natychmiast wywołało tę samą reakcję u Arthura.  
— Tak — powiedział Eames spokojnie. — Cieszy mnie to. Więc kierunek dom, co nie?  
Arthur pokonał skurcz w gardle i potwierdził nieartykułowanym pomrukiem. Nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył, jak Eames wyciąga rękę w kierunku przełącznika radia.  
— Veto — zarządził i zamknął oczy, a śmiech nauczyciela zalał mu uszy — i zmysły — falą radosnej ulgi.

XXX

Arthur stał na środku sceny. Od czasu do czasu obciągał mankiety i natychmiast dostawał za to po łapach.  
— Przestań! — warknęła odpowiedzialna za kostiumy (i nieco jędzowata) Patsy i Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ostatnim błyskawicznym szarpnięciem za rękaw, żeby pokazać, że wcale się jej nie boi. Wykrzywiła się i rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie znad okularów. Krawieckie szpilki zalśniły złowrogo, kiedy złapała go za klapy marynarki i pociągnęła do siebie. — Posłuchaj, _Wasza Wysokość_ — wysyczała. — Twój kostium jest jednym z najbardziej pracochłonnych, i to nie tylko dlatego, że ma wyglądać jak najbardziej królewsko. Oprócz tego muszę wyposażyć go w piekielnie skomplikowane detale, żebyś wyglądał na coraz większego szaleńca, gdy będziesz pozbywał się kolejnych warstw, co jest naprawdę, ale to naprawdę cholernie trudne, więc PRZESTAŃ SIĘ WIERCIĆ, dobra?!  
— Dobrze, Patsy. Przepraszam. — Przybrał odpowiednio skruszoną minę i ledwo się opanował, żeby nie pokazać języka Ariadne, która po drugiej stronie sceny skręcała się ze śmiechu nad wypluwanym przez Patsy jadem.  
Przerażająca twórczyni kostiumu cofnęła się o krok, by ocenić swoje dzieło udrapowane na zastygłym bez ruchu Arthurze.  
— Jak pan myśli, panie profesorze?  
_No oczywiście_, zadrwił Arthur w duchu i przewrócił oczami w stronę Ari. Naturalnie musiała zwrócić się do Eamesa tym słodkim, zadowolonym z siebie głosikiem.  
Eames podciągnął się na rękach, wskoczył na scenę (nabawił się tej odrobinę rozpraszającej maniery po wypadku z Ariadne i lustrami) i zbliżył się do Arthura z rozbawieniem w oczach. Najwyraźniej musiał zauważyć jego cierpiętniczą minę.  
— Proszę, proszę, co my tu mamy. Hmm. — Okrążył Arthura powoli, na tyle blisko, by wywołać skojarzenie z drapieżnikiem. Arthur poczuł lekki skurcz w podbrzuszu i pospiesznie przywołał wizję ćwiczonych dwa razy w tygodniu scenicznych pocałunków z Ariadne, żeby jak najszybciej ochłonąć.  
Ari ruszyła ku nim z cichym, podobnym do żałosnego szeptu szelestem materiału, który sunął za nią po deskach sceny. Jej suknia Ofelii-topielicy zapierała dech w piersi nawet z widocznym szlaczkiem fastrygi i błyskiem szpilek przytrzymujących fałdy i marszczenia w miejscu. Arthur nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
Gdyby tylko mógł zwabić jej ukochanego Yusufa na próbę kostiumową, ten z całą pewnością straciłby głowę w przeciągu kilku minut.  
— Moim zdaniem — zaczęła, zerkając na Patsy i Eamesa, którzy ustawiali i obracali Arthura niczym naturalnych rozmiarów lalkę Kena — wyglądasz po prostu _boooskooo__._ — Ostatnie słowo przeciągnęła tak, że stało się niemal czterosylabowe, i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. — Jakbyś miał za chwilę wyjść na wybieg!  
Arthur znów wywrócił oczami.  
— Teraz wszystko jasne — zażartował. — Już wiem, skąd to wrażenie, jakbym stracił właśnie połowę swojego IQ.  
— Oj, uważaj. — Ręka Eamesa pacnęła go w potylicę tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczył. Patsy parsknęła śmiechem. — Niektórzy z tu obecnych parali się pracą na wybiegu, by móc sfinansować zdobywanie swoich wspaniałych kwalifikacji, i wiedz, że wciąż mogą poszczycić się imponującym ilorazem inteligencji.  
Wizja makijaży, oświetlonego podium i niemożliwie atrakcyjnych, półnagich ludzi zatańczyła oniemiałemu Arthurowi przed oczami. Dopiero zduszony okrzyk zdziwienia wydany przez Ari wyrwał go ze stuporu.  
— Był pan modelem? — zapiszczała. Eames wyszczerzył zęby i stanął obok niej, rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na garnitur Arthura.  
— Zwykłym, skromnym modelem, Ariadne. Nikt nie zapraszał mnie na sesje zdjęciowe reklamujące bieliznę. Poza tym nieprzypadkowo użyłem takiego, a nie innego sformułowania: parałem się tym nie dłużej niż przez rok, a i to jedynie od czasu do czasu. Najwyraźniej w tamtym sezonie mój typ fizjonomii był akurat na fali. Nie powiem, sprawa okazała się bardzo pomocna i pchnęła mnie na tory prawdziwej pracy aktorskiej, co oderwało mnie wreszcie od amatorszczyzny, którą zajmowałem się przedtem.  
— Został pan aktorem dzięki wybiegowi? — zapytał Arthur. Ogarnął go żar na myśl o młodym Eamesie, przed którym otwierało się tysiąc możliwości, i zapragnął przenieść się w czasie do tamtej chwili i po prostu paść mu do stóp.  
— Cóż, sprawiało mi to przyjemność, ale moi rodzice są nauczycielami — mruknął Eames, kartkując projekty kostiumów Patsy przypięte do jej Najważniejszej Na Świecie Podkładki. — Chcieli, żebym wybrał solidny zawód, który zapewni mi stabilizację, a ja zawsze dostosowywałem się do ich życzeń. Pracowałem jako model dla pieniędzy i nie traktowałem tego zajęcia zbyt poważnie, chociaż potrafiło być ciekawe. Dzięki niemu lądowałem czasami w interesujących miejscach i tak oto pewnego dnia znalazłem się w Paryżu. — Nabazgrał coś na jednym z arkuszy, co szczęśliwie odwróciło jego uwagę od niemal orgazmicznego westchnienia Arthura.  
— _Paryż_ — powtórzył, a Eames spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Tak, to było moje ostatnie zlecenie. Po wszystkim wyszedłem na zewnątrz i pomyślałem „to miasto jest dla mnie stworzone", więc zostałem w nim tak długo, jak się dało. Moi drodzy rodzice nie szczędzili wysiłków, by przypominać mi nieustannie o konieczności zdobycia kwalifikacji, dlatego postarałem się o dyplom nauczyciela angielskiego dla obcokrajowców i przyjmowałem każdą pracę, która wydała mi się interesująca.  
— Czyli co robił pan w Paryżu, uczył czy grał? — spytała Ariadne, zezując na rysunki kostiumów Arthura z równie zdumioną miną co Eames.  
— I to, i to. — Nauczyciel nie przestawał przerzucać kartek z projektami. Patsy i Arthur westchnęli, przeczuwając kolejne poprawki, a może nawet gruntowną zmianę pomysłu na stroje.  
— A tutaj? To znaczy, w Stanach?  
— To samo — powtórzył Eames, ale tym razem uśmiechnął się zarówno do niej, jak i do zaniepokojonych kwestią kostiumów, choć żywo zainteresowanych tematem Patsy i Arthura. — Jestem tu z wami, bo robię szkole uprzejmość, naturalnie doskonale płatną, zastępując panią Cobb i pomagając zorganizować pierwszorzędny spektakl. Latem najprawdopodobniej stąd zniknę i przepadnę za horyzontem, żeby sprawdzić, co mają mi do zaoferowania teatry w Waszyngtonie.  
Arthur naprawdę chciał zrozumieć, czemu słowa nauczyciela dotknęły go tak boleśnie, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, zajęty ucieczką przed natarczywym wzrokiem Ari. Ostrożnie wciągnął powietrze przez nos i postarał się o możliwie neutralny ton głosu.  
— Planuje pan wyjechać?  
Eames patrzył pochmurnie na rysunki, Patsy patrzyła pochmurnie na niego, Ariadne patrzyła pochmurnie na Arthura. Arthur stał i czekał, pozornie niewzruszony.  
— Tak, i chociaż bardzo mi się tutaj podoba, nie pozostanę długo przy tym zajęciu. Zazwyczaj sam stoję na scenie, zamiast dyrygować aktorami. Rok takiego doświadczenia wystarczy mi w zupełności. Przywiązałem się do was, kochani smarkacze, więc gdy już wyfruniecie na swoje uniwersytety i porozjeżdżacie się po świecie, nie chcę zostać tu sam i usychać z tęsknoty za wami. — Arthur zaczerwienił się ostro, ale Eames skierował właśnie pełen wesołych iskierek wzrok na natchnioną twórczynię kostiumów. — Oczywiście nie uniknę wielkiej tęsknoty za tobą, Patsy. — Puścił do niej oko, na co westchnęła i odebrała mu podkładkę.  
— Niech pan się nie martwi, panie profesorze, obiecuję, że po pana wyjeździe będę nosić żałobę, chociaż jeszcze nikt w życiu nie wybrzydzał nad moimi projektami tak jak pan.  
Ari bez powodzenia spróbowała stłumić parsknięcie. Arthurowi wyszło to nieco lepiej. Jeśli się nie przypilnuje, skończy jako wielbiciel Patsy jeszcze przed premierą.  
— A, skoro już o tym wspomniałaś… — Eames z powrotem wyrwał projekty z kurczowo zaciśniętych dłoni Patsy i zaczął wodzić wzrokiem między Arthurem a rozłożonymi przed sobą szkicami. — Skarbie, możesz troszeczkę wyciągnąć ramiona? Chcę zobaczyć, czy masz wystarczającą swobodę ruchów, żeby nie uszkodzić tych wszystkich _królewskich warstw_.  
Arthur posłusznie uniósł ręce i nie od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Dopiero widok szeroko otwartych oczu Ari i zbiorowa cisza ze strony Patsy oraz stojących w pobliżu członków zespołu uświadomiły mu, że Eames jeszcze nigdy nie nazwał go publicznie _skarbem_.  
Mała część jego umysłu zachłysnęła się radosnym triumfem, choć jednocześnie musiał przełknąć ślinę i zerknąć z niepokojem na Eamesa, który wciąż wpatrywał się w rysunki z cieniem rumieńca na szczytach kości policzkowych.  
_To albo nie znaczy nic, albo wręcz przeciwnie_, pomyślał Arthur gorączkowo, nie wiedząc, co odpowiadałoby mu w tej chwili najlepiej. Zrobiło mu się głupio na myśl, że to jedno słowo, tak często używane przez Eamesa w charakterze swobodnego zwrotu, mogło zostać odebrane inaczej niż w zamierzeniu.  
— Ariadne, mógłbym cię prosić o małą pomoc? Stań za Arthurem i ściągnij marynarkę tak, żeby przylegała mu ściślej do ciała, dobrze? Arthur, możesz już opuścić ręce. Taak, hmm.  
Ariadne podeszła i zebrała nadmiar materiału na plecach Arthura. Patrzyli na dziwnie zdeformowaną marynarkę, niepewni, do czego zmierza Eames.  
— W porządku, chyba już wiem — mruknął nauczyciel ze wzrokiem wbitym na powrót w podkładkę, po czym rzucił Ari roztargniony uśmiech. — Dzięki, słoneczko, możesz już puścić. Dobrze, Patricia, wychodzi na to, że będziemy potrzebować kamizelki. Dzięki temu zaczniemy od pełnego garnituru i w trakcie przedstawienia pozbędziemy się najpierw marynarki, potem wspomnianej kamizelki i dojdziemy do koszuli, szelek, krawata i tak dalej. Co ty na to?  
Oddalił się, pogrążony w rozmowie z Patsy, i oboje zajęli się szybkim nanoszeniem zmian w szkicach (które, sądząc po rozpromienionej twarzy projektantki, powinny znacznie ułatwić jej pracę). Ariadne przysunęła się bliżej Arthura.  
— Nazwał cię _skarbem_ — powiedziała cicho poważnym głosem i uśmiechnęła się, żeby zmylić każdego, kto akurat patrzył w ich stronę.  
Arthur poszedł jej śladem, przyjmując jej ton i mimikę.  
— A ciebie _słoneczkiem_ — odparł. — Nie przywiązywałbym do tego żadnej wagi.  
— Mówił już tak do ciebie wcześniej? — zapytała z pozorną obojętnością, ale doskonale odczytał ukryty w jej słowach podtekst. Zawahał się lekko, jednak nie widział powodu, by ją okłamywać.  
— Tak. Wielokrotnie.  
Ari zesztywniała i Arthur mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy obracające się w jej głowie trybiki, kiedy analizowała sympatię Eamesa do niego i wyciągała absolutnie błędne wnioski. Poczuł do niej częściową złość za to, że będzie musiał pierwszy wypowiedzieć na głos przykrą prawdę, zanim sama o nią zapyta.  
— On nie jest mną zainteresowany. Nigdy nie robił żadnych aluzji, a gdy zwraca się do mnie w ten sposób, nie znaczy to absolutnie nic więcej niż luźny zwrot w nieformalnej sytuacji. Na tej samej zasadzie ty zostałaś _słoneczkiem_, jasne? Możemy zostawić ten temat?  
— Och, Arthur — szepnęła, a w jej tonie pobrzmiewało tyle współczucia i zmęczenia, że nie mógł się przemóc i kazać jej się zamknąć.  
— Arthurze — odezwał się Eames wesoło, wracając do nich. — Jak czułbyś się w samej kamizelce zamiast marynarki?  
— Jak młody bóg — odpowiedział Arthur lekko. Eames roześmiał się i klepnął go w ramię, a potem znów wdał się w dyskusję na temat słabostek kostiumu Ducha ze stawiającą coraz mniejszy opór Patsy.  
— To tylko facet, Arthur — mruknęła Ariadne.  
Arthur spojrzał na nią ciepło.  
— Wiem — przyznał zgodnie z prawdą i aż się skrzywił na widok rozczarowania w jej oczach.  
— Dobra, w takim razie idę się przebrać — oświadczyła zrezygnowanym tonem. Kiwnął głową i nagle ze zdumieniem poczuł na swojej dłoni mocny uścisk jej palców. — Wiesz, że zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić, co nie? Opowiedzieć mi wszystko?  
Jeszcze raz ścisnęła jego rękę i Arthur uśmiechnął się do niej z odrobiną podziwu.  
— Dzięki — szepnął, starając się, żeby do jego tonu przeniknął zaledwie ułamek tego, co czuł naprawdę. Kąciki ust Ari wygięły się łagodnie ze współczucia. — Ale tu nie ma nic do opowiadania.  
Po tym, jak zdjęli z siebie kostiumy, Ariadne wsunęła swoją małą dłoń do jego ręki i oboje opuścili razem salę, odprowadzani ponurym spojrzeniem Nasha. Tym razem Arthur nie mógł zdobyć się nawet na cień żalu, że nie ociągał się z wyjściem na wypadek, gdyby Eames znów zechciał go podwieźć. Przyjemnie było odprężyć się u boku przyjaciółki i ignorować słowo, świecące jak neon w jego głowie.  
_Skarbie_.  
Przepędzony, niespokojny cień podświadomości Arthura rozpalił się żarem, gdy echo tego słowa przeszyło go dreszczem, docierając do najgłębszych zakamarków jego osobowości.  
_Skarbie_.

XXX

Deszcz lał niemiłosiernie i spływał po plecach. Arthur roześmiał się tylko i przyspieszył, zdecydowany dokończyć szóste okrążenie i dopiero potem pomyśleć, czy warto szukać schronienia przed ulewą.  
Poddawanie się działaniu siły wyższej, na którą nie miał wpływu, napełniało go dziwnym zadowoleniem. Nie mógł jej zwalczyć, co najwyżej stawić czoła, próbować się trzymać — _jeszcze tylko to jedno kółko, sześć mi wystarczy_ — słuchać szumu tętniącej w żyłach krwi i nie dać się pokonać zimnu.  
Było za mokro na bieganie ze słuchawkami w uszach. Padało już w momencie, kiedy wychodził na zewnątrz, więc po prostu popędził przed siebie w deszcz, dysząc i cudem unikając wywrotki na pokrytej kałużami bieżni. Woda zalewała mu oczy, serce waliło w gardle. Było cudownie.  
Dokończył ostatnią rundę i wyhamował z poślizgiem. Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz z satysfakcją i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wystawiając się na pastwę pogody. Strumienie deszczu ściekały mu po twarzy. Drżąc z rozkoszy, odgarnął przemoczone kosmyki, żeby lepiej czuć bezlitosne siekanie gęstych kropel.  
Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, po skórze przebiegały błogie dreszcze. Oblizał wargi i poddał się fali nagłego podniecenia. Jego ciało reagowało radośnie na odurzającą dawkę endorfin i blokadę wszelkich nieprzyjemnych doznań. Ogarnęła go potrzeba, by zrzucić z siebie ubranie i pozwolić, by deszcz dotarł absolutnie _wszędzie_. Zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie, jak stoi nago w samym środku ulewy i szepcze rozpadanemu niebu nazwisko Eamesa, a jego ręce same zmierzają do…  
Wyprostował się, zakaszlał i ponownie odgarnął włosy z twarzy, tym razem z zamiarem zakończenia tej nonsensownej zabawy z deszczem i doprowadzenia się do porządku. Skierował się do wyjścia z boiska, chcąc wziąć szybki prysznic, zanim ciało (umysł zresztą też) zdąży skompromitować go w przemoczonym, obcisłym jak druga skóra sportowym stroju i… _O cholera__.  
_Arthur poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa spływa mu odmienny rodzaj dreszczu. Na szczycie trybun, pod wysoce skuteczną osłoną dachu, stał Eames z rękami założonymi na piersi i wbitym w niego wzrokiem. Arthur znów zapragnął wyszeptać jego nazwisko, tylko po to, by połaskotało go w usta_.  
_Miękko przesadził barierkę i nie spuszczając Eamesa z oczu, jak zahipnotyzowany ruszył schodkami w górę. Mięśnie niosły go ochoczo, wibrowały energią i niespełnionymi potrzebami, których echo wciąż odzywało się pod skórą.  
— Wiesz co, Arthur — zawołał Eames ze swojego bezpiecznego schronienia pod dachem. — Zaczynam się zastanawiać, kim ty tak naprawdę jesteś. Masochistą czy ofiarą uzależnienia od endorfin?  
— Najwyraźniej i tym, i tym — uśmiechnął się Arthur i przystanął kilka kroków przed Eamesem, zaczerwieniony od przebytego niedawno wysiłku i ekscytująco świadomy, że mokre ubranie dosłownie lepi mu się do skóry. Jego rumieniec pogłębił się, gdy Eames przesunął po nim rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
— Powinieneś być Anglikiem, Arthurze. Twój ewidentny i trwały romans z deszczem zdecydowanie bardziej pasuje do miejsca po drugiej stronie oceanu.  
Arthur uniósł brew i schował ręce za plecami, szczerząc się wesoło.  
— A czy w takim razie ty nie powinieneś stać tu ze mną, zamiast pod dachem? W końcu twoja autentyczna brytyjskość do czegoś zobowiązuje, nie?  
— Och, jesteś wystarczająco mokry za nas dwóch, skarbie.  
Serce Arthura zakołatało gwałtownie. Roześmiał się, odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie. Eames przymknął oczy i również zachichotał, po czym wskazał gestem w kierunku parkingu.  
— To co, idziesz?  
Arthur przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową.  
— Dasz mi dziesięć minut? — wykrztusił przez znajomy skurcz w krtani, rozpoznając dawną swobodę ich układu, i już gnał schodami w dół.  
— Nie spiesz się, skarbie — zawołał za nim Eames z gęstniejącej ciemności. — Mogę zaczekać.  
Arthur zastygł na chwilę i rzucił mu przez ramię krótki uśmiech, a potem popędził do szatni, gdzie cały czas wmawiał sobie stanowczo, że trzęsie się tylko i wyłącznie z zimna.  
Kiedy wysiadał z samochodu Eamesa na podjeździe pod domem, rozgrzany i szczęśliwy, prawie w to wierzył.

XXX

— Mowy nie ma.  
Arthur drgnął zaskoczony, czując, jak czyjaś silna dłoń łapie go za kołnierz. Cichy okrzyk przestrachu zamarł mu na wargach, które niemal natychmiast rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Eames. Nauczyciel zdecydowanym ruchem obrócił go w stronę parkingu, znajdującego się w przeciwnym kierunku niż pierwotny cel Arthura.  
— Czyżby? — Arthur w okropny sposób i z pełną premedytacją zmałpował akcent Eamesa, unosząc przy tym ironicznie brew.  
Eames jęknął.  
— Wiesz równie dobrze co ja, że zawiozę cię do domu. Jest potwornie zimno, a w dodatku zapowiadali, że spadnie więcej cholernego śniegu, więc nawet nie myśl o tym, że wyjdziesz dziś na bieżnię. Z całą pewnością nie mam zamiaru stać, marznąć i czekać, aż się nabiegasz do woli. Dlatego…  
Arthur wydał z siebie cierpiętnicze westchnienie, nie do końca autentyczne.  
— …dlatego zaraz mi powiesz „Wsiadaj do samochodu, Arthur?"  
— Dokładnie, skarbie — wyszczerzył się Eames. — Pięknie odczytujesz moje intencje. Nie muszę nawet otwierać ust.  
Arthur zaczerwienił się, gdy zauważył, że jego wzrok bezwiednie powędrował do wspomnianych ust. Oderwał go od nich gwałtownie i zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając po drugiej stronie trawnika przed szkołą paskudnie wykrzywionego Nasha, który mówił właśnie coś do stojącego obok Browninga. Jego usta układały się w słowa _pieprzony pedał_. Arthur odwrócił głowę z obrzydzeniem.  
Wypchnął ze świadomości gorzki posmak bigoterii i hipokryzji kolegów, zrównując krok z Eamesem. Z nieco wymuszoną wesołością reagował na jego nieustające — i przeważnie niezbyt poważne — konwersacyjne zaczepki, specjalnie zmniejszył też dzielący ich dystans, bo _niech się, kurwa, gapią_. A gdy siedział już w sedanie obok Eamesa z ryczącym w tle radiem, jego śmiech i dobry humor były jak najbardziej autentyczne.  
— Boże drogi — zachichotał na pierwsze dźwięki tego, co podejrzanie przypominało chórek jakiegoś boysbandu, zachęcający do bliższego kontaktu z ich obciągniętymi ciasnym ubraniem ciałami. — Wiem, że zawsze prosiłem cię o coś bardziej współczesnego, ale czy to od razu musi być _Glee_ do kwadratu?  
Eames wygiął brew, zapiął pas i uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem.  
— Niebezpiecznie zbliżasz się do biblijnej sytuacji z grzesznikiem i kamieniem, Arthurze. Chyba nie jesteś tak słodko naiwny, by sądzić, że Ariadne nie podzieliła się ze mną twoją zaimprowizowaną parodią Lady Gagi?  
Arthur zamknął oczy i przez chwilę analizował w myślach swoje opcje, po czym uniósł jedną powiekę, zerknął na rozbawionego Eamesa i odezwał się cichym, bardzo trzeźwym tonem:  
— Jeśli obiecam ci, że nie skomentuję ani jednej wybranej przez ciebie piosenki do, powiedzmy, marca, to czy w zamian będziesz udawał, że Ari nie pokazała ci tego cholernego nagrania?  
Eames zmrużył oczy i wydął z namysłem usta, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
— Dołącz do tego kiczowatego chórku i już masz moją pełną zgodę.  
Arthur wyszczerzył się radośnie i zarumienił, przyłapując się znów na przydługim wpatrywaniu w idealnie wycięte, pełne wargi. Przeniósł wzrok wyżej i skrzyżował spojrzenie z nauczycielem, a potem mocno potrząsnął jego dłonią.  
— Zgoda. — Opadł na swój fotel i rzucił Eamesowi krzywy uśmieszek. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś wytargować moje milczenie odnośnie wyboru stacji radiowej nie tylko do marca, ale do samej matury?  
Eames przybrał anielską minę.  
— Ależ oczywiście, skarbie. Z kolei ja zakładam, że ty też zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, iż żaden nauczyciel godny tego miana nie pozwoliłby puścić tak świetnego przedstawienia w niepamięć. Z tego właśnie powodu poprosiłem Ariadne o przesłanie mi filmiku, żebym mógł pokazać go reszcie grona pedagogicznego i oczywiście zachować własną kopię dla potomności.  
Arthur z trudem opanował chęć zazgrzytania zębami i ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach. Zamiast tego dyplomatycznie zmienił temat.  
— Cieszysz się już na piątkowy wyjazd?  
Eames roześmiał się miękko i dopiero po chwili powrócił do bardziej rzeczowego tonu.  
— Tak, Arthurze, bardzo się cieszę, że jedziemy na tę wycieczkę. To miło, że zapytałeś.  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł Arthur kwaśno i jakby z przymusem, na co Eames parsknął wesoło i przełączył radio na coś afektowanie-pretensjonalnego, pochodzącego, sądząc po brzmieniu, z końca lat dziewięćdziesiątych.  
— Proszę bardzo, mamy idealną sytuację. Moja muzyka bez twoich protestów, niebezpieczeństwo rozpowszechnienia twojego talentu parodystycznego zażegnane, choć dałbym wiele, by móc pokazać go światu. A teraz skończ z próbami grzecznej konwersacji, bo ciarki mi od tego przechodzą po plecach.  
Arthur rozpromienił się na chwilę, zaraz jednak przywołał na twarz bardziej odpowiednią do położenia, skrzywioną minę.  
— Tak na serio, naprawdę cieszę się na piątek, ale jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak romantycznie będzie obejrzeć tę sztukę akurat w walentynkowy tydzień, to chyba kogoś uduszę.  
Opuścili parking i przy akompaniamencie ciepłego chichotu Eamesa i ryku klaksonów włączyli się do ruchu, a raczej potwornego korka.  
— Co, czyżbyś nie był fanem miłościwie nam panującego Świętego Walentego, Arthurze? Doprawdy mnie zadziwiasz.  
Arthur pokazał mu środkowy palec. Eames parsknął i gwałtownie szarpnął kierownicą, skręcając w zapraszająco pustą boczną ulicę.  
— Nie będziemy tkwić tu cały dzień — mruknął i spojrzał wesoło na Arthura. — Jest pan gotów na podróż bardziej malowniczą trasą niż zazwyczaj, panie Wright?  
— Tak jest, panie profesorze — odpowiedział Arthur swobodnie i wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem, kiedy Eames wymamrotał pod nosem „mam za swoje".  
— Powiedz mi więc, wrogu burzliwej erupcji hormonów, która zwykle towarzyszy obchodom Walentynek przez osoby w twoim wieku, jak wyglądał twój absolutnie normalny poniedziałek?  
Arthur wydał z siebie cichy chichot.  
— Prawdę mówiąc spędziłem wieczór przypuszczalnie w ten sam sposób co, jak raczyłeś to ująć, osoby dotknięte erupcją hormonów. Spotkałem się z Ari, napchaliśmy się zbyt dużą ilością czekolady i oglądaliśmy babskie filmy.  
— Co? Babskie w sensie „Bridget Jones ma wiadomość"? Albo „Kiedy Harry poznał seks w wielkim mieście"?  
Arthur trzepnął go lekko i zaśmiał się, słysząc syk udawanego bólu i widząc jego sztucznie nadąsaną minę.  
— Cicho bądź. Nic z tych rzeczy, broń boże! Miałem na myśli takie filmy jak _Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego_, _Casablancę_ albo _Tę noc_. Wiesz, dobre filmy.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć, stare filmy — wyszczerzył zęby Eames. — Choć tak się przypadkiem składa, że lubię i _Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego_ i _Casablancę_. To z oczywistych powodów klasyki. Ale tego ostatniego jeszcze nie widziałem.  
Arthur nie zdążył stłumić ogarniającej go fali entuzjazmu. Obrócił się na siedzeniu twarzą do Eamesa.  
— Och, jest świetny. Fakt, że przy tym niezbyt znany. Ariadne i ja odkryliśmy go przypadkiem któregoś wieczoru parę lat temu i tak mi się spodobał, że nagrałem go, gdy leciał znów na jakimś kanale kilka dni później. Nie pamiętam, żebym widział go potem w telewizji. Nie można go nigdzie kupić, nie mają go w wideotekach, więc zachowaliśmy go z Ari i urządzamy sobie czasem uroczysty seans. Naprawdę dobry film. Jeśli będziesz miał okazję, to koniecznie go obejrzyj.  
Eames zamrugał powoli.  
— To pierwszy raz — powiedział ostrożnie — kiedy widzę, że mówisz o czymś z takim przejęciem. Na pewno zobaczę ten film, gdy tylko będę mógł, obiecuję ci, Arthurze.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę i zaczerwienił się.  
— Jeśli spróbujesz, nie pożałujesz — mruknął i przewrócił oczami, widząc uśmieszek Eamesa. — Tak, wiem, że się zrymowało. Wiesz, jak na kogoś, kto ma roztaczać autorytet, jesteś niesamowicie dziecinny.  
— Dziękuję ci, skarbie. Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy.  
Arthur westchnął cicho. Mięśnie policzków bolały go już od utrzymywania poważnej miny, mającej zapobiec zdradzieckim dołeczkom.  
— A wracając do wycieczki, to z jakiego innego powodu jedziemy właśnie na Romea i Julię, jeśli nie dla wątpliwej przyjemności oglądania zapłakanych nastolatek? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że nie znosisz tej sztuki?  
Eames wzruszył ramionami. Wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, kiedy wyhamowali na końcu kolejnego korka.  
— W programie był tylko Hamlet albo Romeo i Julia. Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił wam teraz obejrzeć czyjegoś Hamleta. Wypaczyłoby to wasze spojrzenie na własną interpretację, nie wspominając o tym, że całość przypominałaby wtedy raczej wyjazd na zajęcia, a nie coś, co dostajecie w nagrodę, stąd decyzja mogła być tylko jedna.  
Zerknął na Arthura, najwyraźniej błędnie odczytując lekkie zmarszczenie jego brwi (myśl o kimś innym w roli Hamleta okazała się dziwnie nieprzyjemna), bo wyciągnął rękę i klepnął go w ramię z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.  
— Hej, na pewno będzie świetnie — dodał. — To, że mam dość widoku ludzi słaniających się z zachwytu nad sceną z akwarium*, nie znaczy jeszcze, że rzecz nie nadaje się do oglądania. Tekst jest świetny, bo jakby inaczej. Grałem kiedyś przez jeden sezon Merkucja i uwielbiałem tę rolę, zrobiłem z niego kogoś sprośnego i pozbawionego respektu dla innych, mrocznego i pełnego głębi, lekkoducha, a zarazem zagubionego. To jedna z tych fantastycznych postaci, którą można idealnie wpasować w taki nastrój, jaki chcesz akurat stworzyć na scenie. Genialne doświadczenie.  
Arthur musiał się naprawdę postarać, żeby nie spojrzeć na niego niczym zafascynowana lalką Barbie ośmiolatka z kucykami. Przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzków, by opanować cisnący się na usta uśmiech.  
— W takim razie na pewno nie będzie źle. Obejrzę to pod kątem porównania z twoim Merkucjem. Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz dokładnie, jak go zagrałeś?  
Ostatnie słowa wyrzucił z gorliwym pośpiechem, ale na szczęście Eames skupił się właśnie na wolno sunącej przed nimi kolejce pojazdów, tęsknie spoglądając w kierunku równoległej, niemal pustej uliczki.  
— Kogo, Merkucja? Różnie. Kiedy wiedziałem, że na spektaklu będzie młodzież szkolna, kreowałem go na rozpustnego, beztroskiego faceta. Umiera jako pierwszy, co zawsze szokowało widzów gwałtownym skrętem w stronę tragedii. Osobiście najchętniej grałem go jako zazdrośnika.  
Arthur uniósł brwi.  
— Zazdrośnika? — powtórzył.  
— No cóż, jak ci zapewne wiadomo, Romeo i Merkucjo byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Romeo zawsze uganiał się za przypadkowymi dziewczętami, ale jego związek z Julią okazał się _inny_. Wpłynął na ich układ, zniszczył go i w efekcie zabił Merkucja. Uwielbiałem rozegrać to właśnie w ten słodko-gorzki sposób, który po prostu miał moim zdaniem najwięcej sensu. Bo posłuchaj, gość wydaje ostatnie tchnienie, przeklinając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, co raczej nie nastraja do bardziej humorystycznej interpretacji postaci, więc po prostu wolałem… — Eames zerknął na zasłuchaną minę Arthura i roześmiał się, czerwieniejąc lekko. — Ale się rozgadałem, co? Przepraszam, skarbie.  
Arthur powiercił się na fotelu z nadzieją, że nie wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć z zachwytu (i że nikt poza nim samym nie zauważył wyraźnego przepływu krwi do dolnych partii ciała).  
— Nie, nie, to było bardzo ciekawe. Naprawdę dobrze posłuchać o tym, jak podchodzisz do swoich ról. Tak samo było na ostatniej próbie, kiedy opowiadałeś nam o warstwowym wcielaniu się w postać. Czułem się zainspirowany twoją analizą tego, jak sam widzisz Hamleta, jak widzą go inni, jak on widziałby siebie. Jako postać, mężczyznę, brata, syna, kochanka, ojca, i tak dalej_. _Wiesz… to było niesamowite. I zastraszające. — Roześmiał się. — Totalnie zastraszające, prawdę mówiąc. Próbowałem zrobić to w ten sposób, o którym mówiłeś i osiągnąłem tylko tyle, że kompletnie straciłem koncentrację i…  
— Arthur — przerwał Eames z nagłą powagą, patrząc mu intensywnie w oczy. — _Uwielbiam_ twoje podejście do postaci. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że próbujesz je zmienić po to, by naśladować mój styl pracy, trzepnąłbym cię po łbie twoim własnym skryptem. Zrozumiałeś, że chcę cię takim, jaki jesteś?  
Arthur przełknął ślinę.  
— Zrozumiałem — odpowiedział cicho, pragnąc, by ostatnie słowa Eamesa miały również inne znaczenie.  
— A teraz mam wielką nadzieję, że nie zaplanowałeś niczego na dzisiejszy wieczór, bo zanim wydostaniemy się z tego przeklętego korka, zdążymy zamienić się w starych, zgrzybiałych dziadów — warknął Eames, a Arthur z ulgą przyjął powrót do swobodniejszych tematów.  
— W zasadzie — zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem, pewny reakcji na to, co Eames zaraz usłyszy z jego ust — miałem zamiar popatrzeć, jak robotnicy kończą nasz nowiusieńki podgrzewany basen w ogrodzie, ale trudno, w porządku.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi, jakby się przechwalał (Ariadne wytknęła mu to już kilkakrotnie), ale było to warte widoku opadającej powoli szczęki Eamesa.  
— Masz _basen_? — zapytał tonem niedowierzania.  
Arthur spojrzał na niego z taką dozą obojętnego luzu, na jaką mógł się zdobyć.  
— Tak dokładnie to moja matka. Kiedyś miała dostęp do basenu w dawnej pracy, ale odkąd zwerbowano ją do nowej kancelarii, zaczęło jej brakować pływania. Więc Rick podarował jej basen na Gwiazdkę. Niestety ma czas korzystać z niego tylko rano, przed pracą, co znaczy, że wieczorami mam go tylko dla siebie. — Spróbował zrobić żałosną minę. — Wydaje mi się, że moje życie niedługo stanie się bardzo trudne.  
— Niewątpliwie — odparł Eames ironicznie i przewrócił oczami. — Jak ty dasz sobie ze wszystkim radę, biedaku?  
Arthur westchnął i oparł wierzch dłoni o czoło, czując, jak wyraz sztucznej troski na jego twarzy kruszy się w reakcji na rozbawione parsknięcie nauczyciela. Przez chwilę obaj pogrążyli się w niekrępującym milczeniu. Bębnienie ciężkich kropel deszczu o przednią szybę sedana nałożyło się na dźwięki płynącej z radia muzyki.  
— Hm — mruknął Eames cicho po pewnym czasie, kiedy Arthur, ukołysany jego obecnością, łagodnymi odgłosami i ciemniejącym wieczornym niebem, zdążył osiągnąć poziom odprężenia zbliżony do medytacji zen.  
— Hm? — powtórzył sennie.  
Eames wyprostował się i zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, krzyżując przedramiona na kierownicy.  
— Słuchaj, Arthur, czemu tutaj wszyscy z taką niechęcią patrzą na myszkowanie w kontenerach? To znaczy, w tych ze śmieciami? Czy to coś wysoce niestosownego? Nielegalnego? Karanego śmiercią?  
Brwi Arthura powędrowały aż po nasadę włosów.  
— Że… co?  
Był tak skołowany pytaniem, że zapomniał o samokontroli, więc kiedy Eames przysunął się bliżej, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą, ledwo udało mu się zdławić jęk. Kosmyk włosów nauczyciela musnął go w ucho. Ciałem Arthura wstrząsnął krótki dreszcz.  
— Spójrz. — Eames wyciągnął ramię na wysokość jego oczu, wskazując na coś za oknem. — Widzisz tamten kontener na śmieci?  
— Śmietnik? Widzę — potwierdził Arthur półprzytomnie i oderwał wzrok od niebezpiecznie bliskiego miejsca na szyi Eamesa, tam, gdzie łukiem przechodziła w szczękę. Z roztargnieniem spojrzał na wspomniany kontener. — O co chodzi?  
— Widzisz, co z niego wystaje? Tam z boku?  
Arthur wykrzywił twarz.  
— Co, dywan? Jasne, że widzę.  
Eames obrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego. Był tak blisko, że po prostu musiał usłyszeć dudnienie krwi tuż pod skórą Arthura, który właśnie zmagał się z przemożnym pragnieniem skubnięcia ustami jego wygiętej w uśmiechu dolnej wargi. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. We wzroku Eamesa migotały psotne ogniki.  
— Nie wydaje ci się, że byłby idealnym miejscem ukrycia dla Poloniusza na moment przed tym, jak przebijesz go mieczem?  
Arthur zamrugał i przyjrzał się krytycznie przybrudzonym fałdom niewątpliwie przemoczonego dywanu, górującego nad krawędzią kontenera. Skrzywił się jeszcze mocniej.  
— Hmm — mruknął dyplomatycznie.  
Eames prychnął w mało elegancki sposób i rzucił Arthurowi spojrzenie zdecydowanie dalekie od zachwytu.  
— Serio, Arthur, czasami robisz na mnie wrażenie, jakbyś nie miał za grosz wyobraźni. Co akurat w tym szczęśliwym przypadku nie okaże się żadną tragedią, ponieważ to ja jestem wielkim reżyserem, a moje słowo — prawem. Więc oto mówię: chcę mieć ten dywan. A teraz powiedz, w jaki sposób najlepiej go zorganizować, hmm? Dokopać się byłego właściciela i złożyć mu ofertę kupna, czy też, i ku temu rozwiązaniu się skłaniam, po prostu ukraść to cholerstwo?  
Arthur patrzył na niego bez słowa i chłonął widok jego szelmowskiej miny, którą zamierzał rozpamiętać później ze szczegółami. Jednocześnie najeżył się lekko, dotknięty faktem, że Eames zwraca się do niego jak do podwładnego.  
— Chyba możemy go sobie zabrać — powiedział i drgnął, kiedy Eames podskoczył radośnie na fotelu.  
— Fantastycznie! Zobaczysz, będą z nas jeszcze kryminaliści, Arthurze. Do roboty!  
Nacisnął klamkę, gotowy wyjść prosto w coraz silniejsze strumienie lodowatej ulewy. Arthur niemal bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za ramię. Zaczerwienił się, czując pod palcami węzły twardych mięśni.  
— Nie, ja… ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że możemy go _wziąć_ — usprawiedliwił się nieco zachrypniętym głosem. — Skoro ktoś wyrzucił go do śmieci, oddał go w pewien sposób do cudzej dyspozycji. Jest niczyj, więc równie dobrze możesz sobie podejść i go zabrać, i po sprawie, masz dywan. Nie musisz się niczym przejmować, oprócz tego, że na mur będzie zalatywał stęchlizną.  
Eames opadł z powrotem na siedzenie.  
— Cóż, taki obrót rzeczy od razu odbiera całości połowę uroku — westchnął ze wzrokiem wciąż skierowanym na kontener. — Ale i tak chętnie przyjrzałbym mu się z bliska.  
Jego ton stracił sporo ze swoich emocji i zatrzymał się na poziomie gdzieś między rezygnacją a bolesnym rozczarowaniem dziecka, którego obawy co do autentyczności Świętego Mikołaja zostały właśnie potwierdzone.  
Arthur zamierzał przewrócić oczami, zdecydował jednak, że zamiast uśmiechnąć się z pobłażaniem, lepiej będzie przywołać na twarz wyraz powagi i zainteresowania niewątpliwie nadgniłym obiektem eamesowego pożądania.  
— Eames — warknął swoim najlepszym głosem przestępcy (później może załamywać dłonie nad jego brzmieniem). — Powinniśmy się z tego wycofać, póki jeszcze możemy.  
Przełknął potok słów, które cisnęły mu się na język w tej pospiesznej improwizacji. Ostry skurcz w żołądku był jednak wart swej ceny, bo Eames obrócił się ku niemu i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, w którym zachwyt i zaskoczenie biły się o pierwszeństwo. Obdarzył Arthura olśniewająco promiennym uśmiechem, po czym szybko spochmurniał, dopasowując swoją minę do ponurej powagi na jego twarzy.  
— Jeśli nie zdecydujemy się na ten skok teraz, możliwe, że już nigdy nie doczekamy się podobnej okazji.  
Wygiął brew i Arthur powoli skinął głową. Tłumił śmiech z taką samą determinacją, z jaką na próbach wypychał ze świadomości _Arthura_, kiedy potrzebny był _Hamlet_.  
— Więc nie mamy innego wyjścia — odparł z namaszczeniem, nie wypadając z roli nawet wtedy, gdy Eames, rzuciwszy mu spojrzenie pełne czystego zła, wyskoczył z sedana w deszcz.  
Arthur pozwolił sobie zaledwie na maleńki uśmiech, zanim poszedł w jego ślady.  
Pobiegli błotnistą ścieżką do pękającego w szwach śmietnika, sterczącego samotnie na skraju parku.  
Dywan okazał się jeszcze bardziej przesiąknięty deszczem i brudem, niż Arthur się obawiał, ale Eames nie mógł nazachwycać się nim do syta, jak gdyby przez większość życia szukał takiego właśnie skarbu.  
Marszcząc nos, Arthur chwycił koniec zwiniętej w nędzny rulon zdobyczy i próbował wyszarpnąć ją spod stosu odpadków.  
— Co za niesamowitą woń odkryłeś — powiedział i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od otarcia kropel deszczu z podbródka i nosa. Jego ręce już teraz pokrywała cienka warstwa obrzydliwego, typowo śmietnikowego osadu. Nagle zastygł i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spojrzał na Eamesa, który przestał ciągnąć za dywan i wpatrywał się w Arthura z (mocno skropioną deszczówką) mieszaniną rozbawienia oraz… czy to możliwe, że uwielbienia?  
— Biega, gra, piecze, gotuje. I cytuje Hana Solo** — wymruczał Eames i zlizał krople deszczu z dolnej wargi, a kąciki jego ust powędrowały do góry. — Spokojnie, serce moje, nie szalej.  
— Ucisz się lepiej i pomóż mi wyciągnąć tę przeklętą szmatę — wydyszał Arthur, walcząc z zawrotem głowy. Jeśli już, to szaleć powinno przestać _jego_ serce_.  
_— PRZEKLĘTĄ SZMATĘ? Arthurze, przy odrobinie dobrej woli, a nawet i bez niej, ten dywan po wyczyszczeniu mógłby ujść za klasyczny arras w stylu Aubussona. Pies drapał ten nędzny kawałek kurtyny, za którym planowaliśmy ukryć starego, dobrego Maurice'a, zanim zadasz mu śmiertelny cios. Zaufaj mi, gra jest warta świeczki!  
Nozdrza Arthura jeszcze raz zaciągnęły się odurzającą wonią perfum „Gnijący Dywan". Bijące od Eamesa fale entuzjazmu rozgrzewały go niczym płomień z kominka. Zmrużył oczy i zacisnął szczęki, wcielając się na powrót w postać Rozpruwacza Kontenerów.  
— Warta tego, by wylądować za kratkami? Bo chcę ci powiedzieć, Eames, że się nie wycofam. Ani dla ciebie, ani dla nikogo.  
Oczy Eamesa lśniły blaskiem. Zdecydowanym szarpnięciem uwolnił dywan spod stosu śmieci i obaj zatoczyli się w tył, obciążeni śmierdzącym, przesiąkniętym wodą łupem.  
— Nigdy nie wezmą nas żywcem — obiecał Arthurowi. — Znikamy!  
Gdyby nie zwinięty w rulon „arras" pomiędzy nimi, pomyślał Arthur, skręcając się wewnętrznie ze śmiechu, z pewnością pognaliby do sedana sprintem, przybierając pozy rodem z filmów sensacyjnych i turlając się po ziemi w unikach przed gradem kul wyimaginowanego wroga. W rzeczywistości ich ucieczka z miejsca zbrodni przypominała mało bohaterski, chwiejny truchcik, którym dotarli na miejsce, gdzie stwierdzili, że korek zdążył rozładować się bez ich udziału.  
Eames zanurzył się na chwilę we wnętrzu pojazdu, by otworzyć bagażnik, po czym złożył jedno z tylnych siedzeń. Wspólnymi siłami wciągnęli do środka gruby rulon, pchając i manewrując nim tak, że jeden z końców znalazł się wreszcie nad podgłówkiem siedzenia pasażera. Arthur zrozumiał, że będzie musiał usiąść gdzie indziej i w tym samym momencie podstępny uśmiech rozciągnął mu usta. Tak, to całkiem niezły pomysł.  
Jednym skokiem znalazł się na fotelu kierowcy i wyszczerzył jeszcze bardziej, wymacawszy tkwiące w stacyjce kluczyki. Zapalił i zaraz zgasił silnik. Eames, który właśnie zatrzasnął bagażnik, skwitował jego nowe miejsce niebezpiecznym zmrużeniem oczu. Zbliżył się do wciąż otwartych drzwi przy cichym, elektrycznym brzęku opuszczanych przez Arthura szyb. Wnętrze samochodu aż wibrowało od wydzielanego przez dywan smrodu.  
— Wsiadaj, szefie — mruknął Arthur niskim, gardłowym głosem, jak na gangstera przystało. — Gliniarze zaraz tu będą.  
Eames wydął wargi. Mięśnie jego policzków drgały, jakby walczyły z cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem. Wsunął ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał na Arthura z namysłem.  
Arthur ponownie uruchomił silnik. Eames nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
— Będą nas ścigać.  
Arthur wykrzywił usta.  
— A ja z radością wyprowadzę ich w pole. Wsiadaj, Eames.  
Eames uniósł oczy do nieba, ale bez słowa wśliznął się na siedzenie za miejscem kierowcy i w dość alarmujący sposób ścisnął kurczowo jego oparcie tuż ponad barkiem Arthura.  
— Gaz do dechy, Chewie — warknął i Arthur wystrzelił naprzód z piskiem opon. Skręcił w cudownie odkorkowaną ulicę i dopiero tu zwolnił do nieco przyzwoitszego tempa. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, czując na karku wzrok Eamesa i uniósł głowę, by napotkać jego spojrzenie w lusterku wstecznym.  
— Co teraz? — Uniósł nonszalancko brew i zerknął na wciąż podminowaną twarz Eamesa. — Wstąpiliśmy właśnie na ścieżkę zbrodni i przestępstwa. Chyba powinniśmy rozejrzeć się za jakimś podupadłym motelem? Wiesz, zadekować się gdzieś i czekać, a gdy wytropią nas gliny, wiać od stanu do stanu, dopóki nie zaczną nas ścigać jak psy, a na koniec ukazać się światu w blasku chwały, jak Butch i Sundance?***  
Eames pochylił się do przodu, napinając pas, i z naciskiem spojrzał w oczy lustrzanemu odbiciu Arthura.  
— Motele i strzelaniny? Doprawdy, Arthurze, rozczarowujesz mnie. Myślałem raczej o czymś w rodzaju stylowych pościgów samochodowych w Monte Carlo****. Kasyna, luksusowe suity, znaczone karty, oszukane kostki do gry, szampan, stół zasypany żetonami do pokera… Ale oczywiście, jeśli wolisz, możemy trzymać się twojej wizji.  
Arthur wyszczerzył zęby, skręcając w swoją ulicę.  
— Raczej Bond niż Butch Cassidy?  
_Nie waż się myśleć o szampanie, stołach, rozlatujących się motelowych łóżkach, żetonach przyciśniętych do pełnych warg…_  
Eames ścisnął go za ramię.  
— Nie bój się marzyć z rozmachem, skarbie.  
Arthur przywołał na twarz minę słodkiej niewinności tak gorliwie, że aż zabolały go szczęki.  
— Wygląda na to, że muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć — mruknął i szarpnął hamulec ręczny, zmuszając sedana do gwałtownego półobrotu i zatrzymania idealnie naprzeciwko podjazdu pod domem.  
Odważył się rzucić szybkie spojrzenie do tyłu, by sprawdzić reakcję Eamesa na popisowe hamowanie — trzymał wyciągnięte w pogotowiu ramię, jakby chciał się podeprzeć w razie potrzeby. Arthur napotkał jego spokojny, choć rozbawiony wzrok i nagle wiedział, że nie wytrzyma. Zgiął się w pół i ryknął śmiechem, uderzając czołem o spoczywające wciąż na kierownicy przedramiona, i nie przestawał się zanosić, dopóki mięśnie policzków nie odmówiły współpracy, a oczy nie zaczęły łzawić.  
— Skończyłeś już? — zadrwił Eames, ale ze zbyt dużą dozą humoru w głosie, by wypadło to jadowicie. Pochylił się w stronę Arthura, który, wydawszy ostatni, pożegnalny chichot, wyprostował się znów w fotelu i dyszał ciężko, uspokajając się powoli. Kolejny raz skrzyżowali spojrzenia w lusterku.  
— Tak — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. — Wszystko w porządku.  
Usta Eamesa drgnęły.  
— O, z pewnością, skarbie. Gdybym kiedykolwiek desperacko potrzebował dobrego zwiadowcy i mistrza kierownicy w jednym, będziesz pierwszą osobą, do której się zwrócę.  
Arthur zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.  
— A teraz posłuchaj — zawarczał Eames (który nagle znalazł się tuż za nim, blisko, o wiele za blisko, i patrząc w oczy jego odbiciu przyłożył dwa złożone razem palce niczym namiastkę pistoletu do czułego punktu pod jego szczęką, i Arthur stracił dech, bo opuszki wbiły mu się w szyję z obietnicą pozostawienia na niej siniaków, gdyby tylko odważył się wyjść im naprzeciw lekkim wygięciem ciała) — jeśli kiedykolwiek znów przyjdzie ci do głowy ukraść mi samochód albo jeździć w podobnym stylu bez wyraźnej potrzeby, będziesz musiał liczyć się z poważnymi konsekwencjami_. _Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
Z krtani Arthura wyrwał się cichy, mimowolny dźwięk. Zwilżył wargi językiem i uderzył twardo potylicą o podgłówek, ulegając pokusie naparcia na przytknięte do tętnicy palce. Opuścił powieki, zadrżał i pospiesznie zaimprowizował ton szeregowego członka mafii.  
— Tak jest, szefie.  
Eames odbiegł spojrzeniem w bok, zaśmiał się krótko i oderwał rękę od szyi Arthura, po drodze ściskając go przelotnie za ramię, po czym wysiadł z samochodu. Arthur wygramolił się na zewnątrz chwilę później. Rozdygotane kolana uginały się pod ciężarem jego ciała, a umieszczona przed sobą torba zasłaniała strategiczne miejsce.  
Zasalutował Eamesowi i oddalił się nonszalancko w stronę domu, cały czas przygryzając wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Uszedł zaledwie dwa kroki. Silny uchwyt dłoni na ramieniu zmusił go do obrotu, a kiedy spuścił wzrok, zauważył drugą rękę nauczyciela, wyciągniętą w jego kierunku.  
— Kluczyki, ty bezczelny gnojku. — Eames patrzył na niego groźnie, ale błysk w jego oczach i wyrywające się ku górze kąciki ust psuły cały efekt.  
Wzdychając ze sztuczną irytacją, Arthur zdeponował je z głośnym klaśnięciem w otwartej dłoni nauczyciela. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy poczuł palce zaciskające się nie tylko na cennych kluczykach, ale i na jego ręce. Uchwyt zelżał niemal natychmiast, a Eames prychnął i prawie popchnął go w kierunku schodów.  
— No, idź już. Zobaczymy się jutro w szkole.  
Arthur jeszcze raz przyłożył palec do skroni w pożegnalnym salucie.  
— Do jutra — odpowiedział i puścił się sprintem do domu, odwracając się tylko na chwilę, żeby popatrzeć, jak Eames odjeżdża.  
Wszedł do środka i zasunął zamek od wewnątrz, a potem popędził na drugi koniec mieszkania i przekręcił klucz w drzwiach łączących jego pokoje z apartamentem matki. Dwoma niecierpliwymi kopnięciami pozbył się butów, na oślep cisnął torbę w kąt i omal nie połamał sobie nóg, pędząc do łazienki, gdzie zaczął energicznie szorować śmierdzące ręce mydłem w płynie. Z sykiem bólu wsadził je pod strumień parzącej wody, by spłukać warstwę brudu, i bezlitośnie tarł dalej, dopóki różowa, podrażniona skóra nie zalśniła c

zystością.  
Złapał pilota do wieży i włączył pulsującą głębokimi basami muzykę tak głośno, że jej echo zatętniło mu w żyłach i wstrząsnęło całym ciałem. Rozlatanymi dłońmi walczył z rozporkiem, a kiedy wreszcie sobie z nim poradził, w dzikim pośpiechu obmacał szafkę nocną w poszukiwaniu tubki nawilżacza i wreszcie padł z jękiem twarzą na łóżko.  
Dysząc, opuścił spodnie i bokserki do połowy ud i rozłożył je tak szeroko, na ile pozwalała mu pozycja. Skopał kołdrę pod kolana, przeniósł część ciężaru ciała na wsparte o materac czoło i trzęsącą się ręką rozprowadził gęsty, zimny żel na palcach prawej dłoni. Lewą szarpnął jeszcze raz za bieliznę i jeansy, uwalniając kolejny cal nagiej skóry, obnażanej przed czyimś wyimaginowanym, rozpalonym wzrokiem.  
— Eames… — wykrztusił jękliwie.  
Penis, sztywny, ciężki i drżący, przylegał mu do brzucha i nie odrywał się od niego nawet za sprawą grawitacji. Sięgnął w tył i naparł na własne ciało śliskimi, rozdygotanymi palcami. Ułożył wolne przedramię na łóżku dla wzmocnienia równowagi i przygotował się na własny dotyk. Splótł mocno dwa palce, nabił się na nie i _boże, boże, boże, wciąż czuł je na swojej szyi_. Z jękiem obrócił twarz i wcisnął ją w zgięcie łokcia, a potem wolno, wolniusieńko zanurzył palce głębiej.  
— EAMES — dyszał raz za razem prosto w gorącą wilgoć swojej skóry. Z podobnym do szlochu odgłosem coraz brutalniej wpychał palce do środka, bo wreszcie — _wreszcie_ — pozwolił sobie na luksus wyobrażenia tej twarzy, tego palącego, na wpół rozbawionego, na wpół zirytowanego wzroku, którym Eames mierzył go z tylnego siedzenia sedana, podczas gdy on skręcał się z żądzy i pragnienia, by zobaczyć siniaki na swojej szyi, żywy znak bolesnej potrzeby dotyku nauczyciela. — O boże, Eames, błagam… błagam…  
Wciąż było mu za mało.  
Gwałtownie przekręcił nadgarstek i krzyknął cicho, gdy skóra odpowiedziała ostrym pieczeniem. Wyrwał palce na zewnątrz, tylko po to, by dołożyć trzeci i wcisnąć je na powrót tam, gdzie dwa były już zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Czuł, jak okrutnie traktowane mięśnie zaciskają się i drżą w kompletnie lekceważonym proteście. Pieprzył się bez opamiętania, jęczał i skomlał, drgając rytmicznie między materacem a pochylonym nad nim widmem Eamesa.  
— Kurwa… kurwa… Eames… — wystękał żałośnie. W głowie wirowało mu od obrazów splątanych ze sobą fantazji jego i Eamesa.  
_Arthur, zgięty w pół na tanim motelowym łóżku, rżnięty bezlitośnie; Arthur na kolanach, ssący kutasa Eamesa w suicie luksusowego hotelu; Arthur wijący się bezsilnie na tylnym siedzeniu sedana, nabity na tyle palców Eamesa, że mógł jedynie jęczeć; Arthur rozciągnięty na stosie żetonów do pokera, zadyszany i wykończony, ze skórą poznaczoną strugami spermy Eamesa; Eames nad nim, pod nim, w nim, pieprzący go coraz mocniej i mocniej…_  
— Eames!  
Doszedł z krzykiem tak głośnym, że nawet przez oślepiającą eksplozję rozkoszy uprzytomił sobie, że musi go stłumić. Gwałtownie wbił zęby w delikatną skórę po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia. Skulony, wydał z siebie ostatni szloch i opadł na materac, czując wilgoć nasienia na brzuchu i pościeli.  
Kiedy wreszcie odzyskał na tyle sił, by wstać i pokuśtykać pod prysznic, z przyjemnością stwierdził nie tylko bolesne pieczenie w swoim tyłku, absolutnie warte wstrząsającego posadami ziemi orgazmu, ale odkrył też, że sądząc po ciemnofioletowym zabarwieniu i narastającym pulsowaniu pod skórą, ślad po ugryzieniu w ramię przypuszczalnie nie zniknie przez dłuższy czas. Wbrew temu, co dyktował mu zdrowy rozsądek, obecność znamienia napełniła go jedynie zachwytem.

**Koniec rozdziału piątego**

* Nawiązanie do słynnej sceny z ekranizacji _Romea i Julii_ z 1996 roku z Leonardo DiCaprio i Claire Danes w rolach głównych.  
** Wypowiedziane przez Arthura zdanie z wonią śmietnika nawiązuje do czwartej części (albo pierwszej, jeśli chodzi o chronologię zdjęć filmowych) _Gwiezdnych Wojen_, a konkretnie do kultowej sceny z zsypem na śmieci.  
*** Nawiązanie do westernu _Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid_ z Paulem Newmanem i Robertem Redfordem w rolach głównych.  
**** Nawiązanie do filmu _Monte Carlo or Bust_, noszącego po polsku genialny tytuł _Ci wspaniali młodzieńcy w swych szalejących gruchotach_ (serio!), z którego wolałam zrezygnować w tłumaczeniu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty**

Środa — dzień, który zazwyczaj nie obfitował w ekscytujące wydarzenia w związku z brakiem zarówno lekcji angielskiego, jak i prób — nieoczekiwanie stała się jednym wielkim, męczącym stanem podwyższonej gotowości.  
Arthur miał na sobie swój standardowy strój: koszulę i nałożony na nią sweter z rękawami podwiniętymi tuż przed łokieć, ledwo zakrywającymi _znamię__. _Przez cały dzień nie potrafił opanować ciągłej chęci muskania opuszkami palców zranionego miejsca. Niby przypadkiem wodził po nim kciukiem, kiedy splatał przedramiona, by oprzeć się o ławkę albo gdy przystawał na pogawędkę z przyjaciółmi. Uszczęśliwiony nowym doznaniem poddania się własnym uczuciom, miał wrażenie, że końcówki nerwów płoną mu żywym ogniem. Dosłownie dygotał na widok Eamesa, przemykającego gdzieś w tle podczas przerw. Ostatkiem woli powstrzymywał się, by nie paść na kolana i nie zacząć z zapamiętaniem ssać palców, które poprzedniego wieczoru doprowadziły go do takiej rozkoszy.  
Rano z odrobiną rozczarowania stwierdził brak najmniejszego siniaka na szyi, później jednak doszedł do wniosku, że tym lepiej. Pasjami nie znosił tych przerażająco wylewnych parek, które zostawiały dowody swojej namiętności na doskonale widocznych częściach ciała (choć jednocześnie targało nim równie sprzeczne, co rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by być z Eamesem dokładnie tak zachowującą się parą), a znikome prawdopodobieństwo, że Ariadne nie zauważy podobnego śladu i nie skomentuje go w wiadomy sposób, czyniły całość zdecydowanie mniej seksowną niż w pierwotnym zamyśle.  
Ogólnie był tego dnia tak rozkojarzony, że postanowił nie narażać swoich świeżo odkrytych, oszałamiających emocji próbą zbliżenia się do ich zasadniczego źródła. Zamiast tego poprosił Ariadne, by podwiozła go do domu, gdzie planował pozbyć się nadmiaru energii w nowiutkim, czekającym już na niego basenie.  
I tak więc, rzuciwszy Eamesowi z daleka zawadiacki uśmiech, wybiegł razem z Ari ze szkoły, gdy tylko ucichł ostatni brzęk dzwonka. A potem, już w domu, odczekał, aż mama i Rick pójdą do siebie, po czym zanurzył się w ciepłej, aromatycznej wodzie i pływał bez obawy, że ktoś zauważy jego posiniaczoną skórę. Na koniec przez dobre pół godziny unosił się bez celu na powierzchni i uśmiechał do nocnego nieba, pełen endorfin i życzliwości do całego świata. Teraz, już bez ograniczeń, które wcześniej sam na siebie nakładał, pozwalał sobie _naprawdę_ czuć, jak bardzo pragnął Eamesa.  
Oczywiście taki stan rzeczy nie mógł trwać długo.  
Czwartek wstał szary i ponury, podobnie jak większość dni w tym miesiącu. Wiatr, wciąż podszyty obietnicą — lub groźbą — śniegu, szczypał w oczy i policzki tych, którzy bezmyślnie wystawili się na jego podmuchy.  
Arthura czekała dzisiaj lekcja angielskiego _oraz_ próba, był więc tak jawnie podekscytowany swoim przyjaznym nastawieniem do świata i ludzkości (a zwłaszcza jej jednego przedstawiciela), że Ari straciła w końcu wszelką cierpliwość i przebadała w stołówce jego torbę pod kątem obecności narkotyków albo przynajmniej magazynów ze zdjęciami przystojnych i roznegliżowanych mężczyzn.  
Nie odkrywszy niczego podobnego, stwierdziła, że umywa ręce od przypadku Arthura — mimo najgorętszych zapewnień z jego strony, że następnym razem przemyci dla niej choć jedno z takich czasopism. Niestety, zły humor Ari nie mijał, głównie ze względu na świeżo nabytą „blokadę twórczą" dotyczącą projektów, które zamierzała wystawić na odświętnej gali. Zadręczała się nieustannymi analizami swego stanu do tego stopnia, że zredukowała komunikację ze światem zewnętrznym do smętnych pomruków i zgrzytania zębami. Arthur nie był szczególnie zaalarmowany tą sytuacją. Ari często miewała podobne napady tuż przed nagłym wybuchem natchnienia o epickich rozmiarach, co zwykło wprawiać ją w nastrój podniecenia o natężeniu podobnym do obecnej ponurości. Nie pozwolił więc, by przyćmiło to słoneczny blask w jego sercu.  
Na angielskim było bosko. Eames stał na korytarzu i wrzeszczał na jednego z uczniów, którego przyłapał podczas przerwy na jakimś poważniejszym przestępstwie, podczas gdy klasa Arthura siedziała z jednym wielkim wilczym uśmiechem na twarzy, z rozkoszą słuchając, jak nauczyciel rozrywa werbalnie winowajcę na strzępy za kompletnie nieznane im wykroczenie. Było im zresztą wszystko jedno, czego ten ktoś się dopuścił — grunt, że doprowadził Eamesa do pasji. Nikt inny nie potrafił dostarczyć im podobnej rozrywki: gryząca ironia nauczyciela, jego sarkazm i erupcja elokwencji sprawiły, że czuli się jak w samym środku _Poskromienia złośnicy_. Było wspaniale.  
Próba wypadła już mniej wesoło. Eames, któremu wciąż przychodziły do głowy coraz to inne koncepcje wystroju sceny, kilkakrotnie zarządził zmiany w scenografii, tylko po to, by chwilę później wprowadzić kolejną poprawkę. Odpowiedzialni za stronę techniczną członkowie zespołu niezdarnie wykonywali jego polecenia, potykając się o elementy dekoracji, podczas gdy pozostali szydzili z ich żałosnego braku profesjonalizmu z taką wyższością, jakby sami byli mistrzami w tej dziedzinie i dokładnie wiedzieli, co i jak należy zrobić. W efekcie drobne wpadki nabrały prawdziwie dramatycznych rozmiarów w oczach totalnie zażenowanych i rozdrażnionych techników oraz asystujących im scenografów.  
Arthur w każdym momencie dobrze wiedział, gdzie ma stać i co powiedzieć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie zostanie za to powszechnie znienawidzony, ale kiedy pod koniec swojej ostatniej sceny poczuł pod skórą dudnienie pulsu Hamleta — _nie własnego_ — i ciepłe, pełne aprobaty spojrzenie Eamesa, mógł tylko rozpłynąć się z zadowolenia.  
— Jesteś dziś w przerażająco dobrym nastroju — zauważył nauczyciel, kiedy zespół zaczął rozchodzić się po próbie.  
Arthur przystanął, bez pośpiechu zbierając kurtkę i torbę, ponieważ naprawdę, ale to naprawdę chciał dziś znów wrócić do domu samochodem Eamesa. Pragnął jego bliskości, jego głosu, jego zapachu, jego żaru…  
— Serio? — zażartował swobodnie, czując na sobie cudowny balast jego uwagi. Z ustami drżącymi od czającego się w ich kącikach uśmiechu patrzył, jak rozchichotany Eames zbiera swoje papiery.  
— Tak, wręcz nieprzyzwoicie dobrym, skarbie. Chyba zacznę nalegać, żebyś na powrót stał się tym samym zgryźliwym, sarkastycznym stworzeniem, które siłą przywlokłem tu kiedyś za kołnierz. Twój obecny wyśmienity humor działa naprawdę dezorientująco.  
Arthur już miał rzucić mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale Eames mrugnął i wyszczerzył się szeroko, co okazało się wysoce zaraźliwe. Rozciągnął więc wargi od ucha do ucha, ale znacznie zuchwalej niż nauczyciel.  
— Jak ci to wytłumaczyć? — westchnął z irytująco jawną dozą samozadowolenia. — Możliwe, że godziny pławienia się w moim prywatnym, zachwycająco luksusowym basenie przyczyniają się co nieco do złagodzenia niedostatków mojego charakteru.  
Eames opadł na biurko i zdobył się na żałosny jęk.  
— Umieram z zawiści — stęknął boleśnie, jakby zazdrość dosłownie ukłuła go w bok, choć jego szeroki uśmiech niweczył cały melodramatyzm występu.  
Arthur podszedł bliżej, czując pod nogami coraz pewniejszy grunt. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przysiadł na biurku obok Eamesa, wcielając się głębiej w osobę bezsilną wobec swojego zadowolenia z życia.  
— To takie wrażenie, jakbyś pływał w ogromnej wannie. A nad głową masz kopułę ze szkła akrylowego, tak że nie marzniesz, kiedy wychodzisz z wody, za to widzisz gwiaździste niebo i tych wszystkich biedaków na zewnątrz, dygoczących z zimna i wiodących swój nędzny żywot bez własnych basenów, którym nawet na myśl nie przychodzi, jakich wspaniałych rzeczy nigdy nie zaznają…  
Eames ułożył wargi w grymas uderzająco podobny do dąsu, a Arthur o mało nie wypadł z roli.  
— Arthurze, czy ty próbujesz doprowadzić mnie do łez? Bo przysięgam, że to zaraz nastąpi. Rozpłaczę się z czystej, zżerającej mnie zawiści, a ty najwyraźniej dopniesz swego. Tak czy nie? Naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć dorosłego faceta, który pogrąża się w rozpaczy?  
Arthur stwierdził, że może sobie pozwolić na bezczelny uśmiech.  
— Nie, nie musimy posuwać się aż tak daleko. Jeśli nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń, to całkowicie wystarczy mi do szczęścia widok, jak porywa cię zazdrosna melancholia.  
Eames wyszczerzył zęby tak samo jak Arthur i odszedł w stronę sceny, żeby zebrać porozkładane na jej brzegu notatki.  
— Nie mam najmniejszych zastrzeżeń, skarbie, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że nie znoszę płakać na zawołanie. Zmuszam się w takich przypadkach do myślenia o martwych kociakach albo innych mało przyjemnych sprawach, a dziś po południu naprawdę nie mam do tego nastroju.  
Arthur prychnął i Eames rzucił mu przez ramię wesołe spojrzenie, po czym powrócił do ładowania swoich niewątpliwie drogocennych papierzysk do i tak już wypchanej torby.  
— Ale jeśli poprawi ci to dodatkowo humor: owszem, _bardzo_ ci zazdroszczę, Arthur. Twoja relacja brzmi wspaniale.  
— Więc czemu do mnie nie wpadniesz?  
_Nie, sekundę — nie to miał przecież na myśli._  
— To znaczy, mógłbyś przyjść, żeby popływać. To żaden problem, mama korzysta z basenu tylko rano, zanim pójdzie do pracy. To naprawdę super sprawa, zwłaszcza przy takiej pogodzie i w ogóle… i och, no jasne, mój boże, mógłbym pokazać ci ten film, no wiesz, _Ta noc_, rozmawialiśmy o nim niedawno i… ehm…  
Eames stał bardzo, bardzo cicho, a każda komórka w ciele Arthura wrzeszczała, żeby natychmiast się zamknął, bo przecież sam chyba widzi, że ramiona nauczyciela nagle zesztywniały, ale nie mógł powstrzymać potoku mowy, pogrążając się coraz bardziej z każdym zdesperowanym słowem, które w zamierzeniu miało wybawić go z tej okropnej, zastawionej na siebie samego pułapki.  
— To znaczy, nie dzisiaj ani nic w tym stylu, więc nie myśl, że na ciebie naciskam. Wiesz, ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że gdybyś miał ochotę skorzystać z basenu, to nie ma sprawy, bo… bo…  
— Arthur. — Eames wymówił jego imię takim tonem, jakby nie spał albo nie uśmiechał się od bardzo długiego czasu. Ściskał brzeg ławki pobielałymi na knykciach dłońmi, cały czas odwracając od niego głowę. — Arthur, naprawdę… naprawdę bardzo mi to schlebia, ale zakładam, że uświadamiasz sobie, jak _wysoce niestosowne_…  
— Nie, nie, nie to chciałem… Nie miałem na myśli nic podobnego! — wybuchnął Arthur i poczuł, jak powstrzymywane przerażenie rozsadza mu płuca. Drgnął ze strachu, kiedy Eames obrócił się ku niemu na pięcie z dziwnie wściekłą miną, choć widać było, że walczy o władzę zarówno nad mimiką, jak i głosem.  
— Tak, miałeś, Arthur. Miałeś na myśli dokładnie to. Powtarzam, bardzo mi to pochlebia, naprawdę, ale to wyłącznie moja wina, ostrzegano mnie już, że ty…  
Arthur nie czekał na resztę słów potępiających jego tak oczywiste dla całego świata, żałosne zauroczenie. Sądząc po zamkniętym, odpychająco nieobecnym wyrazie twarzy Eamesa, reszta tego, co miał do powiedzenia, niewątpliwie rozerwałaby serce Arthura na kawałki.  
Pozostawało jedyne wyjście: ucieczka.  
Popędził przed siebie z ogłuszającym pulsowaniem w uszach, przez które przedarł się jednak wołający za nim głos nauczyciela. Zwisająca z ręki torba — nie miał nawet czasu zarzucić jej na ramię — kołysała się jak oszalałe wahadło, obijając o nogi i boki, gdy gnał na oślep w stronę przystanku. Dotarł tam w sam raz na czas, by wskoczyć do odjeżdżającego autobusu. Przez całą drogę do domu siedział z głową zwieszoną nisko między kolanami.  
Wysiadł na rogu swojej ulicy i stał na chłodzie, wpatrzony w ciemne okna obu apartamentów, własnego i matki. Wreszcie odwrócił się i pomaszerował prosto do drzwi pani Moore. Drżącą ręką nacisnął guzik dzwonka.  
Otworzyła mu z uśmiechem, zaraz jednak wydała przestraszony okrzyk, zapewne na widok jego pobladłej twarzy. Zaprowadziła go do środka, poczęstowała przesłodzoną lemoniadą truskawkową i przez dobre pół godziny zalewała go beztroską paplaniną, podczas gdy Arthur obracał w dłoniach zimną szklankę i czekał na moment, w którym zdoła w końcu spojrzeć jej w oczy i przestanie odpowiadać monosylabami lub samymi pomrukami.  
— Miałem… — Zwilżył zaschnięte wargi, stwierdzając z przestrachem, że nadal się trzęsie. — Miałem naprawdę bardzo zły dzień_. _Mogę… mogę zostać dziś u pani na kolacji?  
Nigdy nie mógłby powiedzieć czegoś podobnego matce. Od razu zaczęłaby drążyć i podpytywać, i choć przypuszczalnie poczułby się odrobinę lepiej w obliczu burzliwych (i zapewne przytłaczających) objawów jej matczynej troski, to teraz potrzebował możliwości, by odciąć się od tego, co zaszło, wyciszyć myśli w sposób, jaki zwykle fundowała mu bieżnia, i zamknąć je gdzieś głęboko na cztery spusty do chwili, w której będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z popełnionym błędem bez załamania nerwowego.  
Pani Moore uśmiechnęła się i podsunęła mu pod nos ciasteczko.  
— Oczywiście, że możesz, kochany. Zobaczymy, jaki cud uda ci się wyczarować z resztek tego, co mam w lodówce, a potem obejrzymy może razem jakiś film, co ty na to?  
Poklepała go po kolanie i Arthur ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, by nie paść jej do stóp w postaci rozszlochanej z wdzięczności kupki nieszczęścia.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptał.  
I jeśli później, podczas niezbyt fortunnie dobranego seansu _South Pacific_*, pani Moore zauważyła, jak Arthur zaciska powieki i siedzi na jej sofie sztywny jak kołek, to cóż, wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzała o nic wypytywać. Wyjaśni jej wszystko, gdy będzie na to gotowy.  
Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie kochał jej tak bardzo, a kiedy wreszcie znalazł się w domu, z uczuciem, że więcej w nim jedzenia niż zmartwienia, wbrew własnym obawom udało mu się zapaść w głęboki, przynoszący błogą nieświadomość sen.

XXX

Następnego ranka, wykończony męczącą, zbyt długą nocą, leżał w łóżku z otwartymi oczami jeszcze zanim rozdzwonił się budzik. Piątek nadszedł, nieubłaganie jak każdy dzień, mimo modłów Arthura, by czas się zatrzymał — a jeszcze lepiej, by się cofnął, zwracając mu niedawne szczęście i dziwną, niemożliwą przyjaźń z człowiekiem, który najwyraźniej przestraszył się ogromu jego dziecinnej fascynacji.  
To bolało, szczerze i prawdziwie, i Arthur z chęcią oddałby duszę, by móc czuć autentyczny, usprawiedliwiony sytuacją gniew. Niestety, był przerażająco świadomy faktu, że _sam_ wszystko zepsuł, posuwając się za daleko, i że teraz nie pozostało mu nic innego niż zwlec się z łóżka i przecierpieć podróż autokarem oraz tak wyczekiwane jeszcze do wczoraj przedstawienie, a wszystko po to, by spędzić trochę więcej cennych chwil w pobliżu tego mężczyzny.  
Wygrzebał się wreszcie z pościeli i niechętnie ruszył do łazienki. Pod prysznicem oparł się bezsilnie o jedną ze ścian kabiny, uprzytomniwszy sobie z nagłą grozą, że nie będzie mu dane zaznać nawet cienia otuchy w postaci towarzystwa Ariadne: lekcje plus kilka dodatkowych godzin w ciemni fotograficznej okazały się dla niej ważniejsze niż, jak to elokwentnie ujęła, „niewarta jej czasu wersja Romea i Julii, która nie jest nawet na tyle przyzwoita, by prezentować bez przerwy gołą klatkę piersiową Leonardo DiCaprio". Nie wspominając o fakcie, że nigdy nie okazywała większego zainteresowania tragediami oprócz tych, w których jej aktywny udział zrobiłby dobre wrażenie w podaniu na studia.  
Stwierdził, że powinien mieć w zanadrzu jakiś plan, być gotowy na wszystko, co mogło się stać — na próbę porozmawiania z Eamesem o tym, co zaszło, na zignorowanie tego, na zignorowanie _jego samego_ (coś, co Arthur uważał za najmniej prawdopodobne), ale szczerze mówiąc nie był nawet w stanie zacząć myśleć na ten temat bez obawy, że w ogóle nie opuści dziś domu. I tak więc, zepchnąwszy skłębione emocje gdzieś na dno świadomości, ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie i zmusił się do wyjścia do szkoły, by zmierzyć się z obezwładniającym, sprowadzonym na siebie samego lękiem.  
_Eamesa nie było_._  
_Arthur wsiadł do autokaru ze skąpym, grzecznym uśmiechem dla reszty teatralnej trupy i wybrał miejsce mniej więcej po środku, żeby nie sprawiać wrażenia, że się ukrywa lub wręcz przeciwnie, chce wysunąć się gorliwie na pierwszy plan albo zrobić jeszcze coś innego, co tylko pogorszyłoby i tak już fatalną sytuację. Oddech uwiązł mu w krtani, gdy zamiast Eamesa za ostatnimi wsiadającymi maruderami pojawiła się wyraźnie spięta pani Liebowitz.  
Uniosła ręce, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę uczniów. Kierowca zamknął drzwi i uruchomił silnik. Autokar zadygotał, szykując się do odjazdu, a _Eamesa wciąż nie było_.  
— Halo, uwaga! W porządku, wszyscy już chyba zauważyli po braku brytyjskiego akcentu i raptownej zmianie płci, że pan Eames nie może wam dzisiaj towarzyszyć. — Każdy, z wyjątkiem Arthura, jęknął z rozczarowaniem. — Bardzo mu przykro, że musi zrezygnować z wycieczki, ale niestety zachorował. Czuje się na tyle źle, że nie da rady opuścić domu. A że dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo zależało wam na wyjeździe, zrobił wszystko, żeby namówić mnie na zastępstwo, i oto jestem!  
Rozległy się śmiechy i gwizdy — te ostatnie nie do końca szczere, jako że pani Liebowitz należała do najbardziej lubianych nauczycieli w szkole. Arthur odprężył się nieco, choć czuł, jak jego serce przygniata wielki ciężar.  
Nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie bolało, chciał zobaczyć Eamesa.  
Przewrócił oczami, zirytowany na samego siebie, i z bladym uśmiechem oczyścił myśli ze wszystkiego, tak że jedyną rzeczą, którą na koniec czuł, były lekkie mdłości wywołane długą jazdą autobusem i nędzne resztki pierwotnego podekscytowania dniem spędzonym w teatrze.

XXX

Przedstawienie było pierwszorzędne, dużo lepsze, niż Arthur się spodziewał, zważywszy na patologiczne wręcz rozpowszechnienie i ubanalnienie treści Romea i Julii w formie baletu, ekranizacji i musicalu aż po parodię. Kiedyś nawet, jako dwunastolatek, obejrzał razem z matką wersję wystawioną przez kiepski teatr amatorski i pamiętał, jak skręcało go na dźwięk każdego wykrzykiwanego z przesadną emfazą zapewnienia o dozgonnym oddaniu, i jak odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy główne postacie zaczęły w końcu jedna po drugiej padać jak muchy.  
Ten spektakl był inny. Obsada aż wibrowała ledwo skrywaną agresją w scenach konfliktu obu rodów i niemal rozpływała się z namiętności w miarę zbliżania się do finału nieuniknionej tragedii kochanków. Grali subtelnie i z wyczuciem i Arthur powinien doceniać klasę tego, co prezentowali publiczności.  
A jednak nie mógł, nie potrafił, nie z Merkucjem interpretowanym z taką tkliwością, tak dogłębnie wstrząśniętym, przeklinającym wszystkich w scenie swojej śmierci. Do Arthura nie docierało nic poza głosem Eamesa, szepczącym wypowiadane przez aktora słowa, opadającym i cichnącym w chwilach, kiedy ogarniała go zazdrość, śpiewnie wesołym, kiedy chciał być zabawny, rwącym się, kiedy najlepszy przyjaciel złamał mu serce. Arthur pozwolił, by i jego serce pękło na kawałki, i czuł w oczach pieczenie, za którym tak tęsknił dzień wcześniej. Przełknął łzy, podczas gdy na scenie żal po utraconych osobach powoli zamieniał się w otwartą przemoc. Stłumił myśli o własnym nieszczęściu na rzecz przyglądania się cudzemu.  
Kiedy opadła kurtyna, uśmiechał się wraz z pozostałą publicznością i bił brawo, dopóki nie rozbolało go wnętrze dłoni, a twarz nie zaczęła cierpnąć z wysiłku utrzymywania pozorów normalności. W końcu powrócił ze swoją grupą do autokaru, by poddać się kolejnej męczarni długiej, nudnej jazdy do domu.  
Która, jak się okazało, _byłaby_ nudna, gdyby Helen Mitchell nie postanowiła dostać dramatycznego krwotoku z nosa na dziesięć minut przed dotarciem pod szkołę.  
To, co początkowo wzbudziło w reszcie grupy współczucie i lekką odrazę, już niebawem zamieniło się w trwogę, kiedy krew nie przestawała spływać obfitymi potokami po twarzy dziewczyny. Jej wargi robiły się coraz bledsze, podczas gdy siedzące w pobliżu osoby wtykały jej do rąk każdy zbędny fragment garderoby, którym mogłaby zatamować przerażającą fontannę.  
Wreszcie dojechali pod opustoszałą szkołę. Pani Liebowitz wyskoczyła z autokaru i pobiegła na parking po swój samochód, by czym prędzej zawieźć biedną Helen na pogotowie. Trupio blade policzki koleżanki i jej rosnąca słabość wprawiły wszystkich w popłoch, choć starała się ich uspokoić powtarzając, że często jej się to zdarza i że zwykle krwotok przechodzi za jakiś czas sam z siebie.  
Większość uczniów wysiadła i stała wokół autokaru, zdenerwowana, zmartwiona i nieludzko ciekawa jednocześnie. Arthur jako jeden z niewielu został w środku, pocieszając na przemian Helen i przestraszonego kierowcę, dopóki nie zjawiła się zdyszana pani Liebowitz.  
Nauczycielka wdrapała się pospiesznie po schodkach do wnętrza autobusu. Po drodze wykrzykiwała polecenia do przyjaciółek Helen — jedna miała zawiadomić jej rodziców, druga towarzyszyć im w drodze na pogotowie — a potem niczym roztańczony derwisz obróciła się energicznie do pozostałych w autokarze niedobitków, mierząc ich czujnym spojrzeniem.  
— Dobrze, kto z was mieszka w pobliżu Emerson Street?  
Arthur i dwie osoby z zespołu scenografów (Matt i Ayesha) podniosły ręce. Wzrok pani Liebowitz prześliznął się po nich i zatrzymał zdecydowanie na Arthurze.  
— Wright, świetnie.  
Arthur westchnął w duchu i z lekkim poczuciem bycia wykorzystanym patrzył, jak pozostała dwójka wycofuje się, zanim nauczycielka ich o cokolwiek poprosi. Zapragnął chociaż raz nie być tak sumiennym, wzorowym uczniem.  
— Miałam zawieźć bardzo ważne dokumenty do domu pana Eamesa. W normalnej sytuacji nigdy nie obarczyłabym podobnym zadaniem kogoś spoza grona pedagogicznego, a już na pewno nie ucznia, zwłaszcza o tak późnej porze, ale sprawa jest naprawdę pilna. Pan Eames powinien przejrzeć te papiery jak najszybciej, ponieważ już w poniedziałek rano muszą zostać wysłane do zarządu, w innym razie nie otrzyma na czas formularzy ubezpieczeniowych i zgody na plan powiększenia sceny, tak by zdążyć z rozbudową jeszcze przed galą.  
Arthur zamrugał.  
— Chce pani, żebym zaniósł te papiery… panu Eamesowi? — powiedział ochryple zaschniętymi z przerażenia wargami, czując na skórze igiełki zimnego potu.  
Nauczycielka skinęła stanowczo głową i uśmiechnęła się, jakby to, co zlecała Arthurowi, było wielkim zaszczytem.  
— Tak, i to możliwie najszybciej. Przepraszam, że zwracam się z tym do ciebie akurat w piątkowy wieczór, Wright, ale jestem pewna, że jako gwiazda wypieszczonego projektu pana Eamesa dobrze rozumiesz, ile złego mogłaby wyrządzić waszej wspaniałej scenografii mocno okrojona przestrzeń. Powiedziałeś, że mieszkasz niedaleko Emerson Street?  
Odrętwiały Arthur kiwnął głową.  
— Tak. Mieszkam przy sąsiedniej ulicy, ale… Pani profesor, ja nie mogę mu tego zanieść, bo… To znaczy, on jest chory_. _Na pewno nie chce, żeby ktoś z uczniów go nachodził i przeszkadzał. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie chce, żeby ktoś z nas wiedział, gdzie mieszka!  
Pani Liebowitz przewróciła oczami.  
— Tak, przypuszczam, że nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby jego adres stał się ogólnie znaną tajemnicą. Ale zważywszy, że zdaje się należeć do najbardziej ulubionych nauczycieli, ty zaś do najbardziej odpowiedzialnych uczniów, jakich miałam przyjemność znać, wątpię, by miejsce jego zamieszkania stało się w przyszłym tygodniu głównym źródłem plotek, czyż nie, panie Wright?  
Arthur przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że nauczycielka ma rację, wiedział też, że brakuje mu rozsądnych argumentów, by wywinąć się z opresji, tak samo jak wiedział, że _nie da rady_ stanąć w cholernych drzwiach Eamesa ledwo dzień po tym, jak ten potępił jego głupie, infantylne zakochanie…  
— Może to ja zawiozę Helen do szpitala, a pani pojedzie do niego? — zaproponował słabo, kurcząc się pod coraz bardziej zirytowanym spojrzeniem swojej tak wysoko cenionej nauczycielki. Oblizał wargi i poczuł, jak nagła fala lęku uderza go w brzuch niczym cios pięści. — Gdzie on mieszka? — zapytał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.  
Pani Liebowitz uśmiechnęła się i błyskawicznie wydobyła z torby brązową kopertę, którą wcisnęła w roztrzęsione dłonie Arthura. Już w drzwiach autokaru krzyknęła, że wszystkie potrzebne Eamesowi informacje są w środku, a potem jednym skokiem znalazła się w swoim samochodzie i ruszyła z tak przeraźliwym piskiem opon, że Arthur poczuł w powietrzu smród spalonej na asfalcie gumy.  
Powolutku odwrócił kopertę i odczytał adres. Drgnął, gdy dotarło do niego, że chodziło o miejsce oddalone od jego apartamentu o zaledwie dziesięć minut spaceru, a może i mniej, jeżeli wysiądzie na innym przystanku. Jeszcze dwa dni temu wiedza, że mógłby przejść obok domu, gdzie Eames był osobą prywatną, a nie jego nauczycielem, napełniłaby go zakazaną, sekretną radością. Teraz dręczyło go jedynie poczucie dotkliwej straty i niemiłego obowiązku.  
Powlókł się w stronę przystanku, na serio zastanawiając nad tym, czy nie zadzwonić do Ariadne. _Niech ona to zrobi, NIECH ONA TO ZROBI_, krążyło mu w myślach, ale zaraz ogarniał go wstyd tak wielki, że samo dotknięcie telefonu parzyło go w palce.  
Autobus zatrzymał się na właściwym przystanku i Arthur wysiadł ostrożnie, jakby jego ciało było jedną wielką nadpękniętą skorupą, a każdy krok zrobiony w kierunku domu Eamesa mógłby sprawić, że rozpadnie się na dobre i dotrze do jego progu w postaci roztrzaskanych kawałków. I leżącej wśród nich koperty.  
_Koperty_.  
Miał ochotę kopnąć się w tyłek. Z głębi jego ponurych rozważań wypłynęła myśl tak promienna, że Arthur rozjaśnił się w jednej chwili, a nieliczni mijający go przechodnie mogli tylko uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi.  
Koperta oznaczała, że będzie mógł wywiązać się z zadania za pośrednictwem kusząco obojętnej, niewzruszonej skrzynki na listy Eamesa.  
Arthur przeleciał przez ulicę jak na skrzydłach.  
To prawda, że Eames nie chciał go oglądać — a teraz nie będzie nawet _musiał_. Arthur spokojnie wróci do domu, by lizać dalej swoje rany aż do przyszłego wtorku. Bogu niech będą dzięki za Dzień Prezydenta**.  
Jego roztańczone stopy straciły sporo ze swego entuzjazmu, gdy zorientował się, w którym domu mieszka Eames.  
_Nie powinienem tu być_, szepnęło coś w jego umyśle i Arthur poczuł bolesne ukłucie, wiedząc, że nawet gdyby znał ten adres wcześniej, to i tak nigdy by się tu nie pojawił, ponieważ marzenie o tym, że mógłby zrobić to zupełnie jawnie i na życzenie Eamesa, było zbyt cudowne, by narażać je na szwank zachowaniem godnym psychotycznego fana-prześladowcy. Zrujnowałoby to wszystko, co było między nimi.  
Jak gdyby Arthur sam już tego nie zrujnował.  
Coś w jego wnętrzu nagle oklapło. Uporczywie ignorował ból, który eksplodował i pożerał mu wnętrzności na widok domu oznaczonego numerem sześćdziesiąt osiem, gdzie mieszkał Eames.  
Sedan stał na podjeździe, ale wszystkie okna były ciemne. To raczej mało prawdopodobne, żeby Eames położył się do łóżka jeszcze przed siódmą wieczorem, i to w piątek, ale z drugiej strony chorował, więc być może po prostu w ogóle dziś nie wstawał?  
Arthur poczuł, jak przeszywa go coś na kształt troski. Potrzeba, by sprawdzić, czy z Eamesem rzeczywiście wszystko w porządku, na chwilę przewyższyła chęć przemknięcia się cichcem obok samochodu i wrzucenia koperty do skrzynki na listy, zanim nauczyciel w ogóle zauważy, że ktoś kręci się wokół jego domu. W końcu instynkt samozachowawczy wziął górę nad wszystkim innym i Arthur zebrał całą odwagę, oderwał barani wzrok od tego przeklętego budynku i podszedł (dyskretnie) do wejścia, by wsunąć kopertę przez przeznaczoną dla poczty szczelinę w drzwiach.  
Postał przed nimi jeszcze przez moment, walcząc ze skurczem w gardle i nową falą przejmującego żalu za utraconą przyjaźnią i towarzyszącym jej poczuciem szczęścia. Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc wrzucić wreszcie to cholerstwo do środka, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie na oścież_.  
_— Arthur — wycedził Eames, a potem złapał go za sweter, wciągnął do środka i kopnięciem zatrzasnął drzwi. Arthur zatoczył się na ścianę z sercem walącym w dzikim rytmie o żebra. Eames obrócił się do niego z piorunami w oczach. — Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? Czy ty, do jasnej cholery, nie masz pojęcia, że nie wypada ci nawet znać mojego adresu, nie mówiąc już o pokazywaniu mi się tu na oczy?!  
— Ja… nie chciałem — wykrztusił Arthur, prawie oniemiały z przerażenia. Zaczął snuć już paniczne plany natychmiastowego zaciągnięcia się do Legii Cudzoziemskiej, bezsilnym, wygłodniałym wzrokiem pożerając buchającego furią Eamesa, który stał przed nim w wytartych jeansach, rozpiętym wełnianym swetrze i białym podkoszulku bez rękawów pod spodem, i, _o wielki boże, ile on ma tych tatuaży, i nie gap się tak, kurwa, BO TYLKO POGARSZASZ SPRAWĘ_.  
Arthur powędrował spojrzeniem w bok, w ciemność sąsiadującego z korytarzem pokoju, rozjaśnianą jedynie przez blask padający od telewizora. Odbicie ekranu tańczyło milionem bladych refleksów w szkle pustych butelek na stoliku przed kompletnie rozgrzebaną kanapą.  
— Nie _chciałeś_?! — warknął Eames, cofnął się o krok i przejechał dłonią przez i tak już rozczochrane włosy. Zaśmiał się, krótko i brzydko, po czym sięgnął po odstawioną na szafkę przy drzwiach szklankę i pociągnął z niej spory łyk.  
Arthur przypomniał sobie nagle, że wcale nie przyszedł tutaj, by potajemnie podglądać tego dupka.  
— Tak, _nie chciałem_, i przepraszam, dobra?  
Eames odwrócił się z powrotem i zmierzył go wciąż wściekłym spojrzeniem, pozbawionym jednak skupienia, które powinno iść w parze z tak wielką złością, i w tym właśnie momencie Arthur zrozumiał, co tu się właściwie dzieje.  
— Ty cholerny draniu… — wyszeptał.  
Brwi Eamesa wystrzeliły ze zdziwieniem w górę, choć jednocześnie zacisnął groźnie usta i postąpił krok w stronę Arthura.  
— Słucham? — syknął, na co Arthur zamachał kopertą.  
— Nie chciałem tu przychodzić. Do diabła, miałem cię właśnie przeprosić, że przeszkadzam, zwłaszcza że jesteś chory. Nawet jeśli przysłano mnie tutaj ze szkoły, zgodziłem się bardzo niechętnie, bo przecież ty _poczułeś się dziś źle_. — Wskazał ręką w kierunku co najmniej dwóch pustych butelek po whisky, królujących na ławie przed telewizorem. — Ale widzisz, sprawa jest taka, że teraz wiem, że wcale nie jesteś _chory_, tylko, kurwa, _pijany__. _I dlatego — zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech i ironiczny gest wiwatu, podczas gdy Eames zaciskał powieki w gniewnym zażenowaniu, z twarzą spiętą ze złości i czymś w rodzaju pogardy — bardzo, ale to bardzo mi przykro, że czuje się pan źle, panie profesorze, ale pani Liebowitz, kurwa mać, kazała mi to panu przynieść. Nie chciałem tutaj przychodzić, ale, niestety, zostałem do tego _zmuszony_, bo to bardzo ważne, żeby dostał pan te papiery, nawet jeżeli jest pan _chory_. Więc proszę, oto one. Trzeba je przejrzeć i odesłać w poniedziałek. Spełniłem swój pieprzony obowiązek i już mnie tu, kurwa, nie ma.  
Cisnął kopertę na blat szafki i już przekręcał klamkę, kiedy niespodziewanie zagotowało się w nim coś gorszego od gniewu, coś, co kipiąc wylało mu się z ust cichymi słowami.  
— To nie było to samo z panią Liebowitz. Byliśmy tacy rozczarowani, że nie mogłeś jechać z nami, bo przecież my tak naprawdę robimy to wszystko dla ciebie. A ty po prostu zdezerterowałeś. To żenujące. — Głos mu zadrżał, więc zagryzł zęby, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad sobą i swoim nieszczęsnym położeniem. — Cenimy cię tak bardzo, że ani przez sekundę nie wątpiliśmy, czy rzeczywiście jesteś chory. A ty w tym czasie siedzisz sobie tutaj, upijasz się z żalu nad sobą i wykręcasz od wyjazdu z klasą, żeby tylko uniknąć powiedzenia biednemu dzieciakowi, że go nie chcesz…  
Częściowo otwarte drzwi trzepnęły we framugę z tak ogłuszającym trzaskiem, że Arthur zadrżał. Zaraz potem uderzył twardo plecami o ścianę, przyparty ciałem nauczyciela do muru. Rozwścieczona twarz wypełniła mu pole widzenia.  
— Nigdy tak nie twierdziłem! — ryknął mu Eames prosto w nos i Arthur podskoczył z zaskoczenia, czując jego palce w swoich włosach. — _Nigdy nie mówiłem, że cię nie chcę…_ — wysyczał i zmiażdżył wargi Arthura swoimi.  
Arthur półprzytomnie zarejestrował głuchy łomot, z jakim jego torba opadła na podłogę, wysunąwszy się z odrętwiałych palców. _Gorące – suche – twarde – mokre – miękkie – cierpkie od whisky_ usta Eamesa przywarły do jego własnych, sparaliżowanych, zanim ułamek sekundy później instynkty przejęły nad nim kontrolę i zaczął całować tak intensywnie, jak sam był całowany, rozwartymi wargami, ssać i kąsać. Eames cofnął się lekko, cały zdyszany, i zasypał jego szczękę i podbródek drobnymi, gorączkowymi pocałunkami, a potem pospiesznie wrócił do ust i zaplątaną we włosach Arthura dłonią naprowadzał jego głowę tak, by mogli zewrzeć się ze sobą jeszcze mocniej. Z podobnym do szlochu jękiem wcisnął wolną rękę między Arthura a ścianę, przyciągnął go szarpnięciem do siebie i głaskał na przemian napięte mięśnie jego pleców i wybrzuszenia kręgów, by na koniec położyć mu swoją dużą, gorącą dłoń na szyi, a palcami drugiej objąć delikatnie jego twarz i spojrzeć na nią z bolesnym niedowierzaniem.  
Złożył dwa szybkie, pełne czci pocałunki, pierwszy tam, gdzie łuk szczęki stykał się z nasadą kości policzkowej, drugi bezpośrednio na rzęsach, drżących na zamkniętej powiece, cały czas powtarzając ze zdumieniem _Arthur, Arthur…_, jak gdyby cudem odzyskał go po tych wszystkich koszmarnych godzinach, jak gdyby podobnie jak Arthur uważał ich za bezpowrotnie utraconych dla siebie. Sam cień tej myśli wystarczył, by Arthur zrugał się za nią ostatnim trzeźwym jeszcze skrawkiem świadomości i czym prędzej przylgnął ustami do ust Eamesa, śliskich i słodkich, wracając do przesuwania językiem po jego języku między jednym a drugim urwanym oddechem. Wodził na oślep rękami po jego piersi i barkach, aż wreszcie natrafił dłonią na kark i zaczepił się o niego jak kotwica o dno, żeby być jeszcze bliżej, i całować całować _całować_ bez końca, podczas gdy jego druga ręka krążyła tam i z powrotem po gorącej, naznaczonej tatuażami skórze, opinającej silne ramiona pod grubą wełną swetra. Przejechał tępymi paznokciami w dół klatki piersiowej Eamesa, wrócił na górę i powtórzył wszystko od nowa, ugniatając, głaszcząc i badając wszystko, co nasunęło mu się pod palce, jakby chciał stworzyć nierozerwalny kontakt z jego ciałem jedynie przy pomocy swoich opuszków. Ich pocałunek zawibrował zażenowanym jękiem, kiedy Eames wsunął rękę pod własną podkoszulkę i łapczywie docisnął dłoń Arthura do swojej skóry.  
— Arthur, _skarbie…_ — wyszeptał ochryple, odrywając usta od jego warg, by skubnąć podskakującą dziko tętnicę na jego szyi.  
Arthur wydał zdławiony okrzyk, zaskoczony siłą własnego podniecenia. Jego biodra wyrwały się do przodu, na co Eames wmanewrował swoją nogę między jego kolana i naparł nią mocno w górę, a zupełnie pozbawiony woli Arthur mógł tylko wygiąć plecy w łuk i zacząć ocierać się rytmicznie o powierzchnię jego uda, podczas gdy Eames miażdżył go w uścisku. Urywane jęki Arthura zlały się w dziwny duet z rozbrzmiewającym w tle stłumionym sygnałem telewizyjnych wiadomości.  
Sekundy trwały tyle co lata. Arthur ssał i lizał język splątany z jego własnym, przygryzał wargi atakujące jego usta i skórę, aż wszystko stało się oddechem, drżeniem, szeptanym bez przerwy nazwiskiem Eamesa i jednym wielkim wstrząsem, kiedy jego palce zatańczyły na plecach Arthura, zakradły się w dół i wsunęły małą, mikroskopijną odrobinę pod pasek jeansów.  
Arthur wygiął się mocniej i zajęczał. Jego ciało pulsowało w rytmie wewnętrznej, błagalnej mantry _pieprz mnie pieprz mnie pieprz mnie_, ale Eames znieruchomiał nagle z twarzą wtuloną w jego szyję, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zadygotał w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z poprzednim uniesieniem.  
— Kurwa — wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby i opuścił nisko głowę, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Jego podkurczone raptownie palce oderwały się od skóry i włosów Arthura jak oparzone. Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając z trudem. — O KURWA — powtórzył i na sekundę uniósł ciężki od poczucia winy wzrok na twarz Arthura, i Arthur chciał pomyśleć _Błagam, tylko nie to_, ale zanim jego mózg zdążył ubrać to przeczucie w słowa, Eames wycofał się całkowicie, zrobił parę chwiejnych kroków do tyłu, wbił rozcapierzone palce obu rąk we włosy i zaczął spazmatycznie łapać powietrze.  
Arthur ruszył się ze swojego kąta i już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć mu coś prostego, uspokajającego, może samo jego nazwisko, kiedy Eames zasyczał, porwał z półki na książki coś, co wyglądało jak ceramiczna figurka, i rąbnął nią o ścianę, trzeci raz wrzeszcząc „Kurwa!", co skutecznie osadziło Arthura w miejscu.  
Eames na chwilę zgiął się w pół, plecami do niego, z łokciami wspartymi na udach i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, wciąż mamrocząc _kurwa-kurwa-kurwa_. Arthur postąpił naprzód, niepewny, jak ma się zachować w obliczu autentycznego wybuchu osoby tak skłonnej do udawania dramatycznych ataków gniewu.  
Eames wyprostował się lekko i w tym momencie Arthur dostrzegł odbicie jego twarzy w oszklonych drzwiach stojącej naprzeciwko szafki i… _wielkie nieba, wolałby tego nie zobaczyć_.  
— Kurwa — powtórzył Eames i tym razem Arthur miał przed oczami wyraźny obraz emocji zniekształcających jego rysy: lęk, wstręt, żal. I jednoczesny wysiłek, żeby pozbierać się na tyle, by móc zwrócić się do Arthura. Odrzucić go. Uspokoić. Wytłumaczyć się przed nim.  
Patrzył na Eamesa, przerażonego samym sobą, i przez krótką chwilę bawił się myślą, żeby podejść do niego, objąć go od tyłu, wtulić twarz w jego kark i wyszeptać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a potem zwymyślać, że zachowywał się przez minione miesiące, jakby byli tylko zwykłym uczniem i nauczycielem, pocałować i powiedzieć, jak bardzo uszczęśliwią się nawzajem.  
— Arthur, tak strasznie cię przepraszam_. _Nigdy nie powinienem był… — wydusił Eames z trudem i spróbował ukradkiem wytrzeć z wykrzywionej gwałtownymi emocjami twarzy coś, co mogło być tylko zbłąkaną łzą.  
Arthur podniósł torbę i podszedł cicho do drzwi.  
Zwilżył wargi językiem i zepchnął swoje serce na samo dno.  
— Przykro nam, że pan zachorował, panie profesorze — powiedział tonem tak zrównoważonym, że mógłby dostać za swój występ pieprzonego Oscara, gdyby tylko zechciał. A kiedy zszokowany Eames obrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie, wlepiając w niego wilgotne, wielkie ze zdziwienia oczy, Arthur czekał już na niego z neutralnie grzeczną miną. — Wyjazd bez pana nie był tym, czym mógłby być. Pani Liebowitz poprosiła mnie, żebym przyniósł panu te dokumenty. — Przełknął ślinę i wskazał na leżącą wciąż na szafce kopertę. — Podobno są bardzo ważne.  
Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i otworzył drzwi, niezdolny oderwać wzroku od słaniającego się lekko na nogach Eamesa, od zawijasów tatuaży na obnażonym ramieniu, z którego sweter zsunął się całkowicie, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej szarpany wczepionymi w ciężką wełnę palcami Arthura, od czerwonych i nabrzmiałych od pocałunków ust, od kompletnie zagubionego wyrazu oczu_._ Odchrząknął.  
— Mam nadzieję, że do wtorku poczuje się pan lepiej — powiedział cicho i spokojnie. — Nie jesteśmy tacy sami bez naszego reżysera.  
A potem wyszedł na zewnątrz i odwrócił się w progu, sięgając do klamki.  
— Dobranoc, panie profesorze. Niech pan wraca do zdrowia — wyszeptał i zamknął za sobą drzwi, żeby odciąć się od widoku warg Eamesa, układających się w słowa, na usłyszenie których nie mógł sobie pozwolić.  
Osunął się bezwładnie na futrynę, ale niemal w tej samej sekundzie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, bo gdyby Eames wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył go tutaj, skulonego niczym kopnięte szczenię, wszystko poszłoby na marne.  
Więc odszedł podjazdem w stronę ulicy, wyprostowany jak struna, zamiast uciekać w popłochu. Jeśli Eames otworzy drzwi i wybiegnie za nim, nie będzie wyglądał jak marionetka z odciętymi sznurkami. Tuż przy samej ulicy zawahał się i zwolnił, zanim wyszedł na chodnik, bo przecież Eames nie miał na nogach butów, a było zimno, _i jeżeli naprawdę miałby za nim pobiec…_  
Arthur przełknął ślinę i nakazał sobie oddalić się swobodny krokiem, bez nasłuchiwania, czy drzwi się otworzą, czy rozlegnie się warkot silnika samochodu, czy ktoś wykrzyknie jego imię, ponieważ _zrobił, co zrobić należało_ i Eames zdawał się respektować jego decyzję.  
Zatrzymał się pod neonowym zegarem na wystawie całodobowego sklepiku przy końcu ulicy, gapiąc się bez zrozumienia na elektroniczne cyferki, dopóki jego mózg nie przetrawił wreszcie informacji wywrzaskiwanej przez oszalałe emocje.  
Była dziewiętnasta siedem.  
Arthur zjawił się u Eamesa parę minut przed siódmą, mniej więcej pięć, i najpierw uchylał się przed jego złością, zanim sam zaczął na niego krzyczeć, a potem… potem _został pocałowany__._ Pamiętał sygnał wiadomości oznaczający pełną godzinę, a potem całowanie… _ustało_. Odliczył szybko, ile czasu mogło zająć mu dotarcie do tego miejsca i prychnął.  
Trzy minuty.  
Tylko trzy niecałe minuty w ramionach Eamesa.  
Coś szarpnęło się w jego wnętrzu. Przyłożył sobie ręce do policzków, powiódł palcami po podrażnionej od zarostu Eamesa skórze — czego do tej pory nawet nie zauważył — i parsknął histerycznym śmiechem.  
Prawie pół roku uczuć, tęsknoty, pragnień i… po wszystkim. Koniec.  
Trzy minuty i nigdy więcej.  
Ból, poczucie straty i pożądanie, które tak desperacko wypychał ze świadomości, wybuchły w nim gwałtownie, parząc niczym płynna lawa. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i krzyknął, roztrzęsiony palącą potrzebą, by wrzeszczeć, szaleć, wariować z furii i… i…  
Rozdygotaną ręką wyciągnął telefon i wybrał znajomy numer. Pokonał skurcz i dzikie pulsowanie w gardle.  
Ariadne odebrała po dwóch sygnałach. Ulga Arthura była tak wielka, że musiał ostro zamrugać, aby pozbyć się nagłej wilgoci w oczach.  
— Hej, Arthur, co się dzieje? Jak było na przedstawieniu?  
— Dzięki, nic takiego. Było fajnie. Mogę do ciebie wpaść?  
— Jasne, że możesz — odparła z lekkim wahaniem, po czym dodała: — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak, świetnie — powiedział i znów przełknął ślinę. — Jestem już w drodze. Będę za parę minut.  
Przerwał połączenie i przestawił telefon na cichy tryb. Od domu Ari dzielił go jeszcze spory kawałek, ale miał czas. Szedł, próbując nie myśleć o niczym innym niż o tym, jak wykonać następny krok.  
Ariadne czekała na niego na schodach frontowych. Zazwyczaj naprawiali swój wykolejony świat właśnie tutaj, na werandzie przed jej domem, ale Arthur nie był pewien, czy tym razem potrafi się przejąć lekką paniką wypisaną na twarzy Ari.  
— Arthur, Arthur, hej, nic ci nie jest?  
Uśmiechnął się, zaskoczony, z jaką łatwością mu to przyszło, gdy tylko udało mu się na chwilę wyłączyć ból w swoim wnętrzu.  
— Nic, wszystko dobrze. Chciałem tylko z tobą porozmawiać.  
Spojrzała na niego badawczo, ale podejrzliwość w jej wzroku szybko ustąpiła uldze tak wyraźnej, że Arthur zadrżał na nowo pod cienką powierzchnią opanowania.  
— W takim razie w porządku — powiedziała z nie do końca szczerą beztroską. — Gdy zadzwoniłeś, wydawało mi się, że zaraz się rozpłaczesz, a przecież już całe lata temu stwierdziliśmy zgodnie, że twoje łzy to jeden ze znaków apokalipsy. — Dała mu żartobliwego kuksańca w nogę i Arthur uśmiechnął się blado, siadając powoli na schodach obok niej.  
Powinien zacząć spokojnie, od początku, pomyślał. Najlepiej od przedstawienia, potem opowiedzieć o Helen i wytyczyć sobie ostrożnie ścieżkę do sedna, ale prawie nieruchome oczy Ari wwiercały się w niego i kruszyły wszelkie postanowienia.  
— Arthur? — zapytała delikatnie i ścisnęła jego dłoń.  
Zamknął oczy, czując, jak przygniata go ołowiane zmęczenie.  
— Mówiłaś kiedyś, że zawsze mnie wysłuchasz w razie potrzeby — powiedział po prostu.  
Ari zesztywniała lekko.  
— Oczywiście — potwierdziła, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewało bardzo wyraźne _Och, Arthur, coś ty mógł zrobić najlepszego_.  
Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu.  
— Wczoraj, po próbie… wygłupiałem się trochę z Eamesem i przypadkowo… zaprosiłem go na coś w rodzaju randki.  
Uniósł powieki i ujrzał oczy Ari, wielkie jak spodki. Ile dałby za to, by móc się roześmiać na ten widok.  
— Och, Arthur… — Smutek, współczucie i nagana splotły się w dziwną całość w tych trzech wyszeptanych sylabach i Arthur kiwnął głową, przyznając jej rację co do swojej głupoty. Miał wrażenie, że to, o czym opowiada, działo się całe wieki temu.  
— Wiem, ja… wiem. Naprawdę nie zamierzałem mu niczego proponować. Tylko… bardzo dobrze mi się z nim gadało i tak jakoś wyszło, że zaprosiłem go do siebie na basen. I na film.  
Ucichł, kiedy przez jego myśli przepłynęło wspomnienie Eamesa mówiącego, jak mu to _schlebia_. Poczuł, jak budzi się w nim zupełnie nowy ból.  
Ari zacisnęła rękę na jego ramieniu.  
— Zakładam, że nie skończyło się to dobrze?  
Przełknął ślinę.  
— Powiedział mi, że mu to schlebia, ale jest kompletnie nieodpowiednie.  
Skinęła łagodnie głową. Arthur znów zamknął oczy.  
— A dziś nie zjawił się w szkole i nie pojechał z nami do teatru. Zadzwonił i powiedział, że jest chory.  
Ariadne wydała z siebie rozczarowany, lekko pogardliwy dźwięk.  
— Ale potem, gdy już wróciliśmy… Liebowitz wysłała mnie do niego. Do domu. — Ari głośno wciągnęła powietrze i Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna drżeć. — Próbowałem się wykręcić, serio, ale ona powtarzała, jakie to ważne, i… Wściekł się na poważnie, kiedy zobaczył mnie pod swoimi drzwiami. Był pijany i naprawdę, naprawdę rozgniewany. Wcale nie chory, tylko zawstydzony, narąbany i zły.  
Ponownie otworzył powieki i spojrzał w ogromne, znieruchomiałe ze zdumienia oczy Ariadne.  
— Krzyczał na mnie, że do niego przyszedłem. Ja krzyczałem na niego, bo schował się w domu i upił tylko dlatego, że… — Stracił oddech na żywe wspomnienie tamtej chwili. — Dlatego, że mnie nie chce.  
Trząsł się już wyraźnie. Wsunął palce obu rąk we włosy i podciągnął kolana pod brodę, a Ariadne przytuliła się do niego i objęła go za ramiona.  
— A wtedy on powiedział, że nigdy tego nie mówił.  
Ari popatrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
— Nie mówił czego? — zapytała cicho i pogłaskała jego zaciśnięte we włosach ręce.  
— Nigdy nie mówił, że mnie nie chce… — szepnął Arthur i spojrzał na jej opadającą szczękę. — A potem mnie pocałował.  
Cofnęła się gwałtownie, wstrząśnięta, i zakryła usta dłonią.  
— Całował mnie i powtarzał moje imię tak, jakby było modlitwą, i ściskał mnie naprawdę mocno, a potem nagle przestał. I wtedy… — Arthur oblizał wargi, tak bardzo chcąc znaleźć na nich cień smaku _gorących słodkich spragnionych_ pocałunków zamiast spierzchniętej skóry. — Wtedy dostał szału i… ledwo powstrzymywał się od płaczu, więc… więc zostawiłem go w spokoju. — Objął się za kolana i zająknął lekko na widok łez spływających po twarzy Ari. — Udałem, że nic się nie stało. Powiedziałem mu, że życzymy mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i pożegnałem się. Zadzwoniłem do ciebie i przyszedłem… prosto tutaj — wykrztusił, a Ariadne patrzyła na niego, jakby nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć ani nawet pomyśleć.  
Doskonale rozumiał jej stan.  
— Chodzi o to — zaczął, siląc się na swobodny ton — że on… on trzymał mnie naprawdę mocno, Ari.  
Poczuł ostre pieczenie pod powiekami i schował twarz w dłoniach. Spomiędzy palców wyciekły mu łzy.  
— Trzymał mnie naprawdę mocno — powtórzył i zaszlochał, zwijając się w kłębek. Ari przytuliła się do niego i szeptała mu we włosy głupie, pocieszające i zupełnie nieprawdziwe rzeczy.  
Jakiś bardzo odległy fragment jego świadomości przypomniał mu ze spokojem, że słowa Ari były prawdą. Kiedy się rozpłakał, miał wrażenie, jakby świat się kończył.

**Koniec rozdziału szóstego**

* Musical, z którego pochodzi między innymi piosenka _Some Enchanted Evening_. W rozdziale czwartym podpity Eamesa tańczył do niej z Arthurem w supermarkecie.  
** Święto państwowe w USA, przypadające co rok na trzeci poniedziałek lutego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy**

Obudził się o świcie. Bladoszare światło poranka sączyło się przez szpary w zasłonach i wpadało do pokoju Ari, zabarwione zielenią zaciągniętych firanek. Arthur usiadł na materacu, który Ariadne rozłożyła mu wczoraj wieczorem, choć był przekonany, że nie uda mu się zmrużyć oka. Najwyraźniej się pomylił, bo nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął.  
Po cichu podniósł się z materaca i zerknął na zwiniętą w kłębek na łóżku Ariadne. Nawet teraz, we śnie, wciąż miała zmartwioną minę. Zmartwioną tym, co przydarzyło się jemu.  
Patrzył na nią i czuł, jak przez spowijającą mu mózg mgłę otumanienia przedziera się fala tkliwości. Wreszcie cichutko założył buty, sięgnął po torbę i sweter i bezszelestnie wymknął się na zewnątrz.  
Kiedy szedł do domu, słońce zaczęło leniwie wysuwać się zza horyzontu, a gdy znalazł się w swoim mieszkaniu, pierwsze promienie położyły się na zmiętej pościeli na jego łóżku. Nie złożył jej porządnie wczoraj rano, zbyt udręczony przytłaczającym poczuciem odrzucenia i pogardą do samego siebie.  
Arthur przez minutę rozważał, czy spróbować spojrzeć w twarz jeszcze jednej dotkliwej stracie, zimnu i _nicości_, efektom jego wczorajszego rozpaczliwego upokorzenia, zdecydował jednak, że w tej chwili nie jest w stanie myśleć absolutnie o niczym i, ściągnąwszy z siebie wszystko oprócz bokserek, wpełzł pod chłodną, skłębioną kołdrę i kolejny raz oddał się we władanie nieświadomości.  
Świergot telefonu i pełen pęcherz zmusiły go do otwarcia oczu gdzieś koło popołudnia. Wrócił chwiejnym krokiem z łazienki i zamiast oddzwonić do Ari, wysłał jej wiadomość, że _wszystko z nim w porządku, musi się tylko wyspać_, po czym zabrał się dokładnie za to, co zapowiedział w sms-ie.  
Kolejny raz obudził się po dwudziestej drugiej i pozostał w świecie jawy tylko tak długo, ile wymagało zamówienie i odebranie chińszczyzny na wynos oraz zjedzenie jej przy nocnym serialu komediowym. Zaraz potem, z pełnym brzuchem i mętlikiem w głowie, powrócił do łóżka. Przyłożył twarz do poduszki i pozwolił, by sen znów uwolnił go od własnych myśli.  
Druga z rzędu przespana noc przyniosła coś zbliżonego do spokoju. Długie godziny, po których mógłby spodziewać się jedynie bólu, minęły niepostrzeżenie, nie czyniąc żadnych godnych wzmianki szkód. Był tylko lekko otępiały i dziwnie zmęczony, kiedy rozważał, czy wystygły chiński makaron może wystąpić w roli śniadania — a raczej obiadu.  
Gdyby choć przez chwilę włączył myślenie, zamiast starannie tego unikać, być może przypomniałby sobie, że dzień bez przeszpiegów Ariadne był czymś więcej niż nieprawdopodobnym.  
Pojawiła się na krótko przed czwartą. Arthur wziął właśnie prysznic z zamiarem natychmiastowego zakopania się w pościeli. Ogarnięty gwałtowną irytacją, która przedarła się nawet przez jego odrętwienie, zakomunikował Ari opryskliwie, że nie może u niego zostać, bo on właśnie kładzie się spać.  
W ciągu paru sekund Ariadne zmutowała ze współczującej w rozeźloną. Weszła do środka i zaczęła marudzić nad brakiem czegokolwiek, co nadawałoby się na obiad z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Tym razem próbował się usprawiedliwiać, niestety nie słuchała go, zajęta przetrząsaniem i krytykowaniem zawartości jego lodówki. Żeby ją udobruchać, przyrządził jajka z tostami i przecierpiał kazanie na temat konieczności zmierzenia się z własnymi uczuciami. A dokładniej znosił je do momentu, kiedy zaczęła głośno zastanawiać się nad tym, co Arthur powinien powiedzieć… _jemu_.  
— Nic. Nic nie powiem, nic nie pomyślę i nic nie zrobię. Nie mam zamiaru tego roztrząsać, nie chcę o tym mówić, i nie planuję się do niego odzywać, a dzięki naszemu wspaniałemu systemowi edukacyjnemu wcale nie muszę, przynajmniej nie do wtorku. A teraz wracam do łóżka i będę spał, dopóki mój mózg sam nie poradzi sobie z faktem, że… że…  
_O boże. Jego twarz, jego GŁOS. Jak Arthur zdoła kiedykolwiek spojrzeć mu w oczy, pamiętając dotyk tych ust, które z modlitewną czcią szeptały mu prosto w wargi jego własne imię; pamiętając ich załamany wyraz i wyduszone z trudem „Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Arthur…"  
_Wydał cichy, zbolały dźwięk i potrząsnął głową, żeby odpędzić widmo tamtej sceny. Spojrzał ostro na Ariadne, która próbowała pochwycić go za dłonie. Zwinął je w pięści, unikając kontaktu. Zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Nie dam sobie z tym rady, jeszcze nie teraz. We wtorek pewnie też nie, ale wtedy nie będę miał innego wyjścia, więc błagam, Ari, czy możesz do tego czasu zostawić mnie w spokoju?  
Popatrzyła na niego ogromnymi, sarnimi oczami, jak wtedy, kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi. W głębi jej zranionego wzroku rozpoznał odbicie własnego bólu i wsunął dłonie w rękawy, wycofując się jeszcze dalej. Spróbował się nie uchylić, kiedy wstała, obeszła stół i pocałowała go we włosy. Na koniec zmierzwiła je lekko i odstąpiła od niego.  
— W porządku — powiedziała miękko, jak gdyby poprosił ją o coś równie banalnego jak dodatkowa kostka cukru do herbaty, i uśmiechnęła się tym samym łagodnym uśmiechem, z którym kładła go spać zaledwie dzień temu. — Ale zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. A we wtorek poczekam na ciebie przed szkołą.  
Jej ton był zdecydowanie bardziej orzekający niż pytający i Arthur poczuł, jak kąciki jego ust same wyginają się do góry.  
— Dobrze, _mamo_ — zgodził się spokojnie.  
Ariadne uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz i wyszła bez słowa. Arthur ponownie padł twarzą na poduszkę wilgotną od gorących łez, które nie przestawały płynąć nawet wtedy, gdy zaciskał powieki aż do bólu.  
Obudził się o dziewiątej wieczorem. Pulsujące w głębi czaszki mdlące otępienie, dotąd odbierane jako wrażenie ulgi, teraz przypominało tylko podszytą poczuciem nieszczęścia pustkę. Zmusił się więc, żeby wstać, zmienił pościel i zajął się gotowaniem rosyjskich pierożków z resztek kurczaka w lodówce. Polał je kwaśną śmietaną, usiadł przed telewizorem, oglądał nocny film i jadł, dopóki bolesna próżnia w jego głowie nie stała się do wytrzymania.  
Kiedy film (plus powtórki programów i audycje reklamowe) dobiegł końca, była czwarta nad ranem w poniedziałek i Arthur wiedział, że będzie musiał przygotować się na zniesienie widoku Eamesa bez rzucenia mu się w ramiona z błaganiem na ustach. Usiłował oczyścić umysł i na trzeźwo przeanalizować to, co zaszło i co może go czekać, i już zaczynał sobie radzić ze swoimi myślami, kiedy do jego uszu wdarł się znajomy sygnał wiadomości. I wtedy nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, znów znalazł się w zalanym błękitną poświatą pokoju, przyciśnięty do ściany przez Eamesa, który patrzył na niego rozpalonym wzrokiem, wyraźnie mówiącym _jesteś mój_.  
Arthur zwymiotował pieczołowicie ulepionymi pierożkami, a potem resztką sił doczołgał się do łóżka i pierwszy raz w życiu gorzko pożałował, że się kiedykolwiek poznali.

XXX

W południe wybrał się na bieżnię, żeby pozbyć się uporczywego, ćmiącego bólu głowy, z którym obudził się tuż przed dziesiątą. Bezczynność powodowała, że powoli zaczynał wyłazić ze skóry, i po prostu musiał wyrwać się z letargu i wreszcie zrobić coś, co przerwie błędne koło zataczane na trasie łóżko – lodówka.  
Odgłos stóp uderzających twardo o tartanową powierzchnię zazwyczaj wystarczał, żeby doprowadzić go do stanu przypominającego medytację zen — niestety nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj zdawało się, że każde okrążenie wyzwala reakcję łańcuchową niepotrzebnych, szkodliwych myśli, które prześcigały się wzajemnie, by zalać go kaskadą zupełnie bezsensownych i ogłupiających scenariuszy.  
_Arthur, Arthur, błagam… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Zrobiłem wielki błąd. Nigdy nie powinienem pozwolić ci odejść…_  
_Arthur, przykro mi, ale uważam, że pozostawienie cię w roli Hamleta zaszkodziłoby sukcesowi przedstawienia, zważywszy na twoje nieodpowiednie zachowanie…  
Wright, do dyrektora — NATYCHMIAST. Zobaczymy, jak spodobają mu się twoje chore obsesje…_  
_Arthur, ja... złożyłem wypowiedzenie. Przykro mi. Nie mogę cię już więcej widywać…_  
_Arthur, to nie tak, że mnie nie pociągasz, ale byłem pijany i moja narzeczona akurat wyjechała…_  
_Arthur, wybacz mi… Kocham cię…_  
_Arthur... Arthur, SKARBIE…_  
— Arthur?  
Zatrzymał się, potykając o własne stopy i omal nie skręcając karku na dźwięk swojego imienia, które niczym echo jego myśli rozbrzmiało mu nagle w uszach. Ariadne uśmiechała się do niego przepraszająco z ławki za barierką.  
— Nie chciałam cię wystraszyć, ale zrobiłeś już pięć kółek, odkąd tu siedzę. I pewnie jeszcze więcej, zanim przyszłam. Pomyślałam, że najwyższy czas, żebyś przystanął.  
Arthur napiął mięśnie nóg i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że rzeczywiście są ciężkie jak ołów, tak jakby to one przejęły cały balast nieprzyjemnych spraw, które krążyły mu po głowie. Skrzywił się z bólu, zastanawiając przelotnie, jak długą trasę by jeszcze przebiegł, gdyby Ari go nie zatrzymała.  
— Dzięki — powiedział szczerze i przywołał na usta nikły uśmiech. — Co sprowadza cię tutaj w wolny dzień?  
Zaczerwienił się, gdy zamiast odpowiedzieć, spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla kompletnych idiotów. Zeskoczyła z ławki i weszła na bieżnię, podając mu jego torbę i ręcznik.  
— I tak miałam się przejść. Nie było cię w domu ani u pani Moore, więc pomyślałam, że zajrzę tutaj i sprawdzę, jak sobie radzisz… _Jak sobie radzisz?_  
Arthur przewrócił oczami i odgarnął z twarzy długie, przepocone kosmyki, po czym pochylił się i pogrzebał w torbie w poszukiwaniu butelki z wodą.  
— Lepiej niż wczoraj, kiedy zauważyłem pewną poprawę w stosunku do soboty, która z kolei była o wiele znośniejsza od piątku… a przynajmniej jego większej części. Wszystko na dobrej drodze do lepszego jutra. — Wykrzywił się, kiedy Ari zaczęła celować w niego obiektywem aparatu i naciskać spust migawki. — Oczywiście ty też możesz przyczynić się do umilenia mi dnia, jeżeli tylko opanujesz się na tyle, żeby nie robić mi zdjęć, kiedy ociekam potem i wyglądam jak pieprzona ofiara losu.  
Ugryzł się w język, kiedy po jej uprzednio rozjaśnionej twarzy przebiegł raptowny skurcz.  
— Och, Arthur — szepnęła łagodnie i musiał pociągnąć spory łyk z butelki, zanim zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
— Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Jakoś to będzie — mruknął i wcisnął wszystko z powrotem do torby. — Idę pod prysznic, a potem do domu. Spotkamy się jutro przed wejściem do szkoły?  
Rozpoznał po jej rozczarowanej minie, że miała nadzieję na dotrzymanie mu towarzystwa, pewnie po to, żeby go rozweselić albo ofiarować inną przyjacielską pociechę. Ale kiedy mówił jej wczoraj, że musi dać sobie czas co najmniej do wtorku, nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Jeśli spędzi dzisiejsze popołudnie patrząc na łzy, które napływają do oczu Ari ze współczucia nad jego złamanym sercem, najprawdopodobniej padnie jej w ramiona i zostanie tam, szlochając do końca roku szkolnego.  
— Jasne. Załatwię kawę. — Uśmiechnęła się mężnie i poczuł w głębi swojej udręczonej duszy, że przynajmniej może być z niej dumny.  
Udało mu się odpowiedzieć podobnym uśmiechem. Przesłał jej w powietrzu szybki pocałunek i ruszył tyłem w kierunku szatni.  
— Jesteś boska.  
Zabrał ze sobą pod prysznic dźwięk jej krótkiego śmiechu i obraz łagodnie wygiętych warg. Trzymał się tego kurczowo, bo ani ciepły strumień wody, ani miękki dotyk ubrań na rozgrzanej skórze nie pomogły rozluźnić bolesnego węzła w jego wnętrzu.  
Złapał autobus i dojechał nim do supermarketu, gdzie zmusił się do szybkiego rajdu od działu do działu, _naprawdę tylko na wszelki wypadek_, bo nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by _ktoś_ przyłapał go na tym, jak żałobnym wzrokiem przygląda się stoisku z europejskimi serami. W pośpiechu załadował do koszyka niezbędne sprawunki plus kilka dodatkowych rzeczy, przygotowując się na, jak podejrzewał, parę bezsennych nocy z rzędu, które mógłby wypełnić pieczeniem. Wreszcie opuścił sklep swobodnym (ale szybkim) krokiem i udał się do domu.  
Przez dobrą godzinę zajmował się odrabianiem lekcji, klnąc pod nosem na zauważalny brak łatwości, z jaką przychodziła mu zwykle ta czynność. Myśli, choć surowo przywoływane do porządku, bujały sobie gdzie chciały, aż wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że się poddaje. Zrobił kilka quiche'ów* — jeden dla siebie, jeden dla mamy i Ricka i, oczywiście, jeden dla pani Moore. Bez większego zaangażowania podłubał trochę w swoim, zanim wyekspediował go do lodówki, żeby poczekał w chłodzie na lepsze czasy.  
Na koniec zabrał quiche przeznaczony dla matki do głównej części domu i trafił akurat na moment, kiedy Rick wchodził do basenu. Tak się składało, że Rick potrafił pływać delfinem.  
Arthur zawsze chciał nauczyć się stylu motylkowego, tak jak zresztą wszystkiego innego, co prezentowała kadra olimpijska. W wykonaniu Ricka wyglądało to bardzo prosto, choć było jasne, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.  
Arthur niczego nie kochał tak bardzo jak trudnych wyzwań.  
Przez beztroską godzinę pokonywał kolejne długości basenu i zaśmiewał się wraz z Rickiem z jego prób wytłumaczenia podstaw stylu. Barki Arthura pulsowały tym samym bólem co przeforsowane wcześniej nogi, skóra piekła od nazbyt częstych uderzeń twarzą o wodę, kiedy błędnie odchylał głowę podczas zanurzenia. W pewnym momencie Rick skapitulował, skarżąc się na skurcze mięśni, i zostawił Arthura sam na sam z jego własnymi przemilczanymi skurczami i falą smutku w obliczu ponownej samotności.  
Arthur wrócił do pływania. Szum wody w uszach był niemal ogłuszający w porównaniu z nagłą ciszą pustki w jego wnętrzu.  
Chciał poćwiczyć nowy styl tylko tak długo, żeby pozbyć się uczucia ciężaru w rękach i nogach i zminimalizować ryzyko zakwasów następnego dnia, ale gdy wreszcie zwolnił i ostatecznie wynurzył głowę z wody, miał wrażenie, że pływał godzinami. Ze zdumieniem usłyszał ciche, dobiegające z brzegu wołanie matki.  
— Hej, mały — zwróciła się do niego słowem nie używanym tak dawno, że poczuł w brzuchu ukłucie nostalgii. — Nie powinieneś być już w łóżku?  
Podpłynął do niej, oparł łokcie o krawędź basenu, ułożył podbródek na dłoniach i spojrzał w górę. Miała na sobie swój „relaksujący strój": piżamę ze słynnego domu mody i narzucony na nią ten sam znoszony jedwabny szlafrok, który kupił jej na Dzień Matki jako trzynastolatek. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i syknął, kiedy podsunęła mu pod oczy tarczę zegarka na swoim nadgarstku.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że jest już tak późno — uśmiechnął się ze skruchą, nie odrywając wzroku od lekko wytartych mankietów jej piżamy od Chanel. — Zaraz idę do siebie.  
Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i coś w nim drgnęło. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Rick dziwnie na niego patrzył, wychodząc z basenu.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? Rick twierdzi, że dziwnie się dziś zachowywałeś. Chyba nie jesteś chory?  
Skrzywił się. Dobrze wiedziała, że jest zdrowy — gdyby było inaczej, Rick by to z pewnością zauważył, a po drugie mowa jej ciała wyraźnie zdradzała nie tryb _pielęgniarka_, ale _przesłuchanie_.  
— Nic mi nie jest — odparł i uśmiechnął się krzywo w nadziei, że zadowoli ją półprawdą. — Miałem trochę ciężki weekend. Nie udało mi się jeszcze do końca ochłonąć.  
Ktoś, kto nie znał jego matki, mógłby odebrać jej minę jako całkowicie beznamiętną, ale leciutkie, specyficzne zmarszczenie brwi było dla Arthura równie miażdżące co wzrok Bambi, którym patrzyła dziś na niego Ari.  
— Jak bardzo ciężki? — zapytała łagodnie.  
Arthur musiał się uśmiechnąć, żeby zatuszować drżenie dolnej wargi, i solidniej oprzeć podbródek na rękach wczepionych o brzeg basenu.  
— Ja kogoś… lubię. — Wysilił się na swobodny ton i gorzko rozczarował, gdy głos załamał mu się w środku zdania. — On… on mnie nie chce.  
_To za słabe słowo, o wiele za słabe.  
_Zamknął oczy i zwalczył gwałtowne pragnienie, by ukryć się w ramionach matki, gdy poczuł, jak przykuca obok niego i głaszcze go po mokrych włosach. Delikatnie odsunęła mu z czoła ociekające wodą kosmyki, tym samym gestem, którym doprowadzała jego fryzurę do porządku przed zrobieniem zdjęcia, kiedy był mały.  
— W takim razie, mój drogi chłopcze, on na ciebie nie zasługuje.  
Nie powiedziała tego z żarliwym gniewem Ariadne ani z niemal fanatyczną lojalnością pani Moore, tylko z cichą pewnością, która skruszyła nadpękniętą fasadę opanowania Arthura. Obrócił głowę tak, by wsunąć policzek we wnętrze jej dłoni.  
— Chciałbym, żeby zasługiwał — wyszeptał prosto w jej skórę.  
A potem, słysząc jej stłumione westchnienie, zanurkował błyskawicznie w chłodnej wodzie, żeby zmyć i ostudzić nagłe gorąco niespodziewanych łez. Wynurzył się z bladym uśmiechem na twarzy i podpłynął do drabinki.  
— Zresztą to nieważne — podsumował szorstko. Wyszedł z basenu pod jej uważnym, zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem, którym obserwowała jego budowany na nowo przy pomocy sarkazmu i zaciśniętych szczęk mur niedostępności. Sięgnął po ręcznik i zaczął się niezbyt starannie wycierać. — Potrzebuję paru dni, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Będzie lepiej, gdy tylko znów powrócę do dawnej rutyny — skłamał bez zająknienia i uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że matka domyślała się prawdy, ale postanowiła jej z niego nie wyciągać. — Idę położyć się spać.  
— Arthur.  
Stał już na wpół odwrócony, gotowy do odejścia. Zaskoczony faktem, że przedłużała coś, z czym czuł się wyraźnie niezręcznie, spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem i uniesioną brwią.  
Podeszła do niego i jeszcze raz odsunęła nieposłuszny, mokry kosmyk za jego ucho.  
— Nigdy nie byłam zbyt opiekuńczym typem, ani jako żona, ani jako matka, i zawsze czułam wielką dumę z twojej fantastycznej samodzielności. Za nic w świecie nie zamieniłabym cię na kogoś innego.  
Arthur niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
— Ale? — zapytał odruchowo i patrzył, jak matka powoli kiwa głową.  
— Ale — ciągnęła z najsmutniejszym uśmiechem, jaki widział kiedykolwiek na jej skupionej, opanowanej twarzy — to nie znaczy, że nie jestem twoją _matką_. Jeżeli będziesz czegoś ode mnie potrzebował, nieważne czego, pomocy, porady albo pozbycia się jakiegoś przeklętego trupa, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.  
Gapił się na nią przez dłuższą chwilę z zapartym tchem. Wreszcie wypuścił powietrze z płuc w jednym głębokim wydechu.  
— Cholera, mamo. Czy ty się zawzięłaś, żeby doprowadzić mnie do płaczu jak małą dziewczynkę, zanim pozwolisz mi dziś stąd odejść? Bo jeśli o to właśnie ci chodzi, to przysięgam, że tak się zaraz stanie. Nie żartuję.  
Uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła go za ramię, po czym westchnęła radośnie.  
— Mój maleńki chłopiec — zadrwiła łagodnie. — Osłaniasz się sarkazmem jak stary wyjadacz. Chyba już rzeczywiście dorosłeś, prawda?  
Arthur przewrócił oczami i zrobił krok w tył.  
— Przestań, sama mnie tego nauczyłaś, gdy miałem ledwie dziesięć lat — odpowiedział podobną drwiną i przesłał jej ten sam powietrzny pocałunek co kilka godzin wcześniej Ariadne. — Ale zrozumiałem, mamo. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć w razie potrzeby.  
Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojego apartamentu, zanim miała szansę ujrzeć jego szklący się podejrzanie wzrok. Pomachał jej tylko, nie oglądając się za siebie, kiedy zawołała za nim z życzeniami dobrej nocy.  
_Szczerze_, pomyślał z uśmiechem, zanim pobieżnie osuszył włosy ręcznikiem, zrzucił kąpielówki i padł na łóżko, _z taką ilością ciepłych uczuć można by prawie zapomnieć, że ma się w ogóle jakieś kłopoty_.  
Prawie.  
Jego wygięte ku górze kąciki ust opadły, a twarz stężała w odpowiedzi na raptowny, wywołany wspomnieniem straty skurcz żołądka. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę i stanowczym tonem zapowiedział własnemu ciału, że owszem, będzie POTRAFIŁO zasnąć na żądanie, co, na całe szczęście, po żmudnym dniu katowania go sportem okazało się prawdą.

XXX

Skończyło się na tym, że spał odrobinę za dobrze.  
Obudził się ponad pół godziny później, niż zwykle nakazywał mu budzik, a i to jedynie dzięki gniewnemu dźwiękowi klaksonu na zewnątrz. Najwyraźniej dojeżdżający do pracy ludzie byli równie mało uszczęśliwieni powrotem do codzienności co on. Zwlókł się z łóżka i w przeciągu dwóch minut wziął prysznic, a potem pognał na złamanie karku do autobusu. Zapłacił za bilet, trzymając w zębach jabłko w charakterze śniadania.  
Przywitał Ariadne dramatycznym westchnieniem skrzyżowanym z jękiem bólu, kiedy podczas wbiegania na schody przed wejściem do szkoły okazało się, że jego ciało wypomina mu jednak wczorajsze bezlitosne traktowanie. Z lekko zmąconą tym faktem radością przejął styropianowy kubek z kawą, który podała mu Ari.  
Napój był letni. W spojrzeniu Ariadne dominował wyrzut. Mieli może dwie minuty do dzwonka.  
Mimo wszystko ranek wcale nie wyglądał aż tak źle, jak Arthur się obawiał.  
— Gdzieś ty się podziewał? — zganiła go Ariadne. — Spóźniłeś się chyba tylko raz w życiu, i to tylko dlatego, że twoja mama zapomniała, że ma cię na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu i niechcący zabrała cię do pracy.  
— Zaspałem. — Arthur skrzywił się, kręcąc próbnie barkami, i podążył za nią w głąb budynku szybko pustoszejącymi korytarzami. Ari rzuciła mu spojrzenie tak sceptyczne, że roześmiał się ponuro. — Naprawdę. Wczoraj przesadziłem trochę z treningiem, najpierw z bieganiem, potem z pływaniem, i najwyraźniej potrzebowałem snu.  
Czoło Ari wygładziło się w jednej chwili.  
— To dlatego ruszasz się tak sztywno? Bo zaczynałam się dziwić.  
Już otwierał usta, żeby opowiedzieć jej o swoich żałosnych próbach opanowania stylu motylkowego, kiedy drzwi gabinetu dyrektora Caine'a otworzyły się nagle, a on sam pojawił się w progu i spojrzał w ich stronę ze stanowczo zbyt szerokim uśmiechem.  
— A oto osoba, której właśnie szukałem. — Żołądek Arthura przewrócił się na wspomnienie obawy, że Eames mógł się poskarżyć dyrektorowi na jego zachowanie. — Panie Eames, mogę prosić na chwilę?  
Arthur zdrętwiał i wyczuł, że z Ariadne dzieje się to samo. Oboje bez słowa zrobili po kroku w bok, żeby przepuścić Eamesa, który _najwyraźniej cały czas szedł tuż za nimi_. Ramię nauczyciela otarło się o bark Arthura, kiedy go wymijał, i brutalna świadomość, że Eames tu jest, jest tu _naprawdę_, omal nie zwaliła go z nóg. Patrzył za nim, jak oddala się z Caine'em i sztywno przytakuje pogodnym słowom dyrektora z podbródkiem uparcie skierowanym w dół.  
Arthur i Ariadne podeszli do swoich szafek, powoli i w milczeniu, dopóki metaliczny zgrzyt otwieranych zamków i ciche echo głosu Caine'a nie dodały Ari odwagi wystarczającej do krótkiego komentarza:  
— No, nie było aż tak fatalnie.  
Arthur spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, nie przerywając sortowania podręczników.  
— Co? — wykrztusił.  
Ariadne uśmiechnęła się blado.  
— Zastanów się. Jeżeli on nawet słyszał, o czym rozmawiamy, to nie zamieniliśmy ani jednego słowa na jego temat. I nie padliście wzajemnie trupem na swój widok. Jest tak, jak mówiłeś: jakby nic nie zaszło. — Kiwnął głową, a Ari ścisnęła go za ramię, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. — To dobrze, Arthur. On zachowuje się tak, jak zrobiłeś to ty. Tak jak tego chciałeś. _To się nigdy nie stało_, więc teraz wiesz, na czym stoisz. Poradzisz sobie. A gdy on zrozumie, że właśnie tak wolisz potraktować sprawę, sam zachowa się odpowiednio i zanim się obejrzysz, wszystko znów będzie po staremu. — Skrzywiła się. — Tylko, że wiesz… nie do końca.  
Jeszcze raz skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym rozstali się i każde podążyło do swojej klasy. Arthur panował nad sobą na tyle, by nie patrzeć w stronę, z której wciąż docierał do niego niewyraźny szmer głosu Eamesa.  
_Nigdy nie mówiłem, że cię nie chcę_  
Arthur uzbroił się wewnętrznie, przycisnął książki do piersi tak mocno, że róg jednej z nich wwiercił mu się w żebro, i odszedł, przysięgając w duchu, że będzie zachowywał się normalnie. Niech sobie boli, ile chce.  
Pierwsze lekcje minęły bez większych sensacji. Arthur był tak spięty po nieplanowanym porannym prawie-spotkaniu z Eamesem, że nie spodziewał się po każdej spędzonej w szkole sekundzie niczego innego niż tortury, ale gdy nadszedł czas długiej przerwy, czuł się już niemal zupełnie spokojny. Ukołysany normalnością zrugał się w myślach za swoje obawy, że cokolwiek zdoła wstrząsnąć posadami zwykłego szkolnego życia.  
W chwili, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek wzywający na lekcję angielskiego, zarówno początkowa panika Arthura, jak i późniejsze wyluzowanie okazały się przedwczesne, a przynajmniej dobrane w bardzo niefortunną parę.  
Zdawało się, że Eames stracił przez weekend swoją tolerancję, humor, wyrozumiałość, cierpliwość oraz wiele innych cech niezbędnych do nauczania. I chociaż większość klasy przypisywała ten stan „chorobie", przyczynie jego nieobecności pod koniec ubiegłego tygodnia, tylko resztki silnej woli powstrzymały Arthura, by nie schować się pod ławką, zwinąć w kłębek i czekać na cios, który niewątpliwie dosięgnie go wcześniej czy później.  
Siedział w swojej zwykłej, nienagannej pozycji, skupiony na temacie, i próbował nie patrzeć zbyt uważnie na Eamesa, żeby nie sprawić wrażenia wystraszonego wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem nauczyciela albo, co gorsza, _rozpaczliwie spragnionego_.  
Arthur z całym uporem dążył do normalności.  
_Tak bardzo cię przepraszam_, powtarzał szeptem w duchu, czujnie obserwując, jak Eames uspokaja się powoli w miarę upływu lekcji. Wyobraził sobie, jaką odrazę musi czuć do niego nauczyciel, jak przeraża go konieczność znalezienia się z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, jak bardzo jest spięty w oczekiwaniu na to, że Arthur zrobi lub powie coś, co tylko pogorszy sprawę i…  
Przełknął ślinę.  
Ariadne miała rację. Sytuacja między nimi nie poprawi się nigdy, dopóki Eames nie zrozumie, że Arthur zamierza pozostać przy tym, co zrobił na sam koniec ich piątkowego spotkania: udawać, _że nic się nie stało_. Nie było żadnych pocałunków. Żadnego miażdżącego uścisku ramion. Żadnej gorącej, napiętej skóry. Żadnych szeptanych w usta słów…  
To się nigdy nie wydarzyło.  
Normalność.  
Dzwonek ogłosił koniec lekcji i klasa zaczęła się rozchodzić. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w temat nowego projektu, widniejący na tablicy za plecami Eamesa, i niezłomnym przekonaniem, że robi to, co zrobić należy, Arthur spokojnie zbliżył się do biurka nauczyciela i stanął za Fischerem, który jednym tchem wyrzucał z siebie nerwowe usprawiedliwienie, że spóźni się na dzisiejszą próbę. Ariadne, czekająca w drzwiach ze swoją klasą na angielski, spojrzała na Arthura pytającym, stremowanym wzrokiem.  
— Panie profesorze — zaczął Arthur i skręcił się wewnętrznie, kiedy na dźwięk jego głosu mina Eamesa w jednej sekundzie zrobiła się nieprzystępna, a czoło przecięła surowa zmarszczka.  
Spiorunował Arthura oczami i wpadł mu w słowo, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
— Co, Wright? Nie mam czasu na żadne filozoficzne pytania. Zaraz zaczynam następną lekcję.  
_Znalazłeś czas dla Fischera._  
Arthur odchrząknął. Przestąpił lekko z nogi na nogę i starał się mówić spokojnym i neutralnym tonem.  
— Zastanawiałem się, co miał pan na myśli, kiedy…  
— Chryste, NIE TERAZ, dobrze?! — ryknął Eames i Arthur zastygł z przerażenia, podobnie jak część znajdujących się już w środku osób z klasy Ari. Chwilę później ich głowy zaczęły obracać się w kierunku poszarzałej twarzy tak często wychwalanego _ulubieńca_ nauczyciela. — Mam zajęcia, Wright. Jeżeli masz pytanie dotyczące pracy domowej, trzeba je było, do diabła, postawić na lekcji.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę, a Eames poczerwieniał, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że są obserwowani przez innych uczniów. Wysilił się na bardziej odpowiedni ton.  
— Słuchaj, albo zapytasz natychmiast, albo zgłosisz się do mnie na dyżur, dobrze?  
— Kiedy mówił pan o antytezie, miał pan na myśli tylko ujęcie tematu w podstawowej formie sonetu czy też wszystkich gatunkach liryki?  
Głos Arthura był zrównoważony, czysty i absolutnie spokojny. Eames spuścił wzrok, kiedy ludzie z nowo przybyłej klasy zaczęli zerkać na tablicę z wypisanym na niej zadaniem, któremu rzeczywiście brakowało precyzyjności sformułowania.  
— Przepraszam Wright. Boli mnie głowa — mruknął Eames tonem, który idealnie pasował do tego, co czuł Arthur otwierając oczy w niedzielne przedpołudnie. — To jak najbardziej uzasadnione pytanie. Hmm, w zasadzie chodziło mi o sam zabieg ukazywania przeciwstawnych treści, ale nie krępuj się posłużyć przy tym dowolną formą liryczną. Szalej sobie nawet z haiku**, jeśli odczujesz taką potrzebę. Jasne?  
Uśmiechnął się blado, co Arthur skwitował sztywnym skinieniem głowy.  
— Tak, panie profesorze — odparł spokojnie i wyszedł.  
Kiedy Ariadne przechwyciła go na zewnątrz przed próbą, udało mu się wreszcie odzyskać panowanie nas własnym ciałem do tego stopnia, żeby nie trząść się jak osika.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała szeptem i złapała go mocno za rękę.  
Razem przekroczyli próg sali i o mały włos nie wpadli na Nasha, który skrzywił się paskudnie na ich widok i nakazał im się pospieszyć.  
— Zależy ci, żeby się spóźnić? — wycedził do Arthura i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, oblizując wargi. — Chyba nie chcesz jeszcze bardziej zmącić szczęścia waszej sielanki?  
Arthur nie skomentował. Puścił dłoń Ari, ścisnąwszy ją krótko.  
— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział i ruszył w kierunku sceny.  
Miał wrażenie, jakby ulotniło się z niego wszelkie ciepło. Czuł chłód na całym ciele nawet w jaskrawym blasku reflektorów. Patrzył na zniekształcone groteskowo cienie pozostałych członków zespołu i zadrżał, kiedy w jednym z nich rozpoznał zarys postaci nauczyciela. Eames poruszał się i mówił jak ktoś, kogo Arthur znał, i wymagał od niego tego samego co zawsze, ale między nimi nie było niczego poza pustką, niczego poza dotkliwym brakiem żaru w słowach lub gestach. Arthur prawie uśmiechnął się do niego ze współczuciem, kiedy zauważył, jak Eames drży pomiędzy kolejnymi scenami.  
Hamlet poruszał się, mówił i czuł przez Arthura, i był jedyną naprawdę żyjącą osobą ubraną w jego skórę. _Litował się_ nad Eamesem, który musiał trzymać się na uboczu, bez możliwości wejścia w rolę i zatracenia się w niej tak jak Arthur, i jeżeli dziś rozpacz Hamleta wypadła jeszcze autentyczniej niż zwykle, a jego udręka bardziej przejmująco, to cóż, należało to przypisać jedynie świetnej grze aktorskiej.  
Po próbie Ariadne zawiozła go do domu. Na miejscu posiedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę w samochodzie. Ari w zamyśleniu przygryzała wargę, a przedłużające się milczenie Arthura najlepiej świadczyło o tym, czego tak bardzo zabrakło na dzisiejszej próbie.  
— Jakbym patrzyła na obcych sobie ludzi — wyszeptała Ariadne, podsumowując cały dzień, i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach.  
Arthur przytaknął.  
— Jutro będzie lepiej — powiedział zgodnie z tym, co odczuwał, i otworzył drzwi samochodu, patrząc z krzepiącym uśmiechem na jej zmartwioną, bladą, kochaną małą twarz. — Obiecuję.  
Pomachał jej i odczekał, aż odjedzie, a dopiero potem wszedł do domu. Wziął prysznic i stał pod cudownie gorącymi strumieniami wody, zanim rozgrzał się na tyle, by znieść myśl o tym, z czym znów przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się nazajutrz.  
Stanął przed lustrem z ręcznikiem owiniętym luźno wokół bioder i zapatrzył się na swoje odbicie.  
Jego mina nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. Nie był to najprzyjemniejszy widok, ale że nosił tę maskę na twarzy przez cały dzień, przyrosła do jego rysów tak, że nie mógł winić jej za ukrywanie szalejącego w nim chaosu.  
Westchnął i zachwiał się lekko na nogach. Zrezygnował dziś zarówno z biegania, jak i pływania, bo już samo stanie powodowało ból mięśni, zbyt spiętych od ciągłej gotowości odparcia potencjalnego wybuchu ze strony Eamesa. Stan podwyższonej czujności przeszedł w kamienne zmęczenie, kiedy na próbie Eames pozostał na boku, kierując ich grą z cieni wokół sceny. Układ między nimi był już teraz tak inny, że sama myśl o piątkowym zdarzeniu stała się śmiesznie nieprawdopodobna.  
A jednak…  
Arthur zatrząsnął się przed lustrem, nie tyle z zimna, co pod wpływem zastraszająco żywego wspomnienia zarostu Eamesa na swojej skórze, zębów kąsających łuk szczęki, niemożliwie pełnych, gorących warg, które przesuwały się po policzku i szyi, zanim wbiły się brutalnie w jego własne, rąk zaciśniętych mocno we włosach, pocałunków, zapamiętałych, głębokich i do utraty tchu, dźwięku swojego imienia szeptanego prosto w otwarte usta…  
Skupił wzrok na tym, co pokazywało mu lustro: zagubionego, słaniającego się chłopca o ciemnych oczach i zaczerwienionych policzkach; z ustami drżącymi z braku drugich ust, do których mogłyby przylgnąć; z włosami zwisającymi luźno na karku, bez rąk, które mogłyby je pogłaskać albo odgarnąć; zmarzniętego bez kogoś, kto mógłby go ogrzać, _rozpalić_…  
Arthur przesunął gniewnie grzbietem dłoni po oczach, ubrał się pospiesznie i chwycił najostrzejsze nożyczki, jakie miał u siebie. A potem skierował się do drzwi prowadzących do mieszkania matki.  
— Mówiłaś, że zawsze mogę zwrócić się do ciebie w razie potrzeby? — krzyknął, zbiegając po schodach. Mama wróciła właśnie z pracy i stała w drzwiach kuchni, wciąż w swoim nienagannym kostiumie, mierząc zaskoczonym wzrokiem jego jeansy i sweter, przyklejone do wilgotnej skóry, i nagie stopy, przykurczone na zimnych płytkach posadzki. — Pomożesz mi?

XXX

Następnego dnia po wejściu do szkoły Arthur od razu zobaczył Eamesa, który stał niedaleko grzebiącej w swojej szafce Ariadne. Ari zagapiła się na Arthura w niemym zdumieniu.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej i zbliżył powoli, doskonale świadomy, że przykuwa nie tylko jej wzrok, ale i pełną uwagę Eamesa, który to fakt nie dotarł jeszcze do towarzyszących mu nauczycieli, nadal zasypujących go banałami o pogodzie.  
— Nie podoba ci się? — zapytał Arthur sucho.  
Ari powolutku opuściła uniesione do ust ręce.  
— Och, Arthur… — powiedziała tonem oscylującym gdzieś pomiędzy głębokim szokiem a tym okropnym, łagodnym smutkiem, który wciąż odczuwała z jego powodu. — Są takie… _krótkie_.  
Zmarszczył nos i uśmiechnął ponownie mimo wypływającego na twarz rumieńca. Przesunął wnętrzem dłoni po włosach i poczuł, jak palce natychmiast kleją się od żelu.  
— Pomyślałem, że w tej fryzurze będę wyglądał bardziej _książęco_ — zadrwił dobrodusznie.  
Włosy były krótkie. Nie tak strasznie, jak wydawało się Ariadne — jako że matka stanowczo odmówiła ich radykalnego obcięcia — ale przygładzone żelem i zaczesane z elegancką nonszalancją do tyłu sprawiały, że Arthur wyglądał dojrzalej i zarazem tak, jakby przestał się chować.  
Znikła sięgająca podbródka kurtyna czarnych włosów, za którą się ukrywał. Przepadły wijące się luźno na karku kosmyki. W zamian pojawiła się długa, obnażona szyja i nieprzesłonięte niczym, ciemniejsze niż zwykle oczy. Arthur pochlebiał sobie, że wygląda teraz bardziej dystyngowanie, co podkreślił węzłem krawata, uzupełniającym jego tradycyjną kombinację koszula plus sweter. Trwały ucisk we wrażliwym wgłębieniu tuż poniżej krtani przypominał mu nieustannie, że ma w sobie wystarczająco siły i woli, by znieść wszystko (czymkolwiek by to nie było i, _wielki boże_, niech Eames w końcu odwróci wzrok).  
— Jest… w porządku, zupełnie w porządku. Naprawdę. Podoba mi się. — Ari ledwo nadążała z zapewnieniami. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby jak zwykle podczas ich rozmów założyć mu za ucho kosmyk włosów i zastygła, bo nie znalazła żadnego. — Po prostu… Wyglądasz tak _inaczej_.  
Jego uśmiech złagodniał.  
— To dobrze. Na tym w zasadzie polegał cały pomysł.  
Przygryzła wargę i skinęła głową, kompletnie nieświadoma, że ma za plecami patrzącego nieruchomym wzrokiem Eamesa. Odwróciła się i wyjęła z szafki kilka ciężkich książek, które wsunęła do torby, mrucząc coś pełnym zrozumienia tonem, ale Arthur zdążył już powędrować spojrzeniem gdzie indziej. Serce waliło mu brutalnie o żebra.  
Oczy Eamesa były wielkie i niemal puste poza migoczącym w nich cieniem zdziwionego bólu. Przez sekundę patrzyli na siebie. Uśmiech Arthura rozpłynął się w jednej chwili.  
Przełknął ślinę i ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. Spiął się na całym ciele, kiedy Eames zacisnął wargi, a po jego twarzy przebiegł krótki skurcz cierpienia. Odpowiedział Arthurowi tym samym oszczędnym kiwnięciem, przeprosił innych nauczycieli, odwrócił się i zniknął w głębi korytarza.  
Arthur westchnął i zignorował nagłą potrzebę oparcia się czołem o chłodny metal drzwiczek swojej szafki.  
— Przybywaj jak najszybciej, czerwcu — mruknął pod nosem.

XXX

Po południu udało mu się spławić Ari. Nie czuł się na siłach sprostać ciężarowi jej spojrzenia, gdy tylko pierwszy szok ustąpił miejsca podejrzliwości, jak gdyby jego następnym krokiem po obcięciu włosów miało być wydepilowanie sobie brwi do zera, przyozdobienie ich łysego łuku rządkiem kolczyków i wytatuowanie na czole _CHORY Z MIŁOŚCI_. I choć bawiła go uwaga, jaką Ariadne poświęcała jego małej, choć najwyraźniej szokującej zmianie, chciał się po prostu odprężyć i mieć ten dzień za sobą.  
Po wszystkim doszedł do wniosku, że następnym razem sprawdzi stan chmur, zanim dyplomatycznie odrzuci jej propozycję podwiezienia do domu.  
Mimo że był marnym ekspertem w dziedzinie zachęcania Ari do dalszych zabiegów o względy Yusufa, zdecydowanie wolałby przecierpieć męki kierowania jej myśli na te właśnie tory przez czas potrzebny na pokonanie trasy ze szkoły zamiast — _znów_ — stać teraz niczym żałosna, mokra kupka nieszczęścia w powodzi lodowatego deszczu, który najwidoczniej miał ambicję opłukać Seattle do czysta.  
Czoło zaczęło mu drętwieć, co odnotował z niejakim rozbawieniem. Wcisnął podbródek głębiej pod kołnierz płaszcza i objął się ramionami, żeby wykorzystać resztkę tlącego się w nim jeszcze ciepła. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak zimno było mu w twarz bez osłony włosów, powstrzymujących najbardziej bezlitosne ataki deszczu.  
Śmiejąc się i przeklinając na przemian, zmusił się do wyciągnięcia dłoni spod pach i otarcia natrętnych kropli z oczu i nosa. Zastanowił się przelotnie, co było gorsze, ociekająca wodą twarz czy przemarznięcie do szpiku kości. Odwrócił się lekko od opustoszałego przystanku w kierunku jezdni, tak by stanąć pod lepszym kątem w stosunku do lejących się z nieba strug. Przesunął szybko palcami po kościach policzkowych — i nagle patrzył prosto na niebieskiego sedana, otoczonego przez inne samochody.  
Arthur natychmiast dostrzegł Eamesa za przednią szybą i zastygł, nie reagując najmniejszym ruchem, gdy wóz przesunął się nieznacznie do przodu. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy z tą samą mieszaniną przerażenia — _i, wielkie nieba, żalu_ — i Arthur obrócił się bezradnie na pięcie, dobrze wiedząc, że nie ma żadnej drogi ucieczki. Stał zwrócony plecami do Eamesa, zaciskał mocno piekące powieki i znowu wystawiał twarz na pastwę deszczu.  
Zagryzł zęby, stłumił okrzyk niepowstrzymanej wściekłości — to było tak niesprawiedliwie, _tak kurewsko niesprawiedliwe_ — skulił ramiona i objął się gwałtownie rękami (drogi boże, co za żałosna parodia), ponaglając Eamesa, żeby odjechał, żeby już go tu nie było. Miał nadzieję — nie, nie nadzieję, ale rozpaczliwie powtarzane w myślach życzenie, że Eames zrozumie.  
Stał w ulewie przez czas, który wydał mu się godzinami, plecami do ulicy, aż wreszcie wymowny świst hamulców pneumatycznych zasygnalizował przybycie autobusu. Arthur wsiadł chwiejnym krokiem, ze wzrokiem uparcie wbitym w ziemię, i nie pozwolił sobie na ani jedno zerknięcie na ulicę, dopóki nie opadł na siedzenie, znacząc kroplami deszczu siedzących obok pasażerów.  
Samochód zniknął. Tak jak Eames.  
Arthur skinął krótko głową.  
_Tak jak trzeba_, pomyślał z odrętwieniem i zapragnął, żeby rzeczy, które zrobić należało, nie wydawały się tak okropnie błędne_._

XXX

Tego wieczoru pływał, dopóki ramiona nie zaczęły strajkować z bólu_._ Wyszedł z basenu, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, i westchnął, kiedy matka wydała dźwięk niezadowolenia.  
— Już dobrze — mruknął na jej gniewną tyradę pod adresem Ricka, który miał czelność nauczyć go _tego przeklętego stylu_. — Po prostu musi trochę potrwać, zanim się przyzwyczaję, to wszystko.  
Wstrzymał oddech na widok raptownej zmiany na jej twarzy, ale zanim zdołał zareagować na wypisane na niej współczucie bez wybuchu złości lub rozpaczy, czoło matki wygładziło się, a na usta wypłynął lekki uśmiech.  
— Cały mój chłopiec — powiedziała i zostawiła go w spokoju.  
Później, gdy leżał już w łóżku, ociężały po późnej kolacji i forsownych wyczynach w basenie, przypomniał sobie własne słowa i znalazł w nich dziwną pociechę.  
To musi trochę potrwać, ale się przyzwyczai.  
Będzie nieprzyjemne — będzie BOLAŁO — ale z czasem stanie się do zniesienia.  
Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy.  
Będzie _musiało_.

XXX

Marzec przyniósł najpierw ulewne deszcze, a potem zapowiedź śniegu. Zrobiło się tak zimno, że wargi Arthura spierzchły i popękały od biegania na okrutnym chłodzie. Ariadne omal nie przygwoździła go do szafki, usiłując dobrać mu się do ust swoim sztyftem pielęgnacyjnym i w efekcie rozprowadziła mu go po całej twarzy, dopóki się nie poddał i zgodził namaszczać regularnie przez cały dzień jej _miętowym szaleństwem_. Tłustawy połysk na wargach Arthura dał Nashowi i jego akolitom kolejny powód do kpin, ale dzięki pielęgnacji skóra na ustach zagoiła się szybko. Całkiem niezłe osiągnięcie, zważywszy, że zaciskał je bez przerwy, by nie zdradzić żadnej reakcji na nowy reżyserski styl Eamesa.  
Eames zrobił się kąśliwy (na szczęście w stosunku do każdego) i sprawiał wrażenie ciągle poirytowanego, zarówno na lekcjach, jak i próbach. Mimo że jego zachowanie wzbudziło sporą sensację wśród uczniów, pozostał jednym z ich najulubieńszych nauczycieli. Jego uszczypliwość była niezbyt wygórowaną ceną za ogólną wspaniałość, choć przypuszczalnie tylko Arthur i Ariadne zauważyli, że jego uśmiech nie obejmował już oczu.  
Z kolei Arthur doprowadził swój własny _nowy_ uśmiech niemal do perfekcji. Nauczył się podciągać kąciki ust do góry i jednoczesnym szerokim otwarciem oczu sygnalizować grzeczne zainteresowanie. Pokazanie kilku zębów oznaczało rozweselenie, a gdy chciał udać, że umiera ze śmiechu, dodatkowo spuszczał głowę. Te trzy kombinacje wystarczały, by poradzić sobie na lekcjach i wśród kolegów (tych bardziej denerwujących pozbywał się z łatwością przy pomocy miny, którą Ariadne zwykła tytułować _obliczem zagłady_), a na użytek prób i godzin angielskiego przywdziewał nieco prostszą w obsłudze (chociaż o wiele gorszą) beznamiętną maskę, opanowaną po mistrzowsku z czystej konieczności.  
Eames sarkał, drwił, ironizował, pluł jadem i warczał, a Arthur ani razu się nie uchylił.  
Nauczył się bezbłędnie przepowiadać, co Eames może powiedzieć, zrobić lub chcieć, zanim on sam zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Nie mógł sobie niczego zarzucić_._ Owszem, zdarzało się, że musiał znosić przypływy i odpływy gniewu nauczyciela wraz z resztą klasy, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie był celem jego ataków.  
_Tylko ich przyczyną_.  
W ciągu tych kilku tygodni po… wycieczce do teatru Arthur wyznaczył sobie małe cele i zadania do osiągnięcia, co pozwalało mu pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Jak zwykle wychodził na bieżnię, ale tym razem biegał ze stoperem, chcąc sprawdzić, jaką trasę uda mu się pokonać w przeciągu ustalonego czasu. Wieczorami pływał, najpierw kilka długości na rozgrzewkę, następnie przechodził do trenowania swojego wciąż nędznego motylka, a na koniec szedł do siebie, by zmierzyć się z przepisami ze swojej nowo kupionej książki kucharskiej.  
Gotowanie sprawdzało się całkiem nieźle jako terapia zajęciowa, ale większość dań pozostała nietknięta, bo nad wszystkim, co robił, wisiało niczym miecz Damoklesa hasło _NIE MYŚLEĆ O EAMESIE_.  
_Jakoś przez to przejdę — z czasem będzie bolało mniej — jeszcze tylko ta jedna lekcja, dzień, tydzień — dam sobie radę — TYLKO. SIĘ. TERAZ. NIE. ZAŁAMAĆ_.  
Wyprostowany jak struna, ze wzrokiem skupionym na tym, co chciał osiągnąć, bardziej ambitny niż zwykle, Arthur parł naprzód i prawie nigdy nie oglądał się za siebie.  
_Prawie__._

…— Arthur.  
Zesztywniał, zaskoczony głosem Eamesa. Skulił ramiona pod lodowatym podmuchem wiatru.  
— Arthur, wsiadaj. Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać, jak myślisz?  
Było mu zimno i czuł się paskudnie, zmęczony nieustannym robieniem tego, co należało dla człowieka, który najwyraźniej nie potrafił zostawić go w spokoju.  
— Jasne — powiedział ironicznie i wsunął się niezgrabnie do wnętrza samochodu.  
— Dokąd cię zawieźć? — zapytał Eames uprzejmie.  
Ręce Arthura drżały z powstrzymywanej potrzeby dotknięcia wszystkiego, co znajdowało się w ich zasięgu, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę znów siedzi w sedanie.  
— Wszystko jedno, byleby dalej stąd — mruknął i zapatrzył się w przesuwającą się panoramę za oknem, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przed jego domem. — Wejdziesz? — wyszeptał i zamknął oczy, przerażony dźwiękiem otwieranych drzwi po stronie kierowcy.  
Eames powoli wspiął się za nim po schodach i stanął obok, gdy Arthur przekręcał klucz w zamku.  
— Ładnie tu u ciebie — powiedział, kiedy weszli do mieszkania.  
Usiedli razem na kanapie, obaj sztywno wyprostowani, z dłońmi na kolanach i wzrokiem skierowanym przed siebie. Arthur stwierdził, że formalność ich zachowania jest zbyt bolesna.  
— Tęskniłem za tobą — szepnął i zamknął powieki, słysząc westchnienie Eamesa.  
— Nie powinienem tu być, Arthurze — odpowiedział miękko.  
Arthur przełknął łzy, które gwałtownie napłynęły mu do oczu.  
— Nie mogę znieść twojego wzroku — powiedział z rozpaczą. — Wiesz, że kiedyś, gdy na mnie patrzyłeś, zawsze się uśmiechałeś? Nawet jeśli tylko samymi oczami… Zawsze był w nich uśmiech. A teraz patrzysz na mnie jak… jak…  
— Nie powinno mnie tu być — powtórzył Eames niskim, poważnym głosem. — Dlaczego tu jestem?  
Arthur z całej siły zacisnął powieki i zadygotał, czując na policzkach gorące strużki nieposłusznych łez.  
— Nie brakowało ci mnie _ani trochę_?  
— Arthur. — Ton Eamesa był teraz ostry, zaalarmowany. — JAK JA SIĘ TU ZNALAZŁEM?  
Arthur zmarszczył czoło.  
— Ty po prostu… — zamilkł nagle, przypominając sobie kolejno zdarzenia całego dnia. Łzy wciąż spływały mu po twarzy.  
_O nie… Nie._

Arthur otworzył oczy.  
Usiadł powoli i wbił wzrok w ciemność swojej sypialni.  
3:58. Niewzruszona zieleń cyferek w mroku.  
Arthur wpatrywał się w tarczę budzika przy łóżku, dopóki urwany, głośny oddech nie uświadomił mu, że płacze również na jawie.  
— Cholera jasna.  
Wyplątał się z pościeli i chwiejnym krokiem przeszedł na środek pokoju. Zatrzymał się i mocno potarł twarz, wodząc spojrzeniem między pustą kanapą-zdrajczynią a swoim łóżkiem-oszustem.  
— Cholera — powtórzył gorączkowym szeptem i, złapawszy ręcznik i kąpielówki, wybiegł na basen.  
Pływał w samotności do chwili, kiedy matka wstała i dołączyła do niego. W ciszy i skupieniu pokonywali razem jedną długość basenu za drugą, zanim nadszedł czas, by rozpocząć nowy dzień.

XXX

Arthur zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojemu ciału drżeć w rytmie uderzeń serca. Stał w stożku scenicznego światła, którego ciepło okrywało go jak gruby koc i przenikało aż do kości.  
— Ale jestem wykończony — szepnął do siebie, niezdolny do przefiltrowania własnych myśli, zanim spłynęły mu na usta.  
Zmusił się do uniesienia powiek, kiedy usłyszał, jak Eames wybiega zza kulis, i kolejny raz przybrał uważną minę.  
— Dobra… Przeklęta kurtyna znów się zacięła, więc zostajemy na przodzie sceny, jasne? Arthur, zaczynaj od początku drugiej sceny, akt piąty. Zobaczymy, czy uda nam się dociągnąć do końca, zanim ta cała sala zawali nam się na łeb. Dalej.  
Arthur zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, zrobił krok naprzód, skupiony na Petersie — swoim Horacym — i zaczął deklamować o nędznym (najwyższy czas) losie Rozenkranca i Gildensterna, starając się zapanować nad ołowianym zmęczeniem i natrętnym, gryzącym smutkiem, który zadręczał go od momentu przedwczesnego przebudzenia.  
Trochę trudno było mu dopasować gesty do znacznie zredukowanej przestrzeni na scenie, ale że po próbie czytanej każdy ruch stanowił bonus, pracował z tym, co miał do dyspozycji. Próbował oddać narzucone ograniczenia jako pełne smutku usprawiedliwienie Hamleta za popełnione czyny, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać w efekcie jego śmierć.  
— Nie! Od nowa, Wright. Już to przecież przerabialiśmy. Owszem, on się nadal kontroluje, ale coraz gorzej mu to wychodzi. Jest w równym stopniu nieobliczalny, co wytrwały w dążeniu do celu, więc pokaż mi coś z tego cholernego konfliktu, dobra?  
Pobudzony temperament Eamesa dawał o sobie znać również w wymowie: spółgłoski w jego ciętych słowach brzmiały ostrzej, a samogłoski okrąglej, bardziej brytyjsko niż zwykle. Arthur przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. Zaczął od początku, czując drżenie opuszczonych luźno rąk.  
Dotarł do przeprosin Hamleta, trudnych, ale płynących z serca. Z uśmiechem wykrzywiającym mu rysy spięte od ukrywania trosk — Hamleta i własnych — już wyciągał rękę do Laertesa, gotowy do pojednania z nim, gdy nagle zniecierpliwiony głos Eamesa brutalnie zakłócił jego koncentrację.  
— Wright! Stop, stop, natychmiast. — Nauczyciel wyrzucił z siebie potok cichych przekleństw, stłumionych jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przesunął dłońmi po twarzy w geście irytacji, krążąc w cieniu kulis jak wściekły tygrys po klatce. — Powiedziałem konflikt, a nie przeświadczenie. Hamlet próbuje wytłumaczyć się z _morderstwa_, na rany boskie. Przyjacielski uścisk dłoni raczej nie załatwi sprawy, do jasnej cholery. Ale wciąż się stara i mówi szczerą prawdę, chociaż robi to z wielkim wysiłkiem i jakby wbrew sobie. Żałuje swojego czynu, ale zabił człowieka i to go zmieniło. Widzowie muszą zobaczyć walkę między Hamletem takim, jakim usiłuje być, a takim, którym się stał, więc, do diabła, skończ wreszcie z tą swoją przeklętą rutyną cyborga i pokaż mi trochę uczucia, dobra?!  
Arthur, który cofnął się już w połowie wybuchu Eamesa, omal nie załamał się na dźwięk wciąż znienawidzonego przezwiska. Przywołał się do porządku i zdobył na krótkie skinienie głowy, dobrze wiedząc, w jakim kierunku powędrowały wszystkie spojrzenia. Cisza, która zapadła nagle na sali — nie licząc dobiegającego z mroku stłumionego chichotu Maurice'a i jego orszaku — podkreśliła tylko następne niecierpliwe westchnienie Eamesa.  
— Słuchaj, ja wiem, że wszyscy bardzo się staramy, ale prosiłem o intensywność uczuć, a ty zamiast tego prezentujesz mi _emocjonalne zatwardzenie_. Rozumiesz mój problem, skarbie?  
Śmiech dobiegający z okrytych ciemnością odległych miejsc na widowni przybrał na sile i Arthur poczuł, jak coś pali go w środku. Nie chodziło o ból wywołany tym topornym sarkazmem (choć, oczywiście, bolało okrutnie), tylko o to, że… jak on mógł?  
_Jak on ŚMIAŁ?_  
Arthur zmrużył oczy i jeszcze raz kiwnął ostro głową w kierunku majaczącej w cieniu sylwetki nauczyciela.  
— Tak, panie profesorze — szczeknął i powrócił do pozycji wyjściowej. I jeżeli Peters syknął, kiedy Hamlet potrząsnął mocno jego dłonią, przepraszając go z głębi swojego udręczonego konfliktami i złamanego serca, to trudno, miał pecha.  
Koniec próby przebiegł w porównaniu z tym znacznie spokojniej. Eames był rozczarowany, że nie mieli miejsca, by przećwiczyć wynoszenie ze sceny Arthura i innych _trupów_, ale przynajmniej teraz kierował swoje złośliwe uwagi wyłącznie do zespołu technicznego, któremu nadal nie udało się naprawić zaciętej kurtyny ani podnośnika do zmiany dekoracji mimo gorących słów „zachęty" ze strony reżysera.  
Arthur dostrzegł bladą twarz Ariadne pomiędzy innymi, gdy tylko opuścił krąg światła. Wyraźnie widział w jej oczach chęć pocieszenia i determinację, by zabrać go stąd jak najszybciej, ale potrząsnął głową, nie spuszczając z niej twardego wzroku. Zmarszczyła brwi i odeszła w towarzystwie Helen i paru innych dziewczyn.  
Pomógł ustawiać krzesła i składać rekwizyty. Skrzywił się, gdy technicy przestawili główny jupiter na ostry, końcowy błękit (efekt dość dramatyczny, ale korzystny jako sygnał do zaciągnięcia kurtyny, jak utrzymywał Eames) i uciekł przed jego blaskiem za kulisy, wciąż szukając następnego zajęcia dla swoich niespokojnych, roztrzęsionych palców.  
I wtedy nagle znalazł się twarzą w twarz — i sam na sam — z Eamesem.  
Nauczyciel, który przykucał pod przeciwległą ścianą i z gniewnym mamrotaniem zbierał coś, co wyglądało na zapomniane filtry do reflektorów, uniósł wzrok i jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi na widok Arthura skąpanego w blasku jaskrawoniebieskiego światła. Wstał z westchnieniem, zrezygnowany, choć jego mina zdradzała jeszcze ślady niedawnej irytacji. Wygiął usta, kiedy Arthur zbliżył się do niego, cicho i zdecydowanie.  
— Posłuchaj, skarbie, wiem, że wydaję ci się teraz surowy… — zaczął i urwał, gdy Arthur złapał go oburącz za kołnierz i cisnął nim o ścianę z furią, jakiej nie doświadczył jeszcze nigdy w całym życiu.  
— NIE — wysyczał chrapliwym z wściekłości głosem, nie zwracając uwagi na przemykający po twarzy nauczyciela cień gniewu. Eames złapał go za nadgarstki i ścisnął tak, że zabolało, ale Arthur nie przestawał przypierać go do ściany, twarz w twarz, oko w oko. — Nie. Mów. Tak. Do. Mnie. Nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób, nie używaj nigdy więcej tego… _słowa_, skoro wiesz… jak ja…  
Arthur przerwał sam sobie westchnieniem przerażenia i poczuł, jak uchwyt Eamesa słabnie w jednej chwili. Odwrócił buchające złością spojrzenie w bok, gdy nauczyciel zacisnął powieki, jakby nie mógł znieść brzmienia tego stłumionego jęku. Ręce Eamesa zsunęły się w dół i spoczęły przez jeden krótki moment na jego biodrach, ale Arthur już oderwał się od niego i przebiegł dzikim wzrokiem po otaczających ich cieniach w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych świadków. Nie znalazł niczego oprócz przyjaznej tajemnicom ciemności, rozproszonej błękitną poświatą, która tylko podkreślała żal widoczny w otwartym, szaroniebieskim spojrzeniu.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę i zrobił następny krok w tył, a potem jeszcze jeden. Nie spuszczał oczu ze zmiętego kołnierzyka koszuli Eamesa, czując, jak ulatniają się ostatnie resztki jego złości.  
— Nazywaj mnie cyborgiem, robotem, Pinokiem, porażką, czym sobie chcesz — odezwał się prawie spokojnym tonem. — Ale nie…  
Nie potrafił wymówić tego na głos. Wzrok nauczyciela przeniósł się na jego wykrzywione z bólu usta i nie pozostało mu nic innego niż odwrócić się do Eamesa plecami, zanim zobaczy, jak jego wargi układają się do słów błagania, które tak bardzo pragnął wyszeptać. Wyprostował się, odsunął kurtynę i wyszedł w mrok i chłód, kierując kroki w stronę parkingu, tam, gdzie Ariadne czekała na niego z cichym wsparciem i kubkiem parującej kawy.

XXX

Tej nocy śniło mu się, że jest za kulisami. Słyszał głosy, wzywające go nieprzerwanie na scenę. Błękitne światło przedzierało się przez szparę w kurtynie i padało w kąt, w którym stał z twarzą przytuloną do szyi Eamesa, opleciony jego ramionami — i czekał, aż ktoś złapie za brzeg kurtyny i odsłoni ją zupełnie.  
_Skarbie_, szeptał Eames desperacko w jego ucho i Arthur drżał, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej.  
_Skarbie_.  
Zdawało mu się, że sen ciągnie się przez całą noc, że tych kilka nieprzytomnych chwil trwa tyle co godziny, więc gdy otworzył oczy na uporczywe brzęczenie budzika, nie był w stanie powrócić do świata jawy. Walnął ręką w guzik z funkcją drzemki i z powrotem wcisnął twarz w zapraszająco nagrzaną poduszkę. Błękitny blask jeszcze raz rozjarzył się pod jego powiekami.  
Gdy wreszcie zmusił się do otrząśnięcia z resztek snu i skonfrontowania z rzeczywistością, okazało się, że zachowanie Eamesa nabrało bardziej stoickiego charakteru, a po klasie zaczęła krążyć fala gorących plotek o jego raptownej zmianie kursu z wybuchowego na refleksyjny.  
Arthur wzruszał ramionami, gdy pytano go o zdanie na temat najnowszego zachowania nauczyciela, ale po dokonaniu pewnej ostrożnej obserwacji stwierdził z tępym smutkiem, że Eames ma dla świata tylko trzy (przerażająco znajome) rodzaje uśmiechów i że żaden z nich nie przewiduje udziału jego oczu.  
— Najwidoczniej trochę się uspokoił — podsumowała Ari tonem wyrażającym taką oczywistość, jak gdyby zakładała, że Arthur od razu domyśli się, o kim mowa. — Przynajmniej przestał tyle wrzeszczeć.  
Arthur odgryzł kawałek kanapki i przeżuwał długo w zamyśleniu, po czym powoli kiwnął głową.  
— Na to wychodzi — zgodził się i skupił na jedzeniu.  
_Robot_, pomyślał, obserwując ukradkiem, jak Eames rozmawia z innymi uczniami i nauczycielami. Zastanowił się mimochodem, na kogo z nich dwóch Eames złościł się tak naprawdę — na Arthura czy siebie samego.

XXX

Tego dnia Arthur wybrał się na boisko mimo lodowatego deszczu, odrętwiały po całym dniu noszenia na twarzy maski niewymuszonej obojętności. Oczy bolały go z wysiłku odwracania wzroku od Eamesa poza momentami, w których wypadało na niego patrzeć. Palce zesztywniały od ciągłego zaciskania w pięści, żeby powstrzymać się przed wyciągnięciem rąk i porwaniem go w objęcia.  
Ariadne siedziała na trybunach, przyglądała się mu i czekała, aż skończy biegać i będzie mogła zawieźć go do domu. Ale chociaż był jej wdzięczny za niewzruszone wsparcie, z całego serca wolał, by znalazła się teraz setki mil stąd, ponieważ najdrobniejszy z jej ruchów przyciągał jego wzrok w kierunku ławek, tak jakby Arthur wciąż mógł oczekiwać, że zobaczy tam Eamesa, po dawnemu obserwującego, czekającego, dokładnie jak wtedy, tamtego dnia, kiedy Arthur posłuchał głosu swojego serca, wszedł na trybuny i stanął przed nim.  
_Nie spiesz się, skarbie… Mogę zaczekać._  
Arthur prychnął i skoncentrował się wyłącznie na kawałku bieżni przed sobą, zdecydowany wyprzeć ze świadomości zarówno obecność Ariadne, jak i wspomnienia, z jednym celem przed oczami: pędzić w maksymalnym tempie i do utraty sił. Deszcz spływał po jego skórze, nogi pracowały wytrwale, oddech palił w płucach. Przyspieszył, sięgając własnych granic. A potem przyspieszył _bardziej_.  
Pod koniec trzeciego okrążenia spróbował wydłużyć krok i pobiec jeszcze szybciej. Mięśnie odwrzasnęły bólem, ale nie odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Wciąż niosły go naprzód rozpaczliwą resztką energii, gotowe pomóc Arthurowi osiągnąć cel, zrobić wszystko, by poczuł się mniej bezsilny, mniej podobny do zepsutej marionetki — tak jak przysiągł to sobie pod domem Eamesa, zanim zaczął miotać się bezradnie w jej doszczętnie zaplątanych sznurkach.  
Pokonał wiraż i wbiegł na ostatnią prostą, łapiąc oddech otwartymi ustami, i nagle oślepiła go eksplozja białego światła. Potknął się, stracił równowagę i upadł. Niesiony siłą rozpędu przekoziołkował kilkakrotnie po twardej tartanowej nawierzchni, wciągając głowę w ramiona i próbując osłonić się przed najgorszym.  
— ARTHUR?!  
Paniczny krzyk Ariadne dotarł do jego uszu w chwili, gdy znieruchomiał z czołem na mokrej i zimnej bieżni. Leżał, dyszał i szczękał zębami, a całe jego ciało dygotało pod wpływem gwałtownego szoku. Nieprzejęty niczym deszcz nadal bębnił o jego skórę.  
Powoli wyciągnął ramię i wsparł się otwartą dłonią o chropawą nawierzchnię. Wytężył mięśnie, odepchnął się i podniósł na kolana z jękiem, który prawie natychmiast ustąpił miejsca cichemu, pozbawionemu radości śmiechowi.  
— Nie mogę robić sobie tego bez końca — szepnął i zamknął oczy, żeby uchronić je przed spływającymi po twarzy strużkami. Wsłuchał się w siebie, chcąc ustalić, co boli go najbardziej. Uśmiechnął się ponuro, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że ucierpiały zaledwie rzepki i piszczele.  
Odchylił się w tył na tyle, by usiąść, i patrzył na Ariadne, która gnała po drugiej stronie barierki w kierunku wyjścia na boisko — zbyt mała, żeby jednym skokiem przeskoczyć ogrodzenie, tak jak robił to on sam. I kiedyś — Eames.  
_Eames,_ westchnął w duchu, zadrżał i zacisnął szczęki. Spojrzał przed siebie, czując odnawiający się ciężar w piersi.  
Naprawdę powinien z tym przestać. W tym stanie wszystko, absolutnie wszystko zdawało się przypominać mu Eamesa, ale dopóki miał jeszcze nad tym odrobinę kontroli…  
Westchnął ponownie i ze smutnym uśmiechem przesunął dłonią po śliskiej, wysłużonej bieżni.  
— Żegnaj, moja kochana — mruknął i podniósł się na nogi, po czym poddał oględzinom otartą do krwi skórę na łydkach i kolanach.  
Ariadne podbiegła do niego chwiejnym krokiem i zatrzymała się, dysząc ciężko.  
— Boże drogi, Arthur, nic ci nie jest? Jejku, strasznie przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia, że flesz będzie aż tak ostry. Przepraszam. Stało ci się coś? — wyszlochała i chciała obmacać jego rany, ale zdążył ją ubiec. Odepchnął jej ręce zdecydowanie, ale bez gniewu.  
— Uspokój się, wszystko w porządku. Serio. Biegłem za szybko jak na taką pogodę. To nie twoja wina. No przestań. — Przytulił ją mocno i niezgrabnie poklepał po głowie, czując, jak jej łzy dodatkowo moczą mu koszulkę. — Hej, jestem cały i zdrowy, dobra?  
Oderwała się od niego, skinęła głową i szybko otarła oczy. A potem spiorunowała go wzrokiem, jakby zawinił wszystkim jej troskom.  
— Naprawdę nic ci się nie stało? — Pociągnęła podejrzliwie nosem.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się blado.  
— Naprawdę — skłamał lekko i skierował Ari z powrotem do wyjścia, a sam pokuśtykał z sykiem bólu na bok bieżni po swoją torbę, wodę i bluzę z kapturem. — I tak miałem zamiar przerzucić się na pewien czas tylko na pływanie.  
Wciąż kulał, gdy opuszczali boisko. Ariadne wysłuchała jego łagodnej reprymendy na temat bezsensownego uporu, z jakim robiła mu zdjęcia, i próbowała bronić się argumentem o wyczuciu artysty dotyczącym tego, co może osiągnąć rangę sztuki. A podczas gdy mówiła, Arthur zwalczył chęć obejrzenia się w tył. Miał niemal pewność, że ciemny kształt, który dostrzegł wysoko na trybunach, był tylko złudzeniem optycznym wywołanym pogodą i jego własnymi mrzonkami.  
A zresztą to i tak nie grało roli.  
Musiał patrzeć przed siebie.

**Koniec rozdziału siódmego**

* Quiche to rodzaj nadziewanego pikantnego ciasta, bardzo popularnego we Francji.  
** Haiku to tradycyjna japońska forma poetycka. Są to krótkie, przeważnie żartobliwe wiersze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

Ferie wiosenne przywitano zbiorowym westchnieniem ulgi.  
Ariadne — podczas jednej z krótkich przerw w uporczywym wypytywaniu Arthura, co _dokładnie_ zaszło tamtego popołudnia za kulisami — uszczupliła zasoby swojego cennego konta o sumę wystarczającą na sfinansowanie sześciodniowej wycieczki tam, dokąd ją oczy poniosą. Pilnie potrzebowała natchnienia i inspiracji, by wzbogacić swój projekt o nowe elementy i poszukać pomysłu na finałowy motyw.  
Oczywiście zaproponowała Arthurowi, by jej towarzyszył, i całkiem dzielnie zniosła jego odmowę. Arthur wydukał coś o doprecyzowaniu planów na czas po maturze, czując wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła głową, bo przecież oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że wspomniane plany były dopracowane do ostatniego szczegółu, jeszcze zanim Arthur skończył czternaście lat.  
W pierwszy weekend wolności nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Przez zbyt długi czas był spięty nawet w chwilach pozornego odprężenia i jego ciało kategorycznie domagało się wyładowania energii. A ponieważ rezygnacja z biegania dotyczyła _jedynie terenu szkoły_, zaraz po zwleczeniu się z łóżka w sobotę rano bez namysłu wskoczył w szorty, koszulkę i adidasy, i popędził zalaną słońcem ulicą.  
Biegał, dopóki kawałki w słuchawkach nie zaczęły się powtarzać. Płuca paliły, a zesztywniałe nogi tylko z trudem poruszały się jak należy. Zatoczył łuk i zawrócił w kierunku supermarketu po składniki na naprawdę zasłużone późne śniadanie.  
Potruchtał do drzwi wejściowych, złapał koszyk i wszedł do środka, odgarniając przepocone — i na szczęście o wiele krótsze niż jeszcze niedawno — kosmyki z oczu. Wziął butelkę wody z lodówki i ruszył w stronę lady z delikatesami, podczas gdy jego myśli przyjemnie krążyły wokół pomysłów na to, czym zapcha sobie brzuch przez weekend. Nagle coś połaskotało go w kark i wiedział, że jest obserwowany.  
Odwrócił się powoli i natychmiast miał ochotę zwiać gdzie pieprz rośnie z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem na ustach. Stał twarzą w twarz z Domem Cobbem, który patrzył na niego pełnym zastanowienia wzrokiem.  
— Jesteś… Arthur, prawda? Chyba już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy. Jestem przyjacielem Eamesa — powiedział Cobb i z wyciągniętą dłonią postąpił krok w stronę Arthura.  
Arthur przeklął w duchu wszelkie możliwe bóstwa, które wiecznie skazywały go na ociekanie potem w momentach, kiedy powinien być czysty, pachnący i odprasowany.  
— Pamiętam, Dom Cobb, mąż pani Girard-Hughes. — Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się sztywno. Potrząsnął jego ręką, zerkając ukradkiem na boki w rozpaczliwej nadziei, że Cobb wybrał się dziś na zakupy w pojedynkę.  
— Zgadza się. Masz dobrą pamięć. — Dom uśmiechnął się swobodnie i Arthur postarał się sprawić wrażenie mniej stremowanego. Nie wypadło to chyba najlepiej, bo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i nerwowo odsunął z twarzy widmo dawnej kurtyny włosów.  
— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Pani Girard-Hughes zawsze była dla mnie bardzo miła. Często rozmawialiśmy o Francji. — Z wysiłkiem wygiął kąciki ust do góry i przygotował się na najgorsze. — Nie ma jej tu dzisiaj z panem?  
Cobb odpowiedział śmiechem.  
— Boże drogi, nie. Siedzi w domu z nogami w górze. Nasze dziecko ma się urodzić w przyszłym tygodniu, więc wybrałem się na uzupełnienie zapasów, bo, jak podejrzewam, od tej pory będziemy spędzać sporo czasu w domu.  
Arthur z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że mimo całego zażenowania spotkaniem reaguje na te słowa stuprocentowo szczerą radością.  
— To cudownie. — Pojaśniał. — Naprawdę się cieszę. Musi być pan bardzo podekscytowany. Pana żona będzie wspaniałą matką. Wie pan już, czy to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka?  
Cobb rozpromienił się w mgnieniu oka i Arthur bezwiednie poddał się fali bijącego od niego entuzjazmu.  
— Nie, postanowiliśmy, że chcemy mieć niespodziankę. Wybraliśmy imiona na oba przypadki i kupiliśmy uniwersalne ubranka. Wszystko jest już gotowe i pozostaje tylko czekać. — Jego uśmiech stał się tak szeroki, że mięśnie w policzkach Arthura zaprotestowały, gdy odpowiadał mu tym samym.  
— To naprawdę świetnie, panie Cobb. Szczerze się cieszę z państwa szczęścia. Aha, byłoby mi miło, gdyby przekazał pan żonie moje pozdrowienia.  
— Mów mi Dom. Oczywiście, że ją pozdrowię, Arthurze. Kiedy opowiedziałem jej o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, mówiła, jak bardzo cię lubi.  
Więc rozmawiali o nim po tym, jak Cobb przyłapał go na robieniu maślanych oczu do Eamesa. Arthur zdławił skurcz upokorzenia w gardle i starał się zachować tę samą pogodną minę, jednocześnie _nie próbując_ myśleć o tym, dokąd mogła zaprowadzić małżonków wymiana zdań na jego temat.  
— Dziękuję. Miło usłyszeć coś podobnego… Dom.  
Stojący za ladą stoiska z mięsem sprzedawca o rumianej twarzy zwrócił się do nich z pytającym uśmiechem i Arthur potrząsnął głową.  
— Ehm, nie, dziękuję. Ja tylko patrzę — mruknął i cofnął się o krok, wiedząc, że Cobb nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.  
— A co tak w ogóle porabiasz? Macie chyba ferie wiosenne?  
Oczy Doma miały inny odcień błękitu niż u Eamesa — jaśniejszy, mniej podbity szarością — i chociaż ich spojrzenie nie było tak intensywne jak u nauczyciela, przeszywały Arthura na wylot. Poczuł, jak ciepło znika powoli z jego uśmiechu.  
— Mamy. To znaczy tak, mamy ferie.  
Dom wsunął ręce do kieszeni. Wpatrywał się badawczo w twarz Arthura. Nagle mrugnął porozumiewawczo i zapytał konspiracyjnym tonem:  
— Planujesz rozładować napięcie, zanim zaczną się matury?  
Brwi Arthura drgnęły. Nie udało mu się powstrzymać przed wzgardliwym wykrzywieniem warg*.  
— Nie. To nie w moim stylu — powiedział i zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu. — Zamierzam raczej dopracować swoje plany na czas po maturze. A, i możliwe, że wybiorę się na małą artystyczną wyprawę z przyjaciółką…  
Oblizał usta, nagle przerażony wizją tygodnia przed nim, pustego i pełnego milczenia poza upartym, ironicznym głosem w swojej głowie, który szydził z jego marzeń i utraconego szczęścia. Wyobraził sobie, jak Cobb składa żonie relację o tym, jak biedny, mały prześladowca Eamesa nie ma nawet własnego życia i przypuszczalnie czatuje gdzieś ukryty w krzakach pod jego domem, podczas gdy normalni ludzie, zamiast nędznie wegetować, korzystają z ferii.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział i uniósł podbródek, uśmiechając się z czymś na kształt satysfakcji. — Muszę już iść i załatwić kilka spraw, jeśli chcę złapać mój pociąg do Portlandu. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem nawet, czemu tutaj przyszedłem.  
Dom zamrugał powoli ze zdziwieniem, ale zrewanżował się uśmiechem i jeszcze raz wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
— Wygląda na to, że jednak się dokądś spieszysz. — Uścisnął dłoń Arthura. — Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił. Miło było znów cię spotkać, Arthurze. Pozdrowię Mal, zaraz jak wrócimy z Eamesem do domu.  
Ręka Arthura opadła bezwładnie, gdy tylko Dom wypuścił ją z uchwytu.  
— Z Eamesem? — powtórzył głosem, który, miał nadzieję, zabrzmiał w uszach Cobba jak grzeczne zaskoczenie, a nie zszokowany skrzek.  
Dom przytaknął i znów przeszył go czujnym spojrzeniem, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Tak. Zgubiłem go w dziale z mrożonkami, ale na pewno kręci się tu gdzieś w pobliżu.  
Koszyk Arthura, obciążony jedynie wypitą do połowy butelką wody, wbił się nagle w jego przedramię, jakby ważył co najmniej tonę. Arthur wyprostował plecy i wyobraził sobie błyskawicznie, że jego buty są wmurowane w podłogę, gdyż w innym przypadku uciekłby stąd pełnym sprintem. Przywołał na twarz powierzchownie zainteresowaną minę i odparł:  
— Aha. To… miło. W takim razie, no cóż, jego też proszę pozdrowić.  
_NIE MÓW MU, ŻE MNIE TU SPOTKAŁEŚ — NIE MÓW MU, ŻE WYMÓWIŁEM JEGO NAZWISKO TAK, JAKBY BYŁO MOJĄ OSTATNIĄ DESKĄ RATUNKU — NIE UŚMIECHAJ SIĘ DO MNIE TAK, JAKBYŚ OD POCZĄTKU DOBRZE WIEDZIAŁ, ŻE ROBIĘ Z SIEBIE DURNIA Z JEGO POWODU — I, DO KURWY NĘDZY, NIE WAŻ SIĘ GO POZDRAWIAĆ!_  
Dom spojrzał na niego złagodniałym nagle wzrokiem — _i o boże, to było jeszcze gorsze, bo litował się nad biednym, małym, chorym z miłości chłopczykiem_ — i skinął głową.  
— Jasne, pozdrowię.  
Arthur pomachał mu niezgrabnie, odwrócił się i oddalił dokładnie tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł. Cisnął koszyk do stojaka i skierował się prosto do kasy samoobsługowej, zeskanował swoją wodę i przesunął pod czytnikiem kartę kredytową. Drżącymi dłońmi wepchnął ją z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni szortów, chcąc wyjść stąd jak najprędzej, zanim…  
Zdążył zrobić trzy kroki w kierunku wyjścia i zamarł z butelką przy ustach, bo znów odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Odruchowo przeniósł wzrok na ogonek do sąsiedniej kasy i zobaczył Eamesa, patrzącego na niego z pozbawioną wyrazu miną. Dom, który właśnie stanął obok niego w kolejce, zerknął w stronę Arthura i pomachał mu lekko, jednocześnie szepcząc coś Eamesowi do ucha. Eames uśmiechnął się sztywno i pozdrowił Arthura nieznacznym kiwnięciem głowy.  
Arthur odpowiedział podobnym gestem i zmusił się do wyjścia przez automatyczne drzwi jak najspokojniejszym krokiem. Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, łapczywie wypił resztę zimnej, świeżej wody, jakby w ten sposób mógł ugasić spalające go od wewnątrz poczucie nieszczęścia. Pił tak długo, dopóki nie zaczęło mu chlupotać w brzuchu, i wiedział, że nie uda mu się wrócić do domu _biegiem_.  
Żołądek nie dał się oszukać wodą i po pewnym czasie zaburczał, co przypomniało Arthurowi, że nie kupił niczego na śniadanie. Nieważne. To, co ma w lodówce, wystarczy do przyrządzenia jajecznicy i może nawet na prowiant na wspólną podróż pociągiem z Ariadne.  
Później, gdy piszcząc rzuciła mu się w ramiona, uradowana jego decyzją, i zasypała go zapewnieniami o tym, jak dobrze będą się bawić, wmówił sobie, że łzy w jego oczach to wyłącznie wynik przypadkowego, ale bardzo bolesnego uderzenia w bok torbą Ari, a nie dowód, że jest sentymentalnym idiotą.  
A jeszcze później, kiedy ukołysani monotonią długiej jazdy wieczornym pociągiem zaczęli niespokojnie przysypiać, Ariadne zapytała, co kazało mu zmienić zdanie.  
— Mam dosyć bycia nudziarzem — wymamrotał sennie i zamknął oczy na wspomnienie skąpanego w miękkim świetle popołudnia i pięknego mężczyzny, który próbował go przekonać, żeby zaczął wreszcie _żyć pełnią życia_.

XXX

Kolejne sześć dni spędzili w najróżniejszych pociągach i autobusach. Nocowali w zachwycających — lub wręcz przeciwnie — pokojach ze śniadaniem i prowadzili dosłowny żywot włóczęgów w poszukiwaniu inspiracji dla Ari, która fotografowała wybrzeże, miasta, ludzi i mimo protestów z jego strony Arthura, zawsze Arthura.  
Cały czwartek przed powrotem do Seattle przeleżeli na wznak na plaży i trzęśli się z chłodu mimo ciepłych ubrań i wódki, przemyconej przez Arthura z domu (Rick na pewno mu wybaczy). Byli na tyle pijani, że pozostali tam nawet po zmroku i wpatrywali się razem w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
— Zimno — westchnęła Ariadne i przysunęła się do Arthura, jakby jego ciało miało jeszcze zapasy ponadplanowego ciepła, a nie dygotało u jej boku.  
— Chcesz wracać do motelu? — zapytał. Miał wrażenie, że kamienie pod jego grzbietem wykazują autentyczne ambicje, by przebić się przez skórę i zawrzeć osobistą znajomość z nerkami.  
— Jeszcze nie.— Westchnęła ponownie, tym razem pogodnie, i odmrugała gwiazdom. — Szybko minęło, co nie?  
— Co, wyjazd? Chyba tak. Jak myślisz, zebrałaś wystarczająco dużo materiału, żeby dokończyć projekt?  
Wzruszyła ramionami, kłując go barkiem w pachę pod wyciągniętym ramieniem, które służyło jej za poduszkę.  
— Szczerze? Nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję. Wiesz, nie chcę myśleć o tym w tej chwili.  
Arthur parsknął.  
— Dobra, to może w takim razie pogadamy o czymś, o czym _chce_ ci się myśleć?  
Mała pięść Ariadne wystrzeliła w górę i trafiła go prosto w splot słoneczny. Jęknął ze śmiechem.  
— Przymknij się. Mówiłam ci już, że nie ma o czym gadać.  
— Jasne, jasne. Oprócz tego, że po miesiącach łażenia za nim on wreszcie wie, jak masz na imię. A gdy tylko skończyłaś z łażeniem, zaczął wypytywać, gdzie się podziewasz, co oznacza, że jakoś mu cię brakuje. Masz rację, nie ma absolutnie o czym gadać.  
Tym razem udało mu się złapać ją za nadgarstek, więc musiała zadowolić się warknięciem.  
— Tak, zauważył, że nie wypytuję go już o najlepsze metody wypalania kwasem wzorów na moich projektach bez ich niszczenia, ale to nie oznacza automatycznie zainteresowania. Przestań robić mi nadzieję, ty dupku.  
Następne westchnienie, tym razem rozdrażnione. Arthur przewrócił oczami i czekał.  
— Z drugiej strony nie bez powodu zapowiedział głośno, że wybiera się w sobotę na osiemnastkę Roba.  
— Tak. No widzisz. — Arthur wyszczerzył się do nieba i zlekceważył tępe ukłucie bólu płynące z faktu, że pozostało mu już tylko cieszyć się cudzym szczęściem, skoro własnego mu zabrakło.  
— Ale nie zapytał mnie, czy z nim pójdę, co nie? Co w zasadzie znaczy tyle co zero zaangażowania.  
Arthur stwierdził, że sumienie nie będzie go szczególnie zadręczać, jeśli zrobi wyjątek i uderzy dziewczynę (zwłaszcza praktycznie z nim spokrewnioną _i_ zachowującą się jak idiotka) i pacnął ją lekko w czoło.  
— Skończ z tymi bzdurami. Takie myślenie jest bez sensu. Nastawi cię negatywnie i każe spodziewać się najgorszego, i zaczniesz zachowywać się przy nim jak ponurak. Olśnij go lepiej pogodą ducha, a wtedy najprawdopodobniej padnie ci do tych mikroskopijnych wypustek, które szumnie nazywasz stopami.  
— Aha, utrzymujesz więc, że pozytywne nastawienie prowadzi do dobrego, a negatywne do złego? Super. Epokowe odkrycie — parsknęła.  
— Owszem. A nienawiść zawiedzie cię na ciemną stronę mocy — zgodził się i mężnie zniósł zasłużonego kuksańca w bok.  
Przez kilka chwil leżeli w ciszy.  
— Nie zastanawiałeś się czasami, czy życie nie byłoby dla nas przyjemniejsze, gdybyś był hetero, a ja nie wiedziałabym o tobie absolutnie wszystkiego?  
Arthur prychnął.  
— Wątpię. Za to możliwe, że byłoby wesoło, gdybyś to ty była gejem. Wtedy czułabyś się zaszczycona przywilejem wiedzy absolutnej na mój temat.  
Zaśmiała się.  
— Muszę wybić sobie Yusufa z głowy.  
Arthur zamknął oczy i ziewnął.  
— Będzie się twardo trzymał. Zobaczysz — wymamrotał i usiadł, a potem podciągnął niezgrabnie siebie i Ari na nogi.  
W milczeniu zawrócili przez plażę w kierunku ulicy. Dopiero tam Ariadne zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę, wciąż drżąc z zimna u jego boku.  
— Tak jak _on_ — powiedziała przerażająco poważnym tonem i Arthur poczuł, że trzeźwieje. Każda komórka jego ciała wiedziała, kogo Ari ma na myśli.  
Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś, co skierowałoby rozmowę na inne tory, mniej lub bardziej przyjemne, ale Ariadne już ciągnęła dalej, wsuwając dłoń w jego zaciśniętą na jej ramieniu rękę.  
— Wiesz, może to tylko zły czas. Matura już za parę miesięcy, a potem… Kto wie…  
— Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie, Ari. To skończone.  
Coś ostatecznego w jego głosie sprawiło, że nie odezwała się przez resztę drogi do ich motelu, ale nie to było najgorsze. Fakt, że Arthur wypowiedział te słowa bez zastanowienia, jakby płynęły z głębi jego przekonania, kazał mu wpatrywać się przez całą bezsenną noc w sufit, aż wreszcie nadszedł czas, by wstać i złapać autobus do domu.

XXX

Nadeszła sobota, a wraz z nią przyjęcie z okazji osiemnastych urodzin Roberta Fischera. Arthur miał równie wielką ochotę wybrać się na nie co strzelić sobie w łeb, niestety jako „ochroniarz" Ari był zobowiązany do skorzystania z zaproszenia. A jeśli przy okazji impreza mogłaby pomóc mu odpędzić myśli o poniedziałku, to tym lepiej.  
Przez kilka godzin poprzedzających wyjście upewniali się, że wszystko, co wchodziło w rachubę jako strój Ari, zostało przymierzone i poddane starannym oględzinom. W efekcie wybór padł na jeden z trzech zestawów, które Ariadne wytypowała przed całą akcją już z samego rana.  
Wyglądała cudownie, ale zarazem tak, jakby nie włożyła w to najmniejszego wysiłku. Owszem, miała na sobie coś bardziej odświętnego niż zwykle, ale że prezentowała się w tym _powalająco_? Cóż, czysty przypadek.  
W każdym razie Yusuf zdawał się to doceniać.  
Oczywiście Ariadne i Arthur zjawili się u Roberta razem. Zaraz za progiem Arthur zostawił wyraźnie zdenerwowaną i rozpaplaną z tremy Ari w towarzystwie pana domu i zajrzał do kuchni, żeby zorganizować im po szklance (oby podrasowanego) ponczu.  
Wychodził właśnie stamtąd z drinkami w rękach, kiedy natknął się na Yusufa, który wprawdzie spojrzał na niego życzliwie, ale i z wyraźnym zażenowaniem.  
— Słuchaj, czy ty… Czy jesteś tutaj z Ariadne Rittner?  
Arthur zamrugał i błyskawicznie uniósł szklankę do ust, żeby ukryć głupawy uśmiech. Poncz był _zdecydowanie_ uszlachetniony.  
— Tak. Przyszliśmy tu razem. Jesteś Yusuf, prawda? Arthur. — Ostrożnie przycisnął obie szklanki do siebie i wyciągnął dłoń do Yusufa. Zafundował mu jeszcze jeden okrutny moment niepewności, zanim uzupełnił: — Niemal przyrodni brat Ariadne.  
Uśmiech Yusufa był dokładnie tak piękny i promienny, jak Ari twierdziła z zachwytem jeszcze parę minut wcześniej, i Arthur przestał się chować z własnym. Podał Yusufowi szklankę z przeznaczonym dla niej ponczem.  
— Masz, możesz mnie wyręczyć, a ja wezmę coś dla Roberta i razem złożymy mu życzenia, dobra?  
— Ja… składałem mu już życzenia — wymamrotał Yusuf, ale posłusznie ruszył w ślad za Arthurem tam, gdzie Ariadne roztaczała czar i wdzięk u ramienia Fischera.  
Arthur przewrócił oczami.  
— No to zrób to jeszcze raz. Chryste, nie każ mi żałować, że ci pomagam, człowieku. Naprawdę nie chcę tu przerabiać całego programu pod tytułem „zrób jej tylko krzywdę, a cię zabiję". — Zamilkł na chwilę i przystanął kilka kroków od Ari, która marszczyła brwi i patrzyła na niego tak, jakby chciał ją tylko podrażnić widokiem Yusufa. Spojrzał przez ramię na jego pytającą minę. — Oczywiście _zabiję cię_, jeśli będę musiał. — Uniósł znacząco brew, a Yusuf uśmiechnął się i zasalutował mu szklanką.  
— Nie będziesz miał powodu, zapewniam cię, Arthur.  
Kąciki ust Arthura uniosły się do góry.  
— Dobra odpowiedź.  
Podeszli do Ari i Fischera bez żadnej dalszej zwłoki i wręczyli im mocno podejrzany poncz. Zaraz potem Arthur niby mimochodem zagarnął Roberta dla siebie i zażyczył sobie oprowadzenia po domu, ignorując lekko przerażone spojrzenie Ariadne. Oddalił się z Fischerem i zostawił ją pod opieką wyraźnie wniebowziętego Yusufa.  
Dom Roberta był nowoczesnym cudem ze szkła i metalu — do tego stopnia, że sprawiałby wręcz kliniczne wrażenie, gdyby nie zamiłowanie Fischera seniora do bardzo drogich mebli i dzieł sztuki. Nie trafiały one wprawdzie w gust Arthura, ale mimo wszystko był urzeczony wycieczką na trasie biuro – biblioteka – gabinet – kuchnia – basen – siłownia i na koniec sypialnia Roberta na piętrze. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w środku, Robert zamknął drzwi na klucz i dopiero w tej sekundzie Arthur zorientował się, co tak dokładnie oznaczał przedtem spanikowany wzrok Ariadne.  
— Ehem — wyjąkał, mając pod plecami nieustępliwą ścianę, a przed sobą przejrzyście błękitne oczy kolegi.  
Robert dotknął czubkami palców tapety po obu stronach bioder Arthura i powoli oblizał wargi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
— Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz — powiedział miękko i przysunął się bliżej. Arthur poczuł żar bijący od jego drobnej, ale niezaprzeczalnie przyjemnej dla oka sylwetki. — I że porozmawiamy.  
— Zamknąłeś się ze mną w sypialni, żeby _porozmawiać_? — zapytał Arthur sarkastycznie i wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka, gdy źrenice Roberta rozszerzyły się raptownie.  
— Wiem, że… że jesteś gejem. Nie pomyśl sobie, że cię w jakiś sposób prześladuję, ale od dawna prowadzę pewną… obserwację. Nigdy nie umawiasz się z dziewczynami, poza tym parę lat temu krążyły plotki o tobie i Jake'u Webberze, a… a Ariadne powiedziała coś, co naprowadziło mnie na myśl, że może…  
— Jestem gejem — przerwał mu Arthur, nie mogąc znieść dłużej tego dedukcyjnego wywodu. — I co z tego?  
Robert przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.  
— Zastanawiałem się, czy może, no wiesz, czy my dwaj nie… — Robert stanął na palcach i dokończył pytanie szeptem prosto w usta Arthura — …nie powinniśmy spróbować?  
Przycisnął wargi do warg Arthura, szybko i niewinnie, i cofnął się, żeby sprawdzić jego reakcję.  
Arthur patrzył na niego w zdumieniu.  
— Spróbować czego? — spytał ochryple.  
— Czego chcesz. — Robert przylgnął do Arthura i pocałował go w spód szczęki. — Mam urodziny. Pomyślałem, czemu mam sobie odmówić zabawy?  
Arthur złapał Fischera za nadgarstki, zanim zdążył pogłaskać go po piersi.  
— Hmm, naprawdę mi miło, że o mnie pomyślałeś i w ogóle, ale… Ja jeszcze nigdy ani się z nikim nie związałem, ani nie szukam niezobowiązujących okazji. Niemniej… dzięki.  
Usiłował się uśmiechnąć, ale kąciki ust opadły mu natychmiast na widok wielkiego rozczarowania we wzroku Roberta. Fischer odsunął się i objął ramionami w klasycznym geście dodania sobie otuchy.  
— Nie, jasne. Pewnie. Wybacz. Ja też nie. To znaczy… — Robert skrzywił się. — Cholera, przepraszam. Nie licząc tego przed chwilą, to ja nawet jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie pocałowałem, a ty jesteś taki… No wiesz, pomyślałem, że jesteś fajny i może… Może miałbyś ochotę to… zrobić, ale nie ma sprawy, naprawdę nie ma sprawy.  
Mówił w miarę pewnie, ale jego oczy były zbyt błyszczące w pobladłej nagle twarzy i Arthur poczuł, jak gryzie go sumienie.  
— Posłuchaj, Robert, jesteś… jesteś fantastyczny. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chciałbym być z tobą czy coś. Po prostu mam teraz kompletnie przesraną fazę i zdecydowanie nie powinienem zaczynać czegoś nowego. Serio, przepraszam.  
Robert wzruszył ramionami i wykrzywił smutno usta.  
— Już dobrze. Naprawdę, nie przejmuj się. Wiesz, ja tylko obiecałem sobie, że nie chcę skończyć osiemnastu lat i wciąż nie wiedzieć, co to pieprzony pocałunek, nie mówiąc już o reszcie. Wydawało mi się, że dziś będzie dobra okazja, żeby spróbować. Ale nie złamie mi to serca. Jasne, wstydzę się i wkurzam, że pozostanę prawiczkiem, ale… nie mam do ciebie żalu, wiesz?  
Arthur odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
— Przynajmniej mi miło, że mnie wybrałeś. To wielki komplement.  
Robert ponownie wzruszył ramionami i potarł zarumienioną twarz dłońmi, a Arthur skorzystał z okazji i przyjrzał się oceniająco jego ostrym kościom policzkowym, starannie ułożonym włosom i dziewczęco ładnym rysom, jakby żywcem wyciętym z bajki Disneya. Zaczerpnął tchu i przyciągnął Fischera z powrotem do siebie.  
Robert zamrugał i otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Arthur uciszył go ostrzegawczym uniesieniem brwi.  
— Nie dałem ci jeszcze prezentu — zaśmiał się sucho i pocałował go.  
Było… przyjemnie, zadecydował.  
Całował Roberta przez kilka długich minut, z lekko przechyloną głową i rękami nieruchomo spoczywającymi w jego pasie. Ale oprócz ogólnie miłego doznania, które płynęło z dotykania ustami czyichś ust, pozostał kompletnie niewzruszony.  
Wreszcie odsunął go łagodnie. Robert westchnął i niechętnie oderwał od niego swoje wargi.  
— A może dasz mi od razu prezent na następne urodziny? — zażartował.  
Arthur zachichotał, zaskoczony, jak swobodnie i naturalnie mu to przyszło.  
— Nie powiem, to bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale ja go wciąż w pewnym sensie kocham, więc…  
Zastygł z przerażenia. Jego serce załomotało brutalnie o mostek.  
Zacisnął powieki i walczył o oddech. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że Robert patrzy na niego z niepokojem, pociera uspokajająco jego ramiona i coś mówi.  
— Nic ci nie jest? Arthur, ARTHUR, przestań, bo zaraz umrę ze strachu, co się dzieje?!  
— Przepraszam — wybełkotał i wbił rozbiegany wzrok w podłogę. — Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałem tego na głos.  
Minęła sekunda i błękitne oczy Roberta złagodniały ze współczucia. Przysunął się i wziął Arthura w objęcia, częściowo po to, by go przytulić, a częściowo podeprzeć.  
— Że go kochasz?  
Arthur zagryzł zęby, nagle rozwścieczony tym, że Robert wypowiada to z taką łatwością, jakby nie było najgorszą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się Arthurowi od czasu, kiedy Eames — facet, którego jasna-pieprzona-cholera najwyraźniej _kochał_, co za kurewska niesprawiedliwość — odtrącił go od siebie. Kiwnął sztywno głową i znów zamknął oczy. Fischer ścisnął go pocieszająco.  
— Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałem…  
— Bo to była tajemnica — odparł krótko i poczuł, jak przygniatający go ciężar staje się odrobinę lżejszy. Możliwość wypowiedzenia prawdy, nawet w lekko zdeformowanej postaci, działała dziwnie oczyszczająco. Odetchnął już nieco spokojniej i patrzył, jak Robert kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.  
— On się nie ujawnia?  
Arthur wybuchnął cichym, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem.  
— Coś w tym stylu. — Spojrzał na Fischera z ukosa. — Posłuchaj. Jesteś wspaniały, inteligentny, dowcipny i miły. A ja w tej chwili nadaję się tylko na materiał dla psychiatry. Zaszkodziłbym ci tylko, a zresztą, uwierz mi, już niedługo nie opędzisz od kandydatów. I błagam, kiedy będziesz wspominał dzisiejszy wieczór, puść w niepamięć ten kawałek przed chwilą i zapamiętaj o mnie tylko tyle, że umiem dobrze całować, zgoda?  
Robert pocałował go miękko w usta, ledwo Arthur wymówił ostatnie zdanie do końca.  
— Powiedziałbym, że o wiele lepiej niż tylko „dobrze", ale co ja wiem? Nadal jestem przeklętym prawiczkiem — odpowiedział z humorem i definitywnie melodramatycznym odrzuceniem głowy w tył.  
— Witamy w klubie. Jesteśmy dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji — poinformował go Arthur z kamienną miną, na co usta Roberta ułożyły się w małe, zaszokowane kółeczko.  
— Czekaj, jesteś zakochany w facecie, który złamał ci serce i nawet nie straciłeś cnoty?  
Arthur parsknął i przytaknął, dziwnie rozbawiony takim podsumowaniem swoich rozterek.  
Robert wydął wargi.  
— Świetnie, od razu czuję się mniej sfrustrowany.  
Arthur klepnął go przyjaźnie w bark i oderwał się od ściany, już w tym samym momencie tęskniąc za jej solidną podporą.  
— Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc — podsumował ironicznie.  
Ze śmiechem podeszli do drzwi, ale zanim Robert je otworzył, Arthur położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
— Ale chyba jesteśmy kumplami, co nie?  
Fischer skinął głową, zaczerwienił się i przewrócił oczami.  
— To dobrze — wyszczerzył się Arthur. — W takim razie mogę ci spokojnie powiedzieć, że mamy w dość bliskim otoczeniu więcej niż jeden nieujawniony przypadek. Łącznie z tym, który idiotycznie sprowokowałem jakiś rok temu, i który nienawidzi mnie teraz za to, że nie pozwoliłem mu ze mną zaszaleć. Uwielbia demonstrować swoją niechęć i hipokryzję w postaci niesamowicie spektakularnych wybuchów żałosnej homofobii. — A kiedy Robert spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, dodał: — Wydaje mi się, że szybko go zidentyfikujesz, ale udzielę ci przyjacielskiej rady: nie zbliżaj się do niego. Jest synonimem kłopotów.  
Robert potwierdził gestem, że zrozumiał. Opuścili pokój i zeszli na dół po następną porcję ponczu, lekceważąc spojrzenia, którymi ich zewsząd obrzucano, dopóki nie zauważyli, że Ariadne robi na ich widok równie wielkie oczy co cała reszta.  
— No cóż, jeżeli do tej pory się nie ujawniłeś, to powiedziałbym, że teraz rozwiałeś ostatnie wątpliwości — mruknął Arthur i Robert omal nie zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem.  
— Lepiej być nie może. Zawsze chciałem mieć opinię prawdziwego ogiera.  
Stuknęli się szklankami i roześmiali. Zażenowanie posądzeniem o szybki seks na imprezie szybko ustąpiło zadowoleniu ze świeżo nawiązanej przyjaźni.  
Poza tym, pomyślał Arthur z nadzieją, jeśli wypije wystarczająco dużo, bardzo możliwe, że będzie nawet mógł _zapomnieć__. _Ale gdy wstał nowy dzień — dosyć promienny i jasny, by zamienić gigantycznego kaca Arthura w autentyczną apokalipsę — bolało go coś więcej niż tylko głowa, i pamiętał _wszystko_.

XXX

W poniedziałek całe liceum znało już wszystkie możliwe wersje plotki _Arthur pieprzył się z Robertem w jego pokoju na osiemnastce_, zanim jeszcze zdążyli z Ari przejść przez bramę szkoły.  
— To mogłoby być śmieszne — stwierdziła Ariadne z ironią — gdyby nie było takie smutne.  
— Lepiej się nie odzywaj. — Arthur stuknął ją lekko łokciem w bok. — Przez całą cholerną noc robiłaś słodkie oczy do Yusufa i gadałaś z nim o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, jak bardzo go lubisz. Mnie trafiły się przynajmniej fikcyjne przytulanki.  
Ari otworzyła szafkę i łypnęła na niego spod rzęs.  
— Słyszałam, że podobno wcale nie zaczęły się aż tak fikcyjnie…?  
Arthur oparł się czołem o metalowe drzwiczki i westchnął.  
— A tak dokładnie to od kiedy ty rozmawiasz o mnie z Robertem? — wymamrotał ponuro z ustami tak blisko szafki, że jego słowa zlały się w jedną całość.  
— Z _Robertem_? Więc już nie „Fischerem"? Dopiero od przedwczoraj. Ale przyznam się, że myślałam kiedyś, czy was nie wyswatać. No wiesz… _przed tym_.  
Arthur odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć jej surowo w oczy i odczytać z ich wyrazu, czy Robert wygadał się przed nią o jego naiwnym wyznaniu, ale na szczęście mina Ari była na to o wiele za beztroska.  
Odetchnął.  
— Powstrzymaj się może w przyszłości od podobnych pomysłów, dobra? Nie potrzeba mi żadnego swatania, ani z nim, ani z kimkolwiek innym.  
Kiwnęła głową, zamknęła szafkę i już chciała ruszyć wraz z nim korytarzem, kiedy nagle stanęła jak wmurowana. Nash, który przechodził właśnie obok, potrącił Arthura barkiem tak mocno, że ten zatoczył się z powrotem na szafkę.  
— Pedał — wysyczał jadowicie i rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym oddalił się z rechotem.  
Wstrząśnięta Ariadne gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami, ale Arthur roześmiał się tylko i zerknął w bok, na stojącego niedaleko Roberta. Na wystraszonej twarzy Fischera zaczynał powoli świtać wyraz zrozumienia.  
Arthur spróbował stłumić swoją wesołość na tyle, by wyjaśnić wszystko biednej, nic nie pojmującej i w dodatku szczerze przejętej Ariadne, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, poczuł na ramieniu delikatny dotyk. Spodziewając się, że to Robert, który chce upewnić się właśnie co do swoich podejrzeń, Arthur odwrócił się i zamarł.  
— Arthur — powiedział Eames, dziwnie rozpromieniony i najwyraźniej ucieszony jego śmiechem (choć ten zamarł Arthurowi na ustach, gdy tylko spojrzał w oczy swojej beznadziejnej, bezsensownej, nikomu niepotrzebnej miłości). — Przepraszam, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś wiedzieć, i oczywiście Ariadne również, że pani i pan Cobb zostali szczęśliwymi rodzicami małej Phillipy.  
Radość Eamesa — bardzo źle skrywana, bo omal nie podskakiwał na palcach z groteskowo szerokim uśmiechem — była zbyt zaraźliwa, żeby mogła nie udzielić się Arthurowi.  
— To wspaniale — wykrzyknął z zachwytem. — Dom musi pękać z dumy! To znaczy, pan Cobb. A jak czuje się pani Cobb? Naturalnie pomijając to, co oczywiste?  
Eames roześmiał się i nagle było tak, jakby ostatnie dwa miesiące rozpłynęły się bez śladu, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic poza ciepłem. Arthur poczuł powracające gwałtownie pragnienie, by rzucić mu się w ramiona.  
— O, czuje się świetnie, naprawdę. Trzeba być Francuzką, by wyglądać jak bogini pięć minut po porodzie. Obie wraz z małą są w doskonałym zdrowiu. Dom wychodzi z siebie, to jasne, i wszyscy razem wariują ze szczęścia.  
— Cieszę się. — Arthur spojrzał na niego radośnie i przez moment po prostu stali bez słowa, dopóki Ari nie pospieszyła z własnymi gratulacjami. Arthur zamrugał, a uśmiech Eamesa zbladł odrobinę, kiedy czar prysnął, ustępując miejsca rzeczywistości.  
— Dobrze, to ja już znikam, a wy lepiej pędźcie do klasy. Wybaczcie, że was zatrzymałem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie potrafiłem zachować dobrych wieści tylko dla siebie.  
Jego uśmiech — bez zębów, samo wygięcie warg — był niczym lustrzane odbicie uśmiechu Arthura. Skinął im krótko głową i odszedł. Ariadne i Arthur zostali jeszcze przez chwilę na miejscu, wciąż lekko oszołomieni i radośni.  
— Hej, to było miłe z jego strony — odezwała się Ari ostrożnie. Arthur spojrzał na nią z tą samą promienną miną, którą pożegnał Eamesa, przytaknął i szybkim krokiem udał się na lekcję.

XXX

Dzień ciągnął się bez końca. Robert i Arthur, znudzeni słuchaniem bzdurnych spekulacji na temat tego, co wydarzyło się na urodzinach, złamali swoje (zupełnie spontaniczne zresztą) postanowienie ignorowania plotek i zaczęli odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania w ten sam sposób — zgodnie z prawdą.  
— Do niczego nie doszło — zapewnił Arthur tysięczny już chyba raz Ariadne, szeroko otwierając przed nią drzwi do sali prób.  
Ten tydzień stanowił wyjątek, ponieważ mieli spotkać się na scenie dwukrotnie, dziś i w czwartek. Wraz z początkiem nowego półrocza próby zostały zredukowane do jednej tygodniowo i dopiero w maju planowano powrócić do dawnej rutyny. Marzec zaczynał przechodzić w kwiecień i Arthur nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy brak częstej bliskości Eamesa uczyni jego życie łatwiejszym, czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
Ukradkowe szepty, znaczące spojrzenia i chichoty nie ustawały nawet wtedy, gdy zajęli swoje miejsca, gotowi do rozpoczęcia gry. Arthur zamknął oczy, by oczyścić myśli ze wszystkiego, co zbędne. Niestety, zamiast ciszy w jego uszach zadźwięczała złośliwa uwaga Browninga, skierowana do stojącego w cieniu Roberta.  
— Hej, Fischer, świetna akcja, żeby przyczynić się do szaleństwa Ofelii. Na jej miejscu też bym się utopił, gdybym się dowiedział, że mój chłopak rżnie się z moim bratem!  
— Nikt się z nikim nie rżnął — mruknął Robert znużonym tonem w tej samej chwili, w której Arthur rzucił Browningowi paskudne spojrzenie z własną ripostą na ustach.  
— Co za dojrzała wypowiedź, Peter. Naprawdę, wręcz tryskasz elokwencją. Potrzebowałeś całego dnia, żeby to wymyśleć, czy zrobił to za ciebie stary, dobry Maurice?  
Browning poczerwieniał gwałtownie i pochylił głowę, a Maurice burknął coś gniewnie pod nosem. Arthur prychnął; wyglądało na to, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Zerknął z zadowoleniem na Ari, ale jej oczy, wielkie i smutne, nie były skierowane na niego, tylko… _Och__.  
_Knykcie rąk Eamesa, w których trzymał podkładkę z notatkami sporządzanymi podczas prób, wyglądały jak białe kamyczki. Jego szczęki i powieki były mocno zaciśnięte, jakby zmagał się właśnie z bólem.  
Trwało to tylko jedno mgnienie oka. Po chwili, nieco blady, ale tak samo uszczypliwy jak zawsze, zwrócił się do swojego zespołu.  
— Jeśli bylibyście tak uprzejmi skończyć ze scenkami rodem z _Plotkary_ i zająć się tym, po co tu jesteśmy? Niechętnie zakłócam wasze porywające życie towarzyskie, ale za niecałe dziesięć tygodni wychodzimy na scenę _naprawdę_. A wy zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Wystarczy tego dobrego.  
Pomaszerował do swojego zwykłego punktu obserwacyjnego i obrzucił wpatrzone w niego twarze rozsierdzonym wzrokiem.  
— A teraz do rzeczy. Nie mamy dziś reflektorów sygnalizujących, więc uważajcie na moje znaki. Jeśli ktoś je przegapi albo spartaczy swoją część, znajdzie się w wielkich kłopotach. Na pozycje, macie trzydzieści sekund.  
Obsada pospieszyła na swoje miejsca, jeszcze zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć do końca pierwsze zdanie. Arthur spojrzał na stojącą na uboczu tuż przy kurtynie Ariadne. Poczuł, jak widok współczucia w jej oczach wyzwala w nim rosnącą furię.  
Stłumił ją i zaczął perfekcyjnie recytować swoje wersy, poruszając się po scenie ruchami, które mógłby odtworzyć w środku nocy, i cały czas nie przestawał fantazjować o tym, jak z rozmachem wali Eamesa prosto w szczękę.

XXX

Kilka godzin jadowitych komentarzy Eamesa później (i czynionych scenicznym szeptem szyderstw spółki _Maurice & Company_) Arthur miał tego dnia po dziurki w nosie i chciał już stąd tylko wyjść. A precyzując, wyjść i nigdy nie wracać. Mógłby spokojnie przeleżeć resztę życia zwinięty w kłębek na dnie jakiejś nory lub innej, im głębszej tym lepszej, kryjówki.  
— Zapytałabym, czy coś cię gryzie — wymamrotała Ari, która dreptała u jego boku, starając się zrównać z jego gniewnym krokiem. Po próbie wyleciał z sali jak z procy, prosto w deszcz. — Ale spodziewam się, że odpowiedzią byłoby bardzo głośne, wkurzone na maksa „tak", prawda?  
— To jest, kurwa, takie niesprawiedliwe — syknął i zatrzymał się krótko, dając Ari szansę, by mogła go dogonić, a potem powlókł ją prawie za sobą. — On nie może ot tak po prostu najpierw mnie odtrącić, a potem, do diabła, wściekać się i szaleć, jakbym to ja zrobił coś _jemu_.Jakim pierdolonym prawem zachowuje się jak ktoś zazdrosny, skoro po pierwsze ja nawet nie zrobiłem niczego, co dałoby mu do tego powód? A po drugie, co ważniejsze, on nie ma najmniejszych podstaw do takiego zachowania, bo, do kurwy nędzy, _on_ _sam nie chciał być ze mną_. To tak cholernie, cholernie niesprawiedliwe, Ari, ja już nie mogę… Mam tego dość, że muszę czuć się okropnie, chociaż moim jedynym przewinieniem jest to, że go, kurwa, chciałem. To… to nie fair… — zakończył słabym głosem, już bez złości, która opadła z niego z każdym słowem jak jesienne liście z drzewa, pozostawiając nagi szkielet pod spodem. Przystanął i potarł twarz roztrzęsionymi dłońmi.  
Ariadne podeszła bliżej i oparła głowę o jego ramię, jak robili to zawsze będąc beztroskimi dziećmi. Wydała czuły, pocieszający dźwięk i nagle krzyknęła z przestrachem, kiedy ktoś szarpnął ją mocno i odciągnął od Arthura.  
— Ty, Rittner, uważaj — poradził jej Nash drwiąco. — Taka ładna mała dziewczynka jak ty nie powinna zadawać się z _jednym z nich_. Ludzie mogliby sobie pomyśleć, że nie potrzebujesz prawdziwego mężczyzny.  
Gapił się szyderczo na wystraszoną i zarazem rozzłoszczoną Ari, a Arthur, który chciał się na niego rzucić, stwierdził nagle, że powstrzymuje go przed tym niewprawny, ale stalowy uchwyt Browninga.  
— Hej, hej, spokojnie, _pedałku_ — wycedził złośliwie Arthurowi do ucha, usiłując zakleszczyć go w ramionach. — Chyba nie chcesz, żebym skasował ci twarzyczkę? Twój chłoptaś by się zmartwił.  
Odpowiedź Arthura była błyskawiczna. Gwałtownie przyciągnął podbródek do piersi, a potem z całej siły rąbnął potylicą w twarz Browninga, jednym gładkim ruchem łamiąc mu nos.  
Browning zaskrzeczał przeraźliwie i cienko — jak dziewczyna — puścił Arthura i zgiął się w pół. Z jego nozdrzy buchnęły strumienie krwi. Arthur uzupełnił swoją odpowiedź o dość brutalny cios pięścią w jego żołądek.  
— Wright… Co jest, KURWA?! — zaczął Nash i odepchnął Ariadne tak mocno, że straciła równowagę i upadła. A potem ruszył z wrzaskiem w stronę Arthura, jakby dopiero widok krwi wyzwolił w nim pełnię agresji.  
Arthur stanął pewniej na nogach, gotowy do walki, a gdy rozjuszony Nash dopadł go z godną podziwu determinacją, czekał już z uniesionymi pięściami. Wyrzucił w górę stopę, dosięgnął nią celnie zgiętego w biegu kolana Nasha i zbił go z nóg, zwalając na śliski od deszczu grunt. A potem poprawił zwinnym kopniakiem w brzuch i cofnął się dla nabrania rozpędu, żeby dołożyć jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze…  
— Arthur! ARTHUR — powiedziała Ariadne z naciskiem i Arthur powoli postawił uniesioną nogę na ziemi. Czuł, jak szum wrzącej z gniewu krwi stopniowo cichnie, a do jego uszu zaczynają docierać bełkotliwe jęki Browninga i żałosne stęknięcia Nasha, który trząsł się w błocie u jego stóp.  
Przykucnął, zerkając pospiesznie w stronę Ari, która zrobiła parę kroków do przodu, jakby chciała go zatrzymać. Pochylił się niżej, tak że jego usta znalazły się tuż przy uchu Nasha.  
— Jeśli jeszcze raz ty albo któryś z twoich zasranych kumpli spróbuje zbliżyć się do Ariadne, będzie po was. Zrozumiałeś? — Nash znieruchomiał i Arthur wstał niespiesznie. — Aha, i nie zapomnij uświadomić swoim koleżkom, że skopał cię po tyłku _jeden z nich_. A może powinienem raczej powiedzieć, jeden z NAS?  
Wstał, wyjął swoją torbę — mokrą i brudną od ziemi, na którą upadła — z drżących dłoni Ari i zacisnął szczęki, kiedy usłyszał, jak znów powtarza jego imię tym samym cichym, znaczącym tonem.  
Spojrzał na nią pytająco i odwrócił się powoli, żeby podążyć za jej wzrokiem.  
Eames stał w strugach deszczu, zaciskał pięści i patrzył w ich stronę. Jego przemoczona koszula była niemal przezroczysta; porzucona w biegu torba leżała na zabłoconej trawie. Wyglądał, jakby zastygł w pół ruchu. Na widok bójki musiał wybiec z samochodu — drzwi sedana stojącego na pochyłości w połowie drogi między parkingiem a głównym wyjazdem ze szkoły były szeroko otwarte — a wypisana na jego twarzy intensywna mieszanka furii i szoku najlepiej świadczyła o emocjach, które wmurowały go w ziemię.  
Nawet z tej odległości, nawet przez zasłonę deszczu Arthur widział, jak oczy nauczyciela wwiercają się w niego. Ale zamiast ulec impulsowi, który nakazywał mu podbiec do Eamesa i uczepić się jego ramienia, Arthur kiwnął mu sztywno głową. Eames powoli, jakby z namysłem, skopiował jego gest. Przez moment patrzyli na siebie, wreszcie Arthur odwrócił się i odszedł, pociągając Ariadne za sobą.  
Wsiedli do jej samochodu i przez pełne pięć minut siedzieli w milczeniu z ciasno splecionymi dłońmi. W końcu Ari przekręciła kluczyki w stacyjce.  
— To _niesprawiedliwe_ — powiedziała cicho i Arthur ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że to, co miało być jego szlochem, zabrzmiało raczej jak śmiech.

XXX

Kwiecień przyniósł Arthurowi niespodziewaną ulgę.  
Wysiłek fizyczny — regularny, potrzebny, konieczny, _niezbędny do życia_ — wypełniał mu prawie tyle samo wolnego czasu co na początku września, z tym, że zamiast biegać — pływał.  
Nie wpadał już w letarg podczas lekcji, które nie były angielskim; traktował teraz każdą z nich niczym balsam na swoje napięte do ostatecznych granic nerwy. Po każdej z paru godzin prowadzonych przez Eamesa zajęć miał wrażenie, że rozbiera go od środka ciężka i zarazem słodka niemoc, utrzymująca się aż do ich następnego spotkania.  
W porównaniu z tym próby znosił zaskakująco dobrze.  
Eames siedział poza sceną, w ciemności, i wtrącał się tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne. Próbował doszlifować ich kunszt do tego stopnia, by w trakcie ostatnich tygodni przed galą pozostało jedynie chuchanie, dmuchanie i polerowanie gotowego do zaprezentowania światu diamentu. Arthur z radością przywdziewał skórę Hamleta i wracał do własnej dopiero w momentach, kiedy musiał wysłuchać i dostosować się do wskazówek reżyserskich, by chwilę później znów stopić się płynnie z graną postacią. Świadomość obecności Eamesa manifestowała się tylko na dwa sposoby: jako lekki zawrót głowy, gdy ukryty w cieniu nauczyciel wypowiadał jego imię, i następujące po tym dzikie walenie serca. Oba symptomy, zdaniem Arthura, były niczym, jeśli zestawiło się je z jego permanentnym gniewem, żalem i tęsknotą_.  
_Powoli (albo _boleśnie powoli_, w te noce, kiedy leżał w łóżku i gapił się w sufit, i pozwalał sobie na marzenia)Arthur zdołał wypracować sobie coś w rodzaju znośnej egzystencji. Nie mógł nazwać jej życiem, ale cóż, musiała mu wystarczyć.  
Robert przyłączał się od czasu do czasu do Arthura i Ariadne i dotrzymywał im towarzystwa na długich przerwach lub wycieczkach po sklepach. Okazał się bardzo pomocny, jeśli chodziło o naturalne wmanewrowywanie Ari w pobliże Yusufa, jako że obaj obracali się w tych samych kręgach. Dzięki częstotliwości tych niewymuszonych spotkań Ari stopniowo odprężyła się na tyle, że gdy wpadali na siebie przypadkiem między lekcjami, z jej ust zamiast histerycznych pisków wydobywał się autentyczny ludzki głos, którym prowadziła z Yusufem zupełnie swobodne rozmowy.  
Arthur doszedł do wniosku, że spędzanie czasu z Robertem przychodziło mu niespodziewanie łatwo. Wyobrażał sobie, że sytuacja między nimi będzie niezręczna, że Robert znów spróbuje skierować ich świeżą przyjaźń na nieco inne tory albo, co gorzej, że mogłaby ona nie wytrzymać próby czasu i zostać zgnieciona przez typowy dla szkoły średniej, bezwzględny fanatyzm niektórych uczniów, jednak, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom — trwała i miała się dobrze.  
Przez pierwszy tydzień po _incydencie_ (jak to określała Ari, rzucając rozbawione spojrzenia na groteskowo podsiniaczony nos Browninga) ludzie w szkole gapili się na nich z ciekawością i niepokojem. Prawda o _incydencie_ nigdy nie wyszła na jaw w całości, ale to, co uczniowie dopowiadali sobie na podstawie pogłosek wystarczyło, żeby zostawić Arthura i Roberta na jakiś czas w spokoju.  
Mimo tego ludzie nie spuszczali ich z oczu, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy Robert padnie wreszcie Arthurowi w ramiona albo, jeszcze lepiej, kiedy zaczną sobie skakać z Ariadne do gardeł w walce o jego względy (bo czy istnieje lepsze antidotum na szkolną nudę niż kibicowanie dwóm obrzucającym się błotem konkurentom, wrzeszczącym „Arthur jest MÓJ!"?), ale kiedy mimo wnikliwej obserwacji nie odnotowano absolutnie niczego, zainteresowanie całą trójką opadło do poziomu, w którym uznano ich układ za nieciekawy i przyjęto wreszcie do wiadomości, że ich pierwsze komentarze na temat zajścia na urodzinach Roberta odpowiadały prawdzie. Między Arthurem a Robertem nie wydarzyło się nic i nie zanosiło się też, że się kiedykolwiek wydarzy.  
Myśli Ariadne krążyły coraz częściej gdzie indziej, w miarę jak zbliżała się do końca swojego projektu — wyczekiwane natchnienie pojawiło się wreszcie, choć z podejrzanym uporem milczała o jego efektach — tak więc towarzystwo Roberta przy ich stoliku na przerwach obiadowych pozwalało przynajmniej na rozmowy, nawet jeśli przeważały w nich tematy podyktowane szałem hormonów. Robert przechodził właśnie fazę gorącej fascynacji swoim osobistym trenerem i żarliwym tonem wygłaszał peany na cześć jego ud.  
Było zaskakująco naturalnie i… przyjemnie_.  
_Spokojne, niemal monotonne dni Arthura sprawiały, że miał czasami poczucie, jakby coś go omijało. W większości jednak trzymał się kurczowo kruchego jak szkło zadowolenia, że udało mu się wyrzeźbić z chaosu coś na kształt normalności. Co wieczór pływał tak długo, dopóki nie doprowadził się do stanu, w którym mógł paść na łóżko i zasnąć bez snów.  
Kiedy patrzył na siebie z pewnej perspektywy, z przechyloną głową i zmrużonymi oczami, wydawało mu się, że mógłby ujść za niemal szczęśliwego.

XXX

—_Ty_.  
Arthur i Robert zatrzymali się w pół ruchu i obrócili w stronę doganiającej ich właśnie Ariadne. Stała przed nimi z lekko spanikowaną, niemniej upartą miną, rozczochranymi włosami i dolną wargą zdradzającą ślady długiego i bezlitosnego zagryzania.  
— Co ja? — zapytali unisono. Robert wybuchnął śmiechem, ale Arthur nie zdołał się do niego przyłączyć. Drobna twarz Ari była podejrzanie blada.  
— Ty, Arthur, a nie ty, Rob — sprecyzowała i Robert przybrał afektowaną pozę, wzdychając z przesadnym rozczarowaniem, co złagodziło trochę wyraźne napięcie w jej oczach.  
— Co ja, Ari? — uśmiechnął się Arthur i przytulił ją, bo wiedział, że nic nie dodawało jej odwagi tak jak dobry, mocny uścisk. Poczuł, jak natychmiast odpręża się w jego ramionach.  
— Tstśmymgwnmspntm — wymamrotała szybko w jego sweter.  
— Że ja… co?  
Odetchnęła głęboko i oderwała się od Arthura na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Ty jesteś moim głównym eksponatem. Zdjęcia, które ci robiłam, jak biegałeś i w ogóle.  
Arthur wyszczerzył się tak szeroko, że Ariadne natychmiast odczuła potrzebę zdzielenia go łokciem w żebro.  
— Widzisz, właśnie dlatego nie mogłam ci nic powiedzieć, ty dupku_._ Cholera, przepraszam, dobra? Wiem, że nie cierpisz, kiedy cię fotografuję, ale to jedno zdjęcie, wtedy w deszczu, jest tak niesamowite. Poczułam prawdziwą wenę, wiesz, Arthur? Musiałam je wykorzystać. Nie mogłam odłożyć go obojętnie na bok. Nie potrafiłam skupić się na żadnym innym pomyśle, chociaż wiedziałam, że będziesz się wściekał. Potrzebuję twojej zgody, żeby dalej nad tym pracować, bo w innym przypadku nie wolno mi go wystawić, a ja _muszę je wystawić_, Arthur! Jest absolutnie powalające. Uwielbiam je, a przecież wiesz, że normalnie nie jestem zadowolona ze swoich zdjęć, więc pomyślałam, że tym razem moglibyśmy zamienić się odczuciami. Tobie zwykle podobają się moje fotografie i nie zaszkodzi, gdy ten jeden jedyny raz nie będziesz mógł na nie patrzeć, jeśli tylko się zgodzisz, żebym je wykorzystała, bo ja _po prostu muszę_, nie mam innego wyjścia, cholera, Arthur, powiedz coś wreszcie!  
Arthur, zdumiony jej nieskładnym wybuchem, patrzył na nią oniemiały. W końcu zaczerpnął tchu.  
— Zgoda — powiedział.  
Tym razem to Ari zamrugała ze zdziwieniem.  
— Zgoda? — powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem, więc ścisnął ją jeszcze raz, zanim ostatecznie wypuścił ze swoich objęć.  
— Zgoda. Możesz wykorzystać moje zdjęcie. Masz rację, nie znoszę, kiedy ktoś mnie fotografuje. Przypuszczalnie będę musiał zamknąć uszy na wszystko, co mają do powiedzenia ludzie, którzy zobaczą je na wystawie, ale skoro go rzeczywiście tak potrzebujesz… — skrzywił się, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął, widząc jej wystraszoną minę — …dysponuj nim wedle woli.  
Ari wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
— Cały dzień układałam w myślach, jak mam wywalczyć twoją zgodę.  
Arthur zachichotał i zmierzwił jej włosy ruchem, którego nigdy nie znosiła.  
— W takim razie potraktuj to jako karę za uprzedmiotowienie mnie na rzecz sztuki.  
— Pff, raczej za zrobienie z ciebie supermodela — prychnęła i przybiła piątkę z Robertem.  
Roześmiali się i ruszyli w kierunku sali prób. Arthur przestał przewracać oczami pod adresem swoich przyjaciół w tej samej sekundzie, kiedy zobaczył udoskonaloną scenografię.  
Całymi tygodniami ćwiczyli otoczeni prawie gotowym wystrojem sceny, ale wciąż bez wszystkich rekwizytów. Część schodów, podestów i podnośników do efektów specjalnych wymagała jeszcze dopracowania, niemniej to, na co patrzyli teraz z widowni, wyglądało po prostu idealnie.  
Arthur powoli zbliżył się do sceny. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu na widok _swojego zamku_. Skrzydła pałacu rozchodziły się w poszczególne sekcje, przedstawiające różne miejsca akcji, w większości wciąż puste, z wyjątkiem tych służących za tło pierwszych scen sztuki. Ich nagła gotowość do prawdziwej gry była tak niespodziewana, że Arthur poczuł absurdalną nostalgię.  
Chłonął wzrokiem fałszywe okna i wykwintnie (choć praktycznie) wystrojone komnaty, aż wreszcie jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na kolekcji rekwizytów i dodatkowych elementów scenografii rozłożonych na długim stole i czekających na swoją kolej w trakcie przedstawienia. Było ich całe mnóstwo; niektóre bardzo interesujące, śmieszne i niecodzienne, ale tylko jeden z nich sprawił, że Arthur zbliżył się jak przyciągnięty magnesem i z czcią przesunął po nim dłonią.  
Kolory, które kiedyś stłumiła wilgoć, pleśń i inne rzeczy, o jakich nadal wolał nie myśleć, były subtelne, ale żywe i nadawały całości cudownie eleganckiej lekkości. Pięknie utkane brzegi, choć szerokie, pozostawiały aż nadto miejsca głównemu motywowi: nastrojowej scence przedstawiającej mężczyznę i kobietę, złączonych w uścisku na huśtawce i otoczonych powodzią kwiatów.  
Arthur zagłębił palce w wytartej wełnie i zamknął oczy, nadal nie mogąc utożsamić dotyku miękkiej, choć wysłużonej powierzchni ze śmierdzącą, ociekającą deszczówką masą, którą tamtego pamiętnego dnia musiał wyskrobywać sobie spod paznokci.

„_…i cytuje Hana Solo. Spokojnie, serce moje, nie szalej."_  
„_Ucisz się lepiej i pomóż mi wyciągnąć tę przeklętą szmatę."_

Arthur parsknął cicho i nie mógł przestać uśmiechać się do echa dawnych wydarzeń. Głaskał palcami splecioną winorośl na brzegu dywanu, zatopiony w myślach o tym, jak bardzo różniło się „wtedy" od „teraz".  
— Opłacało się go wyczyścić, nie sądzisz?  
Ręka Arthura zacisnęła się lekko na powierzchni dywanu, podczas gdy jego ciało toczyło krótką — i przegraną— bitwę przeciwko fali ciepła, która zalała go na dźwięk głosu Eamesa i wywołanych jego brzmieniem wspomnień.  
— To niewiarygodne. Gdybym tak dobrze nie zapamiętał, jak wyglądały brzegi tego dywanu, pomyślałbym, że wywalił pan w diabły to zapleśniałe paskudztwo i postarał się o nowy.  
— Oj — skarcił go Eames ze sztucznym oburzeniem, podchodząc bliżej. Stanął obok Arthura i przesunął swoją szeroką dłonią po szczęśliwych postaciach na środku. — Wiedz, że włożyłem mnóstwo wysiłku w doprowadzenie tego zapleśniałego paskudztwa, jak raczyłeś to ująć, do obecnego zachwycającego stanu.  
Arthur spojrzał mu w oczy i po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni wytrzymał jego wzrok bez panicznego wzdrygnięcia — nawet w duchu.  
— Chyba nie chce pan powiedzieć, że sam pan to wyczyścił?  
Eames przybrał obrażoną minę, a Arthur zagryzł usta, żeby się nie roześmiać. Albo nie umrzeć z tęsknoty.  
— Jak śmiesz myśleć, że mogłoby być inaczej, Arthurze? Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, _wyczyściłbym_ go własnoręcznie, gdyby nie zabrakło mi czasu. No dobrze, i chęci…  
— …i całego arsenału agresywnej chemii do prania dywanów oraz wysoce efektywnych środków dezynfekujących — wpadł mu w słowo Arthur, szczerząc się radośnie. Natychmiast zarobił lekkie pacnięcie w potylicę, które jednak ani nie zepsuło mu humoru, ani nie zrujnowało wzmocnionej żelem fryzury.  
— Trochę mniej bezczelności, Wasza Wysokość — uśmiechnął się Eames, na co Arthur rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, przenosząc z powrotem wzrok na wyleniały chodnik… nie, _arras_.  
— Cóż, ktokolwiek to czyścił, spisał się naprawdę świetnie. Efekt jest niesamowity. To dobrze, że go wtedy pan stamtąd zabrał.  
Eames ściszył głos.  
— My, Arthur. _My_ go stamtąd zabraliśmy, więc jeśli mnie złapią, pójdziesz na dno razem ze mną, pamiętasz?  
Arthur musiał zamaskować swój śmiech atakiem sztucznego kaszlu, bo głośny wybuch jego wesołości przykuł uwagę kilku osób, w tym Ariadne, niech szlag trafi jej sokoli wzrok.  
— Jasne, szefie — wykrztusił, a Eames zachichotał.  
Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu i patrzyli na dywan ze źle skrywanym rozbawieniem. Ciepły powiew musnął prawe ramię Arthura, kiedy Eames niepostrzeżenie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.  
— Czy między nami… wszystko w porządku? — zapytał stłumionym głosem i coś w Arthurze załamało się tak gwałtownie, że samo trzymanie się na nogach i oddychanie sprawiało zbyt wielki ból. Przez chwilę nie był zdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek.  
Czuł, jak Eames spina się u jego boku, kiedy milczenie się przedłużało, a uśmiech na wargach Arthura stopniowo bladł. Dziwił się, jakim cudem krew nie uderzyła mu do głowy, rumieniec nie zalał twarzy, złość nie zapulsowała w gardle i nie wylała się przez usta.  
Ciepło bezpowrotnie ulotniło się z jego wnętrza.  
— Tak, panie profesorze — odpowiedział cichym i zrównoważonym tonem, a potem odszedł z wystudiowaną obojętnością na przód sceny, by zająć swoją pozycję.  
Udawał, że nie widzi przygryzionej wargi Ariadne, tak samo jak zignorował pytający, przejęty wzrok Roberta i, _gorzej-jeszcze gorzej-najgorzej ze wszystkiego_, wmówił sam sobie, że nie dostrzega spuszczonej głowy i opadłych barków Eamesa, jakby jakiś tajemniczy ciężar zwalił się na jego ciało, miażdżąc przy okazji serce Arthura i wgniatając je w ziemię, gdzie najwyraźniej było jego miejsce.

**Koniec rozdziału ósmego**

* Reakcja Arthura ma źródło w tym, że ferie wiosenne w Stanach Zjednoczonych, czyli _spring break_ to według niepisanej tradycji czas ekscesów alkoholowych i seksualnych, głównie dla studentów i starszych uczniów szkół średnich.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Tydzień później, zaledwie na kilka dni przed ostatnim miesiącem nauki, Arthur nie potrafił sprowadzić swoich emocji do jednego wspólnego mianownika.  
Związana z końcem szkolnej kariery dziwna nostalgia, która drzemała przyczajona w jego świadomości na początku września, przeobraziła się w równie cichą euforię — uczucie samo w sobie fantastyczne, gdyby nie dręcząca go myśl, że wkrótce będzie musiał porzucić obecne życie i przetrzeć sobie szlak prowadzący do nowego. Tam zaś wszystko, czego pragnął teraz i co teoretycznie mógłby jeszcze zdobyć, nie będzie niczym więcej niż przeszłością.  
Niewesołe refleksje nie stłumiły jednak dreszczu zadowolenia po ostatniej lekcji, wypełnionej ładowaniem do głowy materiału, który i tak miał już przedtem w jednym palcu. Z westchnieniem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do sali prób, stwierdzając po chwili, że pojawił się tu jako pierwszy.  
A przynajmniej jako pierwszy uczeń.  
— Arthur. — Eames podniósł się z krzesła przed sceną, z kubkiem kawy w ręku i uśmiechem na ustach. — Wcześnie przyszedłeś.  
— Pan Livingstone miał coś do załatwienia i zostawił nas samych, żebyśmy się pouczyli w spokoju. A ja, hmm, najwyraźniej uporałem się z tym szybciej niż inni.  
Przybrał sztucznie pogodny wyraz twarzy, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jest sam na sam z Eamesem po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu tygodni.  
Eames parsknął, rozbawiony.  
— Raczej nikt nie weźmie ci za złe, że zrezygnowałeś z kilku bezcennych minut zakuwania. — Spoważniał i przez chwilę zaciskał usta, jakby tknięty jakąś nagłą myślą, a potem oparł się plecami o scenę i zmierzył Arthura spokojnym wzrokiem. — Tak naprawdę to dobrze, że zjawiłeś się tu wcześniej, bo… miałem nadzieję, że możemy porozmawiać. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie zatrzymać cię po próbie, ale w zasadzie teraz byłoby chyba lepiej.  
Krew Arthura zamieniła się w lód. Bał się nawet drgnąć, przekonany, że rozkruszy się z przerażenia na kawałki.  
— Porozmawiać? Czemu? Ja… my… To znaczy, inni zaraz przyjdą i…  
— …i wtedy porozmawiam o tym samym również z kilkorgiem z nich, ale teraz, Arthurze, chciałbym skupić się na tobie.  
Arthur o mało nie zachwiał się pod wpływem raptownej ulgi.  
— Aha, w porządku. A o co chodzi? Przecież nie chodzę na wagary i powiedziałem już dziś dwukrotnie „nie" narkotykom, więc…?  
Eames założył ręce na piersi i zrobił znienawidzoną przez Arthura pokerową minę.  
— Na najbliższej próbie kostiumowej odwiedzi nas pewien łowca talentów. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni, za to szczególny. Chris pracuje dla Juilliarda* i naturalnie poinformuję o tym fakcie każdego z osobna, zwłaszcza tych, których plany na przyszłość wiążą się ze sztuką. Nie wiem wprawdzie, o jakich studiach myślisz, Arthurze, ale ponieważ grasz główną rolę, jego uwaga automatycznie skoncentruje się na tobie, więc o ile z absolutną pewnością nie wykluczasz kariery zmierzającej w tym kierunku, ucieszyłbym się niezmiernie, gdybyś zaprezentował mu pełnię swoich umiejętności.  
Arthur zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. Chłodny strumień powietrza zdawał się rozchodzić z płuc po całym jego ciele, po same czubki palców, i powrócił na zewnątrz w kilku nierównych, roztrzęsionych wydechach, gdy mózg wreszcie przetrawił tę informację.  
— Hmm — mruknął, jednocześnie uspokojony i niewiarygodnie rozczarowany. — Ja bardzo… hmm, bardzo dziękuję. To znaczy, dziękuję, ale nie. Nie skorzystam.  
Eames przytrzymał górną wargę między zębami i zwilżył ją w sposób, który Arthur nauczył się już rozpoznawać jako oznakę powstrzymywanego wzburzenia.  
— Nie spiesz się z tą decyzją, Arthurze — upomniał go zgryźliwie. — W sumie to nic ważnego, prawda?  
Arthur westchnął i poczuł, jak czerwienieją mu czubki uszu.  
— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to poważna rzecz, i bardzo mi miło, że ktoś z Juilliarda mógłby być zainteresowany moją grą, ale to nie dla mnie, _panie profesorze_. Naprawdę dziękuję. Już dawno podjąłem decyzję odnośnie swojej przyszłości i jestem z niej jak najbardziej zadowolony.  
— Tak jak byłeś kiedyś idealnie zadowolony ze swojego postanowienia, żeby nie brać udziału w przedstawieniu, bo oznacza to tyle dodatkowej pracy? Wiesz, Arthurze, czasami wydaje mi się, że to, co ułożyłeś sobie w tym swoim upartym łbie, niekoniecznie musi być najlepszym pomysłem pod słońcem. Podejrzewam, że jest tylko narzuconym sobie z góry przekonaniem, co powinieneś robić. A raczej, _co wolałbyś robić_, zamiast zaryzykować i wysłuchać rady kogoś, kto mógłby cię nie daj boże odwieść od ustalonych planów!  
Arthur powoli wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zakołysał się lekko na piętach, z całej siły powstrzymując się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.  
Zapomniał już, jak Eames potrafił wychodzić z siebie, kiedy był przeświadczony, że Arthur działa na własną szkodę. Przypuszczalnie powinien się na niego rozzłościć, tak jak robił to kiedyś, ale Eames w tym stanie wydał mu się nagle już tylko uroczy.  
Arthur przeciągnął ciszę, która zawisła ciężko między nimi, i zdecydował się przerwać ją dopiero na widok pogłębiającego się rumieńca na twarzy Eamesa, zwiastuna nieuchronnego wybuchu.  
— O, przepraszam — rzucił ze swobodnym uśmiechem. — Chyba przegapiłem moment, w którym powinienem nazwać pana dupkiem, prawda? — Wykonał zamaszysty gest ręką. — Może zacznijmy od początku, tym razem będę pamiętał o swoim tekście.  
Oczy Eamesa rozbłysły. Zaśmiał się krótko, wczepił palce we włosy i z rezygnacją potrząsnął głową. Arthur wiedział, że napięcie spłynęło z niego w jednej chwili.  
— Boże, zupełnie zapomniałem, jaki potrafisz być czasami wredny — powiedział na wpół żartobliwym, na wpół czułym tonem, ale zanim zdążył stworzyć pełnię cudownej atmosfery ich dawnych sporów, Arthur złapał jego spojrzenie.  
— Zgoda, nigdy nie przyłączyłbym się do obsady, gdyby nie pana natrętne namowy, ale z czasem bardzo to polubiłem i cieszę się, że mogłem odkryć siebie z tej strony. Niemniej wciąż nie jestem zainteresowany studiami w Juilliardzie. Mam własne plany, mam je od lat, i nie porzucę ich tylko dlatego, że dobrze czuję się na scenie. Mam pewne zobowiązania wobec tradycji rodzinnej, z których chciałbym się wywiązać. Właśnie na tym mi zależy. — Uśmiechnął się na widok autentycznie dumnej, chociaż jednocześnie zawiedzionej miny Eamesa. — Naprawdę dziękuję — dodał miękko. — Za to, że pan o mnie pomyślał. I że nie przestaje się pan upewniać, czy aby na pewno nie mierzę zbyt nisko.  
— Arthur… — zaczął Eames z dziwną chrypką w głosie, ale w tym momencie drzwi ustąpiły pod napierającym na nie tłumem uczniów.  
Przez moment trwali w bezruchu i patrzyli sobie w oczy, podczas gdy sala napełniała się gwarem. Ciepło, które zawitało na krótko między nimi, ulatniało się stopniowo, i wtedy…  
Arthur uśmiechnął się grzecznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ich kontakt wzrokowy trwa zbyt długo.  
— Czy w takim razie mogę poczuć się zwolniony z późniejszej rozmowy na ten sam temat?  
Eames przytaknął niespiesznie.  
— Jeśli już koniecznie musisz, Arthurze. Ale gdybyś zmienił zdanie…  
— Robię to bardzo rzadko… _panie profesorze_.  
Eames pochylił głowę i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Wokół nich członkowie zespołu zmierzali chmarą ku scenie, tocząc wesołe pogaduszki i prawie wcale nie zwracając na nich uwagi.  
— Bardzo mnie to cieszy, _Mister Wright_.  
Arthur nie miał nawet czasu się skrzywić ani zastanowić, czy słowa Eamesa, podobnie jak jego własne, kryły w sobie jakieś głębsze znaczenie, bo w tej samej chwili przyskoczyła do niego rozświergotana do granic nieprzyzwoitości Ariadne (Arthur błyskawicznie zdiagnozował przedawkowanie kofeiny oraz weny twórczej). Jednak później tego samego wieczoru, kiedy padł na łóżko, choć raz przyjemnie wyczerpany bez ekstremalnych wyczynów sportowych, nie był w stanie odeprzeć wspomnienia błyszczących, szaroniebieskich oczu Eamesa i odruchowo poddał się działaniu tego, co wciąż iskrzyło się między nimi.

XXX

— Co znaczy to nagłe zmartwychwstanie radości i chęci do życia? Jesteś szczęśliwy? Przespałeś się z kimś? Porwały cię zrywy romantyzmu? Serio, facet, weź zetrzyj sobie z twarzy ten uśmiech, bo powoli zaczynasz mnie przerażać.  
Arthur oderwał się na chwilę od swojej kanapki. Dobrze wiedział, czemu Ariadne zastygła z widelcem uniesionym do ust, kompletnie zapominając o swojej sałatce z makaronem. Pytanie Roba zawisło niewinnie w powietrzu między nimi.  
— Hmm, co? — zapytał kącikiem ust i niczym chomik zepchnął to, co w nich trzymał, w kieszeń policzka. Miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak głupio, jak się czuje.  
Robert wzruszył ramionami i odsunął od siebie zmieciony do czysta talerz.  
— No chodź, już od tygodnia nie jesteś tak zdystansowany i śmiertelnie poważny jak zwykle. Zdaje się, że albo dobrałeś się do kogoś, albo akurat się do tego przymierzasz, albo…  
Arthur przełknął wreszcie kęs kanapki.  
— Albo? — powtórzył, siląc się na odpowiednio zblazowany ton.  
— Właśnie, albo co? — wtrąciła się Ariadne i wlepiła oczy w Arthura.  
— Przyszło mi do głowy, że może twój ukochany powrócił na tapetę? Bo od ciebie wręcz bije optymizmem. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, ale nie wyglądasz już na kogoś, kto ma za sobą melodramatyczne zerwanie. To mi się naprawdę podoba! — Robert uśmiechnął się promiennie, zwichrzył czuprynę zirytowanemu Arthurowi i poderwał się na nogi ze znaczącym mrugnięciem. — Tryskaj dalej szczęściem, Hamlecie! Dobra, widzimy się później. Jeden gość z młodszej klasy powiedział mi na kółku dyskusyjnym, że uważa mnie za ładniejszego od _Cullena_, więc pomyślałem, że pozwolę mu sprawdzić z bliska, czy się przypadkiem nie błyszczę w słońcu. Na razie!  
Pomknął przed siebie, napędzany jawnie obsceniczną euforią. Ariadne potrząsnęła głową z absolutnie nieszczerym potępieniem.  
— Bogu dzięki, że pomogłeś mu się ujawnić, Arthur. Jestem pewna, że kółko dyskusyjne kona z zachwytu nad jego nieoczekiwanym i gorliwym zaangażowaniem, podobnie jak kółko chemiczne, komitet odpowiedzialny za kronikę szkolną, drużyna futbolowa i, oczywiście, jego biedny osobisty trener. Naprawdę świetna robota, Arthur. Stworzyłeś potwora.  
Arthur prychnął i przewrócił oczami.  
— Czy wolno mi łaskawie przypomnieć, że to on zwabił mnie do swojej sypialni i dosłownie rzucił się na mnie? Poza tym jestem tak samo zaskoczony jego procesem selekcyjnym jak ty.  
— Ale to ty dodałeś mu pewności siebie, dzięki której lata teraz bezwstydnie po szkole i zachęca każdego, kto oddycha i ma kuta…  
— Dobra, zrozumiałem. Powstrzymam go, zanim dobierze się do Yusufa albo dyrektora Caine'a, ale więcej nie obiecuję. — Wyszczerzył się szeroko. — W sumie dobrze wiedzieć, że ma niezłą zabawę. A skoro moje własne życie nie obfituje w podobne ekscesy, to niech sobie przynajmniej popatrzę, jak Robert przebija się przez męską populację Dysona i sieje spustoszenie w szeregach niedoorientowanych cichociemnych.  
Ariadne przytaknęła ruchem głowy, choć jej brwi pozostały lekko zmarszczone.  
— Więc to jest źródłem twojego dobrego humoru? Radość z jego podbojów?  
Arthur zrobił kwaśną minę.  
— No, nie dosłownie. Nie żebym się jakoś z niego nabijał czy coś podobnego, po prostu cieszę się, że ma swoją szczęśliwą fazę.  
— Cieszysz się?  
Arthur uniósł brew, wyczuwając w jej głosie nie tylko ciekawość, ale i powagę.  
Ari nie przestawała przeszywać go wzrokiem.  
— Robert ma rację, Arthur. Zachowywałeś się inaczej przez ostatni tydzień. Do tej chwili nie zwróciłam jakoś na to uwagi, ale on rzeczywiście dobrze wychwycił różnicę. Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać?  
Arthur potarł twarz znużonym ruchem.  
— Nie. Nic się nie stało. Ani nie zmieniło. Tylko…  
— Tylko _co_?  
Westchnął.  
— Rozmawiałem z nim. Było całkiem… miło. Chyba. Tak jak kiedyś. Jakbyśmy znów byli tacy jak _przedtem_… — Skulił się na wspomnienie tego, co niosło ostatnie słowo, a Ari skrzywiła się ze współczuciem. — Choć oczywiście nie jesteśmy, to jasne, ale… ta rozmowa była… była… — Przypomniał sobie, jak zaledwie wczoraj na próbie Eames, poprawiając jego postawę, musnął dłonią dół jego pleców. Pamiętał powstrzymywany z całej siły śmiech, kiedy już bez obawy zogniskowania na sobie jego gniewu patrzył, jak Eames pastwił się z sarkazmem nad niezdyscyplinowanymi członkami zespołu. — Była miła, ale to wszystko.  
Poczuł, jak resztka uśmiechu do wspomnień spływa z jego ust. Westchnął po raz kolejny i wstał, ciskając pozostałości drugiego śniadania prosto do kosza, a potem odwrócił się do Ari i zmierzwił jej włosy.  
— Dzięki za towarzystwo — powiedział i nieco przed czasem udał się na następną lekcję.  
Był więcej niż pewien, że przez resztę popołudnia jego dobry humor obierze zdecydowany kurs w dół.

XXX

Doprawdy, Arthur miewał już lepsze dni.  
Początek próby przebiegł pod znakiem rozleniwionych i lekko półprzytomnych uśmiechów, kierowanych przez wszystkich do wszystkich. Nagła eksplozja wiosennego ciepła obudziła prawie zapomniane zadowolenie, które przynieść mógł tylko widok promieni słońca i rozkwitających narcyzów. Radosny nastrój przeszedł w cichy pomruk dziecięcego podekscytowania, kiedy przed zachwyconym zespołem rozłożono wykończone i doprowadzone wreszcie do perfekcji kostiumy.  
I w tym właśnie momencie wyzłocone słońcem, rozkoszne popołudnie Arthura w dość drastyczny sposób dobiegło końca. Zwiastunem nieszczęścia był czujny wzrok Patsy, którym śledziła każdy jego ruch, kiedy zakładał strój Hamleta — a raczej _próbował założyć_. To określenie znacznie lepiej pasowało do jego poczynań.  
— Ty idioto! Dupku! Pierdoło! Durniu! Egoistyczny draniu! Głupi kutasie! Zasrańcu! Palancie! Bałwanie! Bezmózgi ośle…!  
Epitety posypały się na głowę Arthura jak grad nienawiści, gniewu i oczywistego pragnienia, by roznieść go na miejscu na strzępy. Stał, skamieniały z przerażenia i niedowierzania, powoli uznając furię Patsy za fakt po części uzasadniony.  
— Czy do ciebie dociera, coś ty zrobił? Czy ty w ogóle nie masz rozumu, baranie?! Mówiłam wam wszystkim, _mówiłam tobie_, żadnych diet, żadnych wahań wagi, żadnego powiększania cycków, bo inaczej…  
— Bo inaczej co, Patricia?  
Głos Eamesa, stojącego na drugim końcu sceny, był jak świst bicza. Patsy zamilkła w jednej chwili i skuliła się pod jego potępiającym spojrzeniem. Arthur, ku swemu zawstydzeniu, zauważył, że robi to samo.  
Wzrok Eamesa był tak zimny, że nawet Ari, która stała obok Arthura najeżona i gotowa do kontrataku, instynktownie cofnęła się o krok. Arthur poczuł się pozbawiony wsparcia, jednak wrażenie to znikło zaledwie sekundę później — Eames zajął miejsce Ariadne i, ramię w ramię z Arthurem, patrzył na tracącą rezon Patsy.  
Twórczyni kostiumów przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i skierowała wzrok w dół, chociaż w jej głosie pobrzmiewały jeszcze resztki rozżalenia i złości.  
— Ja bardzo przepraszam, proszę pana, ale ślęczałam nad tym garniturem tygodniami, a on wiedział, jak ważne jest, żeby…  
— Tak, tak, utrzymywać tę samą wagę i wymiary i nie przyjmować bezsensownych prezentów na osiemnastki w postaci operacji plastycznych. Bardzo zrozumiałe wymagania, Patsy, ale Arthur, jak wiesz, jest odtwórcą głównej roli, do czego zmusiłem go bez przebierania w środkach. Więc jeśli uda ci się go skutecznie odstraszyć i sprawić, że wycofa się z projektu na skutek niefortunnych, ale nieuniknionych w jego wieku zmian fizycznych, wtedy w dniu premiery powieszę cię za twoje śliczne stópki na środku sceny, zrozumiano?  
Patsy zalała się głęboką purpurą i spuściła głowę tak nisko, że mogli dokładnie prześledzić ekspansję rumieńca aż po przedziałek w jej włosach.  
— Przepraszam, panie profesorze — wybąkała ledwo słyszalnie, nieludzko wystraszona, a wtedy Arthur puścił w niepamięć niedawne upokorzenie, wystąpił naprzód i położył dłoń na jej zesztywniałym ramieniu.  
— Nie, nie, Patsy, to moja wina. Wybacz. Nie zauważyłem, że…  
Strząsnęła jego rękę i uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze zaciśniętymi wargami.  
— Nie ma sprawy.  
— A teraz bądź tak miła i kontynuuj przymiarkę z resztą zespołu, podczas gdy Arthur i ja skorygujemy jego dawne wymiary. Wezmę marynarkę ze sobą i znajdę krawca, który możliwie szybko uszyje na jej wzór następną. W zasadzie to mogłabyś sprawdzić, czy nie zostało jeszcze tego materiału? Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nowa marynarka pasowała do reszty garnituru.  
Niski tembr głosu Eamesa i jego cichy, wymuszenie neutralny ton targnął nadszarpniętymi z zażenowania nerwami Arthura. Patsy kiwnęła niechętnie głową i odeszła.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę. Eames obrócił się powoli i popatrzył na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Ciężar jego niemego rozczarowania był zdecydowanie większy, niż gdyby dał mu wyraz.  
— Naprawdę… naprawdę przepraszam — wyszeptał Arthur i zadreptał niepewnie w miejscu. — Wiedziałem, że pływanie zmienia sylwetkę, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że jest to możliwe w tak krótkim czasie. Zauważyłem, że moje koszule zrobiły się przyciasne, kupiłem sobie nawet nowe, ale… ale nigdy nie pomyślałem, że…  
Eames wyciągnął ramiona na całą długość i położył je na barkach Arthura, jakby obawiał się, że bez przytrzymania ucieknie w panice.  
Możliwe, że wcale się nie mylił.  
— Przestań. — Głos Eamesa był szorstki i na tyle cichy, by wywołać złudzenie spokoju, ale w zestawieniu ze zdecydowaną miną zabrzmiał niemal groźnie. — Przestań natychmiast, dobra?  
Przeniósł wzrok w dół i zsunął dłonie z ramion Arthura do miejsca tuż powyżej jego łokci, gdzie marynarka odmówiła współpracy, utknąwszy u nasady wyraźnie rozbudowanych mięśni. Stopniowymi szarpnięciami pomógł mu wyswobodzić się z przyciasnych rękawów, kończąc jego bezowocne próby samodzielnego pozbycia się kostiumu. Ruchy Arthura, na wpół sparaliżowanego bliskością Eamesa i bijącym od niego ciepłem, były wyjątkowo nieskoordynowane.  
— Zapłacę za nową marynarkę — odezwał się cicho, kiedy Eames stanął za nim, by dokończyć dzieła i złożyć nieszczęsną sztukę garderoby. Złowił przejęte spojrzenie Ariadne, która po przeciwnej stronie sceny pozwalała Patsy skubać i układać fałdy swojej sukni.  
Eames odpowiedział niskim, wibrującym warknięciem. Obszedł Arthura i znów znalazł się przed nim.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl, do cholery.  
Arthur zacisnął szczęki.  
— To moja wina, więc ja pokryję koszty — powtórzył już mniej pewnie, onieśmielony gniewnym spojrzeniem Eamesa.  
Eames prychnął .  
— No, nareszcie trochę zdrowego zaangażowania — oświadczył z przekąsem. — Ale na to już za późno, Arthurze. Moje przedstawienie, mój aktor, moja marynarka. Więc i moja kieszeń, jasne?  
Arthur zmarszczył brwi i przymierzył się do protestu, ale Eames przysunął się tak blisko, że wszelkie słowa zamarły mu na ustach. W tle ponad jego szerokim ramieniem dostrzegł rozszerzone z przestrachu oczy Ari, zaraz jednak pole widzenia wypełniła mu zastygła w uporze twarz nauczyciela.  
— Nie. Nawet nie próbuj, Arthur. W porządku?  
Arthur zamrugał, czując na policzku oddech Eamesa, przeszyty wonią kawy i gumy do żucia. To spokojnie wystarczyło, by zastygł bez ruchu i doszczętnie oniemiał z wrażenia.  
Eames westchnął niecierpliwie.  
— Arthur, absolutnie nie leży mi przemawianie ci do rozumu w stylu Patsy, więc przestań się ze mną spierać, dobrze? Masz absolutne prawo pływać, ile ci się podoba, tak jak miałeś kiedyś prawo zataczać cholerne kółka wokół boiska, gdy próbowałem ci to wyperswadować na rzecz udziału w sztuce. Ale zamiast postawić się jak wtedy, ty robisz się potulny i pełen skruchy, co mnie lekko przeraża, skar… Cholera. — Zaczerwienił się, potykając się o to jedno słowo, i Arthurowi zaschło w gardle. — Więc jeśli wolno mi coś zasugerować, to w tym momencie przydałaby się krzepiąca dawka _starego_ Arthura. Bo zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że ta cała woda w basenie dziwnie cię rozmiękczyła.  
Cofnął się, zarumieniony ze wzburzenia, nie odrywając błyszczących gorączkowo oczu od oczu Arthura. W jego minie było coś błagalnego, coś, co przeczyło sztywnej mowie jego ciała, ale zanim Arthur zdołał wyrwać się ze swojego stuporu, Eames odwrócił się gwałtownie, przeszedł przez scenę do Patsy i zaczął rozmawiać z nią przyciszonym tonem. Arthur stał i mrugał, pozbawiony nagle widoku szaroniebieskich tęczówek.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — odezwała się Ariadne dyskretnie, pojawiając się znów u jego boku, a Arthura ogarnęła obezwładniająca tęsknota za czasem, kiedy nie musiała bez przerwy zadawać mu tego pytania.  
Skinął głową i poszedł się przebrać.

XXX

Tej nocy śnił o obejmujących go przezroczystych falach i uśmiechu Eamesa, który mówił coś do niego z brzegu. Miękki głos cichł stopniowo, w miarę jak Arthur opadał powoli na dno basenu.  
Ocknął się, czując w płucach powódź zimnego powietrza i pierwsze drgnięcia budzącego się do życia znajomego, stalowego uporu.  
Przebrnął przez codzienne szkolne obowiązki, spięty i podminowany. Nie wiedział, czemu bez przerwy kopie nogę krzesła i stuka palcami o szybę lub blat ławki, zmuszając się z desperacją do głębokich oddechów, jakby ich stały rytm mógł powstrzymać ciało przed wyskoczeniem z własnej skóry.  
Gdy po ostatnim dzwonku otworzył szafkę, jego spojrzenie padło na stare zapasowe szorty i koszulkę, zwinięte w kłębek w zapomnianym kącie za od dawna nie otwieranymi notatnikami. Zacisnął palce na wysłużonym, wyblakłym od częstego prania materiale i poczuł, jak coś ściska go za żołądek — coś, co mogło być jedynie wyrazem właściwej decyzji. Popędził do szatni, gdzie dosłownie zerwał z siebie jeansy i koszulę, by jak najszybciej przebrać się _w siebie_ i wylecieć sprintem na bieżnię.  
— Wybacz mi… — dyszał i śmiał się na przemian, pokonawszy jedno, a potem drugie okrążenie swojej starej, ukochanej trasy.  
W połowie trzeciego okrążenia nie poradził sobie z palącym oddechem i przeszedł z pełnego tempa do nierównego truchtu, a potem zatrzymał z dłońmi wspartymi na kolanach. Zipiąc i krztusząc się haustami powietrza, wciąż roześmiany, zgiął się w pół w odpowiedzi na ostry protest mięśni, zaskoczonych brutalnym powrotem do dawnego nałogu. Wiedział, że biegł za szybko, za długo, za agresywnie jak na pierwszy raz po tak znacznej przerwie.  
— Hej, maratończyku! Łap!  
Arthur wyprostował się w sam czas, by odruchowo schwycić nadlatującą ku niemu małą butelkę wody. Wylądowała pewnie w jego ręce, mimo że drgnął z przestrachu na niespodziewany dźwięk głosu swojego „dobroczyńcy".  
— Wypij to — nakazał Eames wesoło i ścisnął mocniej teczkę pod pachą, cofając się od barierki. — Hamlet umiera dopiero w ostatnim akcie. Chyba chciałbyś dożyć jeszcze tej sceny, co?  
Arthur ograniczył się do wystawienia środkowego palca, drugą ręką unosząc butelkę i wlewając jej cudownie chłodną zawartość do ust. Całe szczęście, że mógł je zająć w ten sposób, bo, nieposłuszne, zaczęły się już układać do uśmiechu. Zasalutował Eamesowi, odwrócił się i pokuśtykał do wyjścia, otoczony aurą pewności siebie, a w jego uszach wciąż dzwoniło radosne echo śmiechu nauczyciela.  
— Dupek — wychrypiał tonem, który w jego przekonaniu wcale nie zabrzmiał czule, po czym powlókł się pod prysznic.

XXX

Tydzień później wsuwał ramiona w rękawy nowiutkiej, uszytej w ekspresowym tempie i ponad wszelką wątpliwość horrendalnie drogiej marynarki, podczas gdy Patsy krążyła wokół niego jak rekin, sprawdzając, czy nie sfuszerowano jej cennego projektu.  
— No, nie jest aż tak tragicznie — zawyrokowała wreszcie z wyraźną niechęcią.  
Ariadne uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem i odwróciła pospiesznie plecami do Patsy, zanim ta zdążyła przyłapać ją na chichotaniu. Zadowolony Eames klepnął Arthura w bark i krótko zacisnął na nim dłoń.  
Patsy oddaliła się w kierunku Poloniusza, by poprawić jego urzędową szatę, aż nazbyt przejęta swoimi obowiązkami. Z determinacją upewniała się, czy wszystkie jej kostiumy prezentują się nienagannie przed zapowiedzianą wizytą łowcy talentów. Eames został przy Arthurze i, ciepło uśmiechnięty, obrzucił okiem znawcy skompletowany strój Hamleta.  
— Zacząłeś więc znów biegać? — zapytał niezobowiązującym, pozornie znudzonym tonem, wygładzając i tak już idealnie równą klapę marynarki.  
Arthur pokonał chęć przewrócenia oczami i zdecydował się na najkrótszą z możliwych odpowiedzi.  
— Tak, panie profesorze.  
Eames skinął z namysłem głową, nie odrywając wzroku od kostiumu Arthura.  
— To dobrze. Nigdy nie uważałem cię za kogoś, kto łatwo rezygnuje.  
Arthur zesztywniał, a Eames uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy z dziwnie żywą i jednocześnie poważną miną.  
— Widziałem kiedyś, jak przewróciłeś się na mokrej bieżni. Paskudnie to wyglądało, prawdę mówiąc. Pomyślałem, że musiało to tobą jakoś wstrząsnąć, bo potem przestałeś tam przychodzić. — Jego niemal pozbawione wyrazu oczy przeszywały Arthura na wylot, zmuszając go do zrobienia kroku w tył. — Ale teraz znów jesteś w siodle, i bardzo dobrze, to ważne, żebyś… żebyś zawsze potrafił wrócić do tego, na czym ci zależy, nieważne, jak bardzo bolał upadek.  
— Tak, panie profesorze — powtórzył Arthur, pusty w środku z przerażenia, nie wiedząc, czy Eames próbuje wytłumaczyć mu w ten sposób, żeby dał sobie z nim spokój. Zamrugał i zarumienił się lekko, kiedy wzrok Eamesa zmiękł wraz z tonem głosu.  
— Oczywiście nie kieruję się samymi altruistycznymi pobudkami. Serce mi się łamało, gdy patrzyłem, jak dajesz się pokonać deszczowi — zażartował ironicznie. — Arthur Wright, który odchodzi bez walki z bieżni? Niechybny znak zbliżającego się końca świata.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Powiedzmy, że potraktowałem przerwę jako test. — Kąciki jego ust drgały tak silnie, że poczuł skurcz mięśni w policzkach. — W końcu jeszcze tylko niecały miesiąc i będę musiał poradzić sobie bez szkolnego boiska, tym razem na dobre.  
Nagle jego uśmiech _zabolał_, a Eames jakby osunął się w sobie. Jego oczy, usta, podbródek, cała twarz skamieniały w pełnej szoku ciszy, która zapadła między nimi.  
— Racja — przyznał wreszcie. Arthur zapragnął na niego nawrzeszczeć, rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim za to, że aż emanował rezygnacją, ale zanim zdołał wykrztusić cokolwiek w odpowiedzi, Eames odszedł i zaczął wzywać wszystkich do zajęcia pozycji.  
Arthur zagryzł zęby i zmusił się do przejścia na swoje miejsce, przeklinając w duchu i walcząc z wymierzoną przeciwko sobie samemu złością.  
_Jeszcze tylko niecały miesiąc i już nigdy cię nie zobaczę._  
Równie dobrze mógł wymówić to na głos, bo równało się dokładnie temu, co Eames wyczytał przed chwilą z jego wypowiedzi. A najgorsze — jeszcze gorsze od faktu, że Eames przyznał mu _rację_ — była pełna świadomość, iż jest to absolutną prawdą.

XXX

Arthur odchylił głowę do tyłu i wystawił twarz na bajecznie odświeżające działanie prysznica. Spływające z brwi strumienie zmywały pot, łagodziły zmęczenie i skumulowane napięcie całego dnia. Wydał westchnienie rozkoszy, czując, jak gorąca woda rozluźnia bolesne węzły w mięśniach karku.  
Miał za sobą dziwny tydzień — najpierw pojawiła się przytłaczająca świadomość, że można rozpocząć odliczanie dni do końca ostatniego roku w szkole (i nieodwołalnej utraty Eamesa), a potem wspaniały, niespodziewany, półprzytomny powrót do tej części siebie, za którą tęsknił tak ogromnie, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy.  
Bieganie.  
Czasami, kiedy czuł pod stopami znajomą twardość bieżni, nie mógł uwierzyć, że dobrowolnie z tego zrezygnował. Stapiał się w jedno ze świstem powietrza w uszach i rytmem każdego kroku, z wiatrem, światłem i deszczem, nawet z ziemią pod nogami, dopóki nie stał się samym biciem serca, bólem oddechu w płucach, bezwładnym zawiśnięciem na orbicie między słabością własnego ciała a pragnieniem pędu, by na koniec skapitulować, ulec bezlitosnej sile grawitacji, zatrzymać się i powlec pod prysznic na rozdygotanych nogach i z rozanielonym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Naturalnie dostrzegał niekiedy na trybunach postać, obłożoną papierami albo po prostu patrzącą na niego z pochyloną głową i rękami założonymi na piersi. Dla Arthura było aż nazbyt jasne, że biega w kółko również w przenośni, jakby czekał na to jedno decydujące okrążenie, które rozkruszy jego zbolałe serce.  
Jęknął cicho i skoncentrował z powrotem na gorących kroplach, kłujących skórę głowy niczym ostre igiełki. Pochyli się i oparł czołem o kafelki, przytrzymał dodatkowo dłońmi po obu stronach prysznica, zamknął oczy i chłonął ogłuszający szum wody, który odbijał się echem od ścian opustoszałej łaźni.  
Musiał stać tak co najmniej dziesięć minut pod cudownie silnym biczem strumieni, kiedy donośne chrząknięcie zmusiło go do otwarcia oczu.  
— Arthur.  
_Nie_, powiedział mózg Arthura, zdecydowanie i dobitnie.  
Żadne bóstwo nie mogło być na tyle okrutne, żeby podsunąć młodemu, zdrowemu, stojącemu pod prysznicem homoseksualnemu mężczyźnie obiekt jego pożądań i fantazji bez gwarantowanych następstw w postaci obrazu rodem z filmu porno albo wręcz przeciwnie, sceny totalnego upokorzenia. To niedopuszczalne, żeby brutalny los zesłał mu Eamesa w chwili, kiedy jest słaby, nagi i ocieka wodą.  
Arthur wyprostował się powoli i ostrożnie zerknął na nauczyciela, który stał na uboczu za wysoką do piersi ścianką działową, odgradzającą prysznice od reszty szatni.  
_Ależ oczywiście_.  
Uśmiechnął się ironicznie w duchu i zakręcił kurek. Zamrugał, żeby strząsnąć zwisające z rzęs ciężkie krople, które zaraz ściekły do oczu i ust, zebrały w małą kałużę w zagłębieniu nad obojczykiem, a potem popłynęły w dół po piersi i jeszcze niżej, i Arthur poczuł nagłą dumę z własnego ciała, wyrzeźbionego przez nieustanny trening. Nie będzie się go wstydził, nie ma ku temu najmniejszych powodów, skoro to właśnie na nim zacisnęły się kiedyś przez chwilę wygłodniałe dłonie Eamesa, skoro było tak _doskonałe_ w jego objęciach.  
— Tak, proszę pana? — zapytał bez tchu, zaciekawiony i lekko zniecierpliwiony, kiedy Eames nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę i jedynie przeszywał go wzrokiem na wylot.  
— Ariadne… Jest na zewnątrz. Czeka na ciebie już dłuższy czas. Poprosiła mnie, żebym cię zawołał, bo stało się coś ważnego i musi z tobą pilnie porozmawiać…  
Zanim Eames zdążył wypowiedzieć zdanie do końca, Arthur był już przy ściance. Zerwał przerzucony przez nią ręcznik, przepasał się nim ciasno jak sarongiem i ślizgając się na mokrych stopach, przemknął jak strzała obok szafek. Wypadł na zewnątrz z Eamesem depczącym mu po piętach i cisnącymi się na usta pytaniami, które kłębiły mu się panicznie pod czaszką. Komu się coś stało? Mamie, pani Moore, Rickowi, Benowi?  
Nie było mu dane wypowiedzieć swoich obaw na głos. Nagle wystrzeliła ku niemu para drobnych ramion, w uszach zawibrował dziewczęcy pisk, a po chwili cała podekscytowana Ariadne dyndała mu radośnie na szyi.  
— Yusuf zaprosił mnie na bal maturalny! — Jej krzyk omal nie rozsadził Arthurowi bębenków i tylko dzięki starannie wbijanej mu do głowy w dzieciństwie zasadzie, że nie należy krzywdzić młodych dam, zdołał powstrzymać się przed bezceremonialnym odepchnięciem jej na sporą odległość.  
Roześmiał się, zbyt rozerwany pomiędzy gniewem a radością z jej szczęścia, żeby zareagować czymś więcej niż przewróceniem oczu i objęciem jej za plecy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien jej najpierw pogratulować, czy porządnie zbesztać.  
Eames wydawał się nie mieć podobnych dylematów.  
— Ariadne, moja droga, proszę powiedz mi, że żałobna mina, wzrok Bambiego i błagania o natychmiastowe wyciągnięcie Arthura spod prysznica nie były tylko po to, żebyś w bardzo ekstrowertyczny sposób mogła zaprezentować nam, jak wygląda prawdziwa rozpiszczana nastolatka?  
— Och… Hmm… — wybąkała i zarumieniła się, ale nie odsunęła od Arthura. Wciąż zwisała mu z szyi, wsparta o ziemię samymi czubkami palców.  
Eames dramatycznym gestem schował twarz w dłoniach i zajęczał, potrząsając głową.  
— Arthur… Arthur, wybacz. Wyglądała na tak wstrząśniętą, kiedy przechodziłem obok, a gdy powiedziała, że _stało się coś ważnego_… — Eames opuścił ręce i zrobił bezradną, przerażoną minę. Arthur zaśmiał się, pomimo swojej prawie-nagości dziwnie zachwycony sytuacją. — Przepraszam cię z całego serca, Arthurze, ale nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś poważnie przedyskutował ze swoją drogą przyjaciółką, która najwyraźniej nie może się od ciebie odkleić, różnicę między prawdziwym nagłym przypadkiem a tym, co nim nie jest, hmm?  
Oburzona Ariadne w jednej chwili opadła na stopy i rzuciła rozbawionemu Eamesowi mordercze spojrzenie.  
— To niesprawiedliwe! — zawołała. — Przecież pan sam zapytał mnie, czy coś się stało, a gdy odpowiedziałam, że muszę porozmawiać z Arthurem…  
— _Pilnie_ porozmawiać — uściślił Eames.  
Wzrok Ari stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. Ku niepohamowanej radości Arthura i Eamesa przybrała groźną postawę, zaciskając swoje drobne pięści na biodrach.  
— … że muszę porozmawiać z Arthurem, pan od razu, bez pytania, poszedł po niego do szatni, więc niech pan kieruje wszystkie pretensje wyłącznie do siebie!  
— Mówiłaś, że musisz z nim _pilnie_ porozmawiać — bronił się Eames ze sztucznym uporem, na co sfrustrowana Ari wyrzuciła ręce w górę. Arthur musiał zakryć sobie usta, żeby nie parsknąć otwarcie.  
— Skoro pan tak twierdzi. To tylko takie wyrażenie, sprawa wcale nie była aż tak ważna!  
Arthur o mało się nie zakrztusił.  
— Nie była ważna? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Ariadne, pan Eames przyszedł pod prysznice i powiedział, że czekasz na mnie już całą wieczność z czymś niecierpiącym zwłoki…  
— Widzisz? Nawet nie tracił czasu na to, żeby się ubrać — dodał Eames i wskazał na niewątpliwie uroczą męską wersję spódnicy z ręcznika.  
Ariadne wydała stłumiony, zszokowany dźwięk, dopiero teraz zauważywszy owinięty ciasno wokół bioder Arthura i spływający aż po łydki biały pas frotowego materiału.  
— Och, Arthur… — Zagapiła się na niego i oblała ciemną purpurą. — Jejku, przepraszam.  
Założył ramiona na piersi i spróbował zrobić wrażenie kogoś, kto nie prowadzi tej rozmowy niemal nago, okryty jedynie wilgotnym ręcznikiem.  
— Myślałem, że chcesz mi wyznać, że właśnie kogoś zabiłaś — oświadczył ze śmiertelną powagą.  
Eames zdławił śmiech, starając się dopasować do tonu Arthura, niestety błysk w oczach zdradzał jego prawdziwy nastrój.  
— Wiesz, być może powinieneś ograniczyć niektóre z jej przywilejów osobistych, dopóki nie udowodni ci, że potrafi się zachowywać dojrzalej od trzynastolatki. — Wyszczerzył zęby, a Arthur uniósł brew, nie zwracając uwagi na pioruny w oczach Ari.  
— Świetny pomysł. Zacznę chyba od szlabanu na kofeinę…  
— I prowadzenie samochodu…  
— I na przebywanie poza domem po dwudziestej…  
— A potem ograniczysz jej środki artystycznego wyrazu do malowania palcami…  
— I ciastoliny, w przypływie dobroci…  
— I oczywiście wydasz absolutny zakaz umawiania się z maturzystami — dokończył Eames z diabelskim uśmiechem.  
Ariadne wciągnęła powietrze w głębokim, zdesperowanym oddechu, a potem uśmiechnęła się i ociekającym słodyczą głosem oświadczyła, że mogą iść się pieprzyć. Obydwaj.  
Eames zatkał sobie uszy.  
— Czego ja muszę słuchać! Panno Rittner, jestem przerażony, nie, absolutnie wstrząśnięty twoimi słownictwem. Daj mi choć jeden dobry powód, dla którego miałbym zrezygnować z wymierzenia ci zasłużonej kary.  
Zarówno jego mina, jak i wyraz oczu w ogóle nie pasowały do słów, i choć Ariadne starała się patrzeć tak samo groźnie jak przedtem, Arthur przyłapał ją na ukradkowym uśmieszku.  
— A gdybym tak niechcący złamała nogę pana duńskiemu księciu? — zapytała, trzepocząc niewinnie rzęsami i błyskając bielą zębów.  
Arthur wydał okrzyk oburzenia. Eames przyłożył otwartą dłoń do piersi, zachwiał się i cofnął o krok.  
— Sabotaż… — wyszeptał z melodramatyczną przesadą, ale zaraz wyprostował się i mrugnął do nich wesoło. — W porządku, moje zachwycające i na szczęście nienaruszone gwiazdy. Pozostawiam was sobie. Ariadne, proszę bardzo, nie krępuj się z erupcjami swojego nastoletniego entuzjazmu. — Odwrócił się, na odchodnym zerkając z rozbawieniem na Arthura. — Ale bądź tak dobra i upewnij się, żeby nasz główny bohater okrył się czymś jak najszybciej, zgoda? Nie ma nic gorszego niż zasmarkany i przeziębiony Hamlet. Do jutra.  
Arthur patrzył, jak Eames oddala się sprężystym krokiem, a potem przeniósł wzrok na twarz Ariadne. Trącili się łokciami i ryknęli głośno, zataczając się ze śmiechu.  
— Hej, naprawdę się cieszę. No wiesz, z zaproszenia na bal — wydyszał Arthur, gdy już się jako tako uspokoili. Czubki uszu Ari natychmiast pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem. — Czy to znaczy, że oderwał się na jedną przytomną chwilę od wysadzania laboratorium w powietrze i wykorzystał ją, żeby ci wyznać, jaka jesteś cudowna?  
Ari promieniowała szczęściem.  
— Powiedział, że chciał się ze mną umówić już w poprzednim półroczu, ale jestem tak ładna, że go onieśmielam. I że zapomina własnego imienia, gdy ze mną rozmawia.  
Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej, a Arthur roześmiał się, z dziwnym ukłuciem w brzuchu wspominając, jak kiedyś na placu zabaw sprał na kwaśne jabłko starszego chłopca, który podeptał zbudowany przez Ari zamek z piasku. Postanowił mieć Yusufa na oku, niezależnie od tego, jak „miły" się wydawał.  
— Zobaczysz, będziesz się z nim świetnie bawić. Wyglądasz tak nieziemsko w swojej sukience, że tym razem zamiast próbówek sam wyleci w powietrze. Twoja uderzająca uroda, połączona z ogólną wszechzajebistością, jest lepsza niż jego mieszanki wybuchowe.  
Ariadne zbyła komplementy łaskawym skinięciem głowy.  
— Jasne, tego właśnie mi brakowało do szczęścia na pierwszej romantycznej randce w moim życiu: eksplozji.  
— Zależy jakiej — skwitował Arthur i przewrócił oczami, po czym zebrał się do odejścia, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o wygórowanych wymaganiach dzisiejszych nastolatek.  
Był już na korytarzu, kiedy zatrzymał go okrzyk Ari.  
— Arthur! Arthur, czy on wszedł _pod same prysznice_, żeby cię zawołać?!  
Westchnął i odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi.  
— Tak. Na _twoją_ prośbę.  
Założyła ręce na piersi i popatrzyła na niego z zadowoleniem.  
— Zabawne, jak to podziałało. Że już nie wspomnę o tym, jak przejął się twoim obecnym strojem. — Wyszczerzyła się radośnie, ale zaraz przygryzła wargę. — Zapomniałam, jak dobrze można się z nim bawić, kiedy nie próbuje być niewzruszonym nauczycielem.  
Arthur spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się ze smutną nostalgią.  
— Tak, można.  
Rzucił jej jeszcze jedno pogodne spojrzenie, zanim zniknął w drzwiach do szatni. Drżąc we wciąż zaparowanym lekko pomieszczeniu, wytarł się pospiesznie, ścigany donośnymi okrzykami z zewnątrz.  
— Tylko sobie nie myśl, że zapomniałam o połamaniu ci nóg! Spróbuj tylko dotknąć mojej kawy, Wright, a zginiesz, jasne?! Dopadnę cię i tego twojego małego nauczyciela, zobaczysz!  
— On nie jest moim niczym! — odkrzyknął bez przekonania, zły na samego siebie, że dopuszcza, by powrót do ponurej rzeczywistości zepsuł całą zabawę. Dźwięczne „HA!", które dobiegło z korytarza, podziałało jak absurdalne pocieszenie, więc ubrał się do końca, uśmiechnięty i z mocnym postanowieniem, że dziś już nic nie zepsuje mu dobrego humoru.

XXX

Matury przywitano chóralnym jękiem boleści. Całą szkołę spowiła mgła rozpaczy, a zadręczeni nauką uczniowie z desperacją brnęli przez ten krótki, ale straszliwy okres.  
Arthur nie martwił się o wyniki: miał dobrą rękę do testów i egzaminów. Adrenalina wyostrzała mu umysł, odpowiedzi nawet w przypadku trudniejszych zadań przychodziły do głowy niemal same, więc przez większość czasu pozostał niewzruszony. Niestety, właściwy mu spokój został nieco nadszarpnięty przez atmosferę ogólnej paniki — przede wszystkim tej, którą ze szczególnym upodobaniem roztaczała wokół siebie Ariadne.  
— O boże, o boże, o boże. Ja nic nie umiem. Nic nie pamiętam. Wszystko wyleciało mi z głowy, bo za bardzo się stresuję, żeby coś w niej zatrzymać. Nigdy nie zdam matury i nie dostanę się na studia, i zamiast świetlanej kariery fotograficznej, projektanckiej, malarskiej, ba, _jakiejkolwiek_, będę zmuszona kraść sobie żarcie w supermarkecie, bo wypłata za pomoc przy grillu w McDonaldzie nie wystarczy mi na uczciwe zakupy. Potem mnie przymkną i w ramach resocjalizacji każą zmywać graffiti z murów, a ja cały czas będę myśleć „uch, co za toporny zestaw kolorów" i niczego nie pragnąć bardziej niż własnej farby w sprayu, żeby też móc wyrazić się artystycznie!  
Robert zastygł z kubkiem kawy w połowie uniesionym do ust i gapił się bez słowa na głośno histeryzującą Ariadne. Arthur, przyzwyczajony do podobnych wybuchów wokółegzaminowego popłochu, zachował jednak zimną krew.  
— Spokojnie, zdasz — powiedział, nie odrywając się od drugiego śniadania.  
Czoło Ariadne z łomotem opadło na blat stołu. Robert skrzywił się współczująco.  
_Co z nią?_, zapytał ruchem ust. Arthur westchnął w duchu i uspokoił go gestem.  
— Nic jej nie jest. Nie przejmuj się. Będzie robiła tak kilka razy dziennie aż do końca matur, a potem się uspokoi. Zresztą to jeszcze nic takiego. Poczekaj, aż zacznie się wystawa, Ari dopiero wtedy pokaże, co potrafi. Zobaczysz naprawdę dramatyczne sceny. Nie będziesz wiedział, czy masz najpierw krzyczeć, a potem wiać, czy na odwrót. Ale każdy wybór okaże się dobry, uwierz mi.  
— Dupek — wymamrotała Ariadne w plastykową powierzchnię stołu.  
Robert uniósł brew i zwrócił się do Arthura.  
— A czy to możliwe, że twoja metoda radzenia sobie ze stresem egzaminacyjnym polega na częstowaniu otoczenia dodatkową porcją sarkazmu? — Odsłonił zęby w uśmiechu, a Arthur odpowiedział mu ironicznym ukłonem.  
— I zamierzam przy tym pozostać do końca tygodnia, chyba że nie wytrzymam i zacznę mordować panikarzy.  
Zmarszczył czoło i przez chwilę przyglądał się Robertowi, swobodnie rozpartemu na krześle. Dopiero teraz rzucił mu się w oczy jego kompletny — i jakże cudowny — spokój.  
— Ty też… jakoś mało się przejmujesz, hmm?  
Rob wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.  
— Juilliard wyraził zainteresowanie moim podaniem, ale jeśli nawet nie uda mi się tam dostać, to mam parę innych opcji. Ojciec i tak będzie niezadowolony z każdej z moich możliwych decyzji, więc wszystko mi jedno, na jakiej uczelni wyląduję. — Ponownie wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie i uniósł obrócone wnętrzem do góry dłonie. — W takim układzie gówno mnie to wszystko obchodzi.  
Arthur zamrugał, po czym wyciągnął rękę i mocno ścisnął przedramię Roberta.  
— Bratnia duszo — zadudnił głosem Borisa Karloffa, na co Robert roześmiał się z zachwytem.  
— Ciesz się moim luzem, póki możesz, amigo. Bo tak prawdę mówiąc, jeśli nie przyjmą mnie do Juilliarda, dostanę co najmniej takiej histerii jak nasza biedna Ari tutaj. Ale na razie staram się nie martwić na zapas i stawiam na siłę pozytywnego myślenia. — Przybił leniwą piątkę z Arthurem i zwichrzył włosy Ariadne. — Przestań się przejmować, Ari. Nie tylko zdasz na same celujące, ale powalisz wszystkich na kolana swoją wystawą. Łącznie ze mną. — Rzucił Arthurowi niezbyt szczere powłóczyste spojrzenie, zmuszając go do przewrócenia oczami. — A gdyby Arthur wciąż nie był skłonny okazać ci wsparcia w chwilach potrzeby, kiedy jak każdy wielki artysta cierpisz z powodu tremy, pokażę mu twój główny eksponat i wtedy zobaczymy, kto w jednej chwili straci całe opanowanie i z kogo będzie się można nabijać, dobra?  
Ariadne podniosła głowę ze stołu i uśmiechnęła się blado do Roberta.  
— Aha. Tak. Dobry pomysł. Podoba mi się — wydusiła i spojrzała na rozbawionego Arthura wzrokiem sygnalizującym gotowość zemsty.  
Ucieszył się, że porzuciła walenie czołem o blat, ale za nic w świecie nie zamierzał poprawiać jej humoru posłużeniem za obiekt drwin.  
— Nie róbcie sobie nadziei — oświadczył obojgu słodkim tonem i, przekonany o swojej odporności na wszelką panikę, odgryzł spory kęs kanapki.  
_Za żadną cholerę nie straci zimnej krwi._

XXX

Jego krew zdecydowanie nie była zimna.  
Blady jak prześcieradło Arthur gapił się _na to_ z opadłą szczęką, szalejącym pulsem i emocjami rozerwanymi gdzieś pomiędzy śmiertelnym przerażeniem a skrajnym upokorzeniem.  
Dziesięć dni egzaminów maturalnych nadkruszyło jego niezłomność na tyle, że zaczął reagować grzeczną odmową na podejmowane przez Ariadne i Roberta próby zaciągnięcia go na wystawę, a nie, jak początkowo planował, śmiechem prosto w twarz i oświadczeniem, że wolałby raczej strzelić sobie w łeb.  
A potem pojawiły się spojrzenia.  
Wchodził do biblioteki i ludzie, którzy nigdy nie zwracali na niego większej uwagi, unosili nagle głowy i otwarcie śledzili go wzrokiem. Szedł korytarzem, a wymijane grupki uczniów pokazywały go sobie palcami i wlepiały w niego oczy, jakby chciały porównać go z portretem na liście gończym najgroźniejszego przestępcy wszechczasów.  
Oczywiście najgorzej zachowywali się ci, których znał osobiście. Pół klasy i obsady teatralnej nabrało zwyczaju specyficznego obchodzenia się z Arthurem: najpierw przyglądali się badawczo jego twarzy, potem uśmiechali bez słowa, a na koniec odwracali się na pięcie z komentarzem, że _to wymiata_.  
Zapewne byłoby mu łatwiej znieść zachowanie otoczenia, gdyby nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy, co się do niego przyczyniło. Niestety wiedział i mimo wszystko wciąż zdecydowanie odmawiał obejrzenia wystawy. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze czuł się niezręcznie, patrząc na własne zdjęcia, co zwykle skłaniało Ari do stwierdzenia, że w poprzednim życiu musiał być jakimś dzikim wojownikiem, przekonanym, iż magiczna skrzynka, z której wychodzą fotografie, ukradnie mu duszę. Arthur z kolei utrzymywał, że jeśli już miał wcześniejsze życie, to zapewne nieźle w nim nabroił, skoro w obecnym los skazał go na towarzystwo Ariadne — która naturalnie uważała ów fakt nie za karę, a dar niebios.  
Zapewne udałoby mu się do końca zachować dystans i cierpliwie przeczekać, aż okazywana mu przez otoczenie ciekawość osłabnie, gdyby tego popołudnia nie wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego i strasznego zarazem. Wraz z Robertem dochodził właśnie niespiesznym krokiem do galerii, przed wejściem do której umówili się z Ariadne (przy czym Arthur zamierzał zachować bezpieczny odstęp od drzwi, by nie zostać przypadkiem przepchnięty przez próg, co wielokrotnie sugerował Fischer, zanim zrozumiał, że Arthur naprawdę nie chce zobaczyć wystawy), kiedy niespodziewanie ze środka wyszedł Eames. Zatrzymał się jak wryty w przejściu i przesunął zszokowanym wzrokiem po twarzy Arthura — który naturalnie również zastygł bez ruchu — jakby wydawało mu się, że śni. Otrząsnął się dopiero po chwili, skinął urwanie głową i odszedł.  
— Czemu… czemu on tak na mnie spojrzał? — wybuchł Arthur, a przed oczami jego wyobraźni przesunął się szereg zdjęć z nim w roli głównej, poskręcanym w przerażających pozycjach, gołym albo brzydkim, tak potwornie brzydkim, że Eames musiał uciekać w popłochu. — Kurwa, co ona wystawiła o mnie w tym swoim projekcie?  
— Hmm, nie zauważyłem, żeby pan Eames patrzył jakoś szczególnie. A co do drugiego pytania — Robert szerokim gestem wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do galerii — to moim zdaniem najpewniejszą odpowiedź znajdziesz w środku, drogi książę.  
Arthur zmełł w ustach ostre _przymknij się_, bo zrozumiał, że nogi zaniosły go już za daleko. Znalazł się na drodze bez odwrotu, którą w tym przypadku było wnętrze pachnącego farbą budynku sztuk pięknych i białe mury korytarza wiodącego prościutko do głównej sali wystawowej. Na plecach, między łopatkami, czuł dłoń Roba. Popychała go lekko do przodu, kiedy zwalniał z wahaniem, dopóki obaj nie zatrzymali się przed ścianą z eksponatami.  
Przestronne pomieszczenie wibrowało od eksplozji mieszanych barw. Pomniejsze wydzielone sekcje prezentujące prace poszczególnych uczniów otaczały to, na co patrzył teraz Arthur i co zdecydowanie musiało być klejnotem w koronie wystawy: zbiór dzieł Ari. Porozwieszane na białych ścianach w pozornie chaotyczny sposób dowody jej kreatywności prowadziły niczym kręta ścieżka do największego i najbardziej wyrazistego z nich, którym oczywiście były _jego_ portrety.  
Po chwili wypełnionej dzikim pulsowaniem w gardle — chory z zażenowania, zaskoczony, oszołomiony, oczarowany i okrutnie przerażony, wszystko naraz — oderwał wzrok od siebie samego i spróbował ogarnąć całość.  
Kolekcja nosiła nazwę _DO CELU_ i maleńka, zdolna jeszcze do normalnego funkcjonowania część umysłu Arthura uśmiechnęła się złośliwie nad pytaniem, z jak gorliwym entuzjazmem musiało odnieść się ciało pedagogiczne do wybranego przez Ari tytułu projektu, jednej z pereł przyszłej gali.  
Rozpoznał parę zdjęć, które widział już wcześniej, albo jako świadek ich powstawania, albo zaraz po wywołaniu. Każde z nich Ari opatrzyła osobnym tytułem, część zaś włączyła do swojego zasadniczego dzieła: kolażu złożonego z pejzaży ich feryjnej włóczęgi, fotograficznych, boleśnie prawdziwych dokumentów oraz onirycznych, pełnych zawijasów obrazów, które sugerowały równie wiele, co jasno wypowiadały.  
Uniósł rękę i ostrożnie pogłaskał powietrze tuż nad utrwalonym na zdjęciu odkryciem Ariadne z początku tego roku: przebijającym się przez pokrywę śniegu kwiatem. Zamrożone pąki w jakiś sposób wciąż wychylały się dumnie ku zimowemu słońcu, którego słabe promienie odbijały się od kryształków lodu, pokrywającego roślinkę cienką warstwą.  
— Pamiętam, jak robiła to zdjęcie — wyszeptał. Wiedział, że Robert nadal stoi za jego plecami i cicho czeka na spodziewany wybuch z jego strony.  
— A pamiętasz i to? — zapytał Fischer ostrożnie.  
Arthur zamrugał, by pozbyć się wrażenia piasku pod powiekami, stanął obok Roberta i uniósł wzrok na własną wystawioną na widok publiczny twarz i postać, zastygłą na tle słońca i deszczu.  
— Tak, te też — potwierdził cicho, wdzięczny, że Rob z właściwym sobie wyczuciem postanowił nie kpić ze stanu cichego oczarowania, w jaki wprawiły Arthura fotografie.  
Główna z nich miała może dwa metry przekroju. W jej górnym prawym rogu widniała twarz Arthura, zwrócona w dół w wyrazie poddania, niewypowiedzianie smutna mimo zaciśniętych desperacko szczęk, przesłonięta opadającymi na nią włosami i ginąca niemal na tle słońca, które na moment przebiło ciężką pokrywę chmur za jego plecami. Jaskrawe światło zlewało się płynnie z cieniami kryjącymi resztę zdjęcia: szkolną bieżnię, strugi deszczu i wyprężone w toczonej ze sobą walce ciało Arthura, biegnącego szybciej i szybciej, ale to wciąż było _za mało_, wciąż nie mogło mu wystarczyć, bo w tej uwiecznionej przez Ari sekundzie jego mina wyrażała jedynie rozpaczliwą desperację i złość. Rozbłysk flesza żarzył się biało na mokrej od ulewy skórze i wykrzywionych z wysiłku rysach, podkreślał kontury sylwetki i nadawał jej pozory sięgającego ku niebu widma. Arthur widział bijającą od postaci na zdjęciu furię z taka samą dokładnością, z jaką czuł ją w tamtej chwili, kiedy próbował przezwyciężyć swoje udręczone, złamane serce i po prostu biec tak długo, dopóki ból nie ustąpi.  
Doskonale pamiętał szokującą eksplozję światła, nagły upadek i poczucie przegranej, które dopadło go jeszcze brutalniej niż bicze deszczu.  
Spuścił wzrok, żeby przeczytać indywidualny tytuł fotografii.  
_Ikar.  
_Roześmiał się, krótko i ostro, i na moment uniósł dłoń do twarzy, żeby zamaskować gwałtowny przypływ łez. Przegnał je pospiesznie kilkakrotnym mrugnięciem, zanim zdążyły zrobić coś więcej niż zakłuć go w oczy.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cienki głosik, a pasująca do niego mała ręka wsunęła się do dłoni Arthura.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i szybko ścisnął jej palce, wiedząc, że Ari zrozumie, jeśli w tej chwili nie znajdzie właściwych słów. Skinął głową, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu równie delikatny dotyk drugiej, tym razem większej, ręki Roberta.  
— Tak — szepnął ochryple. Żałował, że wielkie wrażenie, jakie wywarło na nim zdjęcie, jest aż tak łatwe do odczytania.  
— Niewiarygodna robota, Ari — powiedział cicho Rob i Arthur przez sekundę miał chęć zaśmiać się histerycznie i trzepnąć go w ucho.  
_Wyglądam na załamanego_, pomyślał płasko. _Nic dziwnego, że Eames był tak wstrząśnięty. Pewnie wini się za mój stan. I oczywiście ma w jakimś sensie rację._  
— Wszystkim się bardzo podoba — odezwała się Ari miękkim tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała potrzeba i niepokój, odwrócił się więc i spojrzał na nią z otuchą, zdumiony, że odruchowo reaguje gestami pocieszenia, nawet jeśli w duchu kręci nosem na jej słowa.  
— To zdjęcie ma niesamowitą siłę, Ari. Nie myśl, że mi się nie podoba, po prostu cieszyłbym się bardziej jego widokiem, gdyby był na nim ktoś inny niż ja. — Uśmiechnął się blado, na co Robert klepnął go mocno w bark.  
— Lepiej cierp w milczeniu, Wright. Zobaczysz, zrobimy z ciebie jeszcze miss rozkładówki!  
Arthur skrzywił ironicznie usta. Ariadne roześmiała się łagodnie, ale po opuszczonym podbródku i odchylonej lekko w bok głowie rozpoznał, że wzięła sobie jego komentarz do serca — bo kto mówiący do niej _Oczywiście ty też możesz przyczynić się do umilenia mi dnia, jeżeli tylko opanujesz się na tyle, żeby nie robić mi zdjęć, kiedy ociekam potem i wyglądam jak pieprzona ofiara losu_chciałby dobrowolnie zostać głównym motywem jej fotografii? Jakże mógł patrzeć na portret przychylnym okiem, skoro wyraźnie widział, że buchająca ze zdjęcia złość wcale nie była wyrazem niezadowolenia ze swoich niedostatecznych osiągnięć, a niezaspokojonym pragnieniem, by _wybiegać_ z siebie uczucie do Eamesa, by dążyć do czegokolwiek, co uczyni ból po jego utracie możliwym do zniesienia…?  
Uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.  
— To idealna fotografia, Ari — powiedział cicho. — Nie jestem pewien, czy dążę akurat do wzbicia się w powietrze, ale udało ci się w stu procentach uchwycić, jak się wtedy czułem. Coś niesamowitego.  
Zrobiła oczy tak wielkie, że odbił się w nich rządek koszmarnych jarzeniówek pod sufitem, których zapewne pozbędą się w pierwszej kolejności, gdy tylko szkoła zbierze fundusze na remont budynków sekcji artystycznej.  
— Naprawdę nie uważasz, że jest okropna?  
Westchnął lekko i odwrócił się twarzą do zdjęcia, ponownie przyglądając się swojej wygiętej ku niebu postaci, utrwalonej na wieki między jednym krokiem a drugim. Patrzył, niepewny, czy uda mu się dostrzec coś jeszcze poza zapamiętanym bólem.  
— Nie, nie uważam — przyznał wreszcie szczerze, a Ari otoczyła go ciasno ramionami w pasie i odetchnęła z ulgą, drżąc u jego boku.  
— Cieszę się — oświadczyła tak żarliwie, że Arthur mógł się jedynie uśmiechnąć, zdecydowany, że odłoży analizę swoich uczuć odnośnie fotografii na później (a najlepiej na nigdy). Ariadne spojrzała mu nagle w twarz i dodała szeptem: — Eames powiedział, że jest _przepiękna_.  
— Och — wyrwało mu się z ust i poczuł, jak coś gorącego wybucha mu w centrum piersi. Stał, chwiejąc się lekko pod ciężarem owiniętej wokół niego Ari, i patrzył na swój portret z myślą, że tamtego wieczoru popełnił błąd. Trzeba było wstać i biec dalej, niezależnie od krótkiego bólu, który przyniósł upadek.  
_Nigdy nie uważałem cię za kogoś, kto łatwo rezygnuje_.  
— Och — powtórzył cicho, a potem pospiesznie zdusił te rozważania w zalążku, zanim zdążyły przynieść nieuniknione cierpienie.  
Odwrócił się i poprowadził przyjaciół w stronę innych (paskudnych) dzieł, stworzonych przez resztę szkolnych artystów, starannie unikając ostatniego zerknięcia na zdjęcie kwiatu, który wbrew wszelkim szansom na powodzenie torował sobie drogę między zwałami śniegu.

**Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego**

* Prestiżowa nowojorska szkoła artystyczna, kształcąca głównie aktorów i muzyków.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Maj był jednym wielkim pasmem wysiłku i horrendalnej tremy. Mieszanka ta nadszarpnęła opanowanie Arthura do tego stopnia, że zaczął dopuszczać po jednej emocjonalnej reakcji na dany bodziec, by — cytując Ariadne, która próbowała wyjaśnić tajemnicę jego spokoju Robertowi — _ograniczyć ryzyko zaszkodzenia swojej biednej, obciążonej ponad miarę wymuszonym stoizmem psychice_. Zdaniem Arthura podobne zachowanie wciąż uchodziło za jak najbardziej normalne, niezależnie od krytycznych pochrząkiwań Fischera, brzmiących jak „zaprzeczanie oczywistemu" lub „niezdrowe wypieranie ze świadomości".  
Dobrnął do końca egzaminów maturalnych ze zwykłą, niezmąconą pewnością siebie. Potrafił nawet kontrolować się na tyle, że skutecznie tłumił kiełkującą panikę za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś wspominał o coraz szybciej mijającym czasie dzielącym ich od rozdania świadectw dojrzałości. Nie poddawał się również szarpiącemu za serce przerażeniu, gdy przypominał sobie, co oznacza ta chwila w kwestii szans na zobaczenie Eamesa kiedykolwiek jeszcze po ukończeniu szkoły. Ale gdy na czternaście dni przed premierowym i zarazem jedynym przedstawieniem powrócili do rytmu dwóch prób tygodniowo, Arthur wyglądał od wewnątrz jak wrak człowieka.  
Ledwo radził sobie z boleśnie ciasnym węzłem w żołądku, nieodłącznym towarzyszem bombardujących go zewsząd wyczekujących spojrzeń — irytująca uwaga, która skupiła się na nim za sprawą fotografii Ariadne, w porównaniu z tym była zaledwie drobiazgiem — niemniej zdołał wypracować sobie metodę ignorowania niepokojących sygnałów przy pomocy wciśniętych do uszu słuchawek iPoda i powtarzanej w duchu mantry _zainteresowanie otoczenia naprawdę mi schlebia. NAPRAWDĘ_. Oba te rozwiązania były pomysłem Roba, więc Arthur wybaczył mu niemal całkowicie jego udział w katastrofie z wystawą, ale nagle okazało się, że musi odsunąć na bok wszelkie strategie radzenia sobie z ludźmi i skupić się wyłącznie na byciu księciem Danii. Co, niestety, w niewyjaśniony sposób w ogóle mu nie wychodziło.  
Uczestniczył w próbach dwa razy w tygodniu, podwójnie torturowany pięknem i dystansem Eamesa, który wydawał się tak bliski, a jednocześnie okrutnie nieosiągalny. Jednak najgorsze, absolutnie najgorsze ze wszystkiego było to, że traktował Arthura dokładnie tak samo jak resztę grupy (nawet wtedy, gdy na próbach pojawiali się łowcy talentów, nawet wtedy, gdy ze skupieniem śledził każde wypowiadane przez Arthura słowo, nawet wtedy, gdy stał z nim oko w oko, ubranym w pełny kostium Hamleta, nawet wtedy, gdy skąpani w świetle scenicznego jupitera wydawali się jedynymi ludźmi na świecie)i kiedy zwoływał ich wszystkich w krąg, by zakomunikować z pół smutnym, pół rozbawionym uśmiechem, jak bardzo jest z nich dumny i ile razem osiągnęli, i jak będzie za nimi tęsknił, gdy już rozjadą się po świecie, patrzył Arthurowi w oczy nie dłużej niż każdemu spoglądającemu na niego z uwielbieniem członkowi zespołu, i Arthur czuł, że znaczy dla niego tyle co _nic_.  
Ostatniego dnia maja Arthur stał otoczony doprowadzonym do perfekcji wystrojem swojej pierwszej sceny, rozglądając się wokół z nowym zachwytem i podziwiając wspaniałość kostiumów, rekwizytów, świateł i w ogóle wszystkiego, co połączone razem dawało oszałamiający efekt.  
Głęboka czerwień kurtyny wydawała się nagle wibrować w kontraście z czernią, brązem i szarością dekoracji, wyfroterowane pieczołowicie deski sceny lśniły blaskiem, nie tylko po to, by się dobrze prezentować, ale i dla podkreślenia majestatu miejsca. Wnętrze szkolnego teatru bez wątpienia wyglądało pięknie, wypadało jednak mieć nadzieję, iż każdy bez wyjątku widz zgodzi się ze stwierdzeniem, że nowe, inspirujące, zbudowane z duchem czasu skrzydło artystyczne będzie doskonałym uzupełnieniem dla wieku i tradycji starego audytorium.  
Rozległy się ciche tony muzyki, sygnał dla Hamleta. Arthur ruszył w stronę swojej pozycji wyjściowej, biernie chłonąc subtelny, choć wyraźnie wyczuwalny tragizm, którym tchnęły wybrane przez Eamesa i specjalistów od dźwięku utwory, towarzyszące początkowi i końcowi przedstawienia oraz krótkiej przerwie w połowie. Nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, jego stopy nie znalazły oparcia na znajomym drewnianym podłożu. Stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu, boleśnie uderzając kolanem o deski, udało mu się jednak podtrzymać na obu dłoniach i zamortyzować w ten sposób część upadku.  
— Arthur!  
Głos Eamesa aż zadzwonił mu w uszach, więc czym prędzej odepchnął się rękami od podłogi, próbując wstać i zapewnić wszystkich, że nic się nie stało. Niestety, podeszwy butów zaskrzypiały na wypolerowanej powierzchni sceny, a Arthur przewrócił się ponownie, dla odmiany na tyłek.  
— Proszę pana! Deski są…  
Eames pośliznął się, zachwiał i rąbnął na twarz tuż przed nosem biednego Hamleta z absolutnie — co każdy był potem gotów poświadczyć nawet pod groźbą śmierci — _męskim_ okrzykiem przestrachu, na co Arthur, mimo całego swojego opanowania i umiejętności natychmiastowego znalezienia się w każdej sytuacji, o mało nie posikał się ze śmiechu.  
— Aua — jęknął Eames żałośnie prosto w podłogę, zaraz jednak uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoich zaniepokojonych aktorów z uspokajającą i dość ironiczną miną.  
— …śliskie — dokończył Arthur. — Cała scena jest śliska. Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie pana uprzedzić.  
Poleżał tak jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę i patrzył na wypełniający mu pole widzenia nieco wymuszony, ale dziwnie czuły uśmiech Eamesa. Trząsł się z tłumionego chichotu pod swoją perfekcyjnie skrojoną marynarką, dopóki głos rozsądku nie nakazał mu wstać z podłogi przy pomocy Roberta, a potem, wraz z Eamesem, pozwolić odprowadzić się w mniej niebezpieczny kąt. Natychmiast zostali zasypani pełnymi skruchy przeprosinami ze strony podzespołu odpowiedzialnego za stan sceny. Niestety, mimo gorączkowych zabiegów winowajców wokół podejrzanie lśniących punktów, wypolerowane deski wciąż stanowiły zagrożenie w co najmniej pięciu różnych miejscach i przez resztę próby każdy członek obsady plus kilku pechowców z obsługi technicznej weszło w bliski i dość gwałtowny kontakt z podłożem.  
Eames był zachwycony.  
— Dobra, kochani — zaśmiał się maniacko i zatarł ręce. — Ze względu na niecodzienny stosunek ilości prób do liczby przedstawień w naszej skromniutkiej sztuce próbowałem do tej pory ignorować stare, dobre teatralne przesądy. Jednak muszę wam powiedzieć, że po dzisiejszym spotkaniu powrócę do nich z radością: udało nam się bowiem totalnie skopać najważniejszą ze wszystkich próbę generalną. Arthur śmiał się w kułak za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zaliczał deski, i nie, nie próbuj nawet robić niewinnej miny, ty mały sadysto, wszyscy dobrze słyszeliśmy, jak rżysz. Co najmniej połowa z was jąkała się przy swoim tekście ze strachu, że zaraz walnie o glebę. Maurice zahaczył szatą o kawałek dekoracji. Światła i muzyka spóźniły się na zasunięcie kurtyny. Słowem: było po prostu _fantastycznie_.  
Obdarzył zgromadzonych olśniewającym uśmiechem. Arthur również się rozpromienił , zauważywszy popłoch wypisany na twarzach kilku osób, niemających pojęcia o tradycji, do której nawiązywał Eames.  
— A teraz, po obowiązkowo fatalnej próbie generalnej, możemy śmiało powiedzieć, że jutro wieczorem nasi widzowie mogą spodziewać się tylko i wyłącznie genialnego przedstawienia. I z tymi oto słowami, mój najdroższy, cudowny zespole, zwalniam was do domów po ostatnim spotkaniu przed prawdziwym występem. — Jego usta na moment przybrały dziwnie słodko-gorzki wyraz, ale zaraz zamarkował szybki ukłon i wyprostował się z nowym uśmiechem. — Byliście wspaniali, ludzie. Życzę wam miłego wieczoru, wypocznijcie dobrze, nie panikujcie i zjawcie się jutro punktualnie na premierę.  
Arthura zakłuło w środku tak ostro, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu i musiał opuścić podbródek na pierś, kiedy Eames przeszedł obok niego, zapewne chcąc wyjaśnić kwestię niesprawnych jupiterów z chłopakami od oświetlenia. Fala żalu nie opuściła go nawet wtedy, gdy pozbył się kostiumu i na powrót przebrał w jeansy i koszulkę, a potem czekał na Ariadne, która nadal wyplątywała się z niezliczonych warstw szyfonu za osłoną jednego z bardziej rozłożystych elementów scenografii. Gapił się ponuro w podłogę, walcząc ze wzbierającym w nim smutkiem, kiedy Eames znów go wyminął, tym razem w towarzystwie rozradowanego dyrektora Caine'a.  
— Głowa do góry, Arthurze — pocieszył go Eames życzliwie. — Już prawie po wszystkim. Jeszcze tylko ten ostatni wieczór i znów będziesz wolnym człowiekiem.  
Uśmiech Arthura był tak sztywny, że o mało nie przypłacił go skurczem w policzkach.  
— Tak, proszę pana. Nie mogę się wręcz doczekać.  
Wmówił sobie, że dobroduszny śmiech Caine'a i jego żartobliwy komentarz o nastolatkach z nadmiarem wolnego czasu neutralizował przelotne skrzywienie kącika ust Eamesa i zimne, rozczarowane milczenie Ari, kiedy po próbie podwoziła Arthura do domu. Bo właśnie tak wyglądała reakcja obojga na jego lekceważącą, ukrytą pod płaszczykiem pozornej grzeczności odzywkę.  
— To nie było miłe, Arthurze — odezwała się wreszcie, gdy wysiadał przed swoim mieszkaniem. — Przecież dobrze wiesz, co on tak naprawdę myśli i czuje. Chciał być tylko… przyjazny.  
Ciche, podobne do tykania zegarka pulsowanie pod czaszką Arthura zamieniło się nagle w ogłuszające dudnienie i odruchowo podniósł głos, chcąc je przekrzyczeć.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie, co on czuje. Nigdy go nie prosiłem, żeby był dla mnie przyjazny, _nigdy nie prosiłem go o nic!_  
— Owszem, prosiłeś. — Usta Ariadne wyglądały jak cienka, biała linia na gwałtownie zarumienionej i przygnębionej twarzy. — Nie możesz teraz nienawidzić go za to, że nie chciał dać ci tego, czego obaj pragnęliście. Bo jak mógłby, skoro miał związane ręce już od samego początku? — Przechyliła się nad siedzeniem pasażera i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki, uśmiechając się do niego ponad opuszczoną do połowy szybą. — Arthur, to nie jego wina, że wasz czas właśnie się kończy. I na serio, jeśli pomyślisz o tym naprawdę, to tak jest lepiej dla was obu. On mówił prawdę. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz wolny.  
Patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę. W końcu skinął głową i odszedł w stronę domu, zadając sobie pytanie, od kiedy poczucie wolności zaczęło kojarzyć mu się z _pustką_.

XXX

Czerwiec przywitał go żarem.  
Pierwszego dnia tego miesiąca — i zarazem ostatniego jako książę Danii — Arthur obudził się z głową przyklejoną do poduszki, spocony od snów pustoszących mu serce, duszę i libido od momentu, kiedy zamknął oczy, aż po sekundę, w której je znów otworzył. Po wewnętrznej stronie powiek wciąż majaczyło mu widmo uśmiechu Eamesa i jego pociemniałego spojrzenia.  
Początek uroczystej gali przewidziano na wczesne popołudnie, tak by przybyli goście zdążyli przed spektaklem napatrzeć się do woli na wykwity uczniowskiej kreatywności, zachęcające do (oby hojnego) wypełnienia książeczek czekowych. Arthur obiecał, że stawi się jako moralne wsparcie dla Ariadne, stremowanej nie tylko tłumem odwiedzającym wystawę, ale i, jak to określiła, krytycznym spojrzeniem potencjalnych inwestorów w sam środek jej duszy. Potem zaś musiał pędzić z powrotem do domu po panią Moore i rodziców, a następnie powtórzyć całą przeklętą drogę do szkoły, by na czas wśliznąć się w książęcą (choć zapewne do tej pory mocno przepoconą) skórę Hamleta.  
Kiedy układał sobie zawczasu rozkład tego dnia, wszystko wyglądało jak znakomity plan, niestety teraz, gdy tylko godziny dzieliły go od momentu, który coraz bardziej przypominał mu opadający miecz Damoklesa, jego zestresowane serce waliło o żebra tak desperacko, jakby zamierzało wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
Rozważał, czy nie wyrwać się na chwilę na mały trening, ale niezależnie od pokusy, jaką niosło ze sobą oczyszczające umysł działanie bieżni, był pewien, że dodatkowa podróż na trasie dom – szkoła mogłaby ostatecznie sparaliżować jego wolę działania.  
Woda, dla odróżnienia, wydawała się szeptać do niego kojąco, obiecywać ulgę i przywoływać złotymi błyskami słońca na niespokojnej powierzchni, jakby zmąconej przez prawdziwe rybki. Arthur zanurzył się powoli w basenie i kolejny raz zastanowił, czemu nie może go spakować i zabrać ze sobą, gdy przyjdzie mu stąd wyjechać.  
Pływał bez pośpiechu, dla odprężenia, gładko i równomiernie poruszając się od jednej krawędzi basenu do drugiej, z twarzą poddaną chłodnej pieszczocie fal, łaskotany w policzki bąbelkami wydychanego powietrza i uśmiechnięty pod taflą wody. Napięcie opuszczało go wraz z każdym wyrzutem ramion.  
Po jakimś czasie zatrzymał się w połowie rundy. Kołysał się swobodnie na powierzchni i cieszył różową poświatą promieni słońca, padających na zamknięte powieki. Kompletnie pogodzony z całym światem, gładził jałowo dłońmi i stopami unoszącą go wodę, dopóki okrzyk matki nie przypomniał mu, że czas się szykować do wyjścia. Otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że wszystko wygląda jaśniej i ostrzej niż przedtem. A potem porzucił całe zdenerwowanie i pozwolił sobie po prostu _istnieć_.  
Uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że jest gotowy.

XXX

Pani Moore zachwycała się wystawą wręcz nieprzyzwoicie, co z pewnością byłoby o wiele bardziej irytujące, gdyby nie pewna mała niezręczność ze strony Ricka. Zamiast podziwiać w milczeniu główny eksponat Ariadne, poinformował głośno Arthura, że wygląda na zdjęciu, jakby cierpiał na obstrukcję. Młoda artystka, która oczywiście wszystko usłyszała, rzuciła się bronić swego dzieła niczym lwica jedynego lwiątka, puszczając mimo uszu gęste tłumaczenia Ricka. Arthur, ubawiony sytuacją (i wysiłkami matki, próbującej pośredniczyć między oburzeniem Ari a deklaracjami męża, że to wszystko tylko żart, oraz natarczywymi prośbami pani Moore o własną kopię fotografii, niewątpliwie w celu przyozdobienia nią drzwi lodówki), skorzystał z ogólnego zamieszania i wymknął się dyskretnie na zewnątrz.  
Goście, o wiele liczniejsi i znaczniejsi, niż ośmielał się zakładać dyrektor Caine wraz z radą szkoły, byli dosłownie wszędzie. Arthur torował sobie ścieżkę przez tłum w stronę teatru, a po drodze złowił okiem paru znanych polityków, biznesmenów, dziennikarzy i nawet jednego emerytowanego aktora. Wyczuwał aurę zadowolenia, bijącą od grona pedagogicznego i zaangażowanych w organizację gali uczniów, których starania wyniosły i tak już znakomitą reputację Dysona na nowe szczyty.  
Atmosfera całości sprawiała na Arthurze nieco surrealistyczne wrażenie, tak więc zamiast zareagować na widok Eamesa standardowym skurczem lękliwego uwielbienia, przywitał go skąpym uśmiechem, gdy prawie wpadli na siebie tuż pod drzwiami auli.  
— Co za cholerny dom wariatów. — Eames wyszczerzył zęby, a Arthur zachichotał, zauważywszy jego lekko sfatygowany wygląd.  
— Nie sposób zorganizować imprezy, której celem jest osobiste przemówienie do mas, bez ich zaproszenia — wytknął kąśliwie.  
Eames rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie, co nie wypadło jednak zbyt autentycznie.  
— Widzę, że u ciebie pełny luz, Arthurze. To podejrzane. Tylko mi nie mów, że to jakaś wyrafinowana metoda radzenia sobie ze stresem, która nawali w chwili, kiedy wyjdziesz na scenę i zaniemówisz w połowie tekstu?  
Arthur posłał mu paskudny uśmiech.  
— A może ja jednak jestem robotem?  
Szaroniebieskie oczy Eamesa zwęziły się groźnie, a górna warga uniosła lekko, odsłaniając zęby.  
— Weź ty się lepiej ugryź w język — warknął cicho.  
— Hmm, bardzo oryginalny zwrot. Taki wariant _połamania karku!_ jeszcze nigdy nie obił mi się o uszy.  
Eames niecierpliwie zamachał ręką.  
— E tam, nie potrzebujesz życzeń powodzenia. Złe fatum może nam dziś naskoczyć. Poradziliśmy sobie z chorobami, atakami wściekłości, dekoracjami o morderczych skłonnościach, katastrofami kostiumowymi i sceną o właściwościach lodowiska. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby los miał dla nas jeszcze coś w zanadrzu, no chyba że najprawdziwszy piorun postanowi strzelić w ten przeklęty budynek.  
— Wciąż mogę zapomnieć cały tekst — podrzucił Arthur uprzejmie, co Eames skwitował rezolutnym mrugnięciem.  
— W takim wypadku wystawię cię na pośmiewisko i przejmę twoją rolę.  
— Kostium znów nie będzie pasował, a wtedy Patsy pana zabije.  
Eames wydał cierpiętnicze westchnienie.  
— Arthurze, bądź tak grzeczny i przestań rezonować, zgoda?  
Arthur wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym razem pchnęli drzwi i weszli do chłodnego, cienistego wnętrza auli, zostawiając za sobą entuzjastyczny blask hiperaktywnego czerwcowego słońca.  
Przystanęli, by przez moment podziwiać rudawą czerwień klasycznej kurtyny, która zgodnie z zapewnieniami Eamesa miała nadać nowoczesnemu charakterowi przedstawienia tradycyjnego teatralnego uroku. Ciężkie fałdy skrywały gotowe tło pierwszej sceny, perfekcyjnie zapięte na ostatni guzik i czekające na ich występ, _tak jak powinno_.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę, kiedy Eames trącił go łokciem w przedramię. Nauczyciel uśmiechał się, nie odrywając wzroku od sceny.  
— Tylko nie dostań mi teraz ataku tremy, dobrze, skarbie?  
Po skórze Arthura rozeszła się fala łagodnego, dziwnie uspokajającego ciepła. Ogarnęło go rzewne szczęście, że znów słyszy to słowo, wymruczane tym samym swobodnym tonem, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił. Powtórzył gest Eamesa, również trącając go w ramię.  
— Daleko mi do tremy, _panie profesorze_.  
Przez chwilę uśmiechali się do siebie. W końcu Eames odchrząknął i wskazał w kierunku kurtyny.  
— W takim razie chodźmy. Kraj czeka, Wasza Wysokość.  
— Tak jak cały zespół na pana, panie reżyserze.  
Eames przewrócił oczami i ponaglił Arthura lekkim pchnięciem w plecy.  
— Cóż, jeśli tak, to _złóż się, Makdufie_*, w najlepszym znaczeniu tego cytatu. Jakżebym śmiał kazać czekać mojemu zespołowi?  
Ramię w ramię zmierzali w stronę sceny, skąd dobiegały już głosy schowanych za kurtyną aktorów i techników. Nagle Arthur zatrzymał się ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
— Chwileczkę… _Niech potępiony będzie, kto się znuży i pierwszy krzyknie: „Stój! Nie mogę dłużej!"_** Czy pan… czy pan właśnie rzucił na nas coś w rodzaju klątwy?  
Eames zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie popchnął Arthura ku scenie.  
— Czyżbyś zamierzał zawołać głośno _Nie mogę dłużej!_ w środku monologu, mój książę? — zadrwił nie do końca dobrodusznie, a Arthur najpierw zrekapitulował w myślach swoją aktualną potrzebę (czyli nazwanie Eamesa dupkiem i wycałowanie go do utraty zmysłów, najlepiej synchronicznie), a potem wzniósł oczy do nieba.  
— Nie, oczywiście że nie, ale…  
— W tym przypadku nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. A teraz jazda, musisz się przygotować.  
Znów popędził go klepnięciem, tym razem otwartą dłonią w kark. Arthur przymknął rozedrgane powieki, czując na skórze muśnięcie palców.  
Pospiesznie pokonał kilka schodków prowadzących na przygotowaną profesjonalnie scenę. Zatrzymał się metr przed kurtyną i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie za siebie. Resztką opanowania powstrzymywał wypływający mu na usta złośliwy uśmieszek.  
— Ale pan chyba wie, że nie wystawiamy _Makbeta_, prawda? — zapytał głosem niewiniątka.  
Twarz Eamesa zastygła z przerażenia, kiedy usłyszał wypowiadany na głos tytuł sztuki***. Zaraz jednak wyrwał się z osłupienia i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał popędzić za Arthurem za kulisy, więc Arthur, wybuchnąwszy krótkim śmiechem, błyskawicznie zanurkował za kurtynę. Z walącym sercem i promienną miną zbliżył się do wyraźnie podekscytowanego Laertesa, i nagle z absolutną pewnością wiedział, że przeżyje dziś jeden z najwspanialszych wieczorów swojego młodego życia.

XXX

Blask jupiterów oświetlających scenę był wystarczająco silny, by stworzyć iluzję izolacji od widowni, której obecność zdradzały jedynie docierające do niego od czasu do czasu pomruki aprobaty. Ale jeśli nawet Arthur je słyszał, jego _książę_ pozostawał na nie głuchy. Wiedział, że matka wraz z resztą siedzi tam gdzieś w mroku, a ich ciekawe (i przypuszczalnie zachwycone) spojrzenia krzepiły go niczym przyjazne poklepywanie po odzianych w królewską marynarkę barkach.  
Męczyła go obawa, że jednak zapomni swojego tekstu — albo miejsca, w którym ma stanąć, lub imion, którymi ma się zwracać do współgrających — ale gdy tylko ucichły ostatnie tony muzyki, a kurtyna z szeptem materiału rozsunęła się na boki, prezentując oczom Arthura światło i mrok jednocześnie, w jego głowie rozbrzmiał znów głos Eamesa. Echo słów nauczyciela, którymi dopingował cały zespół tuż przed rozpoczęciem przedstawienia, ożywiły umysł Arthura iskrą nadziei i niezachwianej wiary w siebie.  
_Ludzie twierdzą, że coś takiego jak idealna premiera po prostu nie istnieje. Że to niemożliwe. Wszystko, czym dziś dysponujemy, to ten jeden premierowy wieczór, więc powiem wam, co zawsze powtarzał mi ojciec: nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, a tylko cholernie trudne. Właśnie dlatego kazałem wam tak ciężko harować, dlatego wyciskałem z was ostatnie poty nawet wtedy, gdy graliście bezbłędnie, bo potrzebowałem od was perfekcji, bo wiedziałem, że sami będziecie jej potrzebowali, aby osiągnąć to, do czego zmierzamy dziś wieczorem. Jesteście gotowi i niesamowicie GENIALNI.  
Wymiataliście na próbach. Wiem, że macie wszystko w jednym palcu i zaraz, za chwilę, ten przeklęty teatr zawali się pod naporem waszego geniuszu, tak że goście nie będą mieli innego wyjścia niż zafundować szkole nowy. Pokażmy im więc, co są warte ich pieniądze, jasne? Wybrałem was, bo wiedziałem, że okażecie się świetni, i chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy każdy z was to zauważył — ja się NIGDY nie mylę. Dlatego: do roboty, wychodźcie na scenę i niech będę z was dumny, nie zapominajcie jednak, żeby przede wszystkim mieć radość z tego, co robicie. Zobaczycie, będzie fantastycznie, i to wyłącznie za waszą sprawą. Praca z wami była dla mnie wielkim zaszczytem i przyjemnością, i bardzo wam dziękuję._  
Skłonił się przed nimi, a Arthura zakłuło coś w dole brzucha, coś, co przypominało dumę i słodko-gorzką rozkosz, ale gdy tylko przemaszerował przez scenę do swojej pozycji wyjściowej, wiedział, że Eames miał rację: zagrają _genialnie_, bo są mu to winni; jemu, szkole i sobie samym.  
Przysłuchiwał się recytacji innych, idealnej i jakby ostrzejszej niż kiedykolwiek, i czuł przebiegające po skórze dreszcze bolesnego zachwytu i radosnej euforii.  
To ich wieczór. I osiągną dziś coś pozornie niemożliwego.  
Odwrócił się lekko w stronę światła, zaczerpnął głęboko tchu i oddał swój głos Hamletowi.

XXX

Przerwa była, z braku trafniejszych określeń, torturą.  
Eames kręcił się między nimi, szybki i nieuchwytny jak błyskawica, wlewając nowe życie w swoją nagle sparaliżowaną z przerażenia, przypominającą gromadę zombie trupę. Rozdawał uśmiechy, sypał słowami zachęty niczym confetti, poklepywał po ramionach i ściskał drżące ręce. Od jego głosu biło ciepło, życzliwość i spokój, aż wreszcie znów poczuli się pewni swojego geniuszu i byli gotowi do kolejnego wyjścia na scenę.

XXX

_Niech czterech dowódców  
Złoży Hamleta, jako bohatera,  
Na wywyższeniu, niewątpliwie bowiem  
Byłby był wzorem królów się okazał  
Dożywszy berła; a gdy orszak ciało  
Jego niosący postępować będzie,  
Niechaj muzyka i salwy rozgłośnie,  
Czym był, zaświadczą. Podnieście te zwłoki.  
Bo nie to miejsce, lecz pobojowisko  
Godne oglądać takie widowisko._  
_Każcie dać ognia z dział._****

Wśród dźwięków żałobnej muzyki kwartet złożony z Jamesa, Aleca, Saheda i Michaela (na szczęście nieźle umięśnionych) ostrożnie podniósł martwego Hamleta z desek, podtrzymując go za plecy, uda, łydki i barki. Arthur, szeroko rozkrzyżowawszy ramiona w wyćwiczony, odpowiednio majestatyczny sposób, pozwolił głowie opaść bezwładnie w dół, podczas gdy kurtyna powolutku pełzła ku nim z obu stron, i nagle, z szokującą gwałtownością, było po wszystkim.  
Arthur wysunął się z rąk kolegów i wstał. Trzęsąc się i chwiejąc, z niedowierzaniem przyłożył obie dłonie do ust i nosa, by zapanować nad nierównym oddechem. Dopiero uśmiech Ariadne — prześlicznej, promiennej i podążającej już do swojego miejsca w szeregu aktorów — pozwolił mu przełknąć falę paraliżującego przerażenia. Obsada grupkami wychodziła przed kurtynę, dopóki nie nadszedł czas na solowe ukłony odtwórców głównych ról.  
Arthur, oczywiście, miał zrobić to jako ostatni, więc przepuszczał innych, oniemiały i oszołomiony burzą niesłabnących oklasków, dobiegających z sali. Aktorzy jeden po drugim znikali za kurtyną, aż wreszcie został sam w ciemności kulis. Rozjaśniał ją jedynie pasek światła, które wpadało tu przez szczelinę między ciężkimi połami czerwonego aksamitu.  
Postąpił bliżej i nasłuchiwał, czekając na swoją kolej. Drgnął lekko, kiedy niespodziewanie wyczuł przy swoim boku czyjąś cichą obecność.  
Eames stał obok niego z dłońmi wsuniętymi głęboko w kieszenie spodni. Jego marynarka musiała zapodziać się gdzieś w trakcie przedstawienia, bo miał teraz na sobie samą gołębioszarą koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami, i Arthur zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku, żeby tylko nie rzucić się na niego, nie położyć mu głowy na barku i nie szukać pocieszenia w jego objęciach, tu, za zaciągniętą kurtyną, w tym dziwnym zawieszeniu między jawą a snem, gdzie świat mógłby zwolnić bieg i pozostawić Arthura w ramionach Eamesa.  
Usłyszał, jak nauczyciel powoli wciąga powietrze do płuc, raz, drugi, i wreszcie odzywa się cicho.  
— Byłeś… _jesteś_ wspaniały i…  
Arthur obrócił głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Obaj stali w miejscu, do którego docierała tylko część skąpego światła, pozostawiając ich w mrocznym półcieniu. Eames wydawał się dziwnie groźny tam, gdzie ciemność rozmazywała zarys jego sylwetki, i patrzył na Arthura ze stalowym uporem, lecz w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś miękkiego i nieskończenie smutnego.  
— …spróbuj zawsze o tym pamiętać, dobrze?  
Arthur otworzył zaschnięte usta, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, ale ciężka i gorąca dłoń Eamesa była już na jego plecach i popychała go w stronę światła, i nagle znalazł się w pełnym blasku na środku sceny, ogłuszony aplauzem widowni i życzliwymi (niemniej strasznie żenującymi) wiwatami, mrugał prosto w rozżarzone ślepia jupiterów i próbował się uśmiechać.  
Ukłonił się nisko i zaraz obwinił ten gwałtowny ruch za gorące pieczenie w oczach. Wyprostował się i uniósł obie ręce, zachęcając widzów do jeszcze głośniejszych braw, które miały wywołać Eamesa zza kulis. A gdy wrzawa na sali przybrała na sile i rozległy się okrzyki wzywające reżysera, pojawił się w końcu, w swojej odnalezionej cudem, lekko pomiętej marynarce, z czarującym uśmiechem dla wszystkich. Był tak doskonale opanowany, że Arthur zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy spragniony, łamiący się głos, który usłyszał z jego ust parę chwil wcześniej za kurtyną, po prostu mu się nie przyśnił. Dopiero gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę nauczyciela, gdzieś w połowie jego skierowanych do widowni gorących (i otwierających kieszenie) podziękowań, udało mu się powrócić do rzeczywistości. Dotyk dłoni Eamesa przyniósł ulgę tak gwałtowną, że Arthur przez chwilę obawiał się, iż straci przytomność.  
Pozwolił oprowadzić się po sali i przedstawić potencjalnym sponsorom, próbując olśniewać ich dowcipem i kulturalnym zachowaniem, ale jednocześnie zaprezentować się jako osoba szczerze skromna, którą de facto był (i naturalnie ukrywać fakt, że czuje się traktowany niczym nagrodzony pudel na wystawie psów). Usiłował zgodnie kiwać głową nad co trzecim słowem dyrektora Caine'a, które brzmiało jak podkreślenie wagi finansowego wsparcia szkoły. A potem świat zaczął kręcić się Arthurowi przed oczami; dźwięki, kształty, barwy i ludzie zlali się w jedno i…  
Dłoń Eamesa, pewna i stabilna, kolejny raz ścisnęła go za bark.  
— Bardzo mi przykro — uśmiechnął się nauczyciel w ten specjalny sposób, który nie pozostawiał otoczeniu innego wyjścia niż odpowiedzenie mu tym samym — ale wydaje mi się, że matka Arthura rozgląda się za nim od jakiegoś czasu. Nie miała do tej pory okazji pochwalić osobiście swojego syna, obiecałem jej więc, że go znajdę i zaprowadzę prosto do niej.  
Poklepał Arthura po ramieniu i pokierował nim przez tłum jak dziecko z przepaską na oczach, żegnając ewentualnych fundatorów kolejnym niezbyt wiarygodnym, niemniej czarującym uśmiechem.  
Arthur odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na swojego wybawcę, który właśnie w dość znacznym tempie wyprowadzał ich obu z głównego zamieszania na środku sali w stronę spokojnego kąta na uboczu.  
— Dziękuję — westchnął z radością i jednoczesnym zmęczeniem, szykując się do dłuższej rozmowy z Eamesem, ten jednak zdjął rękę z jego ramienia i cofnął się o krok z grzecznym skinieniem głowy.  
— Nie ma za co — odparł gładko, po czym odwrócił się i przepadł w tłumie.  
Skonfudowany Arthur przez chwilę mrugał w zdumieniu, ale zanim zdołał ruszyć się z miejsca, drobne, ale silne ramiona objęły go od tyłu, niemal dusząc w uścisku, a w uszach zawibrował pełen zachwytu okrzyk pani Moore. Stojąca obok niej matka Arthura patrzyła na niego z cichą czułością podejrzanie wilgotnymi oczami, podczas gdy sąsiadka zasypywała go lawiną pochwał i wyrazów uwielbienia. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Arthur był zbyt zajęty przyjmowaniem i oddawaniem uścisków, by zrobić coś więcej poza obracaniem w myślach słowa _wspaniały_ i czekaniem, aż rzeczywistość znów sprowadzi go na ziemię.

XXX

Zjedli uroczystą, późną kolację w ulubionej restauracji Arthura z czasów dzieciństwa. Uwielbiał kiedyś zawieszone nad witrynami z deserem ozdobne, świecące na błękitno i różowo kandelabry, których blask odbijał się przepysznie w wystawionych smakołykach, nie miał jednak serca wyznać matce, że zdążył już wyrosnąć z tej fascynacji albo że dawno temu nauczył się przyrządzać o wiele lepsze kurczę w parmezanie, i to jednym paluszkiem lewej ręki. Ogólnie jednak kolacja była udana.  
Przesiedział jej większość z uśmiechem na twarzy, osłabiony z ulgi i otępiały z niewyjaśnionego rozczarowania i żalu. Pani Moore miała łzy w oczach, kiedy opowiadała o swoich wrażeniach ze sceny śmierci Hamleta, wychwalając Arthura jako najlepszego aktora, jakiego w życiu oglądała (jakżeby inaczej). Jej pełne fascynacji oddanie skłaniało go do nieustannego śmiechu, choć przez chwilę, pod wpływem częstych uścisków matki, coś zakłuło go dziwnie pod powiekami. Jednak gdy wreszcie padł na łóżko twarzą w dół, półprzytomny ze zmęczenia, czuł już tylko dogłębną wdzięczność, że ma wszystko za sobą. I chociaż serce rwało go tak, jakby lada moment miało pęknąć na dwoje, wiedział, że nie zamieniłby tego wieczoru na nic w świecie.  
Śniły mu się cienie, miękko szepczące mu do ucha pełne uczucia słowa, i pasmo światła, od którego nie mógł się uwolnić, a kiedy się obudził, było już późno i pozostało mu tylko wstać, ubrać się i żałować, że nie znalazł odwagi, by im odpowiedzieć.

XXX

Przez większość dnia pomagał Ariadne pozbyć się paniki, która nie licowała z jej elegancką suknią (krzyczącą _Zobacz, jak ładnie wyglądam, ale NIE DOTYKAJ — no, może troszeczkę_) kupioną przez odurzonego sukcesem córki ojca. Kilka tygodni temu dla żartu przymierzyła w sklepie tę utrzymaną w średniowiecznym stylu kreację i oboje z Arthurem stwierdzili z zaskoczeniem, jak bardzo jej w niej do twarzy (przy takiej cenie by wypadało). O nabyciu jej nie było wtedy mowy, ale gdy tylko Ben zobaczył Ari na próbie kostiumowej (tylko przelotnie, bo Eames upierał się przy zachowaniu szczegółów przedstawienia w tajemnicy, nawet przed przyjaciółmi i rodziną), zgodził się na zakup nieco mniej teatralnej wersji stroju Ofelii tak gorliwie, że Arthur musiał zasymulować atak kaszlu, by ukryć swoje niestosownie głośne rozbawienie.  
Spędził kilka wesołych, choć wyczerpujących godzin na wylegiwaniu się na łóżku Ariadne i podziwianiu jej z perspektywy do góry nogami, z głową zwisającą z materaca i szumem krwi w uszach. Zaśmiewał się nad jej próbami z różnymi wersjami fryzur (naturalnie zdecydowała się ostatecznie na tę odrzuconą przez siebie na samym początku) oraz makijażu, dopóki wreszcie nie osiągnęła zadowalających rezultatów.  
Opuścił ją w sam raz na czas, żeby zdążyła zaznać uspokajającej kąpieli i innych zabiegów wyciszających przed „prawdziwą" sesją upiększania, całując ją na pożegnanie w policzek z szeptem, że oszołomi swoim wyglądem każdego, kto tylko na nią spojrzy, z wyjątkiem Yusufa, który oczywiście znajdzie się w stanie wykraczającym daleko poza banalne osłupienie i przez cały wieczór będzie gapił się na nią zahipnotyzowanym wzrokiem trzynastolatki na koncercie Justina Biebera.  
Za ostatnią uwagę zarobił prztyczka w ucho, zdecydował jednak, że zrewanżuje się jedynie przelotnym całusem w czoło.  
— Na pewno nie idziesz na bal? — zapytała i z premedytacją wydęła usta w wyrazie wielkiego rozczarowania, a Arthur roześmiał się, patrząc na jej przesadnie wymalowane rzęsy, które natychmiast się skleiły, kiedy spróbowała zatrzepotać nimi błagalnie.  
Przez sekundę wyobrażał sobie, jak stoi w pobliżu parkietu, na przemian oblany chorym blaskiem stroboskopów i skrywany przez cienie, niezręczny w swoim smokingu i samotny mimo towarzystwa świeżo zainteresowanych nim chłopaków i dziewczyn, próbując nie wlepiać oczu w ubranego w niewątpliwie świetny garnitur Eamesa, który stoi z boku i śmieje się wraz z resztą nauczycieli, niedostępny i niemożliwie, niewiarygodnie, niewyobrażalnie _piękny_…  
— Nie. Dzięki, ale to nie dla mnie. — Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym łatwiej ci będzie przyssać się do Yusufa, jeśli nie będę czujnie śledzić każdego twojego ruchu i zapewne na próżno straszyć śmiercią za naruszenie twojej zagrożonej cnoty i… _aua_!  
Odskoczył w tył na jednej nodze, trzymając się za piszczel, trafioną celnym kopniakiem Ariadne. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy wypchnęła go za próg z wiązką niezbyt przekonujących wyzwisk na uśmiechniętych ustach, obiecała jednak, że przed wyjściem zrobi sobie zdjęcie, żeby mógł podziwiać ją w pełnej krasie, i natychmiast wyśle mu sms-a, jeśli ktoś pojawi się na balu w naprawdę okropnym stroju albo zachowa się skandalicznie.  
Drogę do domu pokonał sprężystym krokiem.  
Naturalnie miał plany na wieczór i chociaż nie mogły one mierzyć się z marzeniami, które wciąż krążyły mu po głowie, zamierzał zrealizować je w najprzyjemniejszy z możliwych sposobów.  
W końcu nie pozostało mu już dużo czasu do spędzenia w towarzystwie pani Moore, zanim będzie musiał odejść, porwany falą odpływu w dorosłe życie. Oboje postanowili, że dziś urządzą sobie wielką ucztę, obejrzą tyle _Powrotu króla_, ile zdołają (pani Moore czytała trylogię _Władcy pierścieni_, ale długo broniła się przed zapoznaniem z jej ekranizacją, w końcu niedawno skapitulowała i zgodziła się na zobaczenie filmu, lecz tylko i wyłącznie w wersji rozszerzonej, utrzymując, że jest winna Tolkienowi przynajmniej tyle), a w trakcie seansu będą pochłaniać wysokokaloryczne desery w bardzo nierozsądnych ilościach.  
Energicznie zadzwonił do jej drzwi, skąd miał ją odebrać, skłonił się przed nią nisko, zakreślając dłonią dworski zawijas, zarobił za swoje starania drugie już dziś pacnięcie w ucho, po czym oboje, roześmiani, złapali autobus do supermarketu.

XXX

Godzinę później wciąż nie mogli się zdecydować co do głównego dania, udało im się jednak zredukować liczbę wchodzących w rachubę deserów do ośmiu. Arthur powoli tracił chęci do zrobienia czegoś więcej poza telefonicznym zamówieniem pizzy, a potem nafaszerowaniem się lodami, tiramisu, ciastem orzechowym lub sernikiem z czekoladą (jeszcze nie doszli do porozumienia w kwestii wypieków) w ilościach równych masie swojego ciała. W pewnej chwili, obróciwszy się w stronę sklepowych półek, znalazł się twarzą w twarz z czymś, co mogło być jedynie wywołaną przez głód halucynacją, ubraną w jeansy i wyposażoną w koszyk pełen gotowych hinduskich dań, która ze zdumieniem wypowiedziała głośno jego imię.  
— Arthur…? Ty tutaj?  
Arthur dał sobie sekundę czasu na pożarcie wzrokiem lekko rozchełstanej postaci Eamesa, jego znoszonej koszulki, widocznej pod rozpiętą, obramowaną owczym futrem jeansową kurtką, kiełków zarostu i włosów rozwichrzonych w ten specjalny sposób, jaki osiągnąć można tylko w wolny od stresu dzień, który w żartach obiecywali sobie zrobić, _gdy wreszcie skończy się ten cholerny cyrk__. _Całość tego, co widział, sprawiła, że ślina gwałtownie napłynęła mu do ust. Uśmiechnął się, powoli i ciepło, tak jak chciał to zrobić już wczoraj, za kurtyną, kiedy Eames odezwał się do niego słowami, które Arthur wciąż nosił na swojej skórze, w swoim sercu.  
— Hej, Eames — powiedział po prostu.  
Eames z wyraźnym zdziwieniem patrzył na równie swobodny strój Arthura, mrugając i oblizując usta.  
— Czy ty nie powinieneś… Dlaczego nie jesteś na balu, Arthur? Praktycznie każda nastolatka w tym mieście poinformowała mnie, że właśnie tam trzeba koniecznie być dziś wieczorem.  
Arthur uniósł brew, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do pani Moore, która stała nieruchomo obok i bez najmniejszego skrępowania mierzyła Eamesa zaciekawionym wzrokiem.  
— Hmm, najwłaściwszą odpowiedzią na to pytanie będzie chyba to, że nie jestem nastolatką. — Arthur najpierw zachichotał na widok osłupiałej miny Eamesa, zaraz jednak zdecydował się złożyć dodatkowe wyjaśnienie: — Poza tym jestem już dziś z kimś umówiony.  
Z niemałą przyjemnością odnotował, że oczy Eamesa otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy pani Moore przysunęła się do ramienia Arthura i kokieteryjnie zatrzepotała rzęsami w sposób, który zapewne zafundowałby mu koszmary, gdyby nie rekompensata w postaci zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy nauczyciela.  
— Chyba nie wspominałem panu jeszcze o mojej sąsiadce — powiedział. — Eames, to pani Moore. Pani Moore, to pan Eames, mój nauczyciel angielskiego. Właśnie jego geniuszowi zawdzięczamy wczorajsze przedstawienie i…  
— O, tak! — przerwała Arthurowi, cała zachwycona, i wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Eamesa, łapiąc go za ramię z westchnieniem szczęścia. — Widziałam pana po spektaklu. Zachowywał się pan o wiele za skromnie jak na taki sukces. Uważam, że dokonał pan czegoś wspaniałego, choćby tylko obsadzając mojego drogiego chłopca w głównej roli.  
Eames oddał jej uścisk dłoni i uśmiechnął się, szeroko i przyjaźnie. Arthur musiał przywołać całą ulatniającą się siłę woli, by nie przypaść do niego jednym drapieżnym skokiem.  
— Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Arthur woli spędzić wieczór z panią, zamiast mieszać się z wystrojonym tłumem w Dysonie.  
Zaśmiała się filuternie, po czym odsunęła lekko od Arthura i ze zdecydowanie zadowoloną miną założyła mu krótki kosmyk włosów za ucho.  
— No cóż, próbowałam go namówić, żeby poszedł na bal, ale twierdził, że przez ten cały stres z pakowaniem ma tak mało czasu, że woli zainwestować go w bawienie starej, zwariowanej damy, a nie w deptanie ludziom po stopach na parkiecie, więc jak miałam go przekonać? Zwłaszcza kiedy zaoferował się wziąć na siebie gotowanie.  
Arthur i Eames odezwali się jednocześnie.  
— Hej, nigdy nie nazwałem pani starą, zwariowaną damą!  
— Stres z pakowaniem?  
Pani Moore uśmiechnęła się słodko do Arthura, postanowiła jednak skupić się tylko na pytaniu Eamesa.  
— Tak — potwierdziła z dumą. — Mój kochany chłopiec przeprowadza się do Francji. Za trzy tygodnie z kawałkiem, prawda, Arthurze?  
Arthur zaczerpnął tchu do odpowiedzi, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy usłyszał ochrypły głos Eamesa.  
— Wyjeżdżasz do Francji?  
Sprawiał wrażenie zdziwionego, prawie przestraszonego, i Arthur najeżył się odruchowo.  
— Oui- pourquoi, ca ne te dérange pas j'espere?*****  
Mówił płynnie po francusku i dobrze wiedział, że dzięki latom nauki i zamiłowaniu matki do perfekcyjnej wymowy, jego akcent jest nienaganny. Sztuczny uśmiech, który przywołał na twarz, o mało nie przyprawił go o skurcz mięśni. Eames, wciąż zszokowany, patrzył na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.  
— Non, pas du tout, je… je suis juste surpris, je… et le lycée alors?******  
Arthur wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. Czuł, jak zesztywniałe pod maską tej wymuszonej obojętności plecy odzywają się bólem.  
— C'est une tradition familiale en quelques sortes- mes parents se sont rencontrés a Paris, ils y etaient allés afin de mieux se connaitre séparément et au final ils ont chacun trouvé l'autre. Apres que mon pere soit mort, ma mere m'a ouvert un compte d'épargne afin que je puisse y aller aussi- pour mieux me connaitre, trouver ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.*******  
— Et- tu pars dans trois semaines, c'est ca?******** — Ton Eamesa był dziwnie spięty, ale może tylko się tak Arthurowi wydawało. Może było to jedynie wynikiem jego intonacji połączonej z francuską wymową.  
Skinął głową, i w tym momencie pani Moore nie wytrzymała.  
— Och, jesteście obaj cudowni! — wykrzyknęła. — Jakbym oglądała _Amelię_!  
Arthur parsknął cicho. Zerknął z rozbawieniem na Eamesa, zaraz jednak spoważniał, zauważywszy jego nieprzystępne spojrzenie i zachmurzoną, pełną zmęczenia minę, jakby miał za sobą parę bezsennych nocy.  
— Tak, to z pewnością brzmi cudownie. — Eames przeszedł z powrotem na ich rodzimy język i uśmiechnął się sucho. — Proszę mu przypomnieć, żeby przysyłał pani dużo zdjęć. Paryż to naprawdę godne uwagi miasto, na pewno spodobają się pani jego widoki.  
Mówił do pani Moore, więc Arthur nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy kierował swoje słowa w pewien sposób również do niego. Miał wrażenie, że między nim a Eamesem opadła nagle jakaś zasłona, która pochłonęła całe ciepło i światło. Zadygotał, nie wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z gwałtownym poczuciem straty.  
— No dobrze, nie chcę odwlekać dłużej waszych planów kulinarnych. Znając poziom wszystkich osiągnięć Arthura, na pewno przyrządzi coś bardzo smacznego. Życzę miłego wieczoru. Arthurze… — zawahał się i wreszcie spojrzał na niego otwarcie, oczami lśniącymi i przenikliwymi jak promień lasera, co kontrastowało tak silnie z jego grzecznym tonem i miną, że Arthur aż przełknął ślinę. — Do jutra.  
Pożegnał oboje skinieniem głowy, uśmiechnął się formalnie i odszedł w stronę działu z artykułami gospodarstwa domowego, sztywny i lekko przygarbiony.  
— Do jutra — powtórzył Arthur słabo, nie spuszczając wzroku z oddalającej się sylwetki.  
Pani Moore, zachwycona, szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.  
— To już tak niedługo, prawda, kochanie? Jesteś już prawie wolny. Założę się, że nie możesz doczekać się jutra.  
Arthur oderwał wreszcie oczy od odległego rogu, za którym zniknął Eames, i z uśmiechem ścisnął panią Moore za plecy. Zmarszczył czoło i przybrał surową minę.  
— Chyba nie spodziewa się pani, że wybiorę się po świadectwo dojrzałości bez przejedzenia się sernikiem i obejrzenia Froda wspinającego się na Górę Przeznaczenia? Może pani śmiało porzucić tę myśl!  
I ze śmiechem zaciągnął ją z powrotem do regałów z deserami, przysięgając sobie, że nic nie zepsuje mu tego ostatniego wieczoru z ukochaną sąsiadką. Niech rozpieszcza go dziś bez przeszkód, niczym autentyczna babcia.  
Później, gdy patrzył na przesuwające się na ekranie napisy końcowe i bijącą brawo panią Moore, pozwolił sobie wreszcie na mały, smutny uśmiech i przyznał się wreszcie przed samym sobą, jak bardzo boli go ściśnięte gardło.  
Bo przecież to i tak już koniec.

**Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego**

* Cytat z piątego aktu, sceny ósmej _Makbeta_ Williama Szekspira w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego. Tymi słowami Makbet zachęcał Makdufa do ataku.  
** Dalszy ciąg fragment piątego aktu, sceny ósmej _Makbeta_, bezpośrednia kontynuacja cytatu powyżej.  
*** Eames reaguje w ten sposób, ponieważ _Makbet_ jest uważany przez przesądnych aktorów za sztukę przeklętą, której nazwy nie powinno wypowiadać się głośno w teatrze.  
**** Kończący _Hamleta_ fragment aktu piątego, sceny drugiej, w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego.  
***** Tak, a czemu pytasz, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza?  
****** Nie, ani trochę, ja tylko… jestem po prostu zaskoczony. A co z nauką?  
******* To rodzaj naszej rodzinnej tradycji, moi rodzice poznali się w Paryżu. Każde z nich wyjechało tam, by odnaleźć się w życiu, a w zamian odnaleźli siebie nawzajem. Po śmierci ojca matka otworzyła mi specjalne konto, żebym kiedyś też mógł sfinansować sobie taki wyjazd, który pozwoli mi poznać siebie i zdecydować, co chcę robić w przyszłości.  
******** I wyjeżdżasz za trzy tygodnie, tak?


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Maturzyści '11 mieli szczęście. Zaledwie rok wcześniej kolor szat obowiązujący na uroczystym rozdaniu świadectw wypadał niepokojąco gdzieś pomiędzy musztardą a (jak trafnie ujął to Yusuf) rzygowinami. Tym razem odświętne stroje miały piękny, gładki odcień granatu z leciutkim połyskiem, który przywodził na myśl raczej wypełniony atramentem kałamarz niż nieszczęśliwą druhnę panny młodej. Zadowolony Arthur nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na swoje odbicie w szybie zaparkowanego auta.  
— Już dobrze, Wasza Wysokość, wystarczy tego stroszenia piórek, o ile nie chcesz przegapić imprezy. A jeśli mój samochód zaraz zamieni się w dynię, kupujesz mi nowy, i to bez dyskusji.  
Arthur uległ impulsowi i pokazał matce język. Z radością słuchał, jak się śmieje, zaskoczona jego dziecinnym zachowaniem w ten najpoważniejszy, najbardziej „dorosły" dzień życia. Podał jej ramię i poprowadził przez bramę na teren szkoły.  
Ceremonia miała odbyć się na wielkim trawniku przed schodami prowadzącymi do głównego wejścia do szkoły. Pokrywało go już całe morze składanych krzeseł, przygotowanych dla maturzystów oraz licznych członków ich rodzin, dwoma skrzydłami obejmujące przystrojone podium. Jeden rząd siedzeń na samym przodzie przewidziano dla czekających na odbiór świadectw uczniów, drugi zaś dla nauczycieli, którzy kolejno mieli ściskać im dłonie po zejściu ze sceny, już jako ludziom uwolnionym od szkolnych kajdanów, spieszących, by zmieszać się z radosnym tłumem bliskich i przyjaciół.  
Jako osoba „na literę W" Arthur wiedział, że musi uzbroić się w cierpliwość, zanim wstanie z krzesła i ustawi się w kolejce tuż za tymi „na T". Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Ariadne, która, cała zadyszana i ze świadectwem w ręce, potrząsała właśnie dłońmi swoich byłych nauczycieli. Arthur zerknął w tył, na wyraźnie wzruszonego Bena i resztę rodziny Ariadne.  
Rob przewracał oczami na krześle obok swojego ojca i ściskał zwinięte w ciasny rulon świadectwo. Posłał Arthurowi słaby uśmiech, po czym znów skierował spojrzenie przed siebie, skłaniając go do zrobienia tego samego. Arthur zajął się więc na powrót obserwacją przesuwającej się po scenie w wolnym, ale równym tempie procesji uczniów. Z premedytacją (i zaschniętymi ustami) nie patrzył na elegancko ubranego, promieniującego radością Eamesa, który stał w szeregu pozostałych członków grona pedagogicznego i gratulował każdemu maturzyście z osobna.  
Kiedy nadszedł czas, by podnieść się z miejsca i ustawić w rządku, a potem znaleźć się na podium, Arthur stwierdził, że sytuacja sprawia wrażenie absolutnie surrealnej.  
Całe jego szkolne życie, a w zasadzie cały świat od momentu ukończenia pięciu lat aż do dziś, obracał się wokół tej jednej wielkiej, przynajmniej w założeniu, chwili — a gdy już nadeszła, okazało się, że Arthur nie czuje zupełnie nic. _Może tylko tak mi się wydaje_, pomyślał ponuro i wykrzywił usta, postępując jeszcze jeden krok do przodu po swoje świadectwo dojrzałości. Obejrzał się i uśmiechnął szeroko do matki, żeby mogła być z niego dumna.  
Możliwe, że po prostu nie chciał już dłużej znosić ciągłej obecności Eamesa i bólu pragnienia. Możliwe, że chciał zakończyć ten ostatni rok w szkole i wejść jak najszybciej w dorosłość, bo nie odnajdywał tu już niczego, czym mógłby się cieszyć. Możliwe, że sam zepsuł sobie ten moment. Ale potem pan Caine wręczył mu świadectwo, potrząsnął jego dłonią i uśmiechnął się tak ciepło, że Arthur doznał nagłego pocieszenia. Z pełną szczerością odpowiedział mu tym samym i poczuł lekki wstyd, kiedy dyrektor powiedział:  
— Doskonale, mój chłopcze. Doskonale.  
Skurcz narastający w gardle Arthura przybrał na sile, kiedy odwrócił się do klaszczącego radośnie tłumu. Dopingowany entuzjastycznymi okrzykami matki, obrócił czapkę tak, by chwościk znalazł się po lewej stronie*, po czym zszedł z podium w stronę zebranych pedagogów i — choć widział, jak uśmiechają się i zagadują do każdego ucznia — poczuł się dziwnie poruszony uściskami ich dłoni, ciepłymi słowami i spojrzeniami. Przyjmował gratulacje od każdego po kolei nauczyciela, aż wreszcie, roztrzęsiony, znalazł się przed Eamesem. Dotyk jego ręki był mocny i pewny, a w oczach odbijał się kolor nieba. Arthur zaczął zastanawiać się skrawkiem świadomości, czy tak w ogóle, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu, był przygotowany na ten dzień.  
— Świetna robota, panie Wright — powiedział Eames z tą samą wyraźnie powstrzymywaną dumą, z jaką przedstawiał członków swojej trupy odpowiednio zauroczonym łowcom talentów.  
Arthur tylko cudem opanował chęć, by zrobić krok naprzód i przytulić się do niego — tylko po to, by pożyczyć sobie trochę z jego siły i móc kontynuować — ale wtedy, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, jeszcze zanim było po wszystkim, sparaliżował go zimny, mdlący ból poczucia straty i wiedział, że to ma być _koniec_, że musi odpowiedzieć coś grzecznego, puścić rękę Eamesa i _iść dalej_.  
Jego dłoń drgnęła spazmatycznie w uchwycie nauczyciela i poczuł, jak ciepły kciuk ledwo wyczuwalnie głaszcze brzeg jego ręki, jakby dla uspokojenia. Zamrugał pospiesznie, przepędzając ostre kłucie w oczach, zapowiedź łez wdzięczności. Uścisnął palce Eamesa i cofnął rękę, _tak jak powinien_.  
— Dziękuję, panie profesorze_.  
_Kiedy dotarł do końca szeregu, był bliski płaczu. Zamiast jednak dać upust tej potrzebie, usiadł na swoim miejscu i przełknął zalegającą w gardle gulę, wmówiwszy sobie, że to nic takiego, że ten dzień po prostu okazał się dla niego zaskoczeniem.  
Gdy tylko ceremonia dobiegła końca i zrobiono wszystkie zdjęcia, a maturzyści zbiorowo podrzucili swoje czapki tak wysoko, że nikt nie wiedział, czyja jest czyja, Arthur znalazł się u boku swoich rodziców, którzy nalegali (odrobinę żenująco), by zamienić parę słów z innymi rodzicami. Ton ich pogawędki sprawił, że Arthur, Rob i Ari skręcali się w środku jak okrutnie zawstydzone ośmiolatki — bo właśnie wtedy mieli okazję ostatni raz podziwiać swoje matki i ojców przy nawiązywaniu podobnych kontaktów międzyrodzicielskich.  
Arthur wyłączył się z rozmowy i przeniósł wzrok na budynek liceum, do którego już nigdy nie będzie chodził. Poczuł, że uśmiecha się lekko, niemal z żalem, patrząc na szkołę i wyobrażając sobie z łatwością, że pozostanie niezmieniona bez niego i jego przyjaciół, dokładnie tak jak była przed nimi i jaka zawsze będzie.  
Przelotne klepnięcie w ramię przez kogoś przechodzącego obok przepędziło te melancholijne myśli. Odwrócił się i stwierdził, że nieświadomie oddalił się od grupki swoich bliskich i zbliżył do budynku szkoły. Eames, z wielce rozbawioną miną, szedł przed nim tyłem z rękami w kieszeniach i nie odrywał spojrzenia od jego oczu.  
— Nie oglądaj się teraz za siebie, Arthurze — zawołał cicho i potrząsnął głową z udawanym zatroskaniem. — Patrz już tylko przed siebie.  
A potem uśmiechnął się, tak pięknie i promiennie w blasku słońca, że Arthura coś aż zapiekło, gorąco, boleśnie, do żywego. Wygiął wargi, by zrewanżować się w podobny sposób, ale te tylko zadrżały od uwielbienia, które wezbrało w nim niczym przypływ oceanu, ulegający przyciąganiu księżyca. Uśmiech Eamesa rozpłynął się w jednej chwili, gdy przeczucie końca zawisło ciężko między nimi, ale wtedy Arthur usłyszał głos matki wołający jego imię i chociaż obrócił się zaledwie na jedną króciuteńką sekundę, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, wiedział, że Eamesa _już nie ma_, że zniknął we wnętrzu szkoły. Przez chwilę — tylko na moment, tylko by to poczuć — dopuścił do głosu swoje złamane serce, które tłukło się tak boleśnie, że omal nie rozerwało go na dwoje. Zaraz jednak wziął się w garść i, uśmiechnięty, spojrzał przed siebie, pewnym krokiem podążając ku swojej przyszłości.

XXX

Rozpadało się jakieś pół godziny przed północą. Arthur odgiął głowę do tyłu i stał w strugach ciepłego deszczu, z zachwytem wystawiając twarz na jego działanie, dopóki Robert nie zaciągnął go z powrotem pod dach markizy i popchnął w stronę krzeseł. Arthur zbliżył się chwiejnym krokiem do jednego z siedzeń i osunął się na nie bezwładnie. Z zadowoleniem obserwował wciąż tańczącą ekstatycznie Ariadne i krążącego wokół niej jak satelita Yusufa. Oboje patrzyli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaśmiewali się, gadali i całowali, odurzeni natarczywym, szaleńczym rytmem muzyki.  
Ben, jako człowiek mądry i przewidujący, stwierdził, że jeśli jego córka koniecznie musi zabawiać się do upadłego z okazji uwolnienia się od szkolnego reżimu, to niech najlepiej zrobi to w miejscu, gdzie będzie miał jeszcze jako taką kontrolę nad jej wybrykami. I tak oto na imprezie pojawił się wprawdzie uszlachetniony alkoholem poncz, ale wszystkie kluczyki do samochodów zostały zebrane już przy wejściu, a dorośli od czasu do czasu dyskretnie przypominali o swojej obecności szalejącej młodzieży, która tańczyła dziko pod wysuniętą na wypadek ulewy markizą do kawałków serwowanych przez wynajętego (i na szczęście naprawdę dobrego) DJ-a.  
— Ach, świeżo zakochani. — Arthur uniósł szklankę i stuknął nią o szklankę Roberta, który opadł na krzesło obok.  
Fischer obrzucił Arthura przesadnie powłóczystym spojrzeniem i pochylił się, żeby potrzeć policzkiem o jego szczękę.  
— Powiedz tylko słowo, mój książę, a też będziemy patrzeć sobie z uwielbieniem w oczy i wymieniać namiętne pocałunki aż po blady świt…  
Arthur prychnął z rozbawieniem. Robert nachylił się głębiej i przesunął swoimi ciepłymi, miękkimi wargami po jego ustach, po czym wyprostował się znów na krześle i zerknął na niego z uniesioną oczekująco brwią. W jego bezczelnym, drażniącym uśmieszku kryło się jednak coś poważnego.  
— Hmm…? — mruknął Arthur pytająco, na tyle pijany, by sytuacja zbiła go z tropu.  
Rob uśmiechnął się łagodnie, niemal przepraszająco, i wyciągnął rękę, lekko klepiąc Arthura po głowie.  
— Hej, nie panikuj. Serio, straszne z ciebie cielę, Arthur. Chciałem właśnie ostatni raz spróbować, czy nie mam u ciebie jakichś szans. Wiem, wiem, tylko przyjaciele i tak dalej, ale wciąż jesteś tak niewiarygodnie gorący, rozumiesz?  
Arthur wybuchnął krótkim, zszokowanym śmiechem, a potem, zachęcony znajomym błyskiem w oku Roberta, pociągnął spory łyk dla dodania sobie animuszu.  
— Myślałem, że skreśliłeś mnie już z listy kandydatów i rozglądasz się za innymi zdobyczami? — zażartował i rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, usatysfakcjonowany wzruszeniem ramion i uśmieszkiem Roberta. Samozadowolenie parowało z każdej komórki jego przesiąkniętego alkoholem ciała.  
— No cóż — odparł Rob przeciągle. — To prawda, że po tym, jak wzgardziłeś moimi zalotami, odnalazłem pocieszenie w ramionach innego…  
— …a potem jeszcze innego…  
— …i jeszcze paru innych — dokończył Robert ze znaczącym mrugnięciem, gdy Arthur wyszczerzył zęby. — Odkryłem jednak, że twoja przyjaźń jest warta o wiele więcej niż prosta przyjemność erotycznych zapasów.  
Arthur znów wyciągnął szklankę w jego kierunku i Robert stuknął o nią brzegiem swojej na znak przypięczetowania ich solidnej i utrwalonej przyjaźni. Obaj wypili po dużym łyku i z łzawiącymi oczami zakrztusili się lekko od piekącej mieszanki różnych alkoholi, beztrosko dolewanych do _Ponczu Dojrzałości Ariadne_.  
— To było tylko takie zamknięcie etapu, wiesz? Nie zostawiaj za sobą niedokończonych spraw, niewypowiedzianych słów, i tak dalej, i tak dalej, jak mówią cholerne banały. Ja po prostu chcę tylko zacząć nowy odcinek życia jako ktoś szczęśliwy, wiesz? Zrzucić z siebie ciężar, zapomnieć o żalach… No wiesz, praktycznie pójść za radą tych wszystkich psychologicznych bredni.  
Kąciki ust Arthura już unosiły się do góry, zaraz jednak opadły, a twarz przybrała wyraz niepokoju.  
— Tak, racja… Czekaj, czekaj, co? Byłem częścią twojego ciężaru? — wyrzucił pospiesznie.  
Rob skrzywił się, a na jego i tak już zaczerwienione od alkoholu policzki wypłynął rumieniec zakłopotania.  
— Nie! Nie… To znaczy, w pewnym sensie tak, bo wiesz, ciągle byłem ciekawy, czy gdybym uderzył do ciebie wcześniej, a nie wtedy, gdy wariowałeś przez swoje złamane serce, to może wszystko skończyłoby się zupełnie inaczej? Nie pomyśl sobie tylko, że mam na twoim punkcie jakąś obsesję, nie, po prostu zastanawiałem się nad tym raz czy dwa, a i to tylko dlatego, że tak dobrze się teraz między nami układa i wiesz, no, może wyszłoby z tego coś więcej…?  
Arthur zamrugał, specjalnie powoli, żeby skupić się na czymś innym niż swoich roztrzęsionych z lekkiego przerażenia dłoniach, które za wszelką cenę chciały zwinąć się w pięści.  
— A… pocałowanie mnie przed chwilą pomogło?  
Rob uśmiechnął się, szeroko i chytrze. Na ten widok narastające w Arthurze uczucie paniki nieco osłabło.  
— O tak, pomogło. Jak bardzo byś nie był gorący, drogi przyjacielu, ani ty nie jesteś dla mnie, ani ja dla ciebie. Mam rację? — Poruszył brwiami i Arthur w ostatniej chwili zapanował nad wyszczerzeniem się od ucha do ucha.  
— Wydaje mi się, że masz rację — zgodził się ze sztuczną powagą.  
Robert pociągnął nosem, rzucając mu słynne pogardliwe spojrzenie swojego ojca.  
— Oczywiście, że mam. Ja zawsze mam rację, mój ty racjonalny panie Wright. Racja?  
Arthur ponownie wyciągnął do niego rękę z ponczem. Tym razem toast wypadł tak energicznie, że napój chlusnął im na dłonie ponad brzegami szklanek.  
— Racja — potwierdził zupełnie na serio.  
Przez chwilę udało im się zachowywać jak przystało na dwóch dojrzałych, cieszących się swoim towarzystwem przyjaciół, zanim rozrechotali się jak idioci i zgodnie ruszyli w stronę misy z ponczem.  
— Zresztą — powiedział Robert, zaśmiewając się, pijąc i tańcząc z Arthurem, dopóki świat nie zaczął wirować im przed oczami — ta chwila już się nie powtórzy, więc możemy ją śmiało wykorzystać.  
A potem Arthur kręcił się z Ari w szalonych, zamaszystych obrotach, wczepiony palcami w jej palce, by nie przewrócili się razem na podłogę, i próbował ignorować wywołane słowami Roberta mdlące, ściskające wnętrzności poczucie, że _coś nie jest w porządku_.  
Wrażenie to zostało w nim przez nieśmiertelne wolne tańce, które zwiastowały koniec imprezy, i nie opuściło go, gdy pomagał Benowi i Ariadne odprowadzać po kolei każdego gościa do taksówki albo samochodu rodziców. Uwierało go jak kamień w bucie, kiedy Ari i Ben odwozili go do domu. Nie ustępowało nawet pod wpływem pogodnej paplaniny Ariadne na tylnym siedzeniu, jej śmiechu i opowieści o wydarzeniach dnia i ogólnie o wszystkim, tak że Arthur był zmuszony pokonać opór skurczonego gardła i włączyć się do rozmowy, udając dobry humor, beztroskę i rozbawienie, aż wreszcie wysadzili go na podjeździe przed domem, gdzie mógł pomachać im na pożegnanie z (boleśnie wymuszonym) wesołym uśmiechem.  
Odwrócił się, jakby chciał wejść do środka i nagle stanął, gapiąc się w przestrzeń, a deszcz niewzruszenie moczył go do suchej nitki. Spojrzał na okna apartamentu, w którym mieszkał przez tyle lat i zastanawiał się, czemu myśl o wspięciu się po schodach i otworzeniu drzwi wydaje mu się raptem tak odpychająca.  
Zakręciło mu się w głowie, dręczonej bólem i dziwną pustką, kiedy obrócił się i spojrzał w skrzywioną perspektywę ciemnej, zalanej deszczem ulicy. Światła lamp nadawały jej surowego, niemal nawiedzonego przez duchy charakteru. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział każdą cząstką swojej istoty, że to nie jest miejsce, w którym powinien być.  
Początkowo szedł niepewnie, bo jakaś wciąż funkcjonująca część jego mózgu nie przestawała zgłaszać obiekcji i nakazywać mu natychmiastowego powrotu do domu, do łóżka. Posuwał się naprzód ostrożnymi, pełnymi ociągania krokami, jakby w każdej chwili mógł jeszcze zmienić zdanie, dopóki nie stwierdził, że im bardziej oddala się od domu, tym mniej dręczący staje się zaciśnięty na jego wnętrznościach węzeł.  
Przyspieszył więc. Obcasy jego odświętnych półbutów uderzały o chodnik w rytmie, który brzmiał jak wyzwanie, i rozbryzgiwały płytkie kałuże, tak że wkrótce skarpetki Arthura przesiąkły wodą w tym samym stopniu co reszta jego ubrań. Ale ani deszcz, ani ciemność nie stanowiły dla niego żadnej przeszkody. Przeciął skrzyżowanie wyznaczające granicę jego najbliższego sąsiedztwa i, coraz bliższy swojego celu, mimowolnie wydłużył krok, a potem, już po drugiej stronie ulicy, zaczął biec.  
Pędził tak szybko, na ile pozwalały mu nogi. Potykał się i ślizgał na mokrych płytach chodnika i lśniącym od deszczu asfalcie, tracił równowagę na ostrych zakrętach i odzyskiwał ją w ostatniej sekundzie, wyrzucając ramiona na boki i młócąc nimi gwałtownie w nocnym powietrzu. Oddech palił go w płucach, po napiętej skórze przelatywały dreszcze. Ulewa i wiatr studziły jego ciało, ale pobudzony biegiem organizm transportował alkohol coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w wirującym w głowie Arthura chaosie pozostało tylko kilka składnych myśli. Z drugiej strony, w tej chwili właśnie tylko one się liczyły.  
— Eames — wyzipiał, gdy dobiegł pod jego dom, zbyt zadyszany i wyczerpany, żeby ktokolwiek mógł dosłyszeć jego słowa wyrzucane między jednym ciężkim oddechem a drugim. Nie rezygnował jednak i wołał dalej, chwiejąc się i trzęsąc na całym przemoczonym ciele. Dopiero pod samym progiem ogarnęła go nagła niepewność.  
— Eames… — powtórzył jeszcze raz.  
Uniósł pięść i załomotał — boleśnie — o drzwi. Krztusił się haustami powietrza, wpatrzony w ciemne okna dużego pokoju, i czekał, aż Eames otworzy mu tak jak wtedy; czekał i patrzył, a kiedy nic się nie stało, zastukał znowu, dłużej i głośniej.  
Gdzieś w środku zapaliło się światło. Arthur zarejestrował blask tylko kątem oka, bo nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od wejścia. Widział, jak słabe refleksy lampy wewnątrz domu odbijają się na szybach. Cofnął się grzecznie o krok i zakołysał na piętach, kiedy wreszcie drzwi uchyliły się powoli.  
Mrok, przecięty barczystą sylwetką Eamesa. Jego zdziwiona, wstrząśnięta mina, która w żaden sposób nie odpowiadała na przejmujące błaganie w głębi umysłu Arthura.  
Gwałtownie splótł ręce, żeby nie wystrzeliły same do przodu, żeby _nie dotknęły_.  
— A… Arthur? — zapytał Eames zachrypniętym głosem, mrugając z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili jego twarz wyostrzyła się, a wzrok skupił na rozbijających się o ziemię strugach deszczu i przyklejonym do skóry ubraniu Arthura, który chwiał się i dyszał na progu. — Jezu drogi, kurwa, jesteś kompletnie przemoczony, właź do środka!  
Zacisnął rękę na jego kościstym nadgarstku i jednym szarpnięciem wciągnął przez drzwi do domu. Arthur sapnął głośno z zaskoczenia, zatoczył się i wpadł na Eamesa, zaraz jednak odskoczył gwałtownie, za żadną cenę nie chcąc skamleć, błagać i czepiać się go jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka. W dodatku mocząc go obficie przy tej okazji.  
— Proszę — powiedział i zachwiał się ponownie. Wyciągnął dłoń i nakrył nią palce Eamesa, wciąż oplatające mu nadgarstek. Uparcie nie spuszczał wzroku z jego oczu, choć nadal miał kłopoty ze złapaniem tchu, a ziemia kołysła mu się pod stopami. — Proszę, proszę, pozwól mi się tylko z tobą pożegnać, z prawdziwym tobą. Ja nie… ja tak nie mogę, ja potrzebuję… zamknięcia etapu. Jakiegoś jasnego zakończenia. Proszę… daj mi tylko… pozwól…  
Eames wyciągnął rękę i złapał Arthura za ramię, żeby powstrzymać go przed stopniowym i coraz bardziej niebezpiecznym przechyłem w bok, przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonym czołem. Arthur chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale jego zęby zdecydowały, że najwyższy czas głośno zadzwonić. Eames westchnął i wypuścił go z uchwytu.  
— Ociekasz wodą, Arthur. Słuchaj, przyniosę ci ręcznik, hmm? A potem zobaczymy, czy uda nam się trochę cię wytrzeźwić.  
Odwrócił się w kierunku schodów, na co Arthur wydał dźwięk podejrzanie podobny do szlochu i rozpaczliwie wyciągnął za nim ręce, kurczowo zaciskając mokre palce na wciąż ciepłej od snu koszulce Eamesa.  
— Nie, proszę, zostań — wydyszał. Nie rezygnował, choć Eames zdążył delikatnie uwolnić się od jego dłoni.  
— Arthur — powiedział i zdecydowanie spojrzał mu w oczy zmęczonym, nieprzystępnym wzrokiem. — Trzęsiesz się i jesteś cały mokry. Dopóki temu nie zaradzimy, nie ma mowy o jakiejkolwiek rozmowie. A teraz zorganizuję coś, żeby doprowadzić cię do porządku, więc sobie usiądź i poczekaj chwilę. Wrócę za minutkę.  
Popchnął Arthura w stronę salonu, a sam wbiegł szybko po schodach na piętro.  
Ściany wokół Arthura drgnęły i zatoczyły koło. Spróbował zdusić budzący się w głębi piersi lęk i upokorzenie. Spojrzał w dół na ściekającą z niego wodę, która utworzyła już małą kałużę u jego stóp, i potrząsnął ostro głową, cofając się od progu, byle dalej od skórzanych krzeseł i kanapy. Złapał się oburącz słupka poręczy u podstawy schodów, opadł na najniższy stopień, oparł głowę o chłodne, solidne drewno i przygryzł język, żeby zapanować nad kolejnym szlochem.  
_To nie fair_, zadecydował w skołowanych myślach, kiedy podłoga, ściany i sufit nie przerwały swojego oszalałego tańca, zmuszając go do przymknięcia oczu i mocniejszego przywarcia bokiem do drewnianej barierki.  
Chciał tylko porozmawiać z Eamesem, powiedzieć mu, jaki był dla niego cudowny i ważny, że nie mogli się tak po prostu rozejść, póki Arthur nie napatrzy się na niego do syta i nie otworzy przed nim swojego złamanego pożegnaniem serca, póki mu nie powie, że będzie za nim tęsknił i… i…

XXX

Obudził się z wrażeniem suchości w ustach i gardle, za to z niebiańsko chłodną poduszką pod obolałą głową.  
Usiadł i z cichym jękiem sięgnął po leżący na stoliku nocnym paracetamol. Wrzucił tabletki do ust i popił je dużym łykiem stojącej obok w pogotowiu krystalicznie zimnej wody, niezmiernie wdzięczny osobie, która była na tyle domyślna, by…  
_Och_.  
Arthur usiadł gwałtownie i rozejrzał się dokoła szerokimi, pełnymi niedowierzania i protestu oczami.  
Znajdował się w dużym łóżku pod oknem. Na zewnątrz panowała mętna, błękitnawa szarość, zwiastun rychłego świtu, która wpadała do pokoju przez zalane deszczem szyby i kładła się cieniem na jego wnętrzu, tak że nie sposób było powiedzieć, jakie barwy i kształty kryją się w półmroku.  
Arthur zadrżał lekko, czując na skórze coś wilgotnego. Poruszył się pod kołdrą i stwierdził, że nie ma na sobie niczego poza wciąż mokrymi bokserkami, ciasno owiniętymi ręcznikiem. Ktoś musiał go rozebrać, zanim położył go w tym wielkim — i pustym — łóżku.  
Łóżku _Eamesa_.  
Eames rozebrał go i położył do swojego łóżka.  
Arthur zerknął ponownie na stolik. Jego zegarek, telefon, klucze i portfel, suchutkie i bezpieczne, leżały w równym rządku w zasięgu dłoni.  
Serce Arthura wezbrało uczuciem i omal nie pękło z wdzięczności za tyle okazanej mu (możliwe, że upokarzającej) troski. Przerzucił nogi nad brzegiem łóżka i opuścił je na podłogę, z przyjemnością stwierdzając, że nie kołysze mu się już pod stopami. Reszta świata również zaczęła zachowywać się normalnie, nic nie wirowało, nie przekrzywiało się ani nie wywijało koziołków.  
Jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem okryte cieniami wnętrze pokoju, po czym powolutku podszedł do otwartych drzwi po jednej stronie łóżka. Obmacał chłodną, wyłożoną kafelkami ścianę w poszukiwaniu przełącznika i zapalił światło, krzywiąc się, kiedy jego rozczochrane, nadal mocno sfatygowane odbicie zamrugało do niego z lustra. Wypłukał starannie usta i, ze zbyt głośnym echem odbijającym się od murów pustej łazienki, kilkakrotnie ochlapał się garściami wody. Odwinął ręcznik z bioder, osuszył nim twarz i energicznie wytarł włosy, dopóki nie straciły podobieństwa do nastroszonej szczotki, a potem odwrócił się i zagapił na swój garnitur i koszulę, rozwieszone starannie na grzejniku. Gorąca fala czułości ścisnęła jego pierś tak boleśnie, że łzy stanęły mu w oczach.  
Zgasił światło i oparł się o futrynę drzwi. Pozostał w tej pozycji do chwili, kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się na nowo do deszczowego półmroku, wreszcie podszedł do poręczy w nogach łóżka, gdzie czekała przełożona przez nią koszulka wraz z miękkim, bawełnianym dołem od dresu.  
Pospiesznie zdjął wilgotne bokserki i założył przygotowane spodnie, a potem spojrzał z zastanowieniem na ciepłe, szerokie łóżko, niepewnie kołysząc się na piętach.  
Wiedział, że powinien wsunąć się w kokon pachnącej Eamesem pościeli (nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości; sprawdził, zanim wstał) i spać tak długo, aż żołądek zacznie dogadywać się z głową, a serce przestanie tłuc o żebra niczym mały, wystraszony ptak o pręty klatki. Jednak od rozłożonej na materacu kołdry i wgłębienia na poduszce biło pustką tak podobną do tej w duszy Arthura, że odrętwiałymi palcami odłożył koszulkę na brzeg łóżka, zebrał się w sobie i ruszył na poszukiwanie Eamesa.  
Przeszedł cichutko korytarzem i zajrzał za szereg otwartych drzwi na jego drugim końcu. Odnalazł tam kolejno drugą łazienkę, gabinet do pracy i przerażająco pustą pakamerę, nie licząc stosu opatrzonych opisanymi naklejkami kartonowych pudeł, których widok wywołał w Arthurze potworny lęk. Powoli zszedł po schodach, zaciskając drżące palce na drewnianej poręczy.  
Stopnie poskrzypywały delikatnie pod jego pełnymi wahania krokami. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi na dół i przebiegł wzrokiem po pogrążonym w szarości poranka salonie. Wodnisty blask nadawał cieniom ostrzejszych konturów, spychał je na boki i okrywał pokój niemal nieziemską poświatą, a w długiej, wpadającej przez okno smudze bladego światła, rozciągnięty na większej z dwóch skórzanych kanap, leżał Eames.  
Cichutko i ostrożnie, na samiusieńkich czubkach palców, Arthur pokonał resztę schodów, bezszelestnie przeszedł przez korytarz i, wsłuchany w odgłos regularnych, głębokich oddechów Eamesa, zbliżył się i pochylił nad nim, tylko po to, by _popatrzeć_. Spazm chwycił go za gardło, a powstrzymywane powietrze zapiekło w płucach, kiedy chłonął wzrokiem odwróconą profilem, wciśniętą w poduszki twarz i plątaninę zwisających nad brzegiem kanapy kończyn, i przez jedną krótką chwilę nie był zdolny do niczego więcej oprócz wpatrywania się w unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową Eamesa. Nie mógł się nadziwić, ile tkliwości potrafi wzbudzić w nim widok pary czarnych spodni od dresu, czarnego podkoszulka i nagich stóp.  
Westchnął cicho nad własnym niezdecydowaniem. Z drżącym sercem nachylił się nad śpiącym — na tyle nisko, że mógłby go dotknąć, gdyby się odważył — i podciągnął zsunięty koc. Okrył go nim łagodnie, czując na skórze mrowienie wywołane jego bliskością, postał jeszcze przez moment, by _tylko popatrzeć_, aż wreszcie wycofał się w stronę okna. Zatrzymał się przed poznaczoną śladami deszczu szybą, wbił ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni i obserwował, jak wschodzące słońce rozpala miniaturowe ogniki w spływających po szkle kropelkach.  
Stał tak wystarczająco długo, żeby bijący od okna chłód deszczu i wiatru zdążył pokryć go warstwą gęsiej skórki, wprawić w lekki dreszcz i ściągnąć brodawki piersi w twarde guziczki. Arthur zaczął właśnie łamać sobie głowę nad trudnym wyborem pomiędzy założeniem swoich wciąż mokrych ubrań i wymknięciem się na zewnątrz a dyskretnym, niezręcznym i pełnym dzikiej tęsknoty powrotem na górę do łóżka, w nadziei, że po przebudzeniu rozzłoszczony Eames nie potraktuje go jak niesfornego dzieciaka, gdy nagle coś się zmieniło.  
Cisza, raptowna i dziwnie niepokojąca, wyrwała go z rozważań. W pokoju zabrakło nagle równomiernego, hipnotyzującego rytmu oddechu Eamesa i przerażony Arthur zmusił się, by stać bez ruchu, z palcami zaciskającymi się w pięści we wnętrzu kieszeni i wzrokiem skupionym na ciemnym refleksie kanapy w szybie. Starał się oddychać spokojnie i bez zmian, i w żaden sposób nie zdradzić, że widzi, jak Eames cicho opuszcza nogi na podłogę i powoli siada z szelestem opadającego koca i łagodnym jękiem sprężyn, a potem krzyżuje spojrzenie z okiennym odbiciem Arthura.  
— Wiesz, to zazwyczaj robi się na odwrót — odezwał się Arthur po chwili i wyprostował sztywno plecy, uparcie wpatrując się w majaczący w szybie blady krąg twarzy Eamesa. — Kiedy nawiedzi cię nieproszony gość, to on powinien spać na kanapie, a nie ty.  
Eames przesunął dłońmi po policzkach i zwiesił nisko barki, jakby z rezygnacją. Arthur przełknął ślinę.  
— Oczywiście najprościej byłoby złapać wspomnianego nieproszonego gościa za ucho, wyrzucić go za drzwi i zapomnieć, że się w ogóle pojawił.  
— Byłeś pijany. I w dodatku przemoczony do suchej nitki.  
Arthur zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej, zszokowany, choć po jego skórze przebiegł jednocześnie przyjemny dreszcz świadomości, że Eames dokładnie wiedział, jak wyglądały wczoraj wszystkie warstwy jego ubrania.  
— Tak. _Byłem_ — odparł ostrożnie w nadziei, że wystarczająco podkreślił ostatnie słowo.  
Patrzył, jak Eames ze zmęczeniem pociera grzbiet nosa. Nie zdejmował z niego poważnego, wygłodniałego spojrzenia, tak intensywnego, że przypominało niemal fizyczny dotyk. Chłonął nim każdy szczegół widocznego w szybie, lekko rozmazanego odbicia, które wydawało się w dziwny sposób bardziej przystępne od prawdziwego Eamesa.  
— Przepraszam — wyrzucił nagle bez tchu, chcąc zdążyć z wytłumaczeniem, zanim Eames pomyśli sobie o nim jeszcze gorzej albo każe mu opuścić swój dom. — Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, że przyszedłem tu tak późno i narobiłem ci kłopotu, ale… ja po prostu… po prostu…  
Urwał i przełknął gwałtowną falę potrzeby i załamania, która złapała go za gardło i uwięziła oddech w krtani. Zamknął oczy pod ciężarem wzroku Eamesa, rozmytego na lekko zaparowanej powierzchni okna.  
— Po prostu nie mogłem… nie mogłem zostawić _tego_ bez zobaczenia się z tobą jeszcze raz, zobaczenia się naprawdę, a nie podczas rytualnego cyrku w garniturach, z wymuszonymi uśmiechami, udawaniem i niezdarnymi uściskami rąk. Ja tylko… — Odwrócił się i oblizał zaschnięte wargi. Spojrzał na Eamesa, zaciskając pięści w kieszeniach z nadzieją, że wciąż mętne światło poranka zamaskuje bijącą od niego niepewność. — Chciałem się z tobą pożegnać, prosto i zwyczajnie. Nie z facetem w garniturze, za którym nie powinienem tęsknić tak, jak będę tęsknił za tobą. Chciałem… chciałem zobaczyć _ciebie_, tylko ten… ten jeden ostatni raz.  
Oderwał wzrok od pochylonego profilu Eamesa, jego opuszczonych powiek, skrytej w półmroku, całkowicie nieczytelnej miny. Obrócił się na pięcie, twarzą ku oknu, próbując w ten sposób odzyskać choć ułamek swojej godności, która pomoże mu utrzymać fason tak długo, dopóki stąd nie wyjdzie.  
— Ten jeden ostatni raz — powtórzył Eames tak cicho, że Arthur omal nie uznał tych słów za własny bezwiedny szept.  
Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak odbicie Eamesa pociera sobie twarz szorstkim ruchem i potrząsa głową. Błysk nierównych zębów i miękkie parsknięcie śmiechem sprawiły, że zachwiał się w miejscu.  
— Przyszedłeś tutaj ze świadomością, że najprawdopodobniej robisz źle i… zapewne na próżno, że twoje wysiłki pójdą na marne, i… Chryste, pojęcia nie mam, czemu miałoby mnie to zaskoczyć.  
Głos Eamesa był przyjazny, niemal konwersacyjnie lekki, toczył się miękko od słowa do słowa.  
— Jesteś… jesteś tak cholernie odważny, Arthurze, prawda? Wziąłeś na siebie ryzyko mojego gniewu, liczyłeś się z tym, że ucierpi na tym twoja… nie, nie duma, ty nie myślisz w takich kategoriach, ale na pewno twoje poczucie osobistego komfortu, twój szacunek do samego siebie, twoja _godność_… A jednak przyszedłeś, żeby zobaczyć mnie ten jeden ostatni raz, a ja… ja nie mogłem nawet…  
Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś rozdartego pomiędzy śmiechem a szlochem, i podniósł się nagle z kanapy. Przez chwilę stał, pochylony, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, po czym wyprostował się i energicznie przesunął ręką po włosach. Spojrzał na wpół odwróconego plecami Arthura, który skamieniał z jego imieniem na ustach.  
Popatrzyli sobie w oczy.  
Na moment zastygli bez ruchu, jakby wstrząśnięci bezpośrednim kontaktem wzrokowym. W końcu Eames westchnął i osunął się na poręcz kanapy, wciąż wpatrując się w Arthura intensywnie i z czymś podobnym do rezygnacji.  
— Widziałem wystawę Ariadne — powiedział szorstkim tonem, a Arthur zmarszczył brwi na ten nieoczekiwany zwrot w rozmowie. Eames spuścił wzrok tak nisko, że nie sposób było odczytać wyrazu jego oczu. — Oglądałem jej prace i… chciałem…  
Umilkł i zwilżył wargi językiem, wyraźnie sfrustrowany. Zaraz jednak kąciki jego ust uniosły się w niespodziewanym, słodkim prawie-uśmiechu.  
— Zauważyłem cię jeszcze przed początkiem roku szkolnego. To znaczy, zobaczyłem cię w weekend przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, kiedy biegałeś wokół boiska. Siedziałem na trybunach i pracowałem nad planem lekcji, a ty mijałeś mnie za każdym okrążeniem i ani razu nie spojrzałeś w górę. Pomyślałem, _Chryste, oby to tylko nie był uczeń_, no i oczywiście, wchodzę do klasy, a ty, cholera, siedzisz sobie w ławce, tuż przed moim nosem, na mojej zasranej lekcji. Boże, ależ byłem rozczarowany.  
Roześmiał się, ostro i urwanie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Arthur z powrotem odwrócił się niemal zupełnie twarzą do okna, nagle przytłoczony ciężarem nieoczekiwanej szczerości Eamesa.  
— Powiedziałem sobie, że to nic wielkiego, trudno, po sprawie — ciągnął Eames. — Miałem nadzieję, że byłeś kimś z kadry, ale okazało się, że nie jesteś, więc na tym powinno się skończyć. Tylko że… Byłeś sobą, a to znaczy, że byłeś… _jesteś_ genialny, błyskotliwy, ironiczny i dowcipny, o boże, że masz w sobie wszystko, co zwykle sprawia, że tracę głowę. A ja brnąłem dalej i tylko pogarszałem własną sytuację, podpuszczałem cię na lekcjach, wmanewrowałem w Hamleta i, do jasnej cholery, podwoziłem cię do domu jak jakiś samobiczujący się masochista… Boże, chciałem cię tylko pocałować… tak bardzo chciałem cię pocałować…  
Arthur zadrżał i znowu odwrócił całkowicie twarzą do okna, usiłując wziąć się w garść. Z oddechem uwięzionym w płucach śledził wzrokiem odbicie Eamesa, który podniósł się z oparcia kanapy, przeszedł przez pokój i zatrzymał tuż za jego plecami. Skóra Arthura omal nie zaskwierczała pod wpływem jego bliskości.  
Przez chwilę po prostu stali i oddychali.  
— Początkowo, kiedy się wycofałem, wmawiałem sobie, że robię to dla ciebie. Myślałem, że w którymś momencie zrozumiesz, jaki ze mnie pieprzony perwers, że zauważysz, jak bardzo cię pragnę. Tyle że wcale nie robiłem tego dla ciebie, ale dla siebie… Po naszym spotkaniu w sklepie w drugi dzień świąt Mal prawie rozerwała mnie na strzępy. Powiedziała mi, jak idiotycznie się zachowywałem w stosunku do ciebie, że cię zna i podziwia, i że jeśli nie zostawię cię w spokoju, obedrze mnie ze skóry. Pomyślałem wtedy _dobra, wystarczy, kończę z tym_ i starałem się, z całych sił starałem się być tylko twoim nauczycielem, a nie żałosną namiastką przyjaciela, którym próbowałem zostać, próbowałem być dla ciebie tylko _panem profesorem Eamesem_ i… Coś okropnego. Nie mogłem, po prostu nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Ale obiecałem sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zdradzę się przed tobą ze swoimi uczuciami, z tym, co myślę naprawdę, a potem, tego dnia, kiedy ty…  
Arthur zesztywniał, najwyraźniej widocznie, bo nagle poczuł delikatne muśnięcie ciepłej dłoni na spiętym ramieniu. Gorący oddech owiał mu skórę na karku. Ręka Eamesa ześliznęła się w dół, do wysokości pasa, i spoczęła lekko na boku Arthura.  
— Musiałem powiedzieć ci _nie_ — kontynuował Eames ochryple. — Musiałem pozwolić ci udawać, gdy zachowałeś się tak, jakbyśmy się nigdy nie całowali.  
Arthur zadygotał, a silne przedramię owinęło się wokół niego, mocno przywierając do twardych, drżących mięśni na jego brzuchu. Ciepła dłoń otoczyła biodro Arthura i przycisnęła go plecami do okrytej bawełnianą koszulką piersi Eamesa. Poczuł na karku gorące wargi, układające się w wypowiadane z żalem słowa.  
— Więc miałem odejść, wtedy tak samo jak teraz. Zniknąć i nigdy cię już nie zobaczyć, jak jakiś pieprzony tchórz, a ty… Ty nagle znów tu jesteś, piękny i odważny, a ja, _ja zamierzałem pozwolić ci odejść_. Kurwa, zrobiłem telefonem zdjęcie twojej fotografii na wystawie Ari, po kryjomu, udając, że tylko wysuwam komórkę z kieszeni. A potem, w samochodzie, zobaczyłem, że wyszło mi całe rozmazane, że udało mi się złapać ostrzej tylko pojedyncze fragmenty, twoją dolną wargę i może jeszcze zarys uda, i po prostu siedziałem za kierownicą i nie byłem zdolny do niczego poza gapieniem się na tę przeklętą fotkę, i próbowałem sobie wmówić, że dam sobie radę, że mogę wyjechać w świat, gdzie już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, jeśli tylko będę miał przy sobie to pieprzone, idiotyczne zdjęcie.  
Eames oparł czoło o kark Arthura i wydał z siebie roztrzęsione westchnienie. Skrzyżował przedramiona, łapiąc Arthura za drugie biodro wystarczająco mocno, by je posiniaczyć, a Arthur poczuł kłucie pod powiekami. Usta Eamesa paliły mu skórę i drżały od przepełnionego pogardą do siebie samego szeptu.  
— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Arthurze… Naprawdę… naprawdę próbowałem ocalić nas obu, ale w efekcie przysporzyłem nam tylko cierpienia… — Przełknął ślinę i Arthur wyczuł smutek, bijący z jego słów. — Byłem takim cholernym durniem.  
Arthur szarpnął się jednym, gwałtownym ruchem, jakby chciał zmienić kierunek, brnąc przez głęboką wodę. Obrócił się w ramionach Eamesa, pochwycił go za szyję i przyciągnął blisko. Uśmiechnął się, mimo że musiał ostro przygryźć język, żeby powstrzymać potok desperackich słów, które kotłowały mu się w gardle i cisnęły na usta.  
— Chodź tu, ty durniu — warknął, otoczył Eamesa ramionami i zadrżał z zachwytu, kiedy ten wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Stali, trzymając się kurczowo w objęciach, jakby w obawie przed interwencją rzeczywistości, która znów oderwie ich od siebie.  
Przez chwilę tylko tak trwali, kołysząc się lekko. Serce Eamesa waliło pod cienkim, rozgrzanym materiałem koszulki; jego rytm odbijał się jako echo od żeber Arthura, który ostatkiem woli powstrzymywał się przed wessaniem w usta Eamesa, ale nie mógł, jeszcze nie, bo Eames wciąż szeptał przepraszająco, trząsł się w jego ramionach i przeklinał własną głupotę w każdym słowie, które wypowiadał prosto w puls na szyi Arthura.  
— Byłem na tej przeklętej wystawie codziennie aż do rozdania waszych świadectw, ale już ani razu nie mogłem zdobyć się na kolejną próbę. I cały ten czas ludzie rozmawiali o tobie, jaki jesteś piękny, pełen życia, silny i onieśmielający, a ja mogłem tylko nienawidzić ich za to, że wolno im mówić na głos te wszystkie wspaniałe rzeczy o tobie, podczas gdy ja, kurwa, musiałem cię odtrącić, pozwolić ci odejść, kiedy tak naprawdę powinieneś być mój, _mógłbyś_ być mój i…  
Arthur roześmiał się bezradnie i odsunął Eamesa na długość ramienia, nie mogąc zapanować nad czułością, ogarniającą go na widok śmiertelnej obrazy w zmrużonych szaroniebieskich oczach.  
— Rzeczywiście dureń z ciebie — powiedział i przycisnął język do zębów, żeby znów nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Serce zatłukło mu się w piersi, zanosząc się gorącym triumfem, i ponownie porwał w objęcia tego pięknego mężczyznę, który, choć wyraźnie zdezorientowany, próbował spiorunować go wzrokiem. — Przecież ja zawsze byłem twój.  
Eames zamrugał, przełknął ślinę i oblizał wargi. Arthur patrzył na czubek jego języka i czuł, jak oddech więźnie mu w krtani.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał Eames martwym głosem.  
Arthur skinął głową. Zrobiło mu się słabo i zachwiał się lekko w jego ramionach, kiedy cała krew odpłynęła gwałtowną falą w dół. Przysunął się bliżej i musnął jego wargi swoimi.  
— Już ci to powiedziałem, _durniu_ — wymruczał prosto w napierające na niego usta, zaraz jednak wydał żenujący, podobny do skomlenia dźwięk, czując na dolnej wardze dotyk jego języka.  
Nagle było tak, jakby nigdy nic ich nie rozdzieliło, i chciwe, zaborcze ręce Arthura szarpały i tarmosiły koszulkę Eamesa, żeby jak najprędzej, z desperacją dotknąć jego skóry. Eames przygarnął go mocno do siebie, jego szeroko otwarta dłoń napierała na dół pleców Arthura, podczas gdy drugą wędrował od przestrzeni między jego łopatkami aż na kark, gdzie zacisnął ją na jego włosach, ustawiając go w najlepszej pozycji do całowania, całowania bez końca, do utraty równowagi, do utraty tchu…  
Arthur krzyknął cicho, kiedy jego nagie plecy zetknęły się nagle z zimną powierzchnią okna. Mimowolnie przerwał pocałunek i wygiął się do przodu, byle dalej od wilgotnego chłodu szyby, szukając ochrony w ciepłych objęciach przed sobą. Jego wyrzucone wprzód biodra zderzyły się z kroczem Eamesa. Ich podbrzusza naparły na siebie i zaczęły poruszać się we wspólnym rytmie, a Arthur zagryzł usta, czując, jak powietrze między nimi rozpala się i gęstnieje.  
— Zi… zimno — usłyszał własny głos, cienki jak pisk, i Eames przysunął się bliżej, przywarł do niego jeszcze ciaśniej. Ułożył skrzyżowane przedramiona na szybie, żeby odizolować Arthura od nieprzyjemnej wilgoci na wciąż zamglonej chłodem poranka powierzchni. Arthur osunął się w jego objęcia i przytulił bokiem do zagłębienia futryny, a dla lepszej stabilności pozycji owinął ręce wokół barków Eamesa i wczepił się w nie, zaglądając mu w niemal poczerniałe oczy.  
— Lepiej? — zapytał Eames zduszonym głosem. Arthur przytaknął, ale już zbierał się w sobie, żeby tylko nie zacząć błagać, nieważne, jak bardzo chciał w tym momencie być zerżnięty tu, na miejscu, oparty plecami o okno. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że omal cię nie straciłem… — wyszeptał Eames, pocierając twarzą o szczękę Arthura. Possał ją delikatnie tam, gdzie przechodziła w szyję, a cały zasób słownictwa, jakim dysponował Arthur, został zredukowany do pojedynczych sylab. Przez kilka chwil był zdolny jedynie do powtarzania w kółko _dureń_, dopóki ich usta nie złączyły się na nowo i tak pozostały.  
— Nigdy — wychrypiał Eames, kiedy kolejny raz oderwał się od Arthura, tylko po to, by natychmiast wytyczyć sobie wycałowaną trasę od jego szyi po obojczyk. — Jeszcze nigdy nie pragnąłem dotknąć kogoś w taki sposób, w jaki chciałem dotknąć ciebie. O kurwa, czego ja bym ci nie zrobił, skarbie… Broniłem się chyba całą wieczność, żeby o tobie nie myśleć, kiedy trzepałem sobie pod prysznicem aż do skurczu w ręce. Z jednym wyjątkiem… Z wyjątkiem tamtego dnia, gdy chciałeś, żebym do ciebie przyszedł, a ja musiałem zdobyć się na to, żeby ci odmówić. Pogratulowałem sobie potem żałosnym waleniem konia po pijanemu i wtedy, ten jeden raz, pofolgowałem swojej wyobraźni i pozwoliłem sobie pomyśleć, jak mogłoby być, gdybym skorzystał z twojego zaproszenia, przyszedł do ciebie do domu, zjadł ugotowaną przez ciebie kolację i… pieprzył twoją pięść, a potem twoje przemądrzałe, niewyparzone usta, a w tle leciałby film, który tak zachwalałeś…  
Arthur zaśmiał się, cicho i sugestywnie, i przesunął palcem po zawijasach tatuażu, który wyglądał spod rozciągniętego wycięcia koszulki pod szyją Eamesa. Pochylił się i znów obrysował wyryte tuszem kontury, tym razem przy pomocy języka i zębów, łagodząc brutalne traktowanie drobnymi pocałunkami.  
— O boże, dobrze wiem, jak to jest. Jedyny raz, kiedy _ja_ poszedłem w myślach na całość, zdarzył się po naszym kryminalnym wypadzie po ten twój cały cholerny dywan. Chciałem cię tak bardzo, że po prostu musiałeś usłyszeć, jak jęczę twoję imię, gdy odjeżdżałeś spod mojego domu. — Powrócił z szyi do szczęki Eamesa, przez całą drogę nie odrywając języka od jego skóry, po czym, między jednym słowem a drugim, złożył kilka szybkich pocałunków na tych pełnych, fantastycznych ustach. Tracił dech, podczas gdy ich biodra ocierały się o siebie okrężnymi, rytmicznymi ruchami. — Miałem w sobie trzy palce, jeszcze zanim zdążyłeś skręcić za róg. Myślałem o pieprzonych motelowych łóżkach, żetonach do pokera, twoim fiucie w moim gardle, i doszedłem tak mocno, że ugryzłem się w rękę. Było mi z tym dobrze, czułem się, jakbym należał już do ciebie, a ty niczego się nie domyślałeś, i… rozzuchwaliłem się, zaprosiłem cię do siebie na kolację i… — Roześmiał się, a Eames cofnął się, żeby na niego popatrzeć, rozpalony i spowity w szare cienie świtu. — A to wszystko dlatego, że pozwoliłem sobie wreszcie spuścić się do myśli o tobie.  
— Trzy palce — powtórzył Eames chrapliwie.  
Arthur potwierdził skinieniem głowy i stłumił narastający w nim śmiech, kiedy Eames parsknął i znów zaczął go całować. Powiercił się w jego objęciach, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wolno mu tu być, że może ssać bez opamiętania język Eamesa, wodzić dłońmi po jego piersi i ramionach i wydawać mu prosto w usta pomruki niezadowolenia nad irytującą obecnością jego ubrania. Stęknął, kiedy Eames gwałtownym obrotem zmienił ich pozycję i mocno przycisnął go do ściany.  
— Wybacz, skarbie — wymamrotał, wygładzając leciutkimi pocałunkami zmarszczkę bólu na czole Arthura. — Ale już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Muszę cię dotknąć.  
— O kurwa, nareszcie — zawarczał Arthur. Rozcapierzone, krzepkie palce Eamesa (_o boże, może powinien był jednak wtedy użyć czterech_) przejechały w górę i w dół po jego udach, niemiłosiernie (ale wciąż niewystarczająco) blisko miejsca, w którym pragnął poczuć je najbardziej. — Proszę… Tyle czekałem… żeby to były twoje ręce zamiast… O kurwa, dobrze, tak, proszę, _błagam_, Eames…  
Eames, uniósłszy lekko Arthura, tak by ich erekcje mogły napierać na siebie bez przeszkód, zamarł w pół ruchu z dłonią zaciśniętą mocno na jego twardym pośladku. A potem, bez ostrzeżenia, zmiażdżył mu usta w brutalnym pocałunku.  
— Zamiast _czyich_, Arthur? Roberta Fischera? Czyich, do diabła? — wysyczał gwałtownie.  
Arthur ukąsił go w odpowiedzi w wargę i spojrzał wyzywająco, wbijając mu w żebra swoje krótko przycięte paznokcie.  
— Zamiast niczyich, ty głupi dupku. Chciałem twoich rąk w miejsce własnych. Do jasnej cholery, ja jeszcze z nikim tego nie robiłem, palancie jeden, a jeśli już cię to tak interesuje, to owszem, Robert próbował się do mnie dostawiać, ale dałem mu kosza, bo wciąż myślałem o tobie_.  
_Zamilkli na chwilę. Arthur gapił się groźnie na Eamesa, jednocześnie próbując nie rzucić się na niego z wygłodniałą desperacją. Oczy Eamesa, szaroniebieskie i pociemniałe, wpatrywały się w jego twarz z czymś zbliżonym do szoku.  
— Jesteś… prawiczkiem?  
Arthur zwrócił wzrok ku sufitowi.  
— Tak, jestem nietkniętym, idealnie niewinnym kwiatuszkiem. Niemniej kwiatuszkiem z nieograniczonym dostępem do internetu od piętnastego roku życia, dzięki czemu w krótkim czasie mogłem sobie skompletować, i w konsekwencji z rozkoszą wykorzystywać, zawartość szuflady w szafce przy łóżku, więc jeśli teraz przyjdzie ci do głowy porzucić w popłochu plan wypieprzenia mnie do nieprzytomności, to cię zamorduję, rozumiesz?  
Wargi Eamesa wygięły się w znajomym uśmieszku, który w przeszłości tysiąckrotnie sprawiał, że Arthur chciał zetrzeć mu go z twarzy pocałunkiem — więc zrobił to teraz bez wahania. Zaatakował usta Eamesa, całował je i ssał, dopóki Eames nie stracił tchu i kolejny raz nie zatoczył się z nim na ścianę.  
— Chciałem tylko wyrazić — wydyszał, ocierając się kolistymi ruchami o biodra Arthura, co doprowadzało ich obu do dzikiej, rozpaczliwej euforii (a Arthura dodatkowo o wiele za blisko _krawędzi_ jak na poczucie bezwarunkowego komfortu) — jak bardzo doceniam ten fakt, a nie kontestować status twojej dziewicznej czystości. — Wyszczerzył się i ścisnął go oburącz za pośladki tak, że gdyby nie bariera spodni, Arthur byłby już otwarty i gotowy na jego przyjęcie. — Kurczę, jestem zachwycony, ty bezczelny, sarkastyczny smarkaczu.  
Arthur zajęczał i przywarł do niego, wczepił się wargami w jego usta, utorował sobie drogę do ich wnętrza — mokro, chaotycznie, niestarannie — zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i oplótł go nimi z całej siły, z jedną dłonią zaciśniętą mocno, o wiele za mocno, na karku Eamesa.  
— Eames — wyskomlał bez cienia wstydu w obliczu swoich potrzeb, a Eames zadygotał na samo brzmienie jego głosu. — Błagam, zabierz mnie na górę i zerżnij, dobrze?  
Wzrok Eamesa zmętniał na chwilę, a on sam zachwiał się lekko i schylił głowę, opierając się czołem o czoło Arthura.  
— Skarbie… — wybełkotał z cieniem wahania, które Arthur postanowił bezzwłocznie rozwiać przy pomocy ponownego wsunięcia mu języka do ust.  
— Nie pytaj — wyszeptał gorączkowo w wargi Eamesa. — Wiesz już, że jestem pewien. Po prostu to zrób. Zabierz mnie z powrotem do tego wielkiego, pustego łóżka, w którym mnie zostawiłeś, i wypieprz.  
Eames popatrzył na niego poważnie, a potem się uśmiechnął, tak powoli i lubieżnie, że Arthur omal nie pisnął, gdy próbował zrewanżować się tym samym.  
— Dobrze, skarbie — wymruczał.  
A potem schylił się gwałtownie, złapał kompletnie zaskoczonego Arthura wpół i bez wysiłku przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Arthur wylądował twarzą tuż przed wypukłością jego tyłka, który poruszał się rytmicznie pod grubą bawełną spodni w takt kroków zmierzających ku schodom. Zaśmiał się krótko, zaraz jednak zaczął protestować i wyrywać się z uchwytu.  
— Puść mnie, ty dupku!  
— Prosiłeś, żeby _zabrać cię_ do łóżka, najdroższy. A teraz przestań się szarpać, bo wciągnę cię na górę za włosy, metodą neadertalczyka.  
Arthur zerknął na zbliżające się w odwrotnej perspektywie schody i znieruchomiał jak manekin.  
— Eames — skłamał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Zobaczysz, narzygam ci na plecy, jeśli natychmiast nie postawisz mnie na ziemi.  
Eames zatrzymał się przed pierwszym stopniem, westchnął i ostrożnie zsunął go z ramienia. Arthur stanął na nogach i przybrał pozornie obojętną minę, która miała zamaskować jego triumf, ale nagle zaskrzeczał, bo Eames znów dał nurka w dół, by go podnieść, tym razem przyciśniętego tyłem do ściany, i zarzucił sobie jego udo na biodro. Arthur odruchowo skopiował ruch, oplatając Eamesa w pasie drugą nogą. Zajęczał, gdy na skutek tej pozycji wyczuł na swoim tyłku solidny kształt twardego członka. Eames cofnął się od ściany, bez kłopotu radząc sobie z ciężarem Arthura, i zwrócił ku schodom. Arthur przywarł do niego całym ciałem jak ślimak do podłoża.  
— Ty podstępny draniu — szepnął mu z zadowoleniem do ucha i nachylił się po pocałunek.  
Eames przystanął i bez pośpiechu zaczął badać od nowa wnętrze jego ust czubkiem języka, co przyprawiło Arthura o zawrót głowy i zmusiło do wydania żałosnego dźwięku, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.  
— Taki zamierzam pozostać — mruknął Eames i powoli wszedł z Arthurem na górę.  
Arthur pieszczotliwie przygryzał i pocierał nosem jego ramię wraz z każdym pokonywanym stopniem, odciągał zębami coraz bardziej sfatygowane wycięcie koszulki okrywającej ciało Eamesa i nagle z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że znów wylądował plecami na ścianie. Otwarte drzwi sypialni były tuż tuż, o dwa kroki od nich, ale najwyraźniej wciąż za daleko, by Eames czuł się w stanie dotrzeć do nich bez kolejnej przerwy na pocałunek (a raczej ich tuzin), wsysając język Arthura do swoich ust i skubiąc jego wargi. Obie te czynności akcentował obłędnie powolnym ocieraniem podbrzusza o jego wciąż okryte materiałem pośladki.  
— Chcę cię — wymruczał gardłowo i zsunął się ustami w dół, by ukąsić Arthura w obojczyk, a potem jeszcze niżej, do jego sutków. — O kurwa, jak ja cię pragnę.  
Na usta Arthura cisnęło się co najmniej dziesięć dowcipnych, ironicznych i błyskotliwych odpowiedzi, ale na zewnątrz wydostały się tylko dwa słowa, za to powtarzane bez końca.  
— Eames — zaskomlał, całując każdy kawałek jego ciała, który znalazł się w zasięgu. — Proszę, Eames… proszę…?  
Przytrzymująca go pod udem szeroka dłoń Eamesa powędrowała do jego szczęki i objęła ją lekko. Przez jeden cichy, spokojny moment patrzyli na siebie, a potem Eames pochylił głowę i pocałował go, pewnie i głęboko, bez cienia poprzedniej zapalczywości. Prostota faktu, że jest całowany dla samej przyjemności całowania, sprowadziła na usta Arthura uśmiech, jeszcze zanim ich wargi straciły ze sobą kontakt.  
— I jakże mógłbym odmówić, kiedy tak się do mnie uśmiechasz? — wypomniał mu Eames żartobliwie, choć w jego oczach zdawała się dominować śmiertelna powaga. — Za same twoje dołeczki wbiegłbym w podskokach na Mount Everest.  
Arthur prychnął i zawiercił się w objęciach Eamesa, który — nareszcie — ruszył w kierunku sypialni.  
— Czy to znaczy, że zaraz mnie wypuścisz? — zapytał tym samym tonem, którym pokpiwał sobie kiedyś nad wyborem stacji radiowych w jego samochodzie. Zaraz jednak zapomniał o wszelkiej drwinie na widok zapierającej dech w piersi, promiennej miny Eamesa.  
— Ależ oczywiście, skarbie — zamruczał, przekraczając próg swojej sypialni.  
Przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem odplątał sobie nogi Arthura z pasa i dosłownie cisnął go na łóżko.  
Arthur, oniemiały i bez tchu, odbił się sprężyście od materaca i znieruchomiał w jego centrum. Dopiero po chwili wydał z siebie gniewny wizg, który nie wypadł jednak zbyt przekonująco, i podciągnął się do góry. Rzucił się na Eamesa, dającego właśnie głośny upust swojemu rozbawieniu, i zaczął mocować się z nim w nogach łóżka. Przepychali się w próbach wzajemnego wytrącenia z równowagi i zwalenia przeciwnika ponad niską poręczą na pościel, ale zbyt rozproszeni swoimi ustami i ciałami, by osiągnąć cel. Nie minęło więcej niż kilka sekund, a znów się uspokoili, nie licząc aktywności języków i coraz bardziej skoordynowanego tańca bioder.  
Eames pierwszy przerwał kontakt. Spojrzał na Arthura półprzymkniętymi, pociemniałymi oczami, a Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby znów nie znaleźć się przy nim jednym skokiem i próbować dobrać mu się do ust, nie zważając na to, że jest delikatnie odpychany.  
— Połóż się, Arthurze — nakazał Eames miękko, ale w jego łagodnym głosie pobrzmiewała stal, więc Arthur odsunął się od poręczy i popełznął do tyłu, znów pozbawiony tchu i tak twardy, że aż bolało. Wykonał polecenie, drżąc na całym ciele.  
Patrzył w ledwo widoczne pod rozszerzonymi źrenicami szaroniebieskie tęczówki Eamesa. Eames przełknął ślinę i zrobił krok w jego stronę, Arthur powstrzymał go jednak, wyciągając stopę i przykładając mu ją płasko do splotu słonecznego. Potrząsnął odmownie głową, niemniej z ciepłem w oczach.  
— Rozbieraj się — zażądał, siląc się na frywolny ton. — Zdjąłeś już dziś ze mnie ubranie, teraz moja kolej popatrzeć, jak pozbywasz się swojego.  
Brwi Eamesa powędrowały w kierunku sufitu. Arthur zaczerwienił się i wypuścił powietrze przez nos w krótkim, zdesperowanym wydechu, zniecierpliwiony i lekko zażenowany.  
— Chcę cię zobaczyć — wyznał cicho, po prostu, i powoli odsunął stopę od żeber Eamesa, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego gorącym wzrokiem, kontrastującym z czułością jego uśmiechu, i złapał za brzeg koszulki, żeby ściągnąć ją sobie przez głowę.  
Arthurowi momentalnie zaschło w ustach. Język przykleił mu się boleśnie do podniebienia, oddech przyspieszył, a oczy wwierciły się w pierś, ramiona i brzuch Eamesa, i — _och, boże drogi_ — jego tatuaże.  
Chłonął wzrokiem czarne, rozgałęzione wzory, które pokrywały i obejmowały tors. Motywy i słowa zlały mu się w jedno, gdy wreszcie uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć Eamesowi we wpatrzone w niego wytrwale oczy, pełne żaru, dumy i pragnienia. Nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku i rozkosznego skurczu w swoim wnętrzu, radośnie świadomy, że Eames obserwujący jego reakcje jest jeszcze bardziej podniecający niż sam widok jego niewiarygodnie pięknego ciała.  
Arthur wydał niski, cichy pomruk i przesunął wzrokiem w dół, na wybrzuszony przód czarnych dresów Eamesa, podobnie jak i u niego naznaczony o ton ciemniejszą plamą lepkiej wilgoci. Uniósł się i wsparł na łokciach, żeby znaleźć się choć trochę bliżej, wiedziony pragnieniem, _potrzebą_, czymś jeszcze silniejszym i nienazwanym, co sprawiało, że ślina napływała mu do ust na samą myśl, ale Eames już robił kolejny krok w jego kierunku. Arthur znów powstrzymał go wyciągniętą stopą.  
— Zdejmij wszystko — wychrypiał i wytężył całą wolę, żeby zapanować nad uśmiechem, kiedy Eames wygiął jedną brew i zrobił cierpiętniczą minę, a potem, z głębokim rumieńcem sięgającym od klatki piersiowej aż po szczyt kości policzkowych, ostrożnie przesunął gumkę spodni nad swoją erekcją i wypuścił ją z rąk. Miękki, rozgrzany materiał ześliznął mu się z bioder i opadł z cichym szelestem na podłogę.  
— Ngh — zająknął się Arthur, wlepiając zahipnotyzowane spojrzenie w powiększony, sztywny kawałek ciała, odstający pod ostrym kątem od podbrzusza Eamesa. Przysunął się bliżej — odruchowo, z desperacją — posłuszny żądzy dotknięcia, posmakowania, ale zaraz stracił równowagę i poleciał w tył, na plecy, szarpnięty za wciąż przyłożoną do piersi Eamesa stopę. Eames potrząsnął głową i odpowiedział cichym, gardłowym śmiechem na rozczarowany jęk Arthura.  
— Cierpliwości, skarbie…  
Wyszczerzył się do niego i uniósł jego nogę do ust, zasypując gorącymi pocałunkami wybrzuszenie kostki, a potem zwinnie wdrapał się na łóżko. Stopa Arthura przesunęła się kilkakrotnie w górę i w dół po gorącej, jedwabistej skórze jego pleców i wreszcie zatrzymała w okolicy krzyża, masując ją i badając przykurczonymi palcami. A wtedy Eames opadł na niego i naparł kutasem na nadal okrytą materiałem szczelinę między pośladkami. Zakołysał się, na co Arthur zastękał, docisnął kolana do piersi i zarzucił je na ramiona Eamesa. Trwali tak przez chwilę; Eames wpychał Arthura głębiej w materac ciężarem swojego ciała, w końcu obaj wychylili się do pocałunku i zajęczeli cicho z rozkoszy wywołanej swoją wzajemną bliskością.  
— Proszę — udało się wydusić Arthurowi. Sparaliżowany i żałośnie osierocony język odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa, kiedy próbował wygiąć się w górę. Błądził dłońmi po bokach Eamesa, dopóki nie zostały unieruchomiony silnym uchwytem i zmuszony do spokojnego ułożenia rąk wzdłuż tułowia, gdzie rozpaczliwie i nadaremnie wbijały palce w prześcieradło. — Błagam, daj mi dotknąć… Boże, Eames, tak bardzo chcę cię dotknąć…  
— Arthur — wyrzucił Eames przez zaciśnięte zęby, oderwawszy na moment usta od jego wyprężonej szyi. — Staram się właśnie zapanować nad pierwotnymi instynktami, które nakazują mi wcisnąć fiuta do twojego gardła. Czy mógłbyś, proszę, przestać zachowywać się jak ucieleśnienie moich wszystkich pieprzonych fantazji, a przynajmniej powstrzymać się tak długo, żebym miał szansę wytrwać i zerżnąć cię jeszcze dziś, hmm?  
Arthur wygiął się w łuk i przekręcił głowę, szukając ust Eamesa. Jęknął prosto w jego rozwarte wargi i zaszamotał się w uścisku, tylko trochę, tak by ulżyć swojemu znękanemu penisowi, uwięzionemu w pożyczonych spodniach.  
— Boże, tak, zrób mi to, zerżnij mnie… — powtarzał śpiewnie i na wpół świadomie pod torturą pocałunków Eamesa, które czuł na swojej piersi. Wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy Eames nakrył ustami jego sutek i possał mocno, drażniąc językiem najwrażliwsze miejsce, dopóki jego nieskładne słowa nie zamieniły się w nieartykułowany bełkot, a on sam w błagającą, żałosną kupkę nieszczęścia, podczas gdy Eames wytrwale poruszał językiem w górę i w dół, w prawo i w lewo, bezlitosny, sprawny i genialny, tak blisko, tak kurewsko blisko, a Arthur wciąż nie mógł _go dotknąć_…  
Docisnął zarzucone na ramiona Eamesa nogi do jego żeber i przekręcił się nagłym wyrzutem ciała, próbując zrzucić go z siebie, _pod siebie_, odwrócić ich pozycję, zrobić cokolwiek, co zagwarantowałoby mu wolny dostęp do tego wspaniałego, śliskiego od potu ciała. Nadaremno. Wydał zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy Eames gwałtownie poderwał go z materaca, jedną dłonią pochwycił jego wciąż unieruchomione nadgarstki, skręcił mu je mocno za plecami i cisnął go z powrotem na łóżko. Wsunął rozcapierzone palce wolnej ręki we włosy Arthura, by go przytrzymać, brutalnie i boleśnie, i z podobnym okrucieństwem wpił się znowu w jego usta.  
— Niegrzeczny jesteś — zganił go ochryple i powolusieńku zmienił pozycję, jednak nie na tyle, by uwięziony pod ciężarem jego ciała Arthur mógł wydostać się z pułapki i zrobić cokolwiek więcej niż przyglądać się bezsilnie jego poczynaniom.  
Eames zahaczył palcem o gumkę spodni Arthura i zsunął ją odrobinę, zaledwie wystarczająco, by odsłonić czubek penisa, lśniący od skapującego na brzuch preejakulatu. Eames wydał niski, podobny do warkotu pomruk, od którego, co Arthur mógłby przysiąc, zaiskrzyło mu w kościach. Patrzył, jak Eames prostuje palec, a puszczona luzem gumka strzela o podbrzusze, niżej niż poprzednio, kilka centymetrów pod drżącą żołędzią. Arthur zatrząsł się i zajęczał, wystraszony niespodziewanym uderzeniem elastycznego paska, zaraz jednak omal nie zadławił się własnym językiem, bo Eames zanurkował w dół i przeprosił delikatnym pocałunkiem w tak okrutnie potraktowane miejsce.  
— Jezu drogi, kurwa…! — krzyknął Arthur, roztrzęsiony i pozbawiony kontroli nad własnymi biodrami, odruchowo wyrzuconymi w górę.  
Eames zlizał mu z brzucha lepką wilgoć, a potem objął ustami — _o boże O BOŻE tymi swoimi ustami_ — wystający ze spodni wierzchołek członka i wessał go do ich wnętrza, a Arthur nagle zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Szarpnął się i wygiął w łuk pod okrutnym-śliskim-cudownym gorącem tych warg tak silnie, że dotknął czołem posłania pod sobą. Dygotał na całym ciele, zaczynał rozpadać się na kawałki i poczuł, że zaraz…  
_—_ Przestań… proszę, proszę, kurwa, Eames, stop-stop-stop!Skończ, błagam, bo…  
Eames wypuścił go w jednej chwili i odsunął się zupełnie. Arthur opadł na materac i przycisnął nasadę obu dłoni do oczu, walcząc o oddech i panowanie nad bliskim orgazmem, _jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze za wcześnie, do cholery_. W uszach miał gorączkowy szept Eamesa, początkowo zaniepokojony i łagodzący na przemian, a wreszcie pełen zrozumienia. Ciepła dłoń wkradła się pod gumkę dresów i Arthur wydał zdławiony okrzyk, kiedy stanowcze palce oplotły podstawę jego penisa i zacisnęły się mocno.  
Świat przed oczami Arthura rozjarzył się jaskrawą, bolesną bielą. Końcówki nerwów wrzasnęły w proteście, ciało trzęsło się i drżało na skłębionej pościeli, nadmiernie pobudzone i niezaspokojone jednocześnie. Eames pocałował go miękkimi wargami, delikatnie i uspokajająco, i mruczał mu prosto w usta głupiutkie słowa pociechy, dopóki Arthur nie przestał dygotać i po prostu leżał, dysząc i obserwując półprzytomnym wzrokiem, jak Eames cofa się, przysiada na prześcieradle i zsuwa spodnie z jego bioder, powoli ściąga nogawki i odrzuca dres na bok, gdzieś w ginące stopniowo cienie.  
Arthur wyprężył się instynktownie pod spojrzeniem Eamesa i dotykiem jego dłoni na swoim wciąż drżącym ciele. Czuł jego palce, obejmujące kość biodrową, a następnie przesuwające się w dół wzdłuż uda; słyszał szeptane cicho słowa, takie jak _piękny_ i _uparty_. Wreszcie Eames położył się obok niego i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że Arthur prawie na nim leżał, z twarzą — za gorącą, rozognioną, spoconą — wtuloną w ciemne zawijasy tatuażu na jego barku. Eames głaskał go po bokach i plecach spokojnymi, długimi ruchami, a w końcu odezwał się lekko rozbawionym tonem konwersacji:  
— Wiesz, skarbie, orgazm jest w zasadzie całym celem tego ćwiczenia. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby z nim walczyć.  
Arthur, który nareszcie jako tako zapanował nad powodzią rozkoszy szalejącą sobie bezkarnie w jego wnętrzu, westchnął i podniósł się na kolana, ułożone po obu stronach bioder Eamesa. Obaj jęknęli, kiedy penis Arthura otarł się o tors nauczyciela.  
— Czekałem — powiedział Arthur cicho i przycisnął usta do ust Eamesa, gubiąc słowa między urwanymi oddechami. — Czekałem przez jakieś dziesięć miesięcy, marząc i zastanawiając się, jaki byłby orgazm z tobą wewnątrz mnie.  
Uniósł głowę i zsunął biodra w dół tak, by śliska wypukłość żołędzi Eamesa przylgnęła do szczeliny między pośladkami. Wytrzymał jego wzrok i zakołysał się lekko, wprowadzając twardy członek głębiej między półkule, dopóki nie poczuł, że główka penisa dotyka jego dziury,_napiera_ na nią przy każdym ruchu w tył. Uda mu drżały, mimo iż Eames podtrzymywał go mocno i wychodził mu naprzeciw podrzutami bioder, posykując wśród rozpętanej na nowo, coraz bardziej bezładnej walki ich splątanych języków.  
— Błagam — wydusił Arthur i wpił się ustami w spoconą, falującą ciężko pierś Eamesa. Zaczepiał zębami o wytatuowaną skórę, oblizywał i kąsał każdy jej skrawek, który miał w zasięgu, spragniony, wygłodniały, zdecydowany_._ Głos odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa pod naporem rosnącej ekstazy. — Proszę, Eames, ja już nie mogę czekać dłużej.  
Eames wywinął się spod niego, obrócił go i bezceremonialnie rzucił plecami na materac. Pochylił się nad nim do pospiesznego, żarliwego pocałunku, mruknął „prezerwatywy" w jego rozwarte usta i wyskoczył z łóżka.  
Biodra Arthura szarpnęły się w górę, jakby zrozumiały to słowo, a on sam mimowolnie wygiął ciało w łuk. Zacisnął pięści na pościeli i zagryzł wargę, dusząc jęk, po czym szybko podciągnął się na łokieć i z rozpromienioną miną obserwował krzątaninę Eamesa w łazience, jego długie, mocne i idealne uda, jego tyłek, na widok którego ślina dosłownie napływała do ust_._ Zajęczał ponownie, wpatrzony w Eamesa zdecydowanie drapieżnym wzrokiem.  
— O kurwa, tak, bogu niech będą wielkie dzięki — mruknął pod nosem.  
Podniósł się na kolana z rozanielonym, niemal pijackim uśmiechem niedowierzania i cicho zachichotał na widok porozrzucanej garderoby. Jej obecność działała dziwnie krzepiąco, niczym swoista gwarancja, że to nie sen wywołany alkoholowym odurzeniem. Chwilę później błogość osłabła i przeszła powoli w paraliżujący, mdlący szok, kiedy przypomniał sobie swój poprzedni żal po spodziewanej stracie Eamesa, która teraz wydawała się rzeczą tak odległą — śmieszną wręcz, gdy patrzyło się na niego, powracającego do sypialni z małą paczuszką prezerwatyw w ręku.  
Zamachał nią wesoło i zbliżył się do łóżka z gracją polującej pantery, wpatrzony w Arthura, który przesunął się na sam skraj materaca, nagi, stęskniony i niemogący się doczekać.  
— Przepraszam, ale nie znalazłem ich od razu. Ostatnio nie miałem zbyt wielu okazji ich używać… Powiedzmy, że dostały w tym roku coś w rodzaj urlopu dziekańskiego.  
Zrobił znaczącą minę i rzucił opakowanie na poduszkę. Arthur uśmiechnął się z zachwytem i przysunął, by objąć Eamesa za ramiona i przyciągnąć bliżej. Obaj jęknęli cicho, gdy ich ciała zetknęły się ze sobą od ud w górę, i znów zaczęli się całować, leniwie i bez pośpiechu. Dłonie Eamesa błądziły po torsie Arthura, przeskoczyły na jego barki, a stamtąd w dół, przez plecy, zanim spoczęły na pośladkach, ścisnęły je i rozciągnęły lekko na boki.  
Arthur zakrztusił się lekko, próbując złapać oddech w trakcie pocałunku. Klepnął Eamesa w potylicę za bezczelny, zadowolony uśmieszek, którym skwitował jego zduszone kwilenie, kiedy potarli się członkami. Arthur usiłował wygiąć się zarazem w tył, tak by palce Eamesa znalazły się bliżej wejścia.  
— Przypomnij mi, ile ich było? — mruknął mu Eames ochryple do ucha, na co Arthur, zamroczony żądzą i podnieceniem, wydał cichy, pytający odgłos, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie między jego szyją a ramieniem.  
— Ile palców, skarbie… Wtedy, gdy o m

ie myślałeś. Ile?  
Arthur dyszał ciężko z otwartymi ustami w gorącą, wilgotną skórę na szyi Eamesa, pod którą podskakiwała tętnica, a przed oczami kolejny raz zawirowało mu wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru, własnych gardłowych okrzyków tłumionych dociśniętym do ust przedramieniem, dziury kurczącej się spazmatycznie na samą myśl o Eamesie wbijającym się w jego ciało, orgazmu, który trwał, trwał i trwał bez końca…  
— Trzy — wysapał i zebrał językiem słonawy pot Eamesa, Eamesa prawdziwego i żywego, znajdującego się tu, w jego objęciach. Przez chwilę tylko czepiał się go kurczowo, czując zawroty głowy z pragnienia i desperacji. Eames potarł pieszczotliwie twarzą o jego szczękę i kość policzkową, a potem dosięgnął ust, zlał swój oddech z urwanym oddechem Arthura, połykał jego jęki i pomruki, chwiał się i kołysał razem z nim, dopóki nie znaleźli się w bardziej stabilnej pozycji. Arthur drżał pod jego ostrożnym dotykiem, aż wreszcie Eames, cały zadyszany, popchnął go delikatnie w tył i Arthur opadł z powrotem na materac, obnażony przed jego oczami i wygłodniały do bólu. Wybełkotał coś nieskładnie, kiedy Eames, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego oczu, odsunął się na chwilę i zaczął na oślep grzebać w szufladzie szafki przy łóżku. W końcu uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i zaprezentował Arthurowi częściowo zwiniętą, opróżnioną do połowy tubkę lubrykantu. Obaj zaśmiali się z czymś zbliżonym do ulgi.  
— Dla odmiany ten specyfik — Eames wyszczerzył zęby i mrugnął szelmowsko, co natychmiast skojarzyło się Arthurowi z ich dziwnymi, potajemnymi wspólnymi powrotami do domu — spotkał się z dość częstym zastosowaniem. Zwłaszcza wieczorami po próbach.  
— Bardzo mnie to cieszy — wymruczał Arthur, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi zmysłowe brzmienie, co niestety wypadło raczej jak rozpaczliwy jęk pożądania. Wyprężył się i stracił oddech, kiedy Eames wspiął się na łóżko i zawisł nisko nad jego rozciągniętym na prześcieradle ciałem, a potem nakreślił językiem mokry ślad od twardego, trzęsącego się brzucha po pierś. Na koniec niemal z dziką łapczywością ukąsił pulsujące szalonym rytmem miejsce na jego szyi, by chwilę później wpić się w jego wargi z tym samym dźwiękiem ulgi, który wyrwał się jednocześnie z ust Arthura.  
Całowali się, głęboko i desperacko, przez kilka boleśnie długich minut, zanim potrzeba złapania tchu i zrobienia _czegoś więcej_ kazała im się rozłączyć. Eames, nie przestając ocierać się o Arthura, podciągnął się na łokcie i kolana i przeczołgał w dół, w wygodniejszą pozycję między jego nogami, które Arthur bezzwłocznie zarzucił mu na plecy i, wykorzystawszy moment nieuwagi, pociągnął Eamesa na siebie. Wił się i rzucał pod nim gniewnie, kiedy Eames spróbował uwolnić się na tyle, by pokryć dłoń nawilżaczem, i śmiał się prosto w jego otwarte szeroko, kąsające, całujące i spragnione usta. Nie wiadomo kiedy, całe ich zmagania zaczęły przypominać walkę.  
— Daj mi trzy. — Arthur obnażył zęby i zasyczał, kiedy Eames zdołał wreszcie odzyskać minimalną swobodę ruchów i, napierając lekko na strategiczne miejsce, zaczął zataczać wokół niego kółeczka jednym śliskim palcem. Ze śmiechem obrócił nadgarstek tak, by niby przypadkiem otrzeć się knykciami o przykurczone, drżące jądra Arthura, a potem cofnął się jeszcze dalej, zwliżył palce na nowo i złożył szybki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
— Na początek możesz dostać dwa — zapowiedział kategorycznie. W jego oczach zamigotały ogniki nie do końca szczerego oporu. Powtórzył pocałunek, tym razem mokry, niestaranny i dociśnięty do skóry brzucha tuż obok sączącego się, podskakującego penisa Arthura. — Ty mały, zachłanny smarkaczu.  
Arthur zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Eamesa z udawaną surowością, jednoczesnym wyrzutem ciała próbując pociągnąć go znowu w dół. Zwarli się ustami na fali wspólnego jęku, zanim Eames odepchnął Arthura na prześcieradło i przytrzymał go mocno lewą ręką dociśniętą do jego piersi, a chwilę później silnym chwytem unieruchomił jego prawą dłoń. Splótł palce z palcami Arthura i wyciągnął ich złączone ramiona za jego głowę.  
Arthur wygiął się tak, by móc zobaczyć swoją rękę w uścisku Eamesa. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, kiedy poczuł delikatne ugryzienie w biodro i dokładnie w tej samej chwili palce — twarde, śliskie i solidne — zagłębiające się w jego wnętrzu.  
— O… o boże… — wyrzucił ochryple, a Eames nagrodził go pociągłym liźnięciem samym czubkiem języka po twardych, wibrujących mięśniach brzucha.  
Zamruczał uspokajająco, podczas gdy Arthur spinał się pod nim i prężył z zaciśniętymi powiekami, usiłując nie stanąć w płomieniach pod wpływem tego, co robił z nim Eames. Najdrobniejszy ruch bioder, ich najmniejszy półobrót przynosił eksplozję gorącej, mrocznej przyjemności, która rozlewała się po całym pulsującym, obolałym z napięcia ciele. Intensywność doznania była porażająca, choć palce Eamesa, skręcające się w nim lekko, wcale nie zdążyły jeszcze zabrnąć aż tak daleko.  
Drżąc z wysiłku, uniósł głowę, ciężką od dziwnej, palącej euforii, i spojrzał w dół, zafascynowany — zahipnotyzowany — widokiem tego, że Eames wsuwa w niego jakąkolwiek część swojego ciała.  
Rozjaśniający się powoli za oknem świt przeszedł wreszcie w światło dnia, przytłumione ponurą szarością ciemnych chmur. Krople deszczu wciąż bębniły o szyby i spływały leniwie po ich powierzchni. Dziwne, podobne do poskręcanej siatki cienie kładły się na skórze Eamesa i spowijały go nienaturalnym blaskiem, kiedy z pochyloną głową zasypywał drżące pod jego dotykiem ciało Arthura gradem pełnych czci pocałunków. Jego rzęsy, gęste i ciemne, przysłaniały przymknięte oczy i ocieniały policzek, którym otarł się niemal na oślep o brzuch Arthura, pieszcząc twardość jego członka wilgocią oddechu. Przesunął twarz odrobinę wyżej i skubnął zębami delikatny brzeg pępka.  
— Eames — wyszeptał Arthur i ostrożnie zagłębił rozdygotane palce w jego mokrych od potu włosach.  
Eames spojrzał mu w oczy ze szczerym uwielbieniem. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zakreślił językiem gorącą ścieżkę od kości biodrowej Arthura przez brzuch aż po klatkę piersiową. Zatrzymał się przy sutku, przywarł do niego otwartymi ustami i złożył kilka gorączkowych pocałunków dokładnie tam, gdzie rozśpiewane w uniesieniu serce Arthura tłukło się jak szalone o żebra.  
— Błagam — wydyszał, skręcając się i drżąc spazmatycznie pod czułościami Eamesa.  
Bezwiednie wygiął się w łuk, kiedy trzeci palec wśliznął się zwinnie do jego wnętrza. Zaszamotał się krótko na pościeli, podczas gdy jego ciało próbowało uchwycić nowe doznanie i nasycić się nim. Wszystko od pasa w dół sprawiało wrażenie jednego gigantycznego pulsowania, ogarnięte ekstazą wyzwalaną przez wilgotne wargi Eamesa, którymi wędrował po przewrażliwionym pieszczotą ciele Arthura, ledwo radzącym sobie z kolejnymi falami gorącej rozkoszy. Palce Eamesa zanurzyły się głębiej i ponownie skręciły.  
— Proszę… Chcę cię mieć we mnie…  
Eames uwolnił jego prawą dłoń, podciągnął się na łokciu i popatrzył na niego z ledwo skrywanym pragnieniem. Arthur zadrżał, czując się jak pijany i tak cholernie _perfekcyjny_ pod jego pełnym zachwytu spojrzeniem. Cofnął rękę błądzącą we włosach Eamesa i objął go mocno za kark.  
— Pieprz mnie — powiedział po prostu.  
Przez moment wzrok Eamesa był niemal zbyt intensywny do wytrzymania. Szaroniebieskie tęczówki rozjarzyły się białym żarem, który prawie parzył skórę Arthura, zdawały się rejestrować każde drgnienie i skurcz jego ciała, którym, oprócz zirytowanego przekleństwa, zareagował na wycofane bez ostrzeżenia palce. Płuca Arthura bolały od urwanego oddechu. Patrzył, jak Eames wyciera rękę o pościel i nachyla się nad nim, żeby sięgnąć po porzuconą, jakże ważną paczuszkę. Drugą dłonią ujął go pod brodę i, dysząc mu w otwarte usta, przytrzymał w miejscu do głębokiego pocałunku.  
— Chcę cię — powiedział chrapliwym szeptem i skubnął zębami górną wargę Arthura, po czym kojąco przesunął językiem po ugryzieniu. Ponownie wpił się wargami w jego usta, odbierając mu dech i skłaniając do jęku, zaraz jednak odsunął się i powtórzył: — Tak cholernie cię chcę, Arthur.  
Wspiął się z powrotem na łokcie i kolana i ułożył przedramiona po obu stronach głowy Arthura. Arthur zarzucił mu nogi na plecy i oplótł go udami w pasie.  
— Byłeś przedtem bardzo zdecydowany, skarbie, ale dla dobra mojego sumienia i kręgosłupa moralnego: _jesteś pewien_?  
Arthur rozluźnił pobielałe na knykciach dłonie, które zaciskał kurczowo na pościeli w obronie przed obezwładniającymi falami przyjemności, i objął nimi twarz Eamesa. Dygocząc lekko, odgarnął mu ze skroni wilgotne kosmyki i przyciągnął do siebie, tak że niemal zetknęli się nosami.  
— Stuprocentowo pewien, panie Eames — wymruczał z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.  
Eames zawarczał i pocałował go brutalnie, a potem odsunął się nieco i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach Arthura rozerwał opakowanie prezerwatyw.  
Arthur nie próbował nawet zapanować nad odruchem zerknięcia w dół, kiedy Eames przysiadł na piętach, by otworzyć foliową paczuszkę i naciągnąć ciasną lateksową osłonę na swojego cieknącego, zaczerwienionego i drżącego penisa. Poczuł gwałtowny napływ śliny do ust. Zawiercił się niespokojnie, oblizał wargi i wydał żałosny jęk, a Eames zachichotał, cicho i obiecująco.  
— Następnym razem, skarbie. — Mrugnął do Arthura i odsunął się na chwilę w stronę wezgłowia.  
Złapał jedną z poduszek i wsunął mu ją pod tyłek, jednym szarpnięciem podciągnąwszy go do góry, ku sobie. Arthur nie oderwał się od niego nawet przy tym raptownym ruchu, jego kończyny wciąż oplatały Eamesa w pasie i ściskały za żebra. Pozostał w tej pozycji, kiedy Eames opuścił się z nim z powrotem na materac. Biodra Arthura, dzięki poduszce ułożone wyżej niż poprzednio, napierały teraz silniej i pod lekko zmienionym kątem na podbrzusze Eamesa.  
— Sprytnie — usiłował zadrwić Arthur, choć w jego tonie zgasł ostatni cień ironii, gdy Eames ponownie pochwycił tubkę z nawilżaczem. Zdjął roztrzęsione ręce z barków Eamesa i wygiął się odrobinę, sięgając gorliwie w dół, pomiędzy ich ciała. — Pozwól mi — poprosił zdławionym głosem, a jego biodra uniosły się odruchowo, jakby pchnięte samą tą myślą. — Boże, Eames, daj mi… daj mi to zrobić… dobrze?  
Oklapł, zawiedziony, kiedy Eames wypuścił powietrze w ostrym, rozdygotanym wydechu i ponownie pokrył palce lubrykantem. Jego rozczarowanie przemieniło się jednak w jęk rozkosznego zaskoczenia — Eames obrócił tubkę do góry nogami nad wyciągniętą w oczekiwaniu, otwartą ręką Arthura i wycisnął na nią sporą porcję nawilżacza. Arthur zwinął dłoń w pięść i poczuł, jak krople śliskiego żelu wyciekają spomiędzy skurczonych i obolałych z pragnienia palców. Patrząc Eamesowi w oczy, zbliżył rękę do jego członka.  
Eames stęknął, jakby z bólu, zamknął oczy i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy palce Arthura utworzyły ciasny kanał wokół jego przyrodzenia i naparły na nie lekko. Z głębokim, podobnym do jęku westchnieniem wepchnął na powrót trzy nawilżone palce do tyłka Arthura.  
Arthur krzyknął pod wpływem niespodziewanego wybuchu rozkoszy. Balansował niebezpiecznie blisko orgazmu już na sam widok penisa Eamesa, przesuwającego się tam i z powrotem między palcami z obscenicznym odgłosem tarcia lateksu o mokre, napięte wnętrze pięści. Dodatkowy bodziec w postaci natarczywych palców w jego ciele, które krzyżowały się i rozciągały go jeszcze bardziej, był już niemal nie do zniesienia. Arthur szarpnął się i krzyknął, chcąc ostrzec Eamesa i jednocześnie błagać go o więcej, ale prawie natychmiast został uciszony kolejnym brutalnym pocałunkiem.  
— Arthur… — wyjęczał mu Eames prosto w usta i Arthur wyprężył się, zaklął i zawił z autentycznego bólu, kiedy Eames kolejny raz wyciągnął z niego palce i zaczął głaskać go po biodrze, szepcząc bezsensowne, uspokajające słowa. Drugą dłonią zatrzymał jego pięść, wciąż obrabiającą wołający o więcej kawałek ciała. — Arthur, skarbie, teraz…  
Arthur przez chwilę zachowywał się jak oszalały. Wygiął się niekontrolowanie i owinął jeszcze ciaśniej wokół Eamesa, a potem zasypał każdy dostępny skrawek jego skóry mocnymi, desperackimi pocałunkami. Z jego ust wyrwała się cała litania nieskładnych _takkurwanareszcie_, na co pozbawiony tchu Eames zaśmiał się krótko i — w końcu — zabrał się do dzieła.  
Arthur znieruchomiał. Dyszał ciężko pod Eamesem, czując, jak powietrze pali go w płucach. Obrócił głowę, żeby przytulić skroń do skroni Eamesa, który, wsparty na przedramionach, opuścił się w dół, ostrożnie ustawił penisa w pozycji i _pchnął_.  
Ciało Arthura ustąpiło.  
Kutas Eamesa był grubszy niż jego palce, grubszy nawet od zabawek, którymi Arthur umilał sobie niezliczone noce, zanim go poznał. Eames wsuwał się powoli do środka jak solidny, bezlitosny taran, a Arthur, kompletnie sparaliżowany, trząsł się na materacu z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wydobywającymi się z nich cichymi okrzykami.  
— Boże — wybełkotał Eames rwącym się, zachrypłym głosem, kiedy wreszcie wbił się do wewnątrz na całą długość, a jego jądra, podkurczone, twarde i gorące, spoczęły między drżącymi pośladkami Arthura. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu zamglonym wzrokiem w twarz.  
Przez moment leżeli bez tchu i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Arthur powolutku rozluźnił wczepione w kark i barki Eamesa palce i nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, wezbrała w nim pusta wesołość. Parsknął krótkim, serdecznym śmiechem, a w spojrzeniu Eamesa pojawiło się coś na kształt uwielbienia. Arthur złapał go oburącz za szyję i znów przyciągnął ku sobie, ku swoim nienasyconym wargom. Zajęczał, kiedy Eames przeniósł na niego ciężar swojego ciała.  
— Czyli podoba ci się bardziej niż zawartość twojej szuflady przy łóżku, co? — zażartował, wisząc milimetr nad jego ustami, więc Arthur zlikwidował dzielącą ich odległość i ugryzł go za karę w kusząco pełną dolną wargę, po czym wessał się w nią namiętnie.  
— Pieprzony zarozumialec — warknął przez pocałunek w udawanej złości. — Wiedziałem, cholera, że to powiesz.  
Eames zachichotał gardłowo i znów przywarł ustami do jego ust. Żar i miażdżący nacisk jego ciała zapierały Arthurowi dech w piersi, dosłownie i w przenośni, na równi z mokrym, wygłodniałym pocałunkiem. Wreszcie zatrzęśli się we wspólnym dreszczu, obaj skoncentrowani na lekkim, równomiernym drżeniu twardego penisa w pulsującym wnętrzu Arthura.  
Eames ponownie wsparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego z dziwnie poważną, zdecydowaną miną, a potem poruszył odrobinę biodrami, wysuwając się ledwie o centymetr czy dwa, by następnie wśliznąć się z powrotem do środka. Arthur targnął się pod nim jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg i wcisnął wygięte w łuk plecy w materac, kiedy jego wnętrze odpowiedziało rozbłyskiem czegoś zbliżonego do bólu, ale gorętszego, jaśniejszego, _lepszego_. Objął ramiona Eamesa, przywarł mocniej do niego, dyszał i błagał z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego spoconej skóry.  
— O kurwa, tak — zipiał prosząco. — Jeszcze więcej… tak jak teraz, tylko _więcej_… WIĘCEJ.  
Eames zawarczał i wycofał się znowu, tym razem dalej, pozostawiając za sobą przerażającą prawie-pustkę w ciele Arthura, która drgała, kurczyła się i zapadała w sobie, bolała i była po prostu _niewłaściwa_, ale ten straszny moment trwał tylko chwilę, bo Eames zanurzył się w nim na nowo i na tyle mocno, by oddech uwiązł im obu w płucach.  
Arthur czuł drżenie jego napiętych mięśni, wyraźną oznakę, że Eames próbuje powstrzymać się przed gwałtownością ruchów. Wypchnął więc biodra w górę, nie zważając na pieczenie i rozpaczliwie pragnąc więcej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jaka różnica istniała między jego przekonaniem, że był na to przygotowany, a faktyczną fizycznością Eamesa — grubością i gorącem jego penisa, który ocierał się o jego wnętrzności — i że każe mu to kontynuować prośby i błagania nawet wtedy, gdy Eames poruszał się już na nim rytmicznie, w przód i w tył, tam i z powrotem, i wreszcie, _wreszcie_ dawał mu to, czego Arthur chciał.  
Wyginał się i jęczał, a płynny taniec Eamesa, jego śliska twardość, rozpalały mu końcówki nerwów, budziły w nim dziki chaos i odbierały zdolność składnego myślenia. Łapali się ustami, dławili wyrywające się z gardeł dźwięki i znów rozłączali, spleceni ze sobą we wspólnym ruchu. Eames podparł się jednym ramieniem, drugie wsunął pod plecy Arthura i uniósł go nieco, jednocześnie zwiększając tempo i siłę pchnięć. Obsceniczne, mokre klaskanie ich zderzających się ciał zagłuszyło jęki, pomruki i ciche okrzyki.  
Arthur mełł w zębach przekleństwa między niestarannymi, brutalnymi pocałunkami, usiłował uczepić się śliskimi dłońmi mokrej od potu skóry Eamesa, by podciągnąć się jeszcze wyżej i przytrzymać mocniej, i tracił przyczepność za każdym ostrym, instynktownym szarpnięciem bioder. Jego członek uderzał o brzuch w takt skrętów i podrzutów ciała, co sprawiało, że Arthur, już teraz tak bardzo bliski celu, omal nie szlochał w ramionach Eamesa.  
Zamruczał przeciągle w szyję Eamesa i skrzyżował łydki w dole jego pleców w próbie zachowania bliskiego kontaktu — wilgotny żar, szorujący brutalnie o skórę, był zbyt oszałamiającym doznaniem, by Arthur zrezygnował z niego bez walki. Wgryzł się gwałtowniej w jego wargi, i błagał, by Eames go dogonił, by znalazł się bliżej, tak samo blisko jak on sam, aż w końcu Eames znieruchomiał (nie przejmując się potokiem strasznych gróźb, które natychmiast posypały mu się na kark), wsparł się na drgającym z wysiłku ramieniu i zgarnął wolną ręką pozostałe poduszki wraz z kołdrą, po czym wsunął je pod głowę, plecy i biodra Arthura. Wśród śmiechów i chichotów, przerywanych pojedynczym jękiem lub prośbą, przylgnęli znów do siebie spoconymi ciałami, tym razem dużo ciaśniej i łatwiej, i nagle Arthur znalazł się _naprawdę_ w gorących, prawie zbyt gorących objęciach Eamesa.  
— No widzisz — zatriumfował Eames łagodnie, opierając się czołem o czoło dyszącego pod nim Arthura, i nie spuszczał wzroku z jego otwartych, spragnionych ust. Zakołysał się, a uwięziony między bliższymi teraz ciałami penis Arthura otarł się o złączone podbrzusza. Arthur zadrżał i wpił się w niemej dziękczynnej modlitwie w usta Eamesa. — Sam widzisz, już znacznie lepiej — wymamrotał Eames przez ich splątane języki.  
— Dupek — wysyczał mu zachwycony Arthur prosto w wargi i przeciągnął paznokciami wzdłuż wytatuowanych na jego piersi konturów, na co Eames odpowiedział cichym śmiechem.  
Udręczony, mokry członek Arthura pulsował i drżał między ich brzuchami, i Eames zamarł na krótki moment, a gdy Arthur spojrzał na niego ze słowami protestu cisnącymi się na usta, napotkał jego wzrok, wstrząśnięty i pełen czegoś, co wyglądało jak niedowierzanie zmieszane z pożądaniem, jak najszczersze… uwielbienie_.  
_I przerażenie.  
— Hej — wychrypiał i zdjął z piersi Eamesa rękę, którą przyciskał do tłukącego się dziko pod żebrami serca, by objąć go za podbródek. Pod palcami wyczuwał pierwsze ukłucia świeżego zarostu. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Eames nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go, powoli i głęboko. Arthur zadygotał, raptownie przypominając sobie o własnym lęku, że to wszystko mogło okazać się tylko snem. Przytulił się do Eamesa jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem.  
— Jak najbardziej — wymruczał Eames niewyraźnie i dobrał się do jego ust, trochę za mocno, bo Arthur poczuł ostre pieczenie na wargach. Szybki ruch języka Eamesa pozwolił jednak natychmiast zapomnieć o bólu. — Raczej nie mogłoby być lepiej.  
Arthur zachichotał, wprawiając ich ciała w wibrację. Eames wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i zaczął leniwie zataczać kręgi biodrami, a jego penis rozpychał i rozciągał Arthura od wewnątrz wraz z każdym wyrafinowanym półobrotem.  
— Dobrze… dobrze wiedzieć — wykrztusił Arthur, kiedy Eames zwiększył tempo i obaj jęknęli sobie nawzajem w usta z szoku i pragnienia. — U mnie… u mnie też całkiem nieźle.  
— Naprawdę? — wymruczał Eames jak kot i wycofał się nieco, tylko po to, żeby powrócić na miejsce serią krótkich, mocnych pchnięć, które dosłownie wstrząsnęły Arthurem. — Czyli rozumiem, że dobrze się bawisz?  
Znów wbił się w niego silnym, brutalnym ruchem i Arthur, który znów wessał się z zapamiętaniem w jego język, wydał zdławiony dźwięk, omal nie połykając własnego.  
— Tak… kurwa, i to jak — zaszlochał i docisnął kolana do boków Eamesa, jakby chciał zmusić go do jeszcze szybszej akcji. Eames złapał go za szczękę i unieruchomił stanowczym chwytem. Zawisł nad jego twarzą nos w nos i dyszał ciężko, podczas gdy Arthur, zipiąc tak samo jak on, błagał go wzrokiem o więcej.  
— A tak dokładniej? — zawarczał Eames, niby sarkastycznie, ale jego oczy lśniły wesołym blaskiem, więc Arthur lekko zmienił pozycję i, bez silenia się na delikatność, wczepił palce w jego krótko obcięte włosy.  
— Tak dokładniej to uwielbiam, że mnie pan rżnie, _panie profesorze_ — zasyczał z udawaną wściekłością, za to najprawdziwszą desperacją.  
Eames uśmiechnął się szeroko — radośnie — i Arthur mógł tylko zrewanżować się tym samym, a potem przyciągnąć do kolejnego pocałunku.  
— Doskonała odpowiedź, Wright — zdążył mruknąć Eames, zanim Arthur zamknął mu usta, i nagle znów wbijał się w niego w szalonym rytmie, a totalnie zaskoczony i wniebowzięty Arthur wyrzucił z siebie chaotyczny potok słów — _tak, kurwa, błagam, jeszcze_, i, ponad wszystko, _Eames__ — _które na przemian więzły i wyrywały mu się z krtani za każdym pchnięciem.  
Stracił zarówno poczucie czasu, jak i kontrolę nad głośnym wyrażaniem swojej rozkoszy. Niemal wył i miotał się pod Eamesem, ssał, lizał i gryzł jego wargi i szczękę, szlochał i powoli tracił siły, tak że wreszcie przestał się rzucać i jedynie drżał, zatracony w ogarniającej go ekstazie.  
Zaszamotał się jeszcze raz i zapadł głębiej w kołdrę pod swoimi plecami. Wetknięte pod biodra poduszki wymknęły się spod niego pod wpływem gwałtownych pchnięć Eamesa, który nie przestawał przyspieszać, i raptem Arthur nie mógł utrzymać się już jego ramienia. W ustach czuł suchość od krzyku przy każdym wydechu, jego dziura pulsowała i kurczyła się pod naporem ataków Eamesa, kutas drżał i płonął w rozkoszy, która w tej chwili już tylko bolała, bolała naprawdę, a jego ciało kazało mu lgnąć do wszystkiego, co nawinęło mu się pod ręce, łapać zębami szyję Eamesa, zaciskać żelazną klamrą na jego nogach, ramionach i naznaczonym tuszem torsie, i wreszcie, z okrzykiem zaskoczenia prosto w śliską skórę Eamesa, osiągnął szczyt.  
Przez długi, dojmujący moment nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć tchu. Każdy jego mięsień drżał z napięcia i wyczerpania, podczas gdy sperma strzelała gorącymi strumieniami pomiędzy ich ciała, a każdemu jej wyrzutowi towarzyszył ochrypły dźwięk z głębi zaciśniętego gardła Arthura. Usta Eamesa, miękkie, ciepłe i tak bardzo _potrzebne_ znalazły się nagle na jego własnych i dopiero wtedy roztrzęsiony Arthur przypomniał sobie, jak ma oddychać.  
Oklapł w ramionach Eamesa i, nie przestając dygotać, stopniowo wracał do siebie. Najpierw poddawał się szemrzeniu jego niewyraźnego, słodkiego szeptu, tropił językiem ślad słów na jego ustach, jakby tylko w ten sposób mogły dotrzeć do niego ostatecznie; na przemian napinał i rozluźniał mięśnie, odzyskując panowanie nad ciałem. A potem, gdy mózg dogonił całą osłabioną orgazmem resztę, przesunął łapczywie dłońmi po naprężonym torsie Eamesa i znów oplótł go w pasie nogami, które w chwili wytchnienia opadły bezwładnie na boki.  
— No chodź — wybełkotał i skubnął zębami wydatny łuk jego górnej wargi. — Dalej, pieprz mnie… no już, kończ, Eames… Eames, proszę…  
Eames pochylił się nad nim tak, że krople jego potu spłynęły Arthurowi na twarz i zapiekły w oczy. Przycisnął czoło do czoła Arthura, jęknął przeciągle, otarł się o niego pieszczotliwie i pocałował.  
— Nie wypadało mi nawet zakładać, że… Skarbie, czy ty… czy ty jesteś pewien, że jeszcze możesz…?  
Arthur szarpnął go zdecydowanie za włosy i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, by z zawziętą determinacją wysyczeć mu do ucha to, co sądził o jego obawach.  
— Jeśli się nie pospieszysz i nie dojdziesz we mnie w ciągu najbliższych paru minut, panie Eames, wkurzysz mnie na serio. A teraz _mnie rżnij_.  
Eames parsknął i pchnął raz, brutalnie, i Arthur krzyknął, zszokowany i zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo jest obolały, tak cholernie obolały, ale jednocześnie nadal zafascynowany doznaniem. Spiął się i z jękiem wyrzucił biodra w górę, bo Eames znów znieruchomiał, zaniepokojony krzykiem; próbował nasunąć się głębiej na jego członek, skręcał się i trząsł, kiedy odnowione tarcie wywołało gorący dreszcz w nasyconym ciele. Wciąż półtwardy penis Arthura ślizgał się po pokrytym spermą brzuchu Eamesa, podsycając falę świeżej żądzy.  
— Kurwa… O kurwa, Eames, tak, rób tak dalej… pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie, chcę cię czuć, boże drogi, tak bardzo, tak bardzo cię chcę…  
Większość tych urwanych słów wydyszał prosto w usta Eamesa, goniąc jego język własnym i z trudem walcząc o kolejny haust powietrza. Eames pompował biodrami z coraz mniejszą precyzją, Arthur podparł się więc otwartą dłonią o drewniane wezgłowie, by ujeżdżać go z tak energicznym entuzjazmem, jaki w nim buzował, i nie przestawał zalewać Eamesa potokiem _dobrze_, _dalej_, _właśnie tak_, _jeszcze_ i _chcę_.  
Trzymał i zaciskał nogi tak wysoko na żebrach Eamesa, jak tylko mógł, a po chwili dołączył drugą rękę do tej na poręczy łóżka, chcąc jeszcze bardziej poprawić stabilność swoich ruchów. Jęczał i błagał, a kutas Eamesa wbijał się w niego mocniej i mocniej.  
Eames otoczył nagle Arthura ramionami i zwalił się na niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała, przywarł twarzą do jego szyi i stęknął przeciągle, gardłowo. Jego biodra zadygotały, szarpnęły się i pchnęły jeszcze raz, potem drugi, a wreszcie zatrzymały i Eames, wykrztusiwszy coś, co brzmiało jak imię Arthura, zastygł na nim bez ruchu, kompletnie wyczerpany. Arthur wydał cichy jęk zadowolenia i również opadł bezwładnie na materac.  
Na moment zamknął oczy, a gdy je znów otworzył, zaskoczyła go nagła jasność pokoju, która wydawała się większa niż zaledwie przed sekundą. Eames poruszył się na nim, gorący i ciężki, i Arthur zamrugał, czując dziwne otępienie. Ćmiło mu się w głowie, miał wrażenie, jakby był znowu pijany. Jego ciało pulsowało przyjemnym zmęczeniem i echem zazanej rozkoszy.  
— Mmmm… — wymruczał z satysfakcją.  
Odpowiedział mu ciepły chichot gdzieś w okolicy pulsu na jego szyi. Eames podniósł się, wsparł na łokciu i spojrzał na Arthura spod opuszczonych do połowy powiek. Z rodzącym się powoli uśmiechem ogarnął zaborczym wzrokiem jego zarumienioną, poznaczoną śladami spermy skórę.  
— Całkiem nieźle jak na dziesięć miesięcy gry wstępnej, hmm? — zapytał chrapliwym głosem.  
Arthur wychylił się w odpowiedzi po pocałunek, a potem opadł z powrotem na łóżko, ponownie rozciągnięty pod ciałem Eamesa, błądząc leniwie wargami po jego wargach w coraz ostrzejszym blasku dnia.  
Leżeli tak jeszcze przez chwilę i ocierali się niespiesznie o siebie. Ich usta, śliskie i nabrzmiałe, badały na nowo każdy skrawek skóry, dopóki Eames nie cofnął się z jękiem niechęci i nie rozplątał ich sprzężonych ze sobą kończyn. Jednak ani podobny dźwięk protestu ze strony Arthura, ani jego wyciągnięte ręce nie powstrzymały go przed wstaniem z łóżka.  
Wrócił niemal natychmiast, lekko odświeżony i już bez prezerwatywy, za to z ciepłą, wilgotną ściereczką i dużą szklanką zimnej wody. Złapał Arthura za nadgarstek i zdecydowanym ruchem podciągnął go do pozycji siedzącej, podsuwając mu pod nos picie.  
Arthur opróżnił szklankę do połowy i oddał ją Eamesowi, który z powrotem położył się obok niego. Wciąż dręczony tą samą potrzebą patrzył, jak Eames pije, po czym przysunął się, by złowić językiem chłodne krople pozostałe na jego wargach.  
Eames przyłożył ściereczkę do podbrzusza Arthura. Z łagodnym westchnieniem zebrał lepkie pozostałości jego nasienia i sięgnął niżej, między jego nogi, by wytrzeć strużki nawilżacza wyciekające z jego wciąż rozciągniętej szeroko dziury.  
Arthur przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że powienien czuć się zażenowany albo przynajmniej lekko skrępowany, ale zamiast tego po prostu uniósł pomocnie biodra. Wydał cichy dźwięk z głębi krtani, na co Eames uśmiechnął się do niego, mrocznie i intymnie. Arthur zrewanżował się wygięciem wciąż drżących warg.  
Ociężali i zaspokojeni ułożyli się wygodniej na łóżku. Eames z powrotem oparł poduszki o wezgłowie, rozłożył i wygładził kołdrę, którą nasunął zaraz na ich obu, a potem mocno przytulił Arthura do siebie. Wyciągnęli się z przyjemnością w ciepłej, choć wilgotnej od potu pościeli.  
Arthur czekał na nieuchronną jego zdaniem zmianę sytuacji na sztywną i niezręczną, ale nic podobnego nie nastąpiło. Leżeli odprężeni i spleceni ze sobą, jakby robili to już przedtem setki razy. Ich wyrównane oddechy pogłębiły się; ramię Eamesa otaczało Arthura w pasie, a szerokie, skąpo owłosione udo wcisnęło się między jego nogi. Ocierali się o siebie wargami, miękko i niespiesznie, ani nie całując naprawdę, ani nie zapadając w drzemkę. Arthur trwał w dziwnym, sennym zawieszeniu, dopóki cichy szept nie ściągnął go znów na ziemię.  
— Mam pewien plan — wymruczał Eames niskim głosem i musnął ustami skórę Arthura. — Bardzo, bardzo sprytny plan, którego zasadniczym założeniem jest, żebyś nigdy nie opuścił tego łóżka.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się z nieco apatycznym rozmarzeniem i obrócił w jego ramionach, usiłując zrobić groźną minę, co wypadło zupełnie nieprzekonująco, gdyż jednocześnie zamknął oczy i wysunął usta po kolejny pocałunek.  
— Twój plan jest okropny i nie ma w nim nawet śladu sprytu — skrytykował z pseudopowagą i zmusił do posłuszeństwa rwące się do uśmiechu wargi, kiedy Eames skubnął go zębami w szczękę i wcisnął w ramach zemsty czubek kciuka między żebra.  
— Co za okrutne słowa, skarbie. Czyżbyś miał jakiś lepszy?  
— Nie tyle lepszy — westchnął w usta Eamesa, wciąż niepewny, czy jego ciało aby do końca zrezygnowało ze snu — co lekko zmodyfikowany. Przykładowo, co będzie, jeśli całym sercem zapragnę, żebyś przeleciał mnie pod prysznicem? Albo… o właśnie, boże wielki, prawie zapomniałbym o tylnym siedzeniu twojego samochodu. — Jęknął tęsknie i otworzył jedno oko, by zerknąć na Eamesa. — Całymi miesiącami śniłeś mi się po nocach razem z twoim cholernym sedanem, Eames, więc chyba nie oczekujesz, że zrezygnuję z tego na korzyść łóżka.  
Eames mruknął aprobująco i przycisnął wargi do uśmiechniętych ust Arthura.  
— W porządku. W takim razie zawieramy nową umowę — odezwał się po paru minutach coraz mniej leniwych pocałunków. — Akceptuję samochód, garaż, dom i może jeszcze kilka miejsc na terenie szkoły jako wyjątki od zasady, ale poza tym — potarł pieszczotliwie policzkiem o szyję Arthura i possał go lekko w obojczyk — nigdy, przenigdy nie wyjdziesz z tego łóżka.  
Arthur westchnął, oszołomiony na ciele i duchu ogromem własnego zadowolenia.  
— W tej sytuacji ciężko mi będzie złapać mój samolot.  
Eames znieruchomiał i zesztywniał powoli, a potem odsunął się i spojrzał zastraszająco pustym wzrokiem w wielkie z przerażenia oczy Arthura.  
— Zapomniałem… — szepnął Eames słabym, więznącym w krtani głosem, który wcale nie brzmiał, jakby należał do niego. — Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?  
Arthur usiadł ostrożnie. Cały czas wpatrywał się w zatrważająco pozbawione wyrazu szaroniebieskie tęczówki Eamesa.  
— Za trzy tygodnie, licząc od najbliższego wtorku.  
Eames zacisnął mocno powieki i skinął głową, a Arthur poczuł nagle, jak lęk opada z niego tak szybko, że omal nie roześmiał się nad prostotą rozwiązania.  
Przysunął się znów do Eamesa i przywarł piersią do jego piersi. Gdyby nie jego odwrócona w bok twarz, dotykaliby się ustami.  
— Kochasz Paryż, prawda? — zapytał cicho i Eames przytaknął jeszcze jednym skinieniem głowy. — Więc powinieneś pojechać ze mną — powiedział miękko i uśmiechnął się.  
Oczy Eamesa otworzyły się wolniutko, kontrolowanie, a potem obróciły w stronę Arthura, znowu wypełnione tym samym bolesnym smutkiem, którego przebłyski Arthur widział już minionej nocy.  
— Pojechać z tobą… do Paryża? — wyszeptał.  
Arthur wytrzymał jego spojrzenie bez drgnięcia powieki.  
— Przydałby mi się ktoś, kto mnie oprowadzi po mieście — wytłumaczył coraz pewniejszym głosem. Czuł, jak ręcę trzęsą mu się na kołdrze z nadziei, która przecież w każdej sekundzie mogła legnąć w gruzach. — Jedź ze mną.  
Nastąpił moment przytłaczającej, ciężkiej jak ołów ciszy. Arthur patrzył na Eamesa i wiedział, że za fasadą jego idealnego spokoju kryją się pospiesznie dobierane słowa, mające złagodzić — nieuchronną, Arthur zdawał sobie przecież z tego sprawę — odmowę.  
— Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś — podjął Arthur łagodnym i zrównoważonym tonem, nie tylko po to, żeby oszczędzić Eamesowi obciążonej poczuciem winy przykrości odrzucenia załamanego nastolatka, ale i dla uspokojenia swojego pękającego na kawałki serca. — Słyszałem, jak podczas gali opowiadałeś dyrekcji i członkom zarządu, że chcesz się niedługo stąd zabrać, zapakować swoje rzeczy i wyjechać w świat, gdzie cię oczy poniosą.  
Eames odetchnął przez nos i znowu skinął głową.  
— Prawie dokładny cytat — zażartował, siląc się na normalność i zerknął na Arthura. — Problem polega na tym, ska… Arthurze, że…  
Arthur zdrętwiał pod wpływem raptownego szoku, gdy Eames w pół słowa zrezygnował z nazwania go _skarbem_.  
— Problem polega na tym — dokończył za Eamesa, pospiesznie i z determinacją — że mówisz mi „nie", bo wydaje ci się, że musisz. Nawet nie próbuj tak myśleć. — Przełknął falę gniewu, która ogarnęła go na widok odwróconego wzroku Eamesa. — Nie odmawiaj mi tylko dlatego, że to coś nieplanowanego, spontanicznego, _niestosownego__. _Znasz Francję i znasz mnie, więc powiedz mi, proszę, która część tej kombinacji ci nie odpowiada?  
— Arthur… — zaczął Eames z westchnieniem i Arthur znów przerwał mu władczym uniesieniem głowy.  
— Eames — skontrował gładko i pozwolił kącikom swoich ust drgnąć ku górze, podczas gdy Eames mrugał powoli, na tyle powoli, że zanim spuścił wzrok, Arthur mógł dostrzec w jego spojrzeniu mignięcie jakiejś decyzji.  
Eames zamknął oczy, podciągnął kolano i oparł na nim łokieć, a potem potarł sobie twarz ostrym ruchem dłoni.  
— Posłuchaj… — Cichy pomruk jego głosu nabrał dziwnie płytkiego brzmienia, kiedy spróbował przywołać na usta coś, co wyglądało jak cień przekonującego uśmiechu, co jednak gasło w zestawieniu z pustką skierowanego przed siebie spojrzenia. — Twoi rodzice wybrali się tam kiedyś, żeby się odnaleźć, prawda? Ja też się tam odnalazłem, a ty… ty też powinieneś zrobić to samo, Arthur. Tu chodzi o odkrycie tego, co chcesz zrobić _ze swoim życiem__.  
_Arthur przeniósł ciężar ciała na kolana i przesunął się tak, że klęczał bezpośrednio przed Eamesem. Ujął go pewnie pod brodę, próbując skłonić do spojrzenia mu w oczy.  
— Eames — powiedział cicho i stanowczo. — Czy ja kiedykolwiek sprawiłem wrażenie osoby, która nie wie już tego z absolutną dokładnością? — Pochylił się i zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. Oczy Eamesa na moment rozjaśniły się czymś uderzająco podobnym do nadziei. — I to dlatego, że tego _naprawdę_ chce?  
Eames przełknął ślinę, a Arthur patrzył, jak jego ciało spina się stopniowo, tak jakby sztywny układ ramion umożliwiał mu zamknięcie się przed pragnieniem zbyt wielkim, by mógł ukryć je przed Arthurem w swoim umykającym spojrzeniu.  
— Marny byłby ze mnie przewodnik — wyszeptał.  
Arthur ponownie usłyszał w jego tonie głos człowieka, który próbował kiedyś odtrącić go od siebie dla dobra ich obu, i roześmiał się cicho z głębi swojego tak przyzwyczajonego do udręki serca. Eames powrócił wzrokiem do jego oczu, zaskoczony i niepewny.  
Arthur skomentował jego obawę pojedynczym, leniwym wzruszeniem ramion. Uśmiechnął się, stuprocentowo przekonany co do swoich potrzeb, wytrwale dążąc do celu z tym samym stalowym uporem, który napędzał go przez całe życie i kazał mu czekać w gotowości na _ten moment_, złapać go i porwać ze sobą.  
— No to się zgubimy.  
Oczy Eamesa, błękitne i błyszczące w rozbłysku słonecznych promieni, które wreszcie przebiły się przez chmury, patrzyły na Arthura, tym razem nieruchomo i zdecydowanie, i Arthur odpowiedział takim samym spojrzeniem, pewny Eamesa tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy niczego.  
Eames przytaknął powoli i z zastanowniem.  
— Chyba nam to nie zaszkodzi — odparł złudnie swobodnym tonem. Arthur ledwo poradził sobie z wyczuwalną w jego głosie tęsknotą.  
— Więc pojedziesz ze mną? — zapytał wbrew sobie szeptem. Eames rzucił mu krzywy, trochę rozpaczliwy uśmiech, jakby emocje płynące z jego decyzji niosły fizyczny ból. Przysunął się bliżej i przycisnął wargi do ust Arthura.  
— Pojadę… pojadę z tobą — potwierdził ochryple i obaj zatracili się w desperackim pocałunku, na oślep chwytając się swoich ciał, jak gdyby chcieli się upewnić, że naprawdę są tu ze sobą_.  
_Arthur popchnął Eamesa na materac, przywarł do niego i uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek. Odurzeni obietnicą tego, co niosły im przyszłe dni, znów ocierali się o siebie z rosnącą determinacją.  
_Bo przecież_, pomyślał Arthur w zachwycie, kiedy Eames, nie przestając go całować, ponownie wsunął w niego dwa palce, _wszystko jedno, czy będzie to łóżko, prysznic, samochód albo inny kontynent_. Było mu obojętne, gdzie się znajdą, o ile znajdą się tam razem.

**KONIEC**

* Amerykański zwyczaj podczas rozdawania świadectw maturalnych, według którego każdy przed odebraniem dokumentu nosi czapkę chwościkiem po prawej, a po odebraniu po lewej stronie głowy.


End file.
